Oferta
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemon Terminado No todas las ofertas tienen que ver con ropa, Su propia hija y un pedazo de tierra a cambio de un heredero varón y dinero... ¿quien puede desaprovechar su oferta?... RESUMEN DENTRO... Epilogo.
1. Oferta

**Oferta**

**By: Fesabi**

_No todas las ofertas tienen que ver con ropa._

_Él desea adquirir de nuevo aquel pedazo de tierra que había pertenecido a su familia por cuatro generaciones atrás, antes de que su propio padre la vendiera._

_Ella solo obedece a su padre, reprimiendo todos sus deseos a revelarse para no poner en peligro a su propia hermana ante las garras de él._

_Naraku Higurashi es capaz de hacer una oferta a cualquier hombre, su hija y aquel pedazo de tierra a cambio de un heredero varón y por supuesto algo de dinero._

_Una oferta que nadie es capaz de rechazar y mucho menos Inuyasha Taisho._

**Capitulo I.- Oferta.**

Todavía a sus veinte y cinco años no ha dejado de obedecer al hombre que dice ser su padre, camina por el amplio recorredor de aquella casona, un lugar lleno de alegría antes de que su madre muriera, por lo menos ella le brindaba el amor que necesitaba, pero ahora no le queda ese amor, aunque tener a su pequeña hermana Rin es un consuelo.

Se dirige al despacho donde su padre le mando instrucciones con Kaede que deseaba verla al medio día con un vestido bonito, lo mas seguro es que siguiera con esa idea de que quiere un heredero varón, y por esa obsesión la despreciaba a ella y a su hermana, solo por que su madre nunca pudo tener un varón.

Da un suave suspiro al bajar las escaleras, por lo menos las palabras de su padre ya no la hieren como solían hacerlo, la vida le enseño que lo mas importante es Rin y el bienestar de ella.

Escucha unas voces discutir, la voz de su padre la reconoce y otra voz masculina que no logra ubicar.

¡no planeo entrar en su chantaje!.- lo grita una voz masculina lo cual sigue un fuerte golpe a algo de madera tal vez el escritorio.

Tendrá que hacerlo joven Taisho, si es que quiere recuperar la tierra que una vez le perteneció a su familia.- escucha como lo dice su padre con una carcajada al final, como si disfrutara torturar a las personas.

¿Qué ser es capaz de vender a su propia hija con un pedazo de tierra por sus deseos?.- lo pregunta enfada la voz de aquel joven Taisho, no puede evitar escuchar todo detrás de la puesta del estudio.

Se de buena fuente que su familia ha tenido primogénitos varones, por eso le hago la oferta.- se lo hace saber su padre al reírse.

¿planea que me case con su hija para que quede embarazada y de a luz a un varón?.- lo pregunta el señor Taisho con una voz sarcástica, como si lo que le pidiera fuera imposible.

Por su parte tan solo tapa su poca, al saber que si hace algún ruido su padre es capaz de detectarla… _¿le había propuesto a ese señor que se casara con ella?._

¡me esta vendiendo a su hija, por un precio, que bien parecería una oferta!.- lo vuelve a gritar el joven furioso ante aquella crueldad.

Piénselo señor Taisho, usted puede perder el pedazo de tierra que tanto anhela, le devolveré el rancho que una vez fue de su padre y las tierras a cambio de un millón de yeans y que me de un heredero varón con mi hija.- lo vuelve a repetir el señor Higurashi con esa voz tan seca y fría.

¿si no acepto que sucederá?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre de cabello negro, que logra divisar por la ranura de la puerta.

Esta el señor Akitoki interesado en la oferta, solo que se la plantee primero a usted por que esas tierras le perteneció a su familia una vez… soy considerad.- lo dice al sonreír.

Deseo ver a su hija.- se lo dice un joven que tan solo cierra el puño al sentirse incompetente.

Será un placer.- 

Respira hondo, tratando de tener fuerzas para entrar al lugar, una vez sintiéndose segura al tener una postura fría, toca la puerta para escuchar un _"pase"_ de su padre, al abrir la ve a su padre, un hombre de su tamaño, ojos negros llenos de frialdad, cabello del mismo tono que sus ojos, piel morena y un porte tan frío que la hace estremecerse de miedo, ve a su otro lado y esta ese hombre en medio del estudio, alto… mucho mas alto que su padre, cabello negro, ojos dorados como el sol, piel bronceada, cuerpo musculoso haciéndolo lucir muy atractivo, con aquel traje de gala.

Le presento a mi hija… Kagome Higurashi.- lo anuncia Naraku al señalar a su hija con una sonrisa malévola.

Con su mirada dorada distingue a aquella mujer, con unas curvas perfectas con aquel vestido que dejarlas verlas, el rosa le sienta de maravilla alzando la tez blanca de su piel y esos ojos marrones fríos sin lleno de vida, enfocando su vista en la melena azabache que cae como una cascada.

Dejare que mi hija se haga cargo de atenderlo y dejarle en claro algunos puntos que ella desea.- lo informa Naraku al salir de la habitación, sonriendo al señor Taisho.

No pierde la mirada en Kagome, esperando a que la puerta del estudio se cierre por completo, debe de decir que esa mujer no esta nada mal.

Es un placer conocerla señorita Higurashi.- lo dice Inuyasha al romper un poco del hielo que hay entre ellos

Igualmente Joven…

Taisho… Inuyasha Taisho.- lo menciona al seguir examinando aquella belleza.

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente en la habitación.

Tome asiento señorita Higurashi, creo que debe de saber que hago en este lugar.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha al señalar el sillón de a su lado.

Y es cierto, bien sabe ella por que ese hombre esta en su casa y cuales son los propósitos de su padre.

_Tendrás que casarte para darme un heredero varón, es la única forma de la cual te vas a deshacer de mí y dejare que esa mocosa que dice ser mi hija al igual que tú, te la lleves._

Esas fueron las palabras de su padre al cumplir los veinticinco años, después de años de tratarla tan mal ahora le da una oportunidad de escapar con su hermana.

_Por favor… Kag… cuida de Rin… no dejes… que él… le haga daño… por favor…_

Las palabras que su madre le rogó antes de morir, ella tan solo tenía catorce años cuando su madre la dejo, ahora Rin tiene diez años, pronto cumplirá los once… y la vida con aquel ser "humano" se ha vuelto cada vez mas insoportable.

Se lo que mi padre le ha explicado.- lo comienza a hablar una Kagome fría de mirada directa- y si acepta el trato que le propone mi padre, yo deseo darle mis condiciones.- se lo hace saber al ver la expresión de ese hombre helada como la de su padre.

¿y cuales son esas señorita Higurashi?.- lo pregunta atentamente.

Tendremos al hijo que mi padre desea, así usted podrá tener aquel rancho que perteneció a su familia.- lo dice al seguir sentada y portar esa posición fría- si después de eso nos divorciamos, deseo que me de la custodia total de mi hijo.- se lo dice al ver como la cara de ese hombre se vuelve a mas dura.

¿pretende que renuncie a mi hijo?.- lo pregunta como si eso fuera una estupidez.

Quiero todo el derecho del niño, usted podrá verlo y ser su padre, pero sin tener derechos sobre mí.- se lo hace saber, sin cambiar de posición o intimidarse.

Lamento informarle señorita Higurashi, pero si me casara con usted el matrimonio tendría que ser de por vida, no planeo hacer que un hijo mió nazca sin el sostén de tener una familia estable, si es así como quiere interpretarlo.- se lo hace saber fríamente Inuyasha.

¿aceptara la oferta de mi padre?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sintiendo como en su interior se rompe en mil pedazos.

Solo si usted también acepta mis condiciones.- se lo hace saber

¿y cuales son?.- lo pregunta, sabiendo bien que podría ser igual que su padre, chantajearla… ¿no es suficiente con que se case para saber que su hermana estará a salvo?.

La más importante de todas por el momento es que mi hijo nazca en mi rancho.- se lo informa son una sonrisa al ver como esa mujer esta apunto de protestar- no debe de preocuparse por el parto tendrá al mejor doctor a su lado, pero es una tradición la cual pienso seguir.- lo concluye al explicar el por que.

¡kami! Siente pánico al pensar en ello, su madre había muerto por dar a luz en la casa, y la recamara en la que dio a luz no se ha abierto desde Rin vino al mundo.

¿alguna… otra… petición?.- se lo pregunta al tratar de guardar la compostura.

Como tendremos vidas separadas, en el primer año podré tener amante si se me apetece.- se lo informa con una sonrisa al ver como esa mujer fuñe el ceño en disgusto.

Si usted tendrá amante, eso quiere decir que ¿yo también podré tenerlo?.- lo pregunta una Kagome fría, dándole la otra cara de la moneda, ¡como puede ese hombre decirle eso tan indecente!.

No, el único amante que tendrá será su servidor… planeo asegúrame que los niños que tenga sean míos.- se lo hace saber fríamente.

¡es todos o nadie!.- lo grita llena de furia Kagome al levantarse del asiento.

También deseare que si es niño se llame Sekai.- se lo dice al ver como esa mujer cierra sus puños.

¿Sekai?.- lo pregunta sin imaginarse por que ese nombre.

Así se llamaba mi abuelo, y deseo hacerlo por su memoria.- lo informa sin querer hablar sobre el tema.

Kagome por su parte tan solo ve al se que esta enfrente suyo tan cómodo en el sillón que le dan ganas de rechazar cualquier proposición e irse a un convento, pero solo con pensar en su pequeña hermana toda sus ilusiones de casarse con un hombre por amor y tener una familia que pudiera darle cariño se han desvanecido.

Hay otros puntos íntimos que desearía tratar con usted, pero claro primero debe de pensar en lo que le he dicho y aceptar…- se lo dice al sonreír de forma arrogante- podríamos escribirlos en una hoja y mañana intercambiarlos para ver que acuerdo llegamos… señorita Higurashi.- lo concluye al recorrer con su mirada dorada aquel hermoso cuerpo debajo de un vestido rosado hermoso.

¿planea aceptar la propuesta?.- se lo pregunta

Se lo contestare mañana al terminar de discutir los temas.- se lo hace saber al levantarse con elegancia y sonreír a esa bella dama.

Me podría decir a que hora.- lo menciona Kagome al tratar de guardar la clama.

Le parece como a las diez, a la hora del desayuno.- se lo menciona.

Perfecto.- responde.

Fue un placer conocerla señorita Higurashi.- se despide Inuyasha al comenzar ha acercarse hacia esa mujer que solo da un paso hacia atrás al toparse con el sillón, sonriendo ante la idea que tiene desde que vio a esa mujer, besarla.

¿que hace?.- lo pregunta Kagome al sentir como ese hombre posa sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Algo que deseo.- lo murmura al inclinarse y atrapar esos labios.

Escucha un suave gemido de protesta por parte de Kagome, sintiendo como sus propios labios comienzan a tomar el control de asunto, deslizando suavemente su lengua entre los labios, dejando que sus manos acerquen mas hacía él.

Apenas puede sentir como Inuyasha es capaz de sostenerla entre sus brazos, dejándola que se aferre de forma suave a su traje, entregando sus labios a merced de él, sintiendo que su cuerpo se inflame al sentir cada roce, cada movimiento.

Finaliza el beso, dejándola sin respiración, sin tener algo coherente en su mente ahora en blanco, si cuerpo inflamado pidiendo algo que ella misma no sabe que es, sus piernas apenas capaces de sostenerla en pie, pero gracias a los abrazos de Inuyasha se mantiene de esa forma, abre sus ojos marrones lentamente, mostrándole aquel brillo al ojidorado, sintiéndose desconcertado por aquel beso que lo ha dejado sin control alguno, algo que parece ser nuevo para él.

Nos veremos mañana señorita Higurashi.- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha al depositarla con cuidado en el sillón al ser conciente del temblor de Kagome.

Se mantiene en silencio al verlo marchar por la puerta del estudio, suspirando al sentirse de esa forma inexpiable.

-.-

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre al sentarse en la silla principal.

Menciono que lo pensara.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, viendo a su padre.

Mas te vale que acepte.- lo dice en tono amenazador.

Lo hará…- se lo hace saber al seguir comiendo.

Sabes que si no acepta el joven Taisho, aceptare la propuesta de Akitoki.- se lo vuelve a recordar y como olvidarlo.

_Deseo a su hija, y estaría dispuesto en casarme con ella, pero también deseo que sea mía para siempre…_

Esas palabras repugnantes de Akitoki, cada vez que solía venir a la casa la veía de una forma que le hacía estar enferma, veía su cuerpo como si con ello se saciara, por lo menos con el señor Taisho era diferente, él la retaba la hacía revelarse, le hacía sacar a la Kagome verdadera no la sumisa que ha estado al maltrato de su padre.

Estoy dispuesto a dejar que Rin y Kaede se vayan contigo al saber que estas embarazada.- lo anuncio el propio Naraku tomando por sorpresa a Kagome, que solo lo observa sin darse valerse de sus palabras, ya otras veces la ha engañado ¿Por qué esta ocasión será diferente?.

Pero eso si Taisho tendrá que estar de acuerdo, si el autoriza que Rin se vaya contigo y Kaede, podrán ir.- se lo hace saber al dar su ultima palabra, de esa forma se aseguraba que su hija quedara pronto embarazada de su heredero.

Ve alejarse a su padre, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida feliz, algo bueno de todo eso esta resultando, podría llevarse a su hermana y a Kaede con ella, pero antes tendría que quedar embarazada y claro que Inuyasha aceptara eso.

Podría ahora empezar hacer la lista que…

-.-

Me ha dicho nana que te vas a ir.- lo dice la pequeña niña al entrar a su habitación.

Fija a su hermana pequeña, algo parecida a ella, el mismo color de ojos, a diferencia del cabello que es café como lo solía ser el de su madre, pero la piel blanca al igual que la suya, alguna vez pensó que ella pudo haber sido de chica igual que Rin, un espíritu salvaje que deseaba explorar el mundo, pero se mantuvo reprimida a causa de su padre y los insultos por no ser el varón que él deseaba.

Ven cariño…- lo dice al estirar sus brazos, dejando a un lado la lista que esta haciendo.

¿te vas?.- lo murmura con un leve sollozo aquella pequeña refugiándose en los brazos de su hermana.

Solo será por un corto tiempo, después tú te reunirás conmigo en nuestra nueva casa.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa al limpiarle las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos.

¿dejaremos a papá?.- lo pregunta embozando un pequeña sonrisa.

Si, lo dejaremos.- se lo repite al saber que aquello es un gran alivio para ella como Rin.

¿seremos felices Kag?.- lo pregunta, como si temiera la repuesta.

Si, lo seremos… dejaremos todo atrás y comenzaremos una nueva vida.- lo murmura al abrazar a su hermana, sintiendo que aquello es lo mejor, una nueva vida alejada de ese hombre, que solo se dedica a destruir todas sus ilusiones.

Te quiero Kag… te quiero mucho…- lo murmura Rin, al dejar que su hermana la siga abrazando.

Yo también duende… yo también.- se lo dice la misma forma, asegurándose que nadie la hará daño a su hermana, nunca más.

-.-

Disculpe si lo hice esperar.- lo dice Kagome al entrar a la habitación donde Inuyasha se encuentra.

No se preocupe, creo que cualquier mujer debe tomarse su tiempo en lucir bella.- se lo hace saber al comprobar como las mejillas de la chica se tiñen de rosa.

¿Desea comenzar?.- lo pregunta al sentarse en el sillón al estar de nuevo en el estudio, un lugar donde Rin no es capaz de entrar.

Por supuesto.- se lo hace saber al sacar una hoja doblada de su saco ahora color azul marino a diferencia del negro que usaba ayer.

Los términos ya mencionas ayer los acepto.- se lo hace saber Kagome.

En ese caso nos ahorrarnos algo de tiempo.- lo dice Inuyasha son una suave sonrisa.

Hay algo importante que deseo pedirle.- lo comienza a decir Kagome, sabiendo que tiene la atención de Inuyasha para continuar- quiero que cuando cumpla un mes de embarazada permita que Rin y Kaede vayan a vivir con nosotros.- se lo hace saber al presentar su propuesta importante.

¿su hermana y la ama de llaves?.- lo pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha.

Si.- se lo contesta simplemente mostrando aquella frialdad, pero en el interior temiendo que la rechace, conoce a Akitoki y el es capaz de dejar que su hermana se pudra con su padre.

No creo que aya problema, el rancho es lo suficiente grande para que estén todos cómodamente instalados.- se lo hace saber el propio Inuyasha.

¿no tendrá ningún problema?.- lo pregunta algo sorprendida, normalmente los hombres al casarse obligan a las mujeres romper cualquier lazo con la familia.

No tendré ningún problema si usted señorita Higurashi acepta una propuesta que tengo.- se lo informa al sonreírle de esa forma arrogante.

¿Cuál es?.- pregunta

Cada vez que se me apetezca hacer el amor usted no podrá rechazarme.- lo dice simplemente al notar primero el rostro de sorpresa de la chica para concluir con uno de enfado.

¿planea tratarme como una fulana?.- lo pregunta furiosa Kagome al levantarse de su asiento con ganas de cachetear a ese hombre.

Solo deseo que mis placeres no sean reprimidos.- se lo hace saber simplemente- claro si es que desea que cumpla su primera propuesta, dejar que su hermana se vaya a vivir con nosotros junto con la ama de llaves.- se lo recuerda al observar como esa bella ninfa se mantiene fría y furiosa.

¿Qué podía hacer?... hacía eso por Rin.

Acepto…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome al volverse a sentar.

Perfecto, veamos que más tiene señorita Higurashi.- 

Deseo dormir en habitación propia.- lo menciona como si aquello fuera una orden.

¿no quiere compartir mi cama?.- lo pregunta burlonamente el ojidorado.

Quiero intimidad.- contesta

Bien acepto, pero usted tendrá que abstenerse a coquetear con mis hombres.- se lo menciona al mantener su rostro duro como si aquello no fuera a permitirlo jamás.

Acepto.- lo contesta sabiendo bien que no es capaz de coquetear con nadie.

¿alguna otra petición?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha

Si, no deseo que me obligue ha estar todo el tiempo encerrada.- se lo hace saber.

En el Rancho podrá pasear si es que lo desea, pero será a lado de su servidor o bien de un peón.- lo informa- y usted tendrá que acompañarme a los eventos sociales donde tendrán que presentarse la señora Taisho y el señor Taisho.- lo concluye.

He asistido a muchos banquetes, los suficientes para saber como son las fiestas de esa clase.- lo informa al recordar cuanto aborrece esas fiestas llenas de gente que solo cree que el dinero es importante para comprar cualquier cosa como lo piensa su padre.

Creo que por mi parte no hay nada más que agregar.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver a Kagome.

Por mi parte si…- se lo hace saber al verlo a los ojos- deseo tener algún tipo de trabajo, algo en lo que pueda distraerme.- lo concluye.

¿le gusta cultivar rosas?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

Me fascinan las plantas.- lo confiesa.

Bien, entonces tendrá trabajo en el invernadero del rancho.- se lo hace saber.

¿esta aceptando la oferta de mi padre?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Si, acepto la oferta.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al sonreír.

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!**

**Chicas hey aquí una nueva historia, algo fuera de lo común eso creo… mas bien espero, al igual que las demás historias espero que sea un éxito rotundo.**

**¿Qué mas puedo decirles?... no se me ocurre nada… xD.**

**Lo único que me queda es agradecerles por seguir mis historias.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Vendida

**Capitulo II.- Vendida.**

¡oh! Mi niña.- lo menciona Kaede abrazando a Kagome.

Nana…- lo murmura suavemente sin dejar de abrazar a su nana

¿Qué podría decir?, después de la visita de Inuyasha, su padre se había quedado hablando con él, arreglando los ajustes de la "Oferta", mientras ella se resigna en separase de las únicas dos personas aparte de su madre que ha querido, su hermana y nana.

Cierra sus ojos, tratando de atesorar aquel dulce perfume que tiene su nana.

-.-

¡es poco tiempo!.- lo exclama y reprocha Kagome.

No me importa si es poco o mucho.- se lo dice Naraku hacia su hija que se mantiene de pie enfrente de su escritorio- tú te casaras este sábado y me importa si estas o no de acuerdo.- lo concluye fríamente.

¡pero…

Nada de peros Kagome, mas te vale que me obedezcas, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.- lo amenaza Naraku, sin importarle los sentimientos de su hija.

Siente unas enormes ganas de gritar, de azotar algo de golpear a su padre, pero con ello ¿Qué gana?.

¿podrán estar Rin y Kaede?.- lo pregunta Kagome viendo a su padre, ¿Cómo pudría tener los mismos ojos que él?

Si es lo que quieres.- se lo dice, despreciando a su hija, esa mocosa tiene la misma imagen que su madre- estas advertida Kagome, cualquier cosa que hagas que yo no apruebe te las veras conmigo, soy tu padre y merezco que me obedezcan.-lo termina de decir al saber que su hija puede cometer cualquier estupidez.

Iré a que me prueben el traje.- se lo hace saber- tienes que comenzar a preparar las cosas para tu boda, aunque Inuyasha se encargara de lo demás, debes de irte a comprar lo que necesitaras, hacer las maletas y llévate a esa mocosa contigo y a Kaede.- se lo dice Naraku al levantarse del asiento, para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

¿vas a entregarme?.- lo pregunta Kagome sorprendida de que su padre quiera asistir a su boda, pensó que se iba a hacer a un lado.

Pasando las puertas de esta casa eres mi hija al igual que Rin, pero dentro de las puertas de esta casa solo eres la bastarda que Sukiomi me dio.- lo dice Naraku al lanzarle una mirada llena de desprecio a Kagome.

¡¿por eso me estas vendiendo?!.- lo pregunta y grita Kagome llena de furia al ver como su padre se detiene en la puerta de la casa.

Es para lo único que me has servido.- lo dice al salirse de la casa, dejando a una Kagome sola.

_Para lo único que has servido…_

Las palabras de su padre siguen retumbando en su cabeza, ¿Por qué tanto despreció hacia ella?, ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho?.

Respira hondo, recobrando sus fuerzas, limpiando con su mano la única lagrima que se ha asomado por su mejilla despreciándose por tener algún sentimiento hacia su padre.

-.-

Kag, ¡mira!.- lo grita con entusiasmo Rin al ver todas las tiendas a su alrededor.

Mi niña, ¿Quién pagara todo esto?.- lo pregunta Kaede al estar viajando a lado de Kagome, observando a Rin correr de una tienda a otra.

Papá dijo que el señor Taisho esta corriendo con todos los gastos.- se lo informa sintiéndose encajosa con todo lo que le pidieron comprarle y ella no poder utilizar nada de su dinero, por una de los chantajes de su padre _"no tendrás nada de lo que te dejo tu madre hasta que cumplas veinte y seis años"._

Con esas palabras su padre se las repetía los primeros cinco años de la muerte de su madre, y ahora que tiene veinte y cinco, cuando en un año puede ser independiente, le hace saber _"te casaras y tendrás para mí un heredero varón"._

Esta claro que nunca la dejaría libre.

Mi niña, quisiera que no te casaras de esta manera.- lo dice Kaede, viendo como su niña empieza a tener esa ahora de tristeza en su ojos marrones, la misma aura que tuvo su madre cuando se entero de la tragedia.

Nana siempre has cuidado de nosotras y también cuidaste de mamá cuando era pequeña, se que tu sabes por que papá nos odia, ¿podrías decírmelo?.- lo termina pregunta Kagome, una pregunta que se ha estado formulando desde hace un año atrás.

No lo se mi niña.- se lo miente, no era capaz de decirle la verdad, no ahora.

Me hace falta mamá en tantas ocasiones, algunas veces la escucho reír cuando estoy dormida, es como si siempre cuidara de nosotros.- se lo hace saber Kagome viendo a su nana a lado recordando los momentos felices que tuvo con su madre.

Todos la extrañamos… mas Rin que ella vive con relatos de mi niña Sukiomi.- lo dice Kaede al ver la pequeña estar viendo los vestidos de las vitrinas.

La extraño tanto nana… me hace falta… y me hará mas falta el sábado.- lo murmura conteniendo las ganas de llorar, hace tiempo que no llora, por que se ha jurado ser fuerte para su hermana.

Lo se mi niña… lo se…- lo susurra Kagome al seguir caminando, preguntando ¿Por qué Kami se llevo a ese ángel bondadoso para dejar desamparadas a esas dos criaturas?, todavía recuerda a su niña Sukiomi, igual que su pequeña Kagome, una imagen hermosa, y un corazón de pan, el mismo retrato de ella, por ello Naraku la odia tanto, por lo menos con Rin es menos encajoso a diferencia como lo es con Kagome, solo por que Rin es casi su viva imagen, la misma expresión de sus ojos y gestos.

Pero como ella le ruega a Kami, que algún día Naraku sea capaz de pagar por todo el dañó que le hizo a su niña Sukiomi de la misma manera que se lo ha hecho a Kagome y Rin.

-.-

¡compramos mucha ropa!.- lo exclama Rin al entrar a la habitación de su hermana con todas las cosas que compraron.

¿no crees nana que es una exageración?.- lo pregunta Kagome al ver su cuarto repleto de cajas y cajas de ropa y bolsas por supuesto.

Cuando uno se casa debe de lucir muy bien, y mas si tu futuro esposo asistirá a fiestas, me ha dicho que quiere que yo escoja lo mejor que te quede.- se lo informa al recordar la breve conversación con el señor Taisho.

"_Irán a comprar ropa, deseo que escoja la mejor ropa para mi futura esposa, no importa el precio"_

Esas palabras se las había dicho y como tal las ha cumplido, comprarle la mejor ropa desde la lencería hasta lo más común.

Ahora tengo que empaquetar todo.- se los hace saber Kagome con reproche a las dos mujeres.

¡yo te ayudo!.- lo grita Rin de alegría para desempaquetar todo lo que esta a su paso.

Recuerda mi niña que mañana iremos por el vestido de novia.- se lo informa Kaede al ver como sus dos niñas estas jugando con las cajas y saber que una de ellas se va a casar el sábado separándose de su lado un mes o mas.

-.-

_Pasaran por tus maletas mañana, debes de tenerlas listas, solo quédate con lo que utilizaras el viernes y el sábado._

Esas palabras habían sido las únicas que Inuyasha le dijo en la conversación telefónica, como si se notara molesto, muy molesto con ella, y despreció… cosa que no entiende por que.

Ya ha empaquetado todo, incluyendo un lindo vestido que Kaede le dio, mencionándole que le perteneció a su madre, que ella quisiera que lo usara alguna vez.

Todas sus cosas estaban ya en la camioneta que Inuyasha mando, solo le quedaba mañana y el sábado se casaría, por lo menos podría disfrutar de Rin.

¿hace falta algo mas señorita Higurashi?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre.

No eso es todo.- lo contesta al ver como el joven entra a la camioneta, para salir de lugar y perderse en la calle.

El sábado se casaría con un nombre que solo lo ha visto dos veces, platicado una breve conversación donde se aclaraban puntos, en si un perfecto desconocido, pero es preferible casarse con el señor Taisho que con Akitoki, aquel hombre que no le brinda ninguna confianza.

_Me casare mamá y no estoy enamorada… papá me ha vendido._

Lo piensa al ver hacia el cielo que se encuentra en tonos claros, como si comprendiera todo.

-.-

¿Kag, recuerdas a mamá?.- lo pregunta la pequeña niña estar acostada a su lado.

Si…- lo responde, observando a su hermana.

¿Cómo era?.- lo pregunta tiernamente, como las veces anteriores, cuando era pequeña y preguntaba ¿por que mamá no estaban con ellas?, ¿Por qué mamá no venía a sacarlas de ese lugar feo?, ¿Por qué mamá no se las llevaba al cielo con ella?... y la mas dolorosa de todas las preguntas que su hermana pequeña le hacia era ¿Por qué mamá nos dejo con papá, si el no nos quiere?.

Tenia ojos entre azules y marrones.- lo comienza a decir Kagome con una sonrisa, dejando que su hermana la enfoque- una sonrisa angelical y esa risa que parecía el canto de los ángeles.- sonríe al recordar cada uno de los rasgos de su madre- su aroma era a jazmín combinado con aroma a campo.- se lo recuerda a su pequeña hermana, también recordaba las ocasiones que se acostaba con su madre y respiraba ese aromaba, y como su antigua habitación sigue oliendo a ella.

¿era muy bonita Kag?.- lo pregunta Rin abrazando a su hermana.

Muy hermosa.- se lo hace saber correspondiendo se abrazo.

¿crees que mamá este con nostras en la iglesia?.- lo pregunta Rin entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos.

Si, se que estará… tal vez no podremos verla, pero ella esta con nosotros… siempre…- lo ultimo se lo hace saber en susurro, recordando a su madre, tan hermosa.

-.-

_Día de la boda._

Abre sus ojos lentamente, observando a su alrededor su habitación vacía, solo el vestido de novia y la ropa que utilizo ayer a un lado una pequeña maleta.

Alguien se mueve a su lado, y voltea su rostro para sonreír, observando a su hermana pequeña, Rin había insistido tanto en dormirse esos dos últimos días con ella que no pudo negarse.

Ambas se habían quedado despiertan por un largo rato platicando el que haría Rin ese tiempo sola con Kaede, que ella buscaría una escuela en el lugar donde la llevara Inuyasha para ella, que no estarían mucho tiempo separadas, que pronto se volverían a reunir.

Ese pequeño duende ilusionada por la libertad que estaba muy cerca, y ella esta feliz si su hermana también lo esta, no podría dejar más tiempo a Rin con su padre.

_¡niña tonta!.-__ lo grita Naraku enojado._

_Perdón…-__ lo murmura una niña pequeña de rasgos finos._

_Eres una bastarda que nunca debió venir al mundo.-__ lo dice Naraku al ver a Kagome en el piso._

Esas palabras la habían herido tanto a sus cinco años de edad, que corrió a los brazos de su madre por consuelo, preguntándole por que papá no la quería.

Ahora el tiempo ha pasado, exactamente veinte años, y por lo menos ahora sus palabras ya no la hieren tanto.

_Protege a Rin, Kag… por favor protégela._

Se lo había prometido a su madre y lo pensaba cumplir si era necesario sacrificar su vida entera en ello, no iba a permitir que Naraku aplastara las ilusiones de Rin, como él aplasto las suyas.

_Nadie va a quererte… eres una mocosa fea, que no merece la pena ver._

Esas palabras se habían quedad muy gravadas en su mente cuando tuvo su primera fiesta, desde aquel entonces había rehuido de los hombres, sintiéndose fea.

_Mamá._

Cierra sus ojos al suspirar profundo, tratando de clamar sus lagrimas, no era hora de llorar, y no iba ha hacerlo.

¡Buenos días!.- lo grita Kaede al abrir la puerta trayendo consigo una bandeja del desayuno- como hoy es un día especial, hay un trato especial.- se lo hace saber Kaede al ver como Rin se ha despertando saltando de alegría y Kagome finge estar feliz, pero a ella no logra engañarla, no en balde ha vivido tanto.

-.-

Mi niña te ves tan hermosa.- lo menciona Kaede al ver a Kagome de pie en medio de toda su habitación

¿enserio nana?.- lo pregunta algo insegura Kagome.

Eres el mismo retrato de tú madre cuando se caso con tu padre.- se lo hace saber al ver como el vestido de su madre le ha quedado perfectamente a Kagome, contando de que su madre se caso a los diecinueve años con el padre de Kagome, con el mismo vestido que utiliza ahora.

Kagome se ve en el espejo, un vestido blanco sencillo con el velo de novia con flores blancas que se le mandaron a cambiar, el vestido ahora liso y puesto en su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas.

Si tu madre estuviera aquí estaría muy orgullosa de ti.- se lo hace saber Kaede viendo a su niña.

Gracias nana.- lo menciona Kagome abrazando a Kaede.

Es tu día pequeña.- lo susurra Kaede al recordar el día que Sukiomi trajo a Kagome al mundo.

Te quiero, nana.- lo susurra Kagome viendo a la mujer que la ha cuidado desde pequeña.

Anda pequeña, que el coche no tarda en llegar por nosotras y todavía tienes que terminar de ponerte lo que hace falta.- lo dice Kaede al sonreírle a kagome, y pensar que esa estuvo de esa forma cuando Sukiomi se caso.

-.-

La marcha nupcial comienza a sonar, eso quiere decir que la novia ya ha llegado, él esta en el lugar que le corresponde, su familia sentada en la primera fila, sus hermanos lo juzgaron por eso, pero es algo que debía hacer y el trato ya esta hecho.

De lo único que se alegra es que su madre esta afuera del país visitando a su tía así que cuando vuelva ya estará casado y podrá presentarle a Kagome de otra forma.

Observa hacia la entrada de la iglesia, primero ve entrar a la nana de Kagome y a su lado la pequeña Rin, hermana de esta vestida de una forma adorable para una niña de diez años, su vestido color rosa con esa corona de flores rosas, mientras que la anciana utiliza un vestido azul cielo.

La marcha nupcial sigue y sus ojos dorados se no se han quitado de de la entrada de la iglesia, abre sus ojos enormemente al observar como una figura femenina comienza a caminar del brazo de aquel hombre que le hizo el trato.

Observa como ambas figuras se acercan hacia él, Naraku le ofrece la mano de Kagome que él toma, sintiendo la delicadeza de esta.

Pude ver como el vestido de novia de Kagome le da un toque femenino y sensual, un pequeño escote en la mitad de sus senos, sin revelar mucho pero haciéndola lucir sexy, en su cintura hay un corcel blanco que hace resaltar sus sensuales pechos y esa figura hermosa, junto con la falda que cae.

Hermanos y hermanas, nos encontramos reunidos para celebrar la unión de Inuyasha Taisho con Kagome Higurashi.- lo comienza a decir aquel sacerdote enfrente de todos los testigos.

La ceremonia continúa con las palabras de aquel sacerdote uniendo con su sabiduría y el poder que le ha concedido Kami a esa mujer y ese hombre

Apenas se escuchan las palabras del sacerdote en el cerebro de Kagome, al ver al hombre que será su esposo, dejando que sus labios contestes _"acepto",_ de la misma forma que escucha suavemente como Inuyasha menciona lo mismo.

_Ahora los declaro marido y mujer… el novio puede besar a la novia._

Aquellas palabras han traído un sin fin de aplausos y gritos para los novios.

-.-

_Mas te vale que el señor Taisho no se queje de tú comportamiento, tienes la misma ridícula y estupida imagen que tu madre._

Una advertencia y unas palabras que la ofendieron hasta lo más fondo de su corazón, se las había dicho Naraku dentro de la limusina, una vez que se dirigieron hacia la iglesia.

Ahora se encuentra dentro de la limosina después de despedirse de su nana y hermana, observando a su marido a su lado él cual esta hablando por teléfono tal vez informándole a alguien de su llegada.

Si, estoy hablando enserio Tsubaki.- escucha como Inuyasha dice aquellas palabras a la mujer del otro lado de la línea, preguntándose ¿si aquella mujer es su amante?, y ahora que esta casado debe de estar diciéndole que no se pondrán ver con tanta frecuencia.

Cierra sus ojos, al saber que ellos ya se encuentran cristalinos, no es el momentos para llorar, ahora su vida ha cambiado esta casada con un hombre y debe de cumplir la parte de su trato, lo único que la consuela es que dentro de poco podrá estar Rin y su nana a su lado, esa fue la promesa que Inuyasha le había hecho.

Señor Taisho.- lo llama Kagome al abrir sus ojos enfocando a aquel hombre con ese traje elegante color negro.

Ahora estamos casados, deja de nombrarme con tanta cortesía, soy Inuyasha.- se lo hace saber duramente el mismo ojidorado viendo a su nueva pieza de adquisición eso mismo le había dicho Miroku su hermana al saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Hermano se que no debo de meterme en tus asuntos, pero creo que esa señorita no es como la pinta su padre, ¿Por qué no te das un tiempo a conocerla?._

¡Bah!, Miroku debe de estar equivocado, ¿Quién conoce mas a sus hijas que su propio padre?, aparte ¿para que mentiría Naraku en todas sus palabras respecto a su hija?.

¿si mantendrá su palabra verdad, Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome suavemente, ocasionando que Inuyasha la vea fijamente, ¿Qué había sentido cuando ella nombro su nombre?, un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago.

He… si.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha, girándose para que esa mujer no viera lo que en algunas ocasionas le provoca.

_Mi hija nunca fue lo que pareció permítame decirle señor Taisho, ella puede provocar y después hacerse la inocente, lo que a mi me parece es que tiene mucho mas experiencia con los hombres que cualquier fulana en esta cuidad, aunque me duela decirlo._

Esas palabras le había dicho aquel pobre hombre victima de su hija mayor, un hombre que parece que le ha afectado demasiado la vida que lleva su hija, ahora entiende por que la ha vendido.

Fija su vista en el paisaje, dentro de media hora llegarían a Shizuoka, la cual queda al norte de Tokio, cerca del mar, pero la tierra están extensa a su alrededor que es perfecta para hacer su producción de ganado y siembra de frutas, flores, verduras y plantas medicinales, aparte de las grandes empresas donde ha invertido capital, por ello de su fortuna.

-.-

Hemos llegado señor.- lo anuncia el chofer, se estaciona enfrente de la casona, donde una mujer de edad sonriendo esta en la puerta de la casa decorada de color crema pastel.

Señora Taisho este es su nuevo hogar.- lo anuncia Inuyasha al salir de la limosina, para darle una mano a su ahora esposa.

Es hermosa…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome, viendo todo a su alrededor, desde los grandes ventanales de la casa hasta las simples plantas que adornan el césped.

Mi niño no me habías dicho que tu esposa sería toda una princesa.- lo reprocha aquella anciana al bajar las escaleras para recibir a los recién casados.

Nana.- lo se lo hace saber de forma amenazante Inuyasha al fulminar a su nana con la mirada.

Vamos pequeño ángel, debes recambiarte ese lindo vestido de novia antes de que se te ensucie, y un buen baño te espera en la recamara.- lo dice aquella anciana hacia Kagome, la cual comienza a guiar escaleras arriba.

¿y yo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha fingiendo ser herido por que s nana no le pone atención.

Tu puedes esperar.- lo dice la señora al ver a su niño, todo un adulto pero a veces un crió- vamos cielo, debes de estar cansada.- lo concluye la nana al seguir guiando a Kagome dentro de la casa.

Esa mujer se las iba a pagar… ¿Cómo puede su nana ponerle mas atención a su esposa que a él?, ¿no se supone que ella dice que sabe distinguir que persona es buena y cual es mala?, pues parece que en esta ocasión se ha equivocado por que Kagome es un lecho de mentiras.

-.-

Con un pequeño suspiro baja las escaleras de nuevo como tantas veces lo ha hecho desde que tiene memoria, sus padres fueron los principales ayudantes de los señores Taisho, ella misma cuido del padre de Inuyasha, de la madre del chico y de los pequeños que se han hecho ya adultos; y ahora le llega aquel pequeño animalillo asustado, no sabe lo que ha vivido esa pequeña niña pero presiente que no ha sido algo muy bueno, su intuición nunca le ha fallado y ahora a sus setenta años no lo hará.

Niño Inuyasha, ¿deseas comer algo?.- lo pregunta aquella anciana al ver a su niño estar sentado en los sillones del estudio.

¿Por qué debes de ser tan considerada con mi esposa?.- lo pregunta con reproche Inuyasha, mientras que en su mano esta un vaso de whisky.

¿Qué te traes con esa pobre chiquilla?.- lo pregunta enfada.

¡es una impostora!.- lo exclama Inuyasha hacia su nana.

¡y tú jovencito es un mentiroso!.- se lo dice de la misma manera, ella ha sido una segunda madre para los tres niños Taisho.

Nana lo digo en serio.- se lo dice Inuyasha un poco mas tranquilo.

Y yo te digo enserio que esa pobre criatura esta asustada y tú con tu actitud lo único que ocasionaras es lastimarla mas de lo que ya la han lastimado.- lo dice aquella anciana de estatura mediana.

¡feh!, yo nunca me equivoco.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha.

¡ja!, si claro… eso mismo me dijiste cuando trajiste a esa diva… Kikio.- se lo recuerda con triunfo.

Nana… Tsubaki…- lo dice amenazante Inuyasha.

Te dije por teléfono que no me hablas de ese tono chiquillo, soy tú segunda madre y merezco respeto.- lo dice enfada Tsubaki.

¡bah! Has lo que quieras, voy a trabajar.- lo dice Inuyasha al levantarse del lugar deja el whisky a un lado y salir por la puerta del estudio.

¿Qué iba hacer con ese muchacho?, lo mas seguro es que su idea con esa pobre criatura le iba a causar grandes problemas y lo peor de todo es que esa dulce criatura pagara todo.

-.-

Abre las puertas del dormitorio que le pertenecerá a Kagome, precisamente el mismo dormitorio que comparten el mismo baño, esa Tsubaki lo había hecho a propósito.

Los rayos lunares comienzan a entrar en la habitación, dejando ver en la cama aquella pequeña mujer, un bello ángel como la ha llamado su nana, en ello debe de estar de acuerdo con ella, esa mujer es un ángel y la forma en la que estaba arreglada para la ceremonia de la boda fue hermosa.

Gotas de agua siguen escurriendo por todo su cuerpo, que se encuentra solo cubierto de una toalla amarrada en la cintura, esa noche es su _"noche de bodas"_ y no pensaba desperdiciarla y si es verdad lo que dice su padre tal vez esa mujer lo haría gozar; por algo la había comprado.

_Vendida…_

Esa mujer de cabellos azabaches ojos marrones con un aire de azul marino, figura perfecta con una exquisita fragancia y sabor ahora es suya, y todo por una oferta muy razonable que no se arrepienten de haberla comprado.

_Una nueva adquisición._

Se sienta a lado de la cama de Kagome, observando su dulce rostro y pensar que en unos minutos mas esa mujer será suya, suya en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sus ojos comienzan a tomar aquel dorado con fuego, apunto de ser fundido.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... no tengo palabras para describir este capitulo, me rompió el corazón en la parte de la madre de ambas chicas y me seguirá rompiendo el corazón, ¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan despreciable como lo es Naraku?.**

**Esperemos ver que es lo que sigue sucediendo, por que a mi me tiene O.O…**

**¡mil gracias por sus mensajes!... se los agradezco de todo corazón, espero sus mensajes y opiniones.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. Yasei

**Capitulo III.- Yasei.**

Sus ojos comienzan a tomar aquel dorado con fuego, apunto de ser fundido.

Con cuidado toma la cobija que esta cubriendo a su esposa, para ver como esta se mueve un poco pero aun sigue dormida, dejándole ver aquel caminos que cubre su cuerpo, es blanco dándole un toque virginal, si Naraku no le hubiera dicho esas palabras se podría creer que su esposa es virgen y en esos momentos se retiraría de la habitación, no estaba en condiciones para una iniciación.

Pero como sabe que Kagome no es de esas pocas mujeres que llegan al matrimonio virgen, ¿entonces que mas da?.

Con un rápido movimiento hace que la toalla que rodea su cintura caiga al piso, para quedar completamente desnudo, siendo su cuerpo bañado por los rayos lunares.

Se sube lentamente a la cama, observando aquel bello ángel debajo de él, respirando el aroma a jazmín que desprende, y poder ver aquella inocencia, por lo menos eso es lo que ha sentido.

_Se que serás como de la familia y tendrás que tener mucho cuidado con mi hija, así que debes de saber que su habitación no debe de tener balcón o ventanas donde puedan pasar hombres, una noche pasando por su habitación escuche murmullos, como si alguien estuviera con ella, no me atreví a entrar por el simple hecho de que si lo hacia podía romperse mi corazón, imagínese ¡encontrar a mi propia hija en manos de otro!._

¡arg!, como detesta la simple idea de que esa mujer aya sido tocada por otro hombre, lo mas seguro es que este acostumbrada a recibir de esa manera a sus amante, ¿así que de que puede sorprenderse con él?.

Se inclina suavemente a atrapar aquellos labios que han rogado por ser besados desde la mañana, cuando se celebro la boda.

Kagome abres sus ojos de golpe, enfocando con ellos al individuo que esta encima suyo, sintiendo como una lengua entra a su boca, dejando que poco a poco sus fuerzas se desvanezcan… ¿Qué podría hacer?, total es su marido y aquello es inevitable, de lo único que teme es si le llega hacer daño.

Siente como Kagome corresponde a aquel dulce beso, ¡ja! Así debe de recibir a sus amantes, le demostraría a esa mujer que él no es como los demás.

Deja que todo su peso se mantenga encima de Kagome, dejando que sus cuerpos se encajen perfectamente, mientras sus labios se encuentran ocupados, sus manos comienzan hacer aquella labor, desnudar a su esposa.

Comienza a desabrochar aquel camisón que es amarrado por enfrente, es como si aquella mujer se lo hubiera puesto con aquel propósito, de seducirlo, ¡ja! Pero él ya estaba preparado para todo.

Siente como Inuyasha basa sus labios y comienza a succionar la piel a su paso, primero el cuello lamiendo y a su ves dándole algunas mordidas, ocasionando que pequeños suspiros salgan de sus labios ya hinchados.

Apenas es capaz de sentir como Inuyasha se ha quitado el camisón al incorporarla mientras la besa lentamente de nuevo en sus labios separase por unos momentos para quitar aquella tela estorbosa y volver de nuevo a devorarlos.

Se separa un poco de los labios de Kagome.

¿te gusta eso pequeña?.- lo pregunta suavemente al posar una de sus manos en el seno de Kagome, sabiendo bien que aquello es un "si".

¿Así?.- se lo pregunta al acariciar con u dedo pulgar aquel erecto pezón que pide a gritos ser probado por sus labios, y aquello es lo que hará.

Apenas es capaz de perder la cabeza, pero parece ser que su cuerpo aclama por unirse al de Kagome, queriéndose deslizar dentro de ella pero antes tendría que disfrutar de aquellos pechos.

Puede sentir como algo en su interior comienza a explotar, acariciando el cabello de Inuyasha como si con sus manos ayudara a enterrar el rostro de el en aquel lugar, arqueándose para pedir mas.

Un fuerte gemido sale de sus labios al sentir como el ojidorado desliza suavemente su lengua alrededor de sus pechos, apenas ser capaz de enfocar cualquier imagen en la habitación.

Inuyasha vuelve de nuevo a sus labios, para besarlos lentamente obligando separar las piernas de Kagome debajo de él para acomodarse.

Se separa de sus labios para observar el rostro de satisfacción que tendrá su mujer cuando lo tenga a él dentro de ella.

Kagome mueve sus manos hacia el pecho de Inuyasha maravillada por aquel pello negro que esta en esa zona y sus pectorales firmemente desarrollados, algo le había dicho Tsubaki que su trabajo esta en el rancho aparte de la oficina.

Entra al cuerpo de Kagome de un solo golpe, escuchando un grito de dolor, para ver a su mujer debajo de él deslizando pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos cristalinos y aquel labio inferior siendo mordido por sus dientes.

Sus ojos nublados de lagrimas pueden ver como Inuyasha se encuentra paralizado con sus ojos dorados muy pero muy abiertos, como si no creyera lo que esta sintiendo, y ella puede sentir mucho dolor, como su cuerpo trata de moldearse al de Inuyasha, como aquel miembro esta dentro de ella ocasionándole ese dolor.

Escucha un pequeño sollozo que lo vuelve a la realidad, viendo aquel pequeño animal indefenso debajo de él.

¡kami! ¿Qué ha hecho?, esa chiquilla era virgen… ¡kami!.

¿Por qué le había mentido Naraku?, ¿Por qué?... ¡kami!... ¿Qué ha hecho?.

Debe de salir de aquel lugar, no podría hacerle mas daño, no mas, pero si sale podría provocarle el mismo dolor, tal vez debería de acabar por satisfacerla de ese modo…. ¡kami!.

No llores pequeña.- lo menciona amablemente Inuyasha inclinándose para besar cada una de las lagrimas que ha derramado Kagome en sus mejillas.

Me duele…- lo murmura Kagome suavemente dejando que otro llorando salga de sus labios.

Sshh lo se… lo se, pero es normal.- lo ultimo lo miente… ¡kami no es normal ese dolor!, si…. Él debería de haberla excitándola lo suficiente para que el dolor fuera mínimo, pero ¡arg!... ¡es un animal!.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta.

Si, cariño enserio… solo concéntrate en mi beso mientras el dolor pasa, ¿de acuerdo?.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha mientras se lo pregunta al ver como asiente, y captura sus labios.

Vuelve a sentir como su mundo comienza a girar, dejando que Inuyasha la siga besando lentamente, sin prisa pero a la vez tan profundo, que poco a poco comienza a derretirse de nuevo entre sus brazos, relajándose como que el mismo Inuyasha comienza a sentirlo, para mover con cuidado su cadera, escuchando un reproche de dolor salir de la garganta de Kagome.

Gime suavemente al sentir como su boca pide mas, intensificando aquellos besos, pero también vuelve a gemir al sentir como las manos de Inuyasha se posan debajo de su cuerpo acercándola hacia él.

Desea poder dejar de besar a Kagome solo en los labios por lo cual comienza a descender por su cuello volviendo al mismo procedimiento de antes, chupar, morder y lamer, sacando de nuevo suspiros mientras s cadera ya se ha acostumbrado a esos movimientos lentos, dejando que su propio miembro ya este familiarizado con la cavidad de la chica.

Apenas puede sentir como Kagome comienza a tener u primer orgasmo al apretarse hacia su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda expresándole lo mas excitante que es eso.

Su cuerpo inconscientemente se une al orgasmo de Kagome liberando toda su semilla, sintiendo aquella sensación de libertad.

Llega a sentir como el cuerpo de Kagome se regala entre sus brazos, acomodándola suavemente en la cama, observando como esos ojos marrones mantienen un brillo especial.

No es capaz de forzarla hacer de nuevo el amor, sabe que una virgen debe de descansar para la segunda vez, y algo que planeaba por lo menos hacer caso.

Se inclina suavemente para besar dulcemente los labios de Kagome, escuchando como esta suspira, apenas se llega a separar de ellos, para verla como sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y la respiración calmada, se ha quedado dormida, ¿Quién podría juzgarla?.

Lentamente sale del interior de la chica, escuchar una pequeña protesta por su parte, sonriendo ante aquello que es realmente curioso, primero su cuerpo lo rechaza y ahora no quiere dejarlo ir.

Pero… ¿acaso podría juzgarla?, él mismo se había metido como un animal a su cuerpo a pensar de que es virgen no lo aparto y sintió repugnancia, solo se entrego y confió en él, ahora lo único que puede sentir es culpa.

Podría quedarse con ella y vigilar su en alguna parte de la madrugada siente algún dolor, es lo menos que puede hacer por ella.

Se acomoda a lado de Kagome, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, no es capaz de tocara por ahora, tal vez debería de darle aun tiempo para que se acostumbre de nuevo a tenerlo con él.

Siente como el cuerpo de Kagome se acurruca hacia él, como si pudiera sentir su calor.

La envuelve entre sus brazos, sintiendo esa necesidad de tenerla a su lado por el resto de la noche.

_A veces mi hija no es lo que parece…_

De nuevo esas palabras en su cabeza, ¿podría haberle mentido ese Naraku?, no, no podría, tal vez como su padre no podría saber esas cosas intimas, y solo le había contado sus sospechas, si eso tal vez sea lo mas seguro.

-.-

Se estira lentamente en la cama, sintiendo como las sabanas tibias se adhieren a su cuerpo suspirando de placer.

Abre sus ojos marrones para ver la habitación, su habitación, haciendo que todo lo que sucedió en la noche venga a su memoria… no puede decir que no ha disfrutado en hacer el amor con Inuyasha, por que sería una mentira, al principio hubiera querido apartarse pero después en la forma que se comporto y la llevo a alcanzar el paraíso fue maravilloso.

Observa a su alrededor queriendo ver algún rastro de Inuyasha en el lugar, ¿habrá dormido con ella?... no lo mas seguro es que no…. ¿o si?, no recordaba mucho, solo algunos murmullos cuando dormía de alguien y sentirse segura en unos brazos… ¿habrá sido su imaginación?.

Se levanta perezosamente de la cama, para tomar su camisón, y pensar que ese se lo había regalado Kaede por ello se lo había puesto.

_Esto es para ti mi niña, para que me recuerdes por las noches._

Aunque ella utilizaba unos largos y sin encajes y mucho menos que mostraran el nacimiento de sus senos de forma sensual.

Toma la bata que se encuentra en la silla de un lado de la cama, para poder ponérsela y caminar hacia la habitación de Inuyasha, sabe que estaba mal entrar a su habitación, pero deseaba saber si había dormido con ella.

Puede sentir un pequeño dolor en aquel lugar, pero sabe que es normal aparte había leído que con ejercicio se podría quitar poco a poco, y bien podrí salir a conocer el rancho hoy, se siente tan animada que su rostro es capaz de demostrarlo.

Pasa el baño para abrir de nuevo la otra habitación, lo primero que ve es una cama matrimonial en medio del lugar, a sus lados dos burros con cada uno su lámpara y un porta retrato en uno de ellos.

Observa la habitación, sintiendo aquel toque varonil a diferencia de la suya, los muebles oscuros y la ropa del chico acomodada en una silla, es la misma ropa que utilizo en la ceremonia de la boda, de pronto dirige su mirada de nuevo en la cama y la ve desecha, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago, si había dormido Inuyasha en su habitación después de tomarla a ella… solo la utilizo.

¡kami! Se siente tan utilizada, pero ¿Cómo podría sentir diferente?, cuando prácticamente Inuyasha la compro con su padre y este le dejo en claro.

_Te haré el amor cuando se me plazca._

Y ella había aceptado, ¡que tonta!.

-.-

Mi niña que bueno que bajas a desayunar, Inuyasha me dijo que no te molestara.- se lo informa Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

¿Inuyasha, he?, ese baka rastrero.

Me quede muy dormida.- lo contesta Kagome al sentarse en la mesa.

Lo comprendo.- se lo contesta suavemente.

¿cree que puedan mostrarme el rancho?.- lo pregunta Kagome al servirse un poco de jugo de la garra.

Claro que si cariño, en un momento veré que hombre esta disponible, pero termina antes de desayunar.- lo dice amablemente aquella anciana.

Muchas gracias.- lo murmura Kagome, mientras sigue comiendo.

-.-

Soy Mioga y se que Tsubaki se comprometió a que le diera un paseo señora Taisho, pero en estos momentos están pariendo dos vacas y ocupamos mucha ayuda, que le parece si le dejo que conozca los establos.- se lo hace saber aquel anciano de edad similar a Tsubaki.

Por mi no hay problema, anda muéstreme donde están los establos y yo me entenderé por ahí, hasta que tenga tiempo.- se lo hace saber amablemente Kagome con una sonrisa para dirigirse hacia el lugar unos cuantos metros de la casa.

Es un ángel señora, tratare de no tardarme.- lo dice Mioga al dejarla en la puerta.

No se preocupe por mi.- se lo hace saber Kagome, para entrar a aquel lugar.

Es un gran espacio, lleno de paja y en laterales hay cubos donde hay un sin fin de caballos, de cada uno e los colores que llegan a existir.

Sus ojos se encuentran brillando de alegría, apenas da dos pasos y se encuentra con un pequeño charco de agua para pasar hacia donde están los caballos, sin importarle que se pueda ensuciar sigue caminando, total la ropa se lava ¿no?.

Puede ver a cada animal en su corral, parece que cada uno esta acostumbrado a lo suyo, de un omento a otro escucha relinchar a un caballo, llamándole toda su atención sigue caminando hasta llegar al final del establo.

Puede ver un enorme caballo negro, con ojos del mismo color que su pelaje tan profundo y lleno de sentimientos.

Hola pequeño.- lo dice Kagome con suavidad al acercarse hacia aquel caballo, el cual le responde con un relinche.

¿note gusta estar encerrado?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al avanzar dos pasos para que este animal de dos mas hacia adelante en forma de desafió, mostrándole que su hocico esta atrapado por un bozal.

¿Qué ser tan horripilante te ha puesto esa cosa, pequeño?.- se lo pregunta como si aquel caballo pudiera comprenderla.

La contestación del caballo es dar dos patadas hacia tras tirando el recipiente de agua.

Ya se prometo quitártelo si te portas bien, será nuestro pequeño secreto.- se lo hace saber dulcemente Kagome mostrándole una sonrisa, al tratar de acercar su mano hacia el hocico de aquel caballo, el cual relincha como respuesta.

No te vayas a mover.- lo menciona la pelinegra al retirarle aquel bozal, para dejarlo caer en el piso.

Apenas el cabello es liberado de aquello y relincha gustosamente sacando una carcajada por parte de Kagome, la cual sus ojos brillan de felicidad.

Eres adorable, me gustaría salir contigo.- se lo hace saber Kagome- te parece si solo te llevo con una cuerda a pasear.- se lo pregunta al ver esa cuerda que amarra al caballo al poste de madera.

Abre la cerca al saber la contestación del cabello dejando que el de unos pasos hacia delante, lo primero que ve es una canasta de zanahorias, pero antes de llevársela entiende que no puede con una mano tener al caballo y con otra la canasta como sería campas de alimentarlo.

Le da a comer una zanahoria que el caballo negro recibe gustosamente haciendo sonreír a Kagome.

Eres precioso, ¿lo sabías?.- se lo dice Kagome al guardar zanahorias en lo laterales de la bolsa de su falda azul cielo, ahora agradece el haberse puesto esa falda.

Vamos a caminar y después te regreso, prometido he.- se lo hace saber Kagome al empezar a salir del lugar donde el caballo animadamente esta a su lado, sintiendo las suaves caricias de las manos de su ahora dueña.

Comienza a caminar sin ver a ningún hombre cerca, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde puede ver un árbol gigante, si están ambos debajo de aquel lugar podrán sentir el aire fresco y la sombra los tapara del sol.

Vamos precioso, hay que seguir caminando.- al darle otra zanahoria al caballo- vamos a ese lugar y descansaremos.- lo dice al sentir como el caballo la sigue sin ninguna oposición.

Apenas al llegar al lugar siente como la suave brisa mueve su falda y cabello dejando que por primera vez en su vida sienta algo de paz en su interior, olvidándose por completo de todos sus problemas y angustias.

Si quieres sentarte puedes hacerlo.- lo sugiere Kagome, al tomar asiento debajo de aquel árbol que los cubre con su sombra.

Parece ser que el caballo toma la sugerencia de Kagome por que se hecha en el lugar, para estar cerca de su ama que sigue acariciándolo lentamente.

-.-

¿Dónde demonios dejaste a mi esposa?.- lo pregunta aquella voz enfadado.

Te juro Inuyasha que la deje en los establos.- lo dice Mioga.

¿Por qué la dejaste sola?.- se lo reclama, al saber que en los establos no esta.

Teníamos que atender el parto de las vacas, ella entendió y me dijo que me fuera qu eme iba a esperar.- se lo explica a Inuyasha.

Parece ser que no cumplió con su palabra y sin mas se llevo a Yasei, ¿sabes como es ese caballo?, puede dejarla herida en cualquier parte, apenas acabamos de capturar a ese animal salvaje y ninguno de nosotros es capaz de montarlo.- se lo recuerdo con palabras duras, sintiendo que cualquier hombre a su alrededor se aleje.

La buscare.- se lo dice Mioga.

No lo haré yo, tu vigila que todo marche bien, falta la comida a los caballos y da por perdido a Yasei, ese caballo se habrá escapado.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha furioso saliendo de los establos.

¿Quién iba a decir que Inuyasha se pondría loco por una mujer?... desde que es un chiquillo lo ha visto en peores momentos y ese es uno de ellos, aunque se alegra de haber sido él al que regañaran, otro ya hubiera sido despedido por esa falta tonta, conociendo aquel Taisho.

Es una lastima que Yasei se haya ido era un hermoso caballo capaz de ganar cualquier carrera y tener una excelente cría, pero imposible de cabalgar, ya hasta los mejores jinetes incluido Inuyasha Taisho han tratado y han ciado innumerables de veces de aquel caballo.

Por ello se le tenía en aquel lugar solo con tener agua y sin comida pensando que con ello el caballo cederá pero aun así después de cuatro días no ha cedido y hará esta libre.

¿Qué se le podría hacer?, que limpiar el lugar para poner otro caballo.

Y manos a la obra.

-.-

Ya ha buscado por todo el rancho, bueno excepto el lugar donde esta el árbol sagrado, una leyenda antigua que se centra en aquel lugar, aunque sería… bueno no importa lo mejor es asegurase de que no este ahí.

Comienza a caminar colina hacia arriba para ver un caballo negro estar echado a lado de una figura femenina la cual recarga todo su peso en aquel animal que acepta gustoso.

_¿Ese es Yasei?, pero ¿Cómo?._

Sigue caminando hasta estar cerca de aquellas de ellos, muy cerca hasta detrás de ambos.

¿se puede saber quien demonios te dio permiso de salir?.- lo pregunta su grave vos mostrando que esta muy enfadado, haciendo que Kagome de un brinco con el caballo el cual relinche para interponerse entre ambos.

Yo…yo… no pensé… que fuera a molestarte.- lo balbucea Kagome, viendo aquel hombre imponente y furioso con esa mirada dorada resplandeciendo, y esos vaqueros con esa camisa adherida a su cuerpo.

Se lo deje en claro señora Taisho, no salir sin que nadie la acompañe.- se lo recuerda de manera furiosa.

Todos estaban tan ocupados.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome.

Pues esperas a que alguien se desocupe.- lo contesta viendo al caballo a su lado, ¿Cómo demonios ese animal permitió que Kagome lo tomara?.

No volverá a pasar.- se lo hace saber Kagome, sintiéndose como una chiquilla que acaba de ser regañada por su padre, y es verdad ese mismo tono lo utilizaba Naraku con ella cuando era solo una niña, regañándola de cualquier cosa, ahora como Inuyasha lo hace.

Yasei se acerca hacia donde esta Kagome lamiendo el rostro su rostro, es como si sintiera la tristeza de la chica.

Volvamos a casa.- lo anuncia Inuyasha sin ser capaz de terminar de regañar a Kagome, esta sucia, eso lo puede ver solo con observarla a primera vista, botas llevas de lodo, falda llena de lodo y playera muy bonita llena de pasto y tierra.

Si…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome tomando la correa del caballo para caminar a su lado y detrás de Inuyasha, un ojidorado furioso.

Pareciera que ni siquiera se acuerda de haber hecho el amor con ella.

-.-

Se llama Yasei.- lo menciona Inuyasha al estar a lado del lugar donde el caballo tiene su hogar.

¿Que significa?.- se lo pregunta al dejarle el tambo lleno de agua al caballo.

Salvaje.- responde viendo a su esposa como se dedica por dejar todo listo para que el caballo pueda estar bien.

¿Por qué?.- pregunta al cerrar la cerca y acariciar el hocico de este.

por que nadie puede domarlo, bueno nadie hasta hace unas horas.- se lo hace saber.

¿Quién lo ha domado?.- lo pregunta inocentemente Kagome sonriéndole al caballo.

Tú, Kagome has domado al caballo que le ha costado a cientos de jinetes, incluyéndome.- lo confiesa Inuyasha al ver como esa mujer se queda de piedra.

Pero si no he hecho nada.- se lo hace saber sin ser capaz de creerlo.

Eso es precisamente lo que tiene sorprendidos a todos mis hombres.- se lo contesta.

Ella solo le había hablado amablemente al caballo y desecho de aquel bozal, nada más.

¿Qué van hacer con él?.- se lo pregunta al saber que es hora de abandonar el establo.

Pensaba entrenarlo para carreras, es un buen caballo y un buen semental, pero como ahora te pertenece no se que es lo que quieres hacer con él.- se lo dice simplemente Inuyasha.

¿pertenecerme?.- lo pregunta una Kagome sorprendida.

Si, es tuyo…- se lo dice al preguntarse si se lo da por lo ocurrido por la noche anterior o simplemente por que el caballo la escogió a ella, aunque lo mejor para tranquilizar su conciencia es lo primero.

¿voy a poder visitarlo cuando quiera?.- lo pregunta Kagome embozando una sonrisa que ocasiona que el mismo corazón de Inuyasha de un vuelco.

Si podrás, pero solo si vienes a este lugar, pero si deseas salir por el rancho necesitas compañía.- se lo recuerda.

Lo prometo.- se lo hace saber al acariciar de nuevo el caballo.

-.-

Mioga me contó que te acaban de dar al caballo Yasei.- lo dice Tsubaki al ver como Kagome acaba de bajar aseada de su habitación.

Solo asiente un si con la cabeza.

Cenaremos solas, parece ser que Inuyasha esta muy molesto con algo, solo se encerró en el estudio y no ha salido.- se lo informa Tsubaki para entrar a la cocina y traer la comida.

¿molesto?...

Ella tenía la culpa se había molestado con ella solo por salir sin permiso cando había prometido esperar en el establo.

Es que al ver al caballo se olvido por completo de todo y deseo sacarlo a pasear, si hubiera sabido que aquello ocasionaría un problema no hubiera salido de la habitación.

De todos modos Inuyasha no esta obligado a cenar con ella, los términos de la boda fueron aclarados y ese no estaba incluido, así que no podía pedirle nada.

Extraña tanto a Kaede y a Rin, tanto como lo ha hecho estos diez años con su madre.

_Si quedas embarazada, podrás tener a Rin y Kaede a tu lado._

Solo esperaba poder estar embarazada pronto, y tenerlas con ella… aunque no sabía si Inuyasha quisiera estar con ella esa noche.

_El primer año como tendremos vidas separadas, podré tener amante_.

¿se querrá ir con su amante?.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!!!...**

**¡konichiwa!, y bueno antes que nada ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, por que yo no tengo palabras para describirlo, algunas piensan que hay que matar a Naraku y créanme las apoyo, pero el hace mas interesante la historia, y ahora el cargo de conciencia de Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasara?.**

**Por lo menos algo alegrara un poco la vida de Kagome, y ese caballo Yasei.**

**Mientras ustedes me dejan todos sus comentarios, les diré que publicare la otra parte el martes, así que mientras tanto a dejar ¡mensajes!.**

**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Kouga

**Capitulo IV.- Kouga.**

Abre sus ojos lentamente enfocando el techo de la habitación, apenas es capaz de estirarse perezosamente, cuando llega a sentir una presencia junto a ella.

Gira su vista y ve aquel hombre que es su esposo a costado a su lado, pero aun con la ropa arrugada.

¿Qué hace Inuyasha en su habitación?.

Trata de salir de la cama pero los brazos de Inuyasha se encuentran alrededor de su cintura como si no planeara dejarla ir.

Puede ver sus finos rasgos, no puede entender como un hombre como él puede llevar un rancho tan grande y por lo que le había contado Tsubaki aparte de que maneja el rancho se va a las empresas donde desde ahí se hace la compra y venta del ganado o cualquier otro animal en el rancho.

Apenas recordaba vagamente la familia de Inuyasha, bueno un hermano y su esposa, pero el día de la boda todo fue tan rápido que apenas lograba recordar algunas cosas.

No sabe por que, pero con Inuyasha siente aquel sentimiento de que puede estar protegida y segura, es como si cuando esta en sus brazos o cuando él la besa o bien le hace el amor se siente tan… tan querida, aun sentimiento nuevo que le da a su vez miedo, las únicas personas que la han querido han sido su madre y ella murió, su hermana y ahora esta lejos al igual que Kaede.

Aparte ¿Cómo podría Inuyasha quererla o enamorarse de ella?, ella solo es la niña tonta que fue vendida con el único propósito de ser un negocio para su padre e Inuyasha.

Siente como los brazos de Inuyasha la acercan mas hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que ella misma respire aquel aroma varonil.

Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir de nuevo, Tsubaki no sube a despertarla, bueno ayer no la despertó, ¿Cómo sabría que no la despertaría hoy?.

Puede sentir como Inuyasha comienza a moverse, para poder fingir que ella esta dormida se mantiene quieta.

Inuyasha por su parte comienza ha abrir sus ojos, enfocándolos para saber donde diablos esta?, esa no es su habitación y mucho menos esa es su cama, gira su rostro para ver a la pequeña figura que lo acompaña.

Kagome, su esposa ¿Cómo demonios entro a su habitación?, lo ultimo que recuerda es que estaba en su despacho tomando una botella de whisky, lo demás le es tan confuso.

Se lleva una mano a la sien la misma que abraza a Kagome de la cintura, mientras la otra se encuentra debajo del cuerpo de esta.

Ve a su esposa de nuevo entre sus brazos, tan tranquila que le dan ganas de besarla para poder desnudarla y hacerle el amor.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se retira de la cama viendo a esa mujer, debía de salir de esa habitación antes de que sus hormonas hicieran algo.

¡maldición!.- lo exclama al cerrar la puerta para llegar al baño, se puede ver en el espejo toda su ropa arrugada y sucia después del trabajo, se había dormido con Kagome de esa forma, ahora que se despierte le reprochara eso, él mismo había dicho que ambos tendrían habitaciones separadas, fue un trato y como tal debía de respetarlo.

-.-

¿Qué podía esperar de Inuyasha?, ¿Qué se alegrara por meterse a su habitación?, ¿Qué la despertara dulcemente?, ¿Qué no se aparatara de ella?... todo ello solo es una fantasía.

Niña, Mioga me ha dicho que desea que vayas a las caballerizas, parece ser que tu caballo les esta dando problemas.- lo menciona Tsubaki al ver como Kagome ha bajado con una falda y botas ahora blancas y esa playera de color rosa pálido.

En un momento voy.- se lo hace saber al tomar asiento.

Mi niña, ¿sabes por que Inuyasha esta tan molesto?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki al dejarle aquel vaso de naranja.

No.- se lo dice, pero se puede dar una idea, la primera podría ser por que no disfruto nada cuando hicieron el amor, por ello no la toco esa misma noche y en la mañana, el segundo detalle sería su desobediencia por salir sin permiso y para rematar esa misma mañana al estar en su habitación, pero podría reprochar algo, debería dar gracias a Kami que tiene un techo a donde vivir en lugar de estar con su padre.

Esto es raro, por lo general Inuyasha nunca esta molesto, bueno solo cuando se le molesta constantemente y eso es por que esta Miroku o Kouga, no por otra cosa.- se lo informa Tsubaki al preguntarse por que aquel chiquillo que crió esta de esa forma.

¿Miroku?, ¿Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome confundida

Miroku es uno de los hermanos de Inuyasha aparte de Sesshomaru, pero ya después los conocerás, Kouga es el primo aunque para serte sincera tiene una relación muy rara con Inuyasha se la pasan discutiendo e insultándose solo para saber quien es el mejor.- lo concluye de informar Tsubaki.

Oh.- es la única respuesta de Kagome al seguir con su desayuno.

Pero las que pueden controlar sus "peleas infantiles" es la misma señora Izayo o yo, al cabo yo fui la que crió a los tres.- se lo menciona al recordar aquellos días.

Una cosa sea la persona que nos crió y otra cosa ser una chismosa.- lo dice una voz grave detrás de ambas mujeres.

No le veo el mal de contarle cosas a tu esposa, de todos modos es bueno algunas ocasiones tener compañía femenina aparte de que Sango llega a visitarme solo cuando Miroku lo hace.- lo reprocha Tsubaki con aquel tono autoritario.

Dos cosas Tsubaki, ella solo es mi esposa por que… la compre.- se los hace saber Inuyasha con aquella voz fría y el mismo rostro de igual manera como si en verdad la despreciara- y por ultimo Kagome nunca se llegara a comparar con las esposas de mis hermanos ¿entiendes?.- lo concluye un Inuyasha al darse la vuelta pero no antes de lanzarle una mirada que puede apuñalar el mismo corazón de Kagome.

¡ven acá Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo grita Tsubaki, al salir detrás de aquel hombre.

Kagome por su parte tan solo recoge los trastes de la mesa, tratando de que su cuerpo se tranquilice el escuchar esas duras palabras y recibir esa mirada llena de odio le había hecho temblar y también sentir como su corazón se despedazaba poco a poco.

¿Pero podría culparlo?, Inuyasha solo dijo toda la verdad ella solo es una esposa que esta en ese lugar por que fue vendida una mujer que ha pasado a ser un objeto que se vende al mejor postor y ese fue Inuyasha, por ello él tiene razón en molestarse, lo mas seguro es que Tsubaki solo deseaba halagarla contándole todo aquello pero fue solo un error.

Termina de limpiar todo, por lo menos si iba a vivir en aquel lugar dejaría que su presencia desapareciera para Inuyasha, sería como si nunca hubiera llegado a aquel lugar, lo único que haría es estar en su habitación y en las caballerizas donde él mismo le dio permiso no quería salir a ningún otro lado.

Sale lentamente por la puerta de la cocina donde da hacia las caballerizas, comienza a caminar observando como todo mundo se le queda viendo y aquello le hace sentir tan incomoda es como si los gritos de Inuyasha y Tsubaki en la puerta principal, fuera culpa de ella… aunque es verdad todo mundo la mira de una forma acusadora.

Camina rápidamente para desaparecer en la puerta de la caballeriza, dejando que sus ojos marrones se vuelvan cristalinos deslizando unas pequeñas lágrimas, con esos ojos borrosos de agua llega hasta el final para ver a aquel caballo negro que primero relincha de alegría al verla para después quedarse quito y comenzar a echarse en el lugar.

Kagome comprende aquel gesto como fue en el cambo donde la dejo estar entre su regazo como si el mismo animalito comprendiera su sufrimiento.

Toma un poco de las zanahorias del lugar y comienza a darle de comer al dar rienda suelta a su llanto, tantos años de no querer llorar y ahora esta llorando por todo, bueno por lo menos ahora Rin no esta a su lado para preguntarle por que llora y mucho menos Kaede que trataría de consolarla y aquello no lo desea solo quiere desahogarse y para que Yasei la comprende.

Se mantiene en el regazo de Yasei para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, dejando que la manta que cubre al caballo se deslice a lado de ella solo un poco.

Pequeños sollozos comienzan ha hacerse presento junto con un poco de hipo que se escapa de sus labios, dejando que sus ojos se vuelvan pesados como si deseara dormir de esa dormida, sentada sobre sus rodillas sin importarle que su ropa pueda mancharse mientras abraza a Yasei y recarga su rostro en el lomo del caballo que este recibe con alegría aquellas muestras de cariño.

Da un ultimo suspiro al sentir como su alma se siente un poco mas liberada después de llorar y estar así, y lo único que recuerda es como Yasei se las arregla con su hocico para taparla con la manta, llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

-.-

¡Señor Taisho!, ¡señor Taisho!.- lo grita dos veces aquel hombre de edad mediana con ojos castaños.

¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!.- lo pregunta Inuyasha estando a lado de la maquinaria que se encarga de arar la tierra.

Es su esposa.- lo menciona al ver como aquel hombre que mantiene una cara de enojo ahora esta algo confundido.

¿mi esposa?.- lo pregunta, después del suceso de la mañana Mioga y algunos hombres la habían visto entrar en las caballerizas, y por ello nadie había ido a molestar nada hasta que él mismo pidió que la fueran haber si seguía en aquel lugar.

Yasei no nos deja acercarnos.- se lo hace saber, pero no continua por que el mismo patrón ordena que el se ocupe de seguir con todo y siga las instrucciones de Mioga mientras va a ver que pasa.

Apenas llega a las caballerizas y entra a aquel lugar viendo como algunos peones están alrededor del lugar.

¡patrón que bueno que llega!.- lo exclama un hombre.

¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!.- lo vuelve a exclamar de la misma manera furiosa.

Véalo por usted mismo.- se lo hace saber otro de los tres hombres en el lugar, señalando a dentro de aquel lugar.

Lo primero que ve es a Yasei en el suelo con Kagome a su lado dormida y tapada por la manta del caballo, pero este no deja que nadie se acerque a despertar a la chica, por lo cual cualquiera que deseé dar un paso se llevara una buena mordida que podría romperles la pierna o a si mismo que el caballo se levante y pueda lastimar a Kagome con ello.

¿Qué hacemos señor?.- lo pregunta uno de aquellos tres hombres.

¿Qué hacer?, lo primero que hará es darle una buena regañada a esa mujer, ¿Cómo se le ocurre estar en ese lugar?, después podría hacerle el amor y para concluir verla como duerme, si eso hará.

Kagome… ¡Kagome!... ¡KAGOME!.- lo termina gritando el propio Inuyasha al ver como su esposa no despierta a la primera llamada a la segunda se mueve un poco y la al ultima salta del lugar con ojos soñolientos.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo murmura Kagome al tallarse uno de sus ojos.

Señora se quedo dormida a lado del caballo.- se lo hace saber uno de los hombres, al ver como este animal se levanta y les brinda una fuerte relinchada en protesta.

Déjenos solos.- lo ordena Inuyasha hacia sus trabajadores que no protestan solo salen del lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ve como sus trabajadores desaparecen del lugar volviendo a cerrar las puertas de la cabrerilla, para ahora dirigir su mirada dorada hacia aquella mujer que esta arreglando inultimente sus ropas llenas de lodo seco.

Deberías de ponerte ropa que va con el rancho.- se lo hace saber un Inuyasha furioso que bien esas palabras no le agradan al mismo Yasei ya que da un paso hacia delante.

No compre ropa que lleva con el rancho.- lo murmura Kagome sonrojándose y a su vez al bajar la mirada enfocándola en sus manos sucias.

Mañana iras de compras.- se lo dice como ultimátum, Tsubaki te llevara.

Kagome solo asiente un si sin ver a su esposo, ¿tanto le disgustaba su apariencia?.

Vamos tienes que asearte y después ir a cenar, ya que supongo que estar aquí desde el desayuno no has podido comer.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, al ofrecerle su mano para salir del lugar cosa que Yasei no esta muy contento.

Observa como su esposa se despide del caballo y después lleva a seguir detrás, sin volverle a tomar la mano.

-.-

Vuelve a unirse de nuevo en aquella tina, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos relajarse su cabello ya esta lavado y vuelve a tener aquel brillo que tanto adora, su piel esta limpia y se encuentra feliz de haberse bañado, ya después se encargaría de lavar su ropa a mano para quitarle aquellas manchas.

Cierra sus ojos para echar sus cabeza hacia tras respirando el vapor de aquella ducha, el baño no es como el de su casa, a lado de la regadera esta una tina que bien podría parecer de hidromasaje o mas podría ser, no entendía mucho los diversos botones que están en la pared, solo Tsubaki le había explicado como poner las burbujas y eso es todo lo que deseaba saber.

Enfrente esta el lavabo junto con el espejo, ambos arriba de un mueble muy elegante del mismo color azul marino que los azulejos, todo un sueño.

Se abre la puerta lentamente dejando entrar una figura masculina al lugar, percatándose de que todavía Kagome esta disfrutando de un baño muy pero muy largo.

Puede observarla lentamente, una pierna se asoma por el agua deleitándose de aquel mangar, podría hacerle el amor en el agua y continuar en la habitación, de todos modos es su esposa ¿no?.

¿hay espacio para uno mas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquella voz profunda.

Con ello lleva a una Kagome que da un brinco, para fijar su vista en su esposo que esta de pie a lado de la tina.

No puede articular ninguna palabra se mantiene en aquel lugar mientras observa con ojos muy pero muy abiertos como Inuyasha comienza a desnudarse para meterse a la tina fijándose en cierta parte del cuerpo del chico, ahora entiende por que le había dolido cuando hicieron el amor.

Anda ven aquí.- lo dice Inuyasha dulcemente mientras sus pupilas comienzan a dilatarse- no voy a comerte.- se lo promete al ver como su esposa se mantiene un poco alejada de él, comerla no era algo que precisamente estaba en su mente, si no el momento de saborearla enteramente.

Comienza a acercarse poco a poco hacia donde esta Inuyasha, sintiéndose un poco insegura, algunas veces Inuyasha resultaba ser tierno y otras un ogro que podrí romperle el corazón como en esos días se lo ha demostrado, no lograba entenderlo.

eres muy bella.- se lo dice suavemente Inuyasha al ser estar de pie dejando que su pecho sea visible hacia Kagome.

Kagome por su parte se sonroja manteniéndose debajo del agua para que Inuyasha no pueda verla desnuda.

Anda ponte de pie.- se lo dice suavemente observando el rostro sonrojado de la chica, le estira su mano para que pueda tocarla, cosa que poco a poco Kagome comienza a sacar cu mano desnuda para darse observando las gotas que comienzan a sacar de su cuerpo ahora de pie, llegándole el agua por encima del obligo pero no muy debajo de los pechos.

Yo…yo…yo…- comienza a balbucear Kagome sintiéndose muy avergonzada, la primera lo disfruto mucho pero Inuyasha no se había detenido a contemplar su cuerpo y mucho menos dejar aquella lo viera desnudo.

Ven aquí, se que la primera vez no fue muy memorable que digamos, pero prometo ir esta vez muy despacio.- lo murmura Inuyasha tomando las manos de Kagome para posarlas en sus pectorales, maravillándose de la reacción de su esposa apenas dejándola sentir su piel- anda explora.- la anima el mismo.

Mueve sus manos en aquel lugar nerviosamente al igual que sus dedos, apenas es capaz de decir algo puede sentir como la temperatura del agua comienza a subir de un nivel demasiado asfixiante o ¿podría ser ella?, su cuerpo reacciona de una forma que puede asombrarle sus pechos comienzan a dolerle.

Dejare que todo sea despacio.- lo vuelve a decir Inuyasha viendo como su esposa se maravilla al deslizar esas suaves manos por todo su pecho, sintiendo la textura de cada uno de sus dedos sobre su piel, algo asfixiante pero podría resistir a ello, es lo menos que le debe a Kagome.

Escucha como Inuyasha logra gemir al volver a pasar sus manos por sus abdominales alzando su rostro para ver como este mantiene sus ojos cerrados, y trata de quedarse quieto pero la respiración es tan rápida, que comienza a sentir un poco de miedo, ¿esta bien lo que hacia?, ¿preferí a las amantes experimentadas que a la niña virginal?

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una voz ronca por el mismo deseo al sentir como las manos de Kagome estaban detenidas en sus abdominales, hay demasiada tortura que el mismo no puede soportar.

Abre sus ojos dorados lentamente observando los ojos marrones de Kagome algo que apenas puede tener un azul marino en ellos, algo nuevo para él.

Sin decir alguna otra palabra se inclina hacia delante tomando los labios de Kagome, primero comienza algo despacio sin prisas solo para hacerse paso entre los labios de Kagome explorando su boca, gimiendo al sentir rozar la lengua de Kagome con la suya.

Pega el cuerpo de su esposa con el suyo, gimiendo al sentir aquellos duros pechos sobre el suyo, sus manos alrededor de la cintura explorándola detalladamente mientras sus bocas siguen unidas.

Siente algo duro sobre su vientre dándose una idea, algo que comienza a empujar suavemente su piel desnuda.

Retira sus labios de aquel lugar bajándolos sensualmente por el cuello lamiendo cada gota que se escurre, sintiendo como Kagome se estremece del mismo placer que le proporciona obligándola a que le de acceso a su cuello ampliamente para ser mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo aquella zona.

Sus manos se encuentran extendidas en la espalda de Kagome de la misma amanera que sus brazos se encuentran soportando el peso de Kagome, para poder tener acceso a sus pechos, primero lamiendo uno, para seguir con el otro, siente como su miembro pide a gritos unirse a esa mujer pero antes le daría un placer inolvidable.

Puede escuchar un pequeño grita salir de los labios de Kagome al morder aquel pezón húmedo y duro, sabiendo bien que se encuentra a punto de estar entre sus brazos, pero esta claro que no puede continuar en ese lugar.

Vamos a la cama pequeña.- lo murmura un Inuyasha muerto de sed por aquella pelinegra.

Toma entre sus brazos a Kagome, dejando que ella misma se aferre a su cuello con sus brazos, apenas es capaz de no poder reprimir esos deseos de estar dentro de ella escucharla gritar y suplicar su nombre.

Abre la puerta que da a la habitación de Kagome, siguiendo desnudo ante el mismo atardecer que se asoma por las cortinas, con una Kagome del mismo estado.

Con cuidado la deposita en la cama sin procurarse por destenderla, lo único que puede ver es a una Kagome debajo suyo deseosa por que le hagan el amor, con un brillo en sus ojos dilatados que el mismo hace que su sangre siga circulando rápidamente por su cuerpo, se inclina de nuevo a sus labios arrebatándole dulces besos mientras sus manos se mueven para tocar a su mujer.

Apenas es consiente como las manos de Inuyasha se encuentran subiendo por su pierna para llegar a sus muslos los cuales los separa para darle acceso infinito a cualquier parte del cuico, arrebatándole el aliento que Inuyasha tenga en su boca de nuevo uno de sus pechos, aquello cada vez se hace tan adicto que con un gemido da entender que le fascina que sea mordisqueado.

Introduce lentamente sus dedos entre de la cavidad de Kagome sintiendo como esta pide mas y mas de él, susurrando su nombre suplicándole que la tenga por completo, pero apenas eso es el comienzo, así que suavemente los mueve dentro de Kagome obligándola a sentir como cada molécula de su cuerpo pide a gritos tener el cuerpo de Inuyasha encima del suyo y embistiéndola.

Siente como Kagome se derrama en sus dedos, mientras se convulsiona en la cama observando lo hermosa que es en aquel estado.

Poco a poco se coloca de nuevo encima de ella pero esta vez se introduce entre las piernas de Kagome al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra se aferra a Inuyasha, gritando al sentir como su cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar de manera nueva y devastadora apenas acaba de sentir el primer orgasmo e Inuyasha estaba embistiéndola para el segundo.

Su cuerpo se encuentra moviéndose al ritmo del ojidorado, esperando que sus estallen de nuevo, pero parece ser que en aquel momento Inuyasha atrapa los labios de Kagome al sentir como va a gritar por aquella dulce explosión que él mismo esta sintiendo, pero apenas va parar su propósito que es hacerle ver el placer de estar casada con Inuyasha Taisho.

Entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha aforrándose a su cuerpo arqueándose al sentir cada una de su célula respirar el aroma viril de Inuyasha marcándola por completo como suya.

Siente como Kagome se desvanece entre sus brazos acomodándola en la cama para verla fijamente, puede ver sus ojos marrones brillantes y tan casados, su respiración agitada y ese cuerpo tan hinchado que él mismo se siente tan orgulloso.

Descansa cariño.- lo susurra Inuyasha al darle el ultimo beso en sus labios a Kagome al salir de su interior, no podría obligarla a volver ha tener otro orgasmo en esa noche, apenas es una virgen y debe de acostumbrarse a él y ¡vaya que lo esta logrando!.

La toma entre sus brazos para poder acomodarla debajo de las cobijas, pero aquello le es imposible sin ayuda y Kagome desnuda y dormida llamando a sueños le es incapaz de concentrarse en su tarea, si la lleva a su dormitorio lo mas seguro es que se arrepienta o bien Kagome se lo eche en cara.

Por fin logra mover las cobijas de la cama para depositar a Kagome en ella, para taparla y ver como duerma tan pacíficamente y pensar que esa mujer desde que la conoció esta dándole dolores de cabeza, apenas es capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo al pensar en su esposa, el querer desnudarla y hacerle el amor como se lo acaba de hacer, hasta el mismo amanecer si es necesario, pero debe de respetar los tratos, un maldito trato que hizo que él mismo se metiera en ese lío.

Sale el dormitorio silenciosamente, ahora se daría un buen baño para después dormirse.

-.-

De nuevo el sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas al recordar como Inuyasha la había tomado y llevado a la habitación al estar en el baño.

Había sido todo tan maravilloso, que bien no veía problema en cuando hicieran el amor.

Baja las escaleras animadamente, pensando en cuando viera a Inuyasha, ¿llegaría a derretirse o a sonrojarse?.

Niña Kagome tu desayuno esta listo.- lo anuncia Tsubaki.

Gracias, me muero de hambre.- se lo hace saber al sentase en la mesa.

Inuyasha esta trabajando.- se lo hace saber la misma Tsubaki, haciendo pesar en Kagome y ella que esperaba poder desayunar con él por ello trato de levantarse mas temprano.

No te preocupes cariño, ni niño no se ha acostumbrado a tener una esposa en casa, así que veras que con él paso de los días estará contigo desayunado como dios manda.- lo dice Tsubaki al tratar de consolar aquel pequeño ángel, si tan solo Inuyasha se diera cuenta lo afortunado que es con esa mujer.

Suelta un profundo suspiro, es lo que mas anhela, pero algo le dice que eso será imposible, Inuyasha solo es capaz de mostrarse atento con ella cuando hacen el amor y se lo ha demostrado esas dos noches, ni siquiera le ha menciona nada de la pelea de ayer en la mañana.

Termina de desayunar, protestándole en ayudar a Tsubaki en algo, aparte de visitar a Yasei debe de entretenerse con otra cosa… algo.

_Estarás ocupada en el invernadero del rancho_.

¡cierto el invernadero!.

Tsubaki, ¿Inuyasha esta afuera verdad?.- lo pregunta Kagome viendo a la mujer lavar los trastes.

Si, cerca de las caballerizas.- lo anuncia, viendo como Kagome da unas gracias y sale corriendo al encuentro de su esposo.

Apenas es capaz de fijar su mirada en Inuyasha esta apunto de gritarle cuando choca con alguien y en lugar de ello grita llamando la atención de todos incluyendo aquel hombre de ojos dorados.

Siente sus brazos sostenerla ante de caer al suelo, obligándola a abrir sus ojos y enfocar su mirada en la de aquel sujeto de ojos verdes agua.

Pero que hermosa flor he encontrado.- lo dice aquel hombre sin prestar atención a los de su alrededor siguiendo con Kagome en sus brazos inclinada hacia atrás a escasos centímetros del suelo.

Kagome por su parte no sabe que decir, todo su cuerpo para no caer al suelo depende aquel extraño.

Mi nombre es Kouga Taisho Ikehata.- se presenta Kouga sonriéndole- ¿el tuyo?.- lo pregunta sin dejar ve sostener a aquella bella mujer.

Ka-Kag…Kagome.- lo balbucea la misma Kagome.

Un hermoso nombre para una bella flor.- se lo dice suavemente Kouga al incorporarse con Kagome en brazos dejándola en el piso sana y salva, pero no antes de percatarse de su sonrojo.

Apenas es capaz de decir algo o moverse.

¿Qué hace una dulce flor en este lugar lleno de hombres?.- lo pregunta Kouga al sostener la mano de Kagome para inclinarse y besarla.

Maldito lobo, ¡suéltala!.- lo grita una voz profunda que hace que la misma Kagome se aparte de aquel lugar ando unos dos pasos hacia atrás y pueda ver a su esposo furioso.

¿Qué sucede bestia, te asusta la competencia?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Kouga, sin dejar de ver a Kagome con aquella falda que la hace lucir como una linda flor y la playera violeta del mismo tono que la falda.

Es mi esposa, ¿Qué podría asustarme?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al soltar aquello para tomar a Kagome del brazo, lastimándola con la presión que hace en aquel lugar.

Kagome solo hace una mueca de dolor que bien es percatada por Kouga.

¿¡ahora te dedicas a lastimar a mujer!?.- se lo pregunta y reclama Kouga al señalar la mano de su primo.

Aquel ojidorado se percata del rostro de dolor de Kagome, soltándola inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose de aquello, queriendo decir algo pero no puede.

Vamos a casa.- lo dice un ojidorado enfada tomando de nuevo el brazo de Kagome para llevársela dentro de la casa sin importarle que alguien sea capaz de ver como trata a su mujer, algo que al mismo Kouga no le parece.

Apenas llega a la casa, sube las escaleras con Kagome ignorando a su nana, para empujarla dentro con él a la habitación, aventándola como si fuera un trapo a la cama.

¡atrévete de nuevo a coquetear con Kouga y date por muerta!.- lo grita Inuyasha enfadado.

Pero yo no…

No entiendo que puedes coquetear cuando eres pésima teniendo sexo, no hay nada que puedas ofrecerle.- se lo hace saber dañándola profundamente.

Lo único que puede hacer es salir de la habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él, dejando a un Kagome arrodillada en el piso al ser humillada de esa forma, apenas se frota el brazo que Inuyasha logro dañarle para deslizar pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida algo peor que la misma basura.

_Eres pésima teniendo sexo_

Ni siquiera para eso sirve… lo único que hace es romper a llorar abrazándose a si misma.

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!**

**Ni siquiera se que decir, me acabo de quedar O.O…**

**Tengo unas ganas de matar a Inuyasha que si alguien no es capaz de detenerme lo ¡mato!**

**Ni palabras…**

**Si alguien quiere agregar algo, enojo, tristeza… no se coraje… ¡yo que se!...**

**BIENVENIDAS sean las PALABRAS.**

**Espero sus comentarios y gracias por los anteriores**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Noticia

**Capitulo V.- Noticia.**

_¿¡que demonios te sucede bestia?!_

Eso es lo mismo que el se esta preguntando ¿que es lo que le pasa?, Tsubaki se acaba de enterar de lo ocurrido y lo único que le dijo fue _te arrepentirás cuando sea demasiado tarde._

No le ha dirigido la palabra en cuatro horas y la comida hasta él mismo tuvo que salir del rancho para ir a comer al pueblo.

¡feh!, de todos modos Kagome tiene la culpa.

-.-

_No comprendo a Inuyasha mi niña, él nunca ha hecho algo parecido, respeta a las mujeres, no se que pasa con él._

Esas habían sido las palabras de Tsubaki, pero ¿Qué puede decir?, ella solo conoce al Inuyasha de esos tres días, no ha salido de la habitación desde que Inuyasha fue a dejarla en modo brusco y no desea salir.

Después de llorar tanto, hace años que no lo hacía se quedo dormida, pero recordaba haberse quedado dormida en el suelo no en la cama, según Tsubaki así la encontró, si eso es verdad ¿Quién la acomodo en la cama?, no pudo haber sido Inuyasha por que él mismo se había ido al pueblo, bueno eso dijo Tsubaki al llevarle algo de comer a la habitación.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, se encuentra acostada, tapada por la manta que vio cuando se despertó, y su comida a un lado, no tiene hambre y no desea comer por el momento.

Veo que ya te levantaste.- lo dice una voz masculina al entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Kagome por su parte solo se hace un poco hacia un lado de la cama, como si necesitara refugio.

Levántate, Yasei no quiere comer, necesitas ir a darle algo.- lo dice Inuyasha sin cambiar su expresión de indeferencia.

¿Qué puede hacer?, si se llega a negar Inuyasha es capaz de ir con ella a arrastras.

Ve como Kagome se levanta poco a poco de la cama, para ponerse sus zapatos, al hacer una mueca esa no es ropa adecuada para estar en el rancho.

La ropa que tienes no es adecuada para un rancho.- lo dice Inuyasha, al ver a su esposa de pie.

Es la única que tengo.- se lo responde suavemente Kagome.

Tendrás que ponerte otra cosa.- se lo hace saber el mismo ojidorado.

¿Cómo?.- se lo pregunta.

Desvístete.- lo ordena Inuyasha observando como Kagome comienza a tener algo de palidez.

Antes de que pueda decir algo Inuyasha sale de la habitación, para dejarla sola.

¿desvestirse?, ¿para que?, si se supone que debe de ir a alimentar a Yasei, si eso tendrá que hacer de todos modos la ropa es lo de menos ¿no?.

Sale de la habitación, para bajar las escaleras rápidamente, saliendo por la entrada de la cocina, a esas horas Tsubaki se encuentra dándoles de comer a los peones, así que pude ir con tranquilidad a las caballerizas.

Entra a las caballerizas, para encaminarse hacia donde se encuentra Yasei.

Hola.- lo saluda Kagome al ver a aquel caballo negro, el cual relincha al saludarla.

Te daré algo de comer, después regresare a casa, pero debes de prometer que si te dejo comida la tomaras aunque yo no este.- se lo dice Kagome, al ver como Yasei se encuentra algo de desacuerdo.

Comienza a darle de comer a Yasei, una zanahoria tras otra, preguntándose ¿Por qué la vida es así con ella?, ¿Por qué su padre no la quiere?, ¿podrá soportar todo lo que le esta sucediendo ahora?.

Una su mano derecha se coloca en su brazo izquierdo, tratando de curarse aquella herida, solo le saldría un moretón, así que no debía de que preocuparse.

Nunca te di permiso de salir.- lo dice una voz profunda al caminar hacia donde Kagome esta.

No pensé que lo necesitaba.- se lo contesta Kagome, dando unos pasos hacia tras.

Si estas en mi rancho si lo necesitas.- lo dice aquel ojidorado.

No pienso perderme.- lo contesta

No perderte no, pero coquetear si.- lo responde.

¡nunca ha coqueteado con algún hombre!.- lo exclama Kagome, furiosa de estar siempre repitiéndole lo mismo.

Eso no es lo que dice tu padre.- se lo informa Inuyasha al estar a unos centímetros de Kagome.

Mi padre miente.- se lo hace saber Kagome, mostrando esos ojos marrones opacos.

¿Por qué debería de mentir?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha.

Por que me odia.- se lo contesta Kagome.

¿Por qué te odia?.- se lo pregunta observando a su esposa, una encantadora mujer, muy hermosa.

No lo se.- lo responde al agachar su mirada, es verdad no sabe por que la odia tanto.

Estoy de acuerdo que eres una virginal sin experiencia, y lo único que debes de comparar son mis labios y mi cuerpo cada noche.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha de forma burlona- así que te recomiendo no trates de coquetear con los peones y mucho menos con mis familiares, tengo un limite y tu no tardas en pasarlo.- se lo hace saber al rodearla con sus brazos.

¡suéltame!.- lo exclama Kagome, tratando de liberarse de aquel abrazo.

Te soltare cuando se me de la gana, eres mi esposa y me debes obediencia.- lo informa el mismo ojidorado con aquella mirada dorada.

¡suéltame!.- lo vuelve a gritar Kagome al posar sus manos extendidas en el amplio pecho del chico.

Inuyasha simplemente se inclina para atrapar los labios de Kagome que al principio se resisten, pero poco a poco comienzan a corresponderle.

Abre la boca.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al saber que su esposa ya esta derritiéndose entre sus brazos y comienzan a hacer caso a su orden, la cual se dedica a explorar con su lengua.

Mueve sus labios sensualmente, primero lento después con profundidad para regresar al principio, una de sus manos posadas en la cintura de Kagome comienza a moverse hacia los botones de la blusa de la chica, esperando alguna protesta pero el rozar con sus dedos unos de los pechos de Kagome recibe como respuesta un gemido y como el cuerpo de Kagome comienza a endurecerse exigiendo su cuerpo.

Aquí no.- lo dice un Inuyasha con voz ronca.

Kagome apenas es capaz de escuchar algo, solo siente como Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos y comienza a besarla de nuevo perdiendo cualquier tipo de resistencia hacia sus encantos, es como si pediera todo lo que es ella y sus pensamientos al igual que cuerpo se concentraran en una sola cosa _Inuyasha_.

Entra a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, sin percatarse de que Tsubaki se encuentra en el lugar, solo se dedica a seguir besando los labios de Kagome, sintiendo como la misma pelinegra enrolla fuerte mente sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, algunos pasos torpes al subir las escaleras pero sin caerse.

Tsubaki por su parte desde la parte baja de las escaleras puede ver a su niño entrando con su esposa en brazos en su propia recamara, parece ser que sus riñas están siendo arregladas, y con ello se mantiene con una sonría en su rostro.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, enfocando las imágenes a su alrededor, primero lo que ve es el techo blanco, y apara seguir siente un aroma masculino a su alrededor, obligándola a observar todo su lugar, y preguntarse ¿Qué hace en la habitación de Inuyasha?.

Escucha la regadera del baño estar funcionando, y el lugar donde debe de estar su esposo vacía, ¿estará dándose un baño?.

Se incorpora para fijar su vista en el espejo que esta enfrente de la cama, lo primero que ve es una mujer pelinegra con el cabello revuelto, su cuerpo hinchado y rojo, sus labios de la misma manera y ahora desnuda, es como si las huellas de su cuerpo mostraran lo que acaba de pasar apenas hace unas horas atrás.

El manto nocturno ya ha hecho su aparición.

_Eres pésima teniendo sexo_

De nuevo esas palabras vuelven a su mente al observarse en el espejo, si es pésima en las relaciones íntimas ¿por que Inuyasha sigue tomándola?, ¿Por qué la tortura de esa forma?.

_Quiero un nieto varón, quiero alguien que se digno de poderle dejar mis posesiones, un varón que pueda seguir con la generación Higurashi._

Esa es la única razón por la cual se encuentra en aquella situación, y los bebés no llegan como su madre se lo contaba de chiquita, por medio de la cigüeña, tendría que mantener relaciones íntimas con aquel hombre.

Trata de odiar a Inuyasha, pero le es imposible cada beso, cada roce de su piel con la suya la hace explotar de una forma que ni ella misma es capaz de controlarse, es como si su cuerpo estuviera hambriento por el cuerpo de Inuyasha y no puede odiarlo, ella misma cae en la tentación y por ello debe de estar consiente que es la única culpable, si tan solo pudiera resistirse a sus besos, que con un suave roce no se perdiera.

¿así que ya estas despierta?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado al abrir la puerta que conecta hacia el baño.

No es capaz de decir algo, solo se pierde en las gotas de agua que caen del cabello mojado de Inuyasha hacia su piel desnuda, apenas una toalla cubriendo lo necesario de la cintura.

Si quieres darte un baño hazlo.- lo menciona Inuyasha al caminar hacia la cama, se había dado un baño por que necesitaba apaciguar aquella sed que tiene por Kagome, algo que en mucho tiempo no le sucede, desea tomarla y dejarla exhausta hasta que el mundo termine, pero es consiente de que apenas es una inexperta no puede obligarla a ese grado de actividad podría morir.

De nuevo cierta parte de su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar al ver a su esposa desnuda de cintura hacia arriba, es como si aquella sed que quedo en el baño con el agua fría regresara y no puedo controlarse.

Ve como Inuyasha de nuevo se acerca hacia ella, dejando su talla en al piso para poder caminar a arriba de la cama, dejándola de nuevo acostada para besar sus labios gimiendo ante la proximidad de su piel con la de su eso, cerrando sus ojos y volverse a embriagar de nuevo por aquel aroma masculino.

Un gemido se hace presente de nuevo en la habitación, dejando que los rayos lunares sean testigos de todo.

-.-

¿Usted cree que pueda montar algún caballo?.- lo pregunta Kagome al estar de nuevo con una de sus faldas, hace dos días que no ha tenido tiempo para ir de compras de todo modos no desea ir, en las noches Inuyasha suele entrar a su habitación para hacerle el amor y desaparecer antes de que ella misma se despierte, pocas ocasiones en esos dos días lo ha visto, y si ha sido por casualidad no le dice nada, solo se le queda viendo hambriento maldice y sale del lugar.

Le duele en rechazo que recibe por su parte, es como si en las noches mientras hacen el amor se sintiera completa pero, pero cuando no están en la habitación, Inuyasha se comporta distante y sus palabras las únicas que llega dirigirle son duras y secas, y cada una de ellas son uno un pequeño puñal para su corazón.

Si desea señora podemos proporcionarle un caballo.- lo dice Mioga al ver como Kagome esta alimentando a Yasei.

¿puede enseñarme a poner lo necesario para montar?.- se lo pregunta Kagome viendo a su caballo, la única alegría que tienen en esos momentos.

Por supuesto señora, dígame ¿en que caballo desea?.- lo ultimo se lo pregunta al dirigirse hacia donde están las montaduras.

En Yasei.- lo contesta simplemente Kagome, ocasionado que Mioga se quede paralizado.

Pe-pero.- lo murmura Mioga.

¿pero que?.- lo pregunta Kagome al darle una zanahoria a su caballo.

Yasei no es un caballo fácil de domar señora, si usted quiere aprender le recomiendo que escoja a manta.- se lo informa Mioga.

Confió yo en Yasei, así que quiero montarlo.- lo dice Kagome al ver a Yasei.

Pero… señora…- lo susurra débilmente Mioga sin ser capaz de decir algo mas, viendo aquella mujer que se ha casado con su amo, no es capaz de decirle algo, el que Yasei se mostrara tan dócil con la señora es como la leyenda que se dice en aquellos lugares.

_Cuando un caballo salvaje se deje montar por una dama, esa dama pertenece al lugar y su corazón solo tendrá un dueño, un hombre el cual estará destinada._

A veces las leyendas son leyendas, pero en ese caso esa misma leyenda ha surgido.

-.-

Inuyasha apenas regresa del los pastizales donde se encuentran las vacas, algunos de los peones vienen con el montados en caballos, algo comienza a llamarle la atención, el grupo de hombres que están en el corralón donde se supone que se ve como los caballos son domados, pero ¿Quién estará domando que caballo?.

Da una sola orden al caballo blanco que lleva consigo para ir hacia el lugar, abriéndose paso entra la multitud antes aclamando a gritos _"vamos"_, ahora callada.

Bajan del caballo para caminar hacia el lugar, observando como un caballo color negro como la misma oscuridad, sus ojos del mismo tono y aquel porte tan elegante esta caminando tranquilamente luciéndose ante todos como si el fuera el que hiciera la audición hacia un concurso, siendo montado por una figura femenina sonriendo y preguntándole a Mioga si lo esta haciendo bien.

No puede creer que su propia esposa sea capaz de estar domando aquel caballo, un caballo que le ha costado a cada uno de sus trabajadores unos golpes y raspones seguros al caer del caballo, el ha sido el único que se ha mantenido un poco mas de tiempo en el caballo pero para después ha sido tirado.

¿cree que Yasei no se ha cansado?.- lo pregunta inocentemente Kagome, al seguir arriba de Yasei con una caminata tranquila como si estuviera aprendiendo a montar.

Todos los trabajadores a su alrededor primero ven a Kagome y después fijan en el señor Taisho es como si ambos estuvieran apunto de ver una bomba a explotar, así que deciden apartarse.

¡Mioga!.- lo grita un furioso Inuyasha, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

Kagome levanta el rostro para ver a su esposo avanzar hacia el la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro desaparece y con un movimiento de ella y Mioga, Yasei se queda quieto.

Señor Taisho…- lo dice Mioga al ver a su amo estar cerca.

¿con que permiso estas en este lugar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo a su esposa, mostrando aquella piernas que se logran ver por el simple hecho de que usa una falda para montar, cosa que no le gusta en absoluto.

La señora deseo montar y no sabía que ocupaba de su permiso.- se lo dice el propio Mioga, preguntándose si lo que dice Tsubaki es verdad, que el amo Inuyasha se encuentra muy raro desde que llego la señorita Kagome y parece ser que es verdad, por que nunca antes había mostrado esas escenas.

¡De ahora en adelante cada cosa que haga mi esposa tendrán que avisarme queda claro!.- lo exclama Inuyasha hacia cada uno de los trabajadores que esta en el lugar, que solo asienten un si.

¡no te desquites con ellos!.- lo grita Kagome desde arriba del Yasei.

Inuyasha ve a Kagome, es la primera vez que le grita delante de alguien, o que trata de pelearle.

¿quieres que me desquite contigo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha burlonamente, al ver a su esposa.

¡solo estoy montando, no es un pecado, solo deseo aprender a montar!, ¿acaso es un crimen?.- lo termina preguntando Kagome, al bajar del caballo haciendo que su falda se levante solo un poco dejando ver esas piernas.

Le voy a decir que es un crimen señora Taisho, el crimen es que venga en falda y con esas provocaciones inocentes a montar, un crimen es que no se de cuenta que esta coqueteando con mi personal cuando usted ya tiene dueño, eso es un crimen.- lo dice un exaltado Inuyasha, furioso por que cada uno de sus hombres se dieron cuenta de aquellas hermosas piernas.

¡nunca he coqueteado!.- se lo grita Kagome plantándole en cara, harta de soportar todo tipo de humillaciones, la vez pasada Inuyasha la tomo de sorpresa, ni siquiera esta preparada, pero ahora si lo esta.

Eso es lo que tu dices…- lo comienza a decir el mismo ojidorado, con toda esa audiencia- ¿crees que pueda culpar a alguno de mis empleados que traten de sobrepasar los limites contigo?.- se lo pregunta furioso un ojidorado, nunca antes una mujer se le había puesto de esa forma y mucho menos delante de sus trabajadores.

Nunca les daría a pie para ello, soy una mujer integra ¿Qué tipo de mujer me consideras?.- lo pregunta Kagome al dar dos pasos hacia adelante, sin intimidarse del tamaño de su esposo una cabeza y media mas alta que ella

¡¡El único tipo de mujer, que su padre es capaz de vender por dinero!!.- se lo grita Inuyasha ocasionando que todo empleado se de cuenta de la situación, y a su vez ocasionando que los ojos de Kagome comiencen a apañarse, es la verdad y muy cruel forma de decirlo.

Unos pocos segundos después se escucha tremendo golpe, a cada uno de los trabajadores se le corta la respiración al vera la señora Taisho darle una cachetada a su jefe, para gritar un _"te odio"_ y salir corriendo del lugar, pareciera que una jauría de perros estuviera persiguiéndola.

Te lo mereces.- lo dice Mioga al llevarse con extremo cuidado a Yasei del lugar, él es el único que tiene derecho a plantarle la cara al amo, solo por que el mismo Mioga fue el que crió a Inuyasha junto con Tsubaki al ver que sus padres a veces salían del lugar, dejando a los niños solos.

Cada uno de los trabajadores vuelve a sus cosas dejando al jefe en aquel lugar en medio del coral como si estuviera perdido, temiendo que si comienzan a decir algo o molestarlo es capaz de despedirlos o pagar con ellos toda su furia.

-.-

Desde aquel acontecimiento han pasado tres días, y pensar que ha estado evitando a Inuyasha sintiéndose incapaz volverse a enfrentar a el no sin antes de que sus piernas se desplomen del miedo, no sabe de lo que es capaz Inuyasha de hacer, según Tsubaki y Mioga, Inuyasha nunca antes había hecho lo que esta haciendo, solo en ocasiones les grita a sus trabajadores pero es por que ellos mismos se lo han buscado.

También le han contado que cada uno en la región le tiene un respeto a los Taisho, en especial a los dos hijos mayores, por se de carácter fuerte y ser altos, según lo que Kaede ha contado ha sido que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru han tenido problemas y siempre salen vencedores, a diferencia de Miroku que es mas pacifista y bromista.

Si llegara a tener un hijo de Inuyasha ¿Cómo sería?, ojos dorados, cabello negro y rebelde, tan similar a su padre, un hombre guapo de grande que lograría cautivar sin fin de corazones y romper cada uno de ellos, como lo ha hecho su padre.

¿así que te has estado escondiendo de mi?.- lo pregunta alguien burlonamente al ver estar en el pasillo de la parte alta.

En cambio a Kagome comienza a sentir aquellas pequeñas cosquillas al sentir el aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello y el calor del cuerpo de su esposo cerca del suyo, es como si con esa proximidad todas sus defensas están hechas añicos.

Se puede saber que desea hablar un Akitoki contigo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquella voz profunda pero a su vez enojada.

¿Akitoki?.- lo murmura Kagome preguntándose ¿Qué desea ese hombre?.

Ese imbecil esta exigiendo hablar contigo, ¿dime si tuviste algo que ver con el?.- lo termina preguntando Inuyasha al girar a Kagome, para ver sus ojos marrones.

no.- lo responde simplemente Kagome

¿no que?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha inseguro, es un no tuve nada que ver con el o es un no te lo voy a decir.

No tuve nada que ver con él.- lo responde Kagome sin tener nada que ocultar, lo peor del caso sería decirle alguna mentira y dejar que el mismo Naraku siga alimentando aquella imagen de fulana que tiene.

Entonces, ¿por que dice que desea hablar contigo para recordar viejos momentos?.- lo termina preguntando Inuyasha al colorar sus manos en los brazos de Kagome, presionando ligeramente.

Por que esta loco, mi padre me iba a vender con él si tu no aceptabas, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, quejándose un poco de aquella presión.

_Esta el señor Akitoki interesado en la oferta, solo que se la plantee primero a usted por que esas tierras le perteneció a su familia una vez… soy considerado._

Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerda, Naraku había mencionado a Akitoki el mismo día del trato.

Escúchame Kagome, si recibes alguna llamada de ese hombre o visita y no planeas decírmelo date por muerta, te advierto que no permitiré ningún tipo de infidelidad.- lo dice Inuyasha soltando los brazos de su esposa- Naraku te vendió a mi, tu eres mía y mas te vale que eso se te queda muy grabado.- lo concluye al girarse y salir del lugar, dejando a una Kagome desconcertada.

¿Cómo puede decir Inuyasha que no acepta ningún tipo de infidelidad cuando él mismo ha dicho que tiene una amante?.

-.-

Tsubaki sube las escaleras con aquella bandeja del mismo desayuno, abre la habitación, Inuyasha le había mencionado que esos días Kagome no se ha sentido bien, algo raro por que desde que llego la señorita Kagome se ha comido todo y apenas dos días atrás ha faltado a sus cenas.

Apenas van a cumplir un mes en el cual Inuyasha se caso, parece ser que las distancias entre ellos cada vez son mas lejanas, solo en las noches, cuando podía escuchar como Inuyasha entrapa a la habitación de Kagome, a veces le dan ganas de hablar con él y preguntarle que es lo que le sucede, algunas ocasiones esta muy feliz pero en otras cuando suena el teléfono parece que el cielo azul se ha vuelto de nuevo gris y es cuando va y la paga con Kagome, le grita y la deja algunas ocasiones llorando después de que él mismo se lleva una cachetada marcada en su mejilla.

Abre la puerta de la habitación, da una vista a la cama donde se supone que debe de estar Kagome, pero lamisca habitación esta sola, no podrá haber dormido con Inuyasha, si fuera el caso Inuyasha le hubiera avisado como lo hizo en una ocasión.

Puede escuchar como alguien esta vomitando en el baño, lo cual deja rápidamente la bandeja en el escritorio para abrir la puerta del baño y observar a Kagome inclinada en el escusado.

¿quiere que llame a un doctor mi niña?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki con una sonrisa imaginadote por que aquellos vómitos matutinos.

No creo que sea necesario.- lo logra decir Kagome al pararse poco a poco del lugar y caminar hacia el lavabo donde comienza a cepillarse los dientes.

Le hablare a Totosai nuestro medico familiar.- se lo informa Tsubaki al acompañar a Kagome a la cama.

Pero…

Pero nada niña, tienes que descansar si es lo que pienso creo que tendremos que tener ya cuidados especiales contigo.- se lo hace saber.

¿Qué es lo que piensas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

Mi niña, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki ocasionado un sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome, esta claro que sabe como se hacen los bebes.

¿bebes?.- lo pregunta una voz en la puerta.

¿nunca te enseñaron a tocar Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome débilmente al estar acostada.

Por supuesto que si, yo misma le enseñe esos modales, pero veo que todavía ocupa otras lecciones.- lo dice Tsubaki al ver a Inuyasha en la puerta vestido como suele estar en el rancho, con vaqueros y unas camisas, con el conjunto del botas y el sombrero.

¿bebe?.- lo vuelve a preguntar al caminar hacia las dos mujeres.

Tengo sospechas de que Kagome esta embarazada, ¿acaso tú no recuerdas como se hacen los bebes?.- lo termina preguntando Tsubaki burlonamente al saber que ambos jóvenes están sonrojados.

¡¿embarazada?!.- lo pregunta y exclama Inuyasha viendo a su esposa acostada, se ve tan pálida.

Si eso creo, pero tendré que llamarle a Totosai, cuida de Kagome ahora vuelvo, y oblígala a comer algo.- lo ordena Tsubaki al encaminarse hacia la salida, dejando solos a la pareja.

Apenas se percata de la salida de Tsubaki, viendo a Kagome con aquel camisón que apenas la noche anterior llego a quitárselo.

Siente como su corazón comienza ha acelerarse no puede estar segura que es lo que sucede, pero una mirada tierna aparece en el rostro de Inuyasha y sus ojos parecen cautivados por la ternura y pensar que ese hombre es el que la ha estado insultando esos días.

Un hijo…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha, sentándose a lado de Kagome observándola con esos ojos dorados, al presionar una de sus manos en el vientre de Kagome.

**Continuaraaaaa!!**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, bueno aquí esta la continuación y mil gracias por sus palabras, ya creo que si les dejo a Inuyasha en estos momentos hay de dos, al pobre me lo torturan o bien me lo violan. xD.**

**Pues como siempre deseo saber lo que piensan ahora, ven que Inuyasha ya publico que compro a Kagome, maldito desgraciado este…. ¬¬**

**Si desean agregar algo, por favor con gusto yo las escucho… ya saben cualquier demanda así Inu háganmela saber.**

**Nos veremos en el mismo canal el lunes.**

**¡Gracias por sus mensajes!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	6. Familiares

**Capitulo VI.- Familiares. **

¿y bien, Totosai?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al estar tomando la mano de Kagome, ha presenciado todo el chequeo y Totosai solo hace sonidos como un _"uujmm"…"mmmm"_, lo cual lo mantiene nervioso.

Las caderas ya las tiene ensanchadas, en su vientre se puede notar algo cambiando, y por supuesto los síntomas que me ha descrito la señora creo que podría decirse que esta embarazada.- lo informa Totosai al guardar todos sus artefactos en la maleta- ya con la muestra de sangre el análisis dará un resultado exacto.- lo concluye.

¿no estas seguro?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha algo enfadado, en ese caso hubiera llevado a Kagome al hospital.

No soy un mago, solo soy doctor, si en verdad quieres saber si esta embarazada por que no desnudas a tu esposa y ves su cuerpo, deben de estar cambiado sus pechos al igual que sus pezones, los pezones principalmente deben de tomar un color oscuro y sus pechos han aumentado un poco.- se lo hace saber Totosai algo molesto que Inuyasha no haya cambiado al estar casado.

Kagome por su parte se sonroja al escuchar las palabras del doctor, viendo a su esposo como se encuentra callado pero algo en su interior se encuentra ardiendo.

Pero…

Mañana les hablare por teléfono para darle los resultados, por el momento por favor señora Taisho nada de caminatas largas, y mucho menos deje de comer, si es que esta esperando un bebé debe de mantener mucha responsabilidad y lo mismo va para usted jovencito.- lo dice Totosai al ver a Inuyasha de pie a lado de Kagome.

Te acompaño a la puerta Totosai.- lo dice Tsubaki al caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación con el doctor, el cual comienza a darle algunas recetas para el estado de embarazadas y lo que Tsubaki alega que ella sabe perfectamente como tratar a Kagome, que no en vano es mujer.

Kagome sonríe al escuchar aquella anciana discutir con Totosai un hombre casi de su misma edad, tal vez un poco más viejo por unos dos o tres años.

Retira su mano con cuidado de entre las de Inuyasha, ya no hay necesidad de que Inuyasha finja que se preocupa por ella y desea saber como esta, cierra sus ojos para poder descansar un poco, aunque lo único que desea en esos momentos es poder tener a Inuyasha a su lado de la cama y acorrucarse entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida; pero bien sabe que esos deseos son solo deseos.

Siente como Kagome retira su mano, obligándolo a verla, observando como cierra sus ojos y mantiene estar tranquila.

¿quieres desayunar Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, por lo menos controlar su cuerpo un poco, ante las palabras de Totosai es como si su propio cuerpo hubiera apoyado esa teoría desnudar a Kagome.

No gracias.- lo susurra suavemente Kagome sin abrir sus ojos.

¿quieres que me quede contigo?.- lo pregunta suavemente Inuyasha, sabiendo que la respuesta es un no, pero algo en su interior hace preguntarle.

No responde la pregunta, desea decirle un _"si"_, pero no pensaba suplicar por un poco de amor, ni siquiera cuando caía enferma por gripa su padre se mostraba cariñoso y cuando llego a suplicarle algo solo le contesto _¿pretendes que pierda mi tiempo con una chiquilla como tu?_, por ello desde la edad de ocho años no suplica nada, y no planea suplicar.

Puede escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se cierra, obligándola abrir sus ojos para saber que Inuyasha se ha ido, conteniendo aquellas ganas de ir a buscarlo y tener algo de consuelo.

-.-

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki al estar preparando la comida de aquel día.

¿Debería de estar en otro lugar?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado al acercarse a tomar un vaso de agua.

Con Kagome.- se lo responde al terminar de batir los ingredientes en aquella olla.

¡bah!, ella no me quiere a su lado.- se lo responde simplemente como si aquello no le afectara, pero es mentira comienza a sentir un poco de dolor en su pecho.

¿creerías que te iba a suplicar que te quedes a su lado, después de cómo la has tratado?.- se lo pregunta Tsubaki cínicamente- déjame decirte hijo, pero estas muy equivocado, una mujer también tiene orgullo, así que olvídate que suplique.- lo concluye para continuar con sus quehaceres.

Solo deja el vaso en la mesa para salir del lugar; puede escuchar como Inuyasha comienza a pegar de gritos a cualquiera que se le pone enfrente… como decía su madre _"la verdad no peca pero si incomoda"._

-.-

Abre de nuevo lentamente sus ojos, solo para levantarse rápidamente de la cama y correr de nuevo al cuarto de baño, para desechar cualquier resto de comida en su estomago.

La puerta del baño vuelve a abrirse pero ahora en lugar de aparecer Tsubaki aparece el mismo Inuyasha viendo a su esposa hincada.

¿necesitas ayuda?.- lo pregunta suavemente Inuyasha sintiéndose culpable de aquellas nauseas.

_Los primeros dos meses tendrá mareos y vómitos en la mañana, por ello alguien debe de ayudarle, no quiero que se caiga y pueda pegarse en alguna parte de su cuerpo._

Esas palabras Totosai se las acaba de decir al confirmarle que efectivamente Kagome esta embarazada.

¿Pu-puedes ayudarme a lavarme?.- lo pregunta débilmente Kagome sin tener alguna fuerza para levantarse.

No da ninguna respuesta, solo se encamina en calzoncillos donde esta su esposa tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla al lavabo, ayudándola a lavarse las manos y la boca, para terminar y llevarla consigo a su habitación.

Kagome por su parte solo se acorruca entre los brazos de Inuyasha, da por hecho que todavía es muy temprano ya que el sol no ha salido.

En la mañana mandare por tus vitaminas.- se lo hace saber el propio Inuyasha a Kagome, depositándola en la cama.

Apenas es conciente de las palabras de Inuyasha al tocar la cama, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, solo desea poder dormir.

Ve a Kagome entre sus brazos, se ve tan linda dormida de esa forma, que le es irresistible no poder querer besarla y hacerle el amor, pero para ello no la ha traído a su habitación solo desea poder vigilarla.

_Recuerdo cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de Sesshomaru, tuvo nauseas cada mañana y llego a sentirse tan débil que solo en ocasiones salía de la habitación con ayuda de tu padre._

Su nana se las había dicho con tanto anhelo, que a veces siente envidia.

-.-

Se mueve un poco en aquel lugar, buscando instintivamente el calor del cuerpo que esta a su lado, pegando su rostro en el pecho del chico para poder mantener una de sus manos en el abdomen.

Abre sus ojos de un golpe, para sentir como de nuevo aquellas nauseas vuelven a la boca de su estoma llevándose una mano a su boca, para tratar de salir del lugar, pero le es imposible cuando Inuyasha no la deja de abrazar, gime de desesperación, tratando de empujarlo pero parece estar tan dormido.

¡oh kami¡oh kami!...

¡suéltame!.- lo grita Kagome, solo que junto con aquel gritó sale algo no muy agradable que cae encima de su camisón y el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha que se encuentra ahora despierto.

Abre sus ojos al escuchar aquel grito pero a su vez siente algo húmedo en su pecho enfocando su vista dorada en Kagome, la cual tiene todo su camisón manchado y el se encuentra machado de la misma sustancia.

Cierra sus ojos dispuesta a escuchar cualquier grito enfadado por parte de Inuyasha, si tan solo no la hubiera traído a su habitación, si la hubiera dejado sola en su recamara… si tan solo la hubiera dejado salir a tiempo.

Escucha como una risa inunda la habitación, abriendo sus ojos marrones enfocándolos hacia la persona que se ríe y resulta ser Inuyasha, sin comprender por que la gracia del asunto.

No puede dejar de reír, ya Tsubaki se lo había advertido.

_Llegas a no dejarla ir de tus brazos a tiempo y créeme tendrás que bañarte muy temprano._

En aquel momento pensó que su nana exageraba pero parece ser que no.

Perdón…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, sin comprende por que su esposo ríe.

¿perdón por que pequeña?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha al seguir riendo.

Nunca antes lo había visto así, tan relajada tan… tan… tan… ¿feliz?, hasta ella misma se siente confundida, ese no es el Inuyasha con él que ha estado viviendo ese mes y medio entero.

Sobre esto.- lo dice al señalar con un dedo lo que se encuentra en su pecho y en el camisón de Kagome- yo tengo la culpa.- lo hace saber confundiendo a Kagome- no debí de apretarte tanto, tendría que haberte dado espacio para correr al baño.- lo concluye, viendo a su esposa sentada sobre sus piernas.

Pero…

Ya quiero ver la cara de Tsubaki cuando suba a ver esto.- lo hace saber Inuyasha al tomar una camisa que se encuentra a lado de la cama para limpiarse el pecho.

Kagome no es capaz de comprender que es lo que sucede¿Dónde ha quedado aquel hombre histérico y furioso por cualquier tontería que comete?.

Ven cariño, tendremos que darnos un baño juntos, ya después iré a trabajar.- lo dice Inuyasha al tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos y llevarla con el al baño, donde la regadera los espera a ambos.

-.-

Se estira lentamente reacomodando cada uno de sus músculos a su vez suelta un pesado suspiro, observando a cada uno de sus trabajadores, preparándose para el otoño que no tarda en acercarse, ya después viene invierno.

Llego un poco tarde de lo habitual, alguno de sus hombres se sorprendieron al verlo llegar a esas horas de la mañana, pero después de bañarse con Kagome, había terminado con ella en la cama, observándola como duerme tan tranquila sin quererse perder ningún detalle de ella, es como si su propio corazón estuviera en gozo por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Señor aquí esta lo que me pidió.- lo dice aquel hombre de cabello negro y piel bronceada, al entregarle una bolsa.

Gracias…- lo responde al tomar la bolsa.

El mismo había ido a la cuidad pero, con la llegada tarde al trabajo se le ha justando muchas cosas, como ver que cada vaca reciba su alimento, supervisar a los caballos, al ganado… en fin cosas del rancho que no puede llevarse solo aunque cada uno de sus trabajadores saber que hacer.

Entra a la casa, su cuerpo se encuentra todo sudado y un baño no le vendría mal para relajar sus músculos, pero debe de volver al trabajo.

¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que te quites ese sombrero cuando estén en la casa?.- lo dice una voz al ver a Inuyasha estar en la sala.

Por su parte solo murmura unas maldiciones al quitarse el sombrero.

Perfecto, veo que has traído lo que Totosai le receto a Kagome.- lo dice al ver la bolsa en las manos de Inuyasha- iré a poner agua para dárselas.- lo anuncia Tsubaki para caminar hacia la cocina de nuevo.

¡feh!, el no va a esperar hasta que esa anciana termine de poner el agua en la jarra, en su misma habitación esta una jarra llena de agua con un vaso, como suele tomarlo antes de acostarse, así que comienza a subir las escaleras.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, observando aquella pequeña mujer dormida en aquel lugar, y recordar que la dejo ahí antes de marcharse hace horas atrás.

_Las mujeres embarazadas suelen dormir mucho._

Y parece ser que Tsubaki por enésima vez tiene razón.

Ve como Kagome se mueve un poco dejando ser visible su desnudez por debajo de las cobijas, ocasionando que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccione, maldiciendo al pensar que cada vez que esta con esa mujer desea desnudarla y acariciarla hasta hacerla enloquecer entre sus brazos.

Hola.- lo susurra suavemente Kagome al abrir sus ojos y ver a su esposo sentado a su lado.

Hola.- se lo responde de la misma manera- ¿te sientes mejor?.- lo pregunta.

Si.- responde suavemente si dejar de ver a Inuyasha.

Traigo las vitaminas y las hiervas para que puedas tomártelas, solo que el té es en la noche.- informa el mismo Inuyasha, sacando lo que acaba de decir.

Sigue viendo a su esposo, con esa pinta se ve tan guapo, tan varonil… tan…tan sexy, comienza a sentir como sus venas comienzan a fluir demasiada sangre y su cuerpo se inflama suavemente.

Siéntate un poco Kagome, y te daré el vaso para que tomes las vitaminas.- lo dice Inuyasha para comenzar a llenar el vaso con agua y sacar la pastilla de las vitaminas.

Se da la vuelta para ver a su esposa que esta sentada en la cama pero parece que nada cubre su pecho, el vaso esta apunto de caerse ante la visión pero logra sujetarlo firmemente antes de ocasionar un accidente, son un paso se inclina hacia donde esta Kagome dándole la pastilla en sus labios y para después darle de tomar agua.

Posa su mano libre en la espalda desnuda de Kagome sintiendo como la piel de la chica se amolda a ella.

Ya.- lo dice Kagome al retirar la mano de Inuyasha del vaso para que ella misma pueda ponerlo en el burro de alado.

Iré a dejarle a Tsubaki las hiervas.- lo murmura Inuyasha sin dejar de apartar su fijaste de aquel cuerpo desnudo.

Kagome solo asiente un si con la cabeza algo decepcionada que Inuyasha no quiera pasar un tiempo con ella.

Se gire sobre sus propios talones para fijar su vista en la puerta pero le es imposible regresar al trabajo y tratar de quitarse aquel deseo sexual, cuando tiene una esposa donde puede descargar toda esa tensión.

Suelta una maldición de sus labios, para girarse e inclinarse a tomar los labios de Kagome, la cual responde sus besos al enrollar sus brazos en su cuello, obligándolo a tumbarse con ella en la cama.

Puede sentir a Kagome encima de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besar aquellos suaves labios, mientras sus manos se dedican a seguir sintiendo aquella dulce piel, un gruñido sale de sus labios al saber que su camisa de trabajo esta siendo retirando de su cuerpo.

Kagome se llega a separar un poco de sus labios para ver a Inuyasha debajo de su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir tan sensual a los ojos de aquel ojidorado.

Ve las pupilas dilatadas de Kagome, puede saber que dentro de algunas horas podrá salir de esa habitación, da una mirada a los pechos de Kagome que mantienen su piel un poco sucia a comparada hace unos minutos¿sucia?.

¡maldición, Kagome!.- lo exclama Inuyasha soltando un gruñido.

Se separa rápidamente de los brazos de Inuyasha¿acaso se ha disgustado de que ella este de esa forma?.

Puede ver en los ojos de Kagome como poco a poco se opacan sintiéndose culpable ante esa reacción.

No Kagome… espera deja que te explique.- lo dice Inuyasha al saber que sus ojos comienzan hacerse cristalinos y roma las sabanas para tapar su desnudez.

¡kami!, estaba trabajando en la tierra Kagome, estoy tan sucio que te he manchado de tierra¡tan solo mira!.- lo termina exclamando con aquella voz masculina, señalando los pechos de la chica que exigen tener atención.

Y efectivamente se logra ver su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Inuyasha y ambos están manchados de tierra y si se cuenta el lodo que se forma en su cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que se sonroje.

¡feh!... tendremos que darnos un baño de nuevo.- lo dice Inuyasha al bajarse de la cama y caminar hacia donde esta su esposa para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Sonríe mientras se deja llevar por Inuyasha hacia la regadera, donde el mismo abre las llaves, para nivelar la temperatura.

¿ya no estas tan débil verdad cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al depositarla en el azulejo, dentro de la regadera.

Solo niega con la cabeza, mientras las gotas de agua comienzan a mojar su cuerpo, observando a Inuyasha desnudarse para entrar con ella a la regadera, estrechándola entre sus brazos al inclinarse a besar sus labios.

Sube sus manos lentamente abriéndose paso por el amplio pecho de Inuyasha, sintiendo como cada bello de aquel lugar se adhiere a su piel a causa del agua que cae sobre ellos.

Separa sus labios de los de su esposo para verla de aquella forma exquisita, entre sus brazos, húmeda de pies a cabeza.

Se supone que tenemos que bañarnos.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha sonriendo ante los ojos brillosos de su esposa.

Por su parte Kagome suelta una pequeña ricita al mismo tiempo que se separa un poco de aquel musculoso cuerpo para tomar la esponja de baño junto con el jabón.

Ya nos estamos bañando.- lo hace saber Kagome sonriendo al poner la esponja en el pecho de Inuyasha para comenzar hacer círculos lentamente.

Eres tramposa.- lo murmura Inuyasha al capturar de nuevo sus labios¿que importa si el baño dura una hora?

Afuera Tsubaki sonríe al saber que Inuyasha esta con Kagome y pensar que estaba preocupada cuando la chica requiriera un baño y no pudiera sostenerse, pero con Inuyasha todo queda resuelto.

-.-

Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor.- lo dice Inuyasha al tener a Kagome entre sus brazos, al despertarse de nuevo con ella.

Mmmmjmmm….- es la única respuesta de Kagome para entrelazar un poco más sus piernas.

¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo por el rancho?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo a su esposa fingir estar dormida, pero esa dulce risa que tiene en sus labios la delata.

Me encantaría.- lo responde Kagome l abrir sus ojos y ver a Inuyasha observarla lentamente, apenas puede creer que esa dulce semana este pasando en sueño, Inuyasha comportándose de una manera tan dulce que derrite hasta su propio corazón.

Pero… podemos darnos antes un baño.- lo sugiere Inuyasha al inclinarse solo para rozar los labios de Kagome con los suyos.

Si…- lo susurra para entregarse a cualquier tipo de sensaciones.

-.-

¿me has extrañado Yasei?.- lo pregunta Kagome al acariciar a aquel caballo.

Yasei por su parte relincha para dejarse acariciar por su dueña.

He terminado con todo Kagome, si deseas podemos cenar temprano he ir a la cama antes.- lo dice un ojidorado al acercarse hacia su esposa dentro de las caballerizas.

Inuyasha, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.- lo comienza a decir Kagome al enfocar su mirada a su marido.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta.

Quisiera hablarle a mi nana y a mi hermana para traerlas al rancho.- se lo informa Kagome, tratando de ver la reacción de Inuyasha.

Si es lo que deseas, puedes hacerlo.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, al rodear a Kagome con sus brazos, sonriendo- podría mandar una camioneta a recogerlas pasado mañana.- lo concluye.

¡muchas, muchas gracias Inuyasha!.- lo exclama Kagome sonriendo con tanta felicidad, que el mismo corazón del ojidorado da un vuelco al ver a su esposa tan feliz.

-.-

¡tranquila mi niña, recuerda que no puedes brincar mucho.- lo dice Tsubaki al ver como Kagome baja las escaleras brincando de alegría.

¡oh Tsubaki, mi nana y hermana vienen para quedarse!.- lo grita la misma Kagome, al estar en la planta baja.

me hubieran avisado antes.- lo reprocha Tsubaki- no tendré tiempo para limpiar las alcobas y terminar de cocinar.- se lo hace saber la misma anciana.

yo puedo cocinar.- se ofrece Kagome.

¿enserio mi niña?.- se lo pregunta, al conducirla a la cocina.

Claro.- 

Entonces manos a la obra.- se lo dice Tsubaki al salir de la cocina para dejar que Kagome prepare la comida.

Kagome ríe ante lo maravillosa que es su vida, toda la semana Inuyasha se la ha pasado consintiéndola, olvidándose por completo de los tragos amargos de los cuales comenzó su relación, ahora duerme cada noche con él, entre sus brazos los cuales la hacen sentir tan segura.

Después de tantos años siente que la nube negra que ha sido su padre esta desapareciendo, y ahora el sol comienza a salir para darle un futuro brillante.

-.-

entonces mañana ira Sanosuke por tu hermana y nana.- lo dice Inuyasha al maravillarse de que Kagome le este sirviendo la comida.

Gracias… lo prepare todo yo, ya que Tsubaki esta arreglando las habitaciones.- lo informa Kagome con aquel delantal encima de su ropa.

Si así me van a consentir cada vez que acceda a una petición, me veré obligado a caer en tus telarañas.- lo dice Inuyasha en broma, atrapando a su esposa entre sus brazos para ponerla en sus piernas.

Ríe ante las palabras de Inuyasha, por primera vez esas palabras en lugar de hacerle daño le dan gozo.

¿desea comer conmigo la señora Taisho?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha para ver la sopa de fideos y los demás platillos en la mesa.

Será un placer.- responde Kagome.

-.-

Anda Inuyasha despierta, no tardan en llegar.- lo dice una Kagome moviendo a su marido al estar todavía en la cama.

Cinco minutos más.- lo murmura Inuyasha al darse la vuelta para no ser molestado.

¡Señor Taisho!.- lo exclama una Kagome algo enfadada, pero sus movimientos son inútiles, bien si Inuyasha no quiere apurarse, ella tendría que hacerlo y sola.

Se levanta de la cama empujando toda cobija a su alrededor, para buscar una playera de Inuyasha en el suelo y ponérsela, después cruza la habitación de Inuyasha para ir a la propia y buscar en los cajones toda su ropa que va ponerse el día de hoy.

Busca una falda que no tiene problemas para ajustarse a su vientre que comienza a crecer y una playera que bien es del mismo tono que la falda azul cielo, para tomar la ropa interior y llevársela al baño.

Puede escuchar como la regadera se abre desde el cuarto de baño, alargando su mano para sentir si Kagome esta a su lado y con ello abre sus ojos de un solo golpe, buscando a su esposa, terminando de fijar su mirada en la puerta que conduce al baño.

¡maldición!, esa mujer se esta bañando y sin él.

Se levanta de la cama dejando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo para caminar con grandes pasos hacia el baño, donde abre la puerta y siente todo el vapor de la regadera chocar contra su piel desnuda.

Afuera en aquella habitación apenas al ser tocada por los rayos solares, puede escucharse un pequeño grito para terminar con una risa y gemido salir de los labios de Kagome y aquel hombre que ha entrado a la regadera hacer compañía a su esposa.

-.-

¡hermana!.- grita una pequeña al bajar de la camioneta para correr a brazos de Kagome.

¡Rin!.- lo grita de la misma manera Kagome al bajar las escaleras y abrazar su hermana.

¿así que usted es Kaede?.- lo pregunta tsubaki al ver a una anciana de su misma edad.

Así es¿y usted?.- lo pregunta la misma Kaede al estar enfrente de esa mujer.

Soy la nana de Inuyasha, y Kagome me ha hablado mucho de usted.- se lo hace saber la propia Tsubaki.

Tsubaki creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla.- lo dice Kaede al ver a Kagome abrazando a Rin a lado de Inuyasha.

Ya lo creo…- lo murmura Tsubaki al fijarse en la misma escena que Kaede.

-.-

Da un fuerte suspiro de placer, al dejar a Rin en su habitación, apenas hace unos minutos acaba de dejarla dormida, platico un rato con Kaede de las cosas que pasan en la casa y no le ha dicho mucho como esperaba.

_Todo sigue igual mi niña, Naraku no hace otra cosa que salir y salir y regresar hasta que se le antoje._

Desde que recuerda su padre siempre ha sido de esa manera, así que no creo que cambie mucho.

Fija en sus manos y puede ver esa pequeña carta que le dio Rin.

_Te la manda papá._

Esas fueron las palabras de su hermana, pero ya mañana la podría leer con clama, ahora solo desea dormir y estar en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Abre la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha, para verla sentado hojeando un libro.

¿cansada?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado.

Un poco.- se lo contesta al volver a cerrar la puerta, para caminar hacia Inuyasha.

Anda ven acá yo te are descansar.- lo dice Inuyasha estirando una mano para poder ver como su esposa camina hacia él.

Se sienta entre sus piernas, respirando el aroma a bosques que desprende Inuyasha, aquel aroma que tanto adora, cierra sus ojos al recargar su cabeza en el pecho del ojidorado.

¿es esto?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha curioso al ver entre las manos de Kagome un pequeño sobre.

Una carta.- se lo responde si abre sus ojos, dejando que Inuyasha la tome.

¿de quien?.- se lo pregunta, al comenzar a abrirla.

De papá.- lo contesta, al seguir de esa forma.

Escucha como Inuyasha desdobla la carta para comenzar a leerla, sin importarle el contenido de esta, de un momento a otro siente como los músculos de Inuyasha se tensan, ocasionando que ella misma abra de nuevo los ojos y vea a su esposo, esa mandíbula tensa y esos ojos dorados apunto de explotar de furia al igual que las facciones de su rostro se han endurecido.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

¿¡tratas de tomarme el pelo?!.- lo pregunta un exaltado ojidorado.

¿tomarte el pelo, de que me hablas?.- lo pregunta Kagome sal salir de sus brazos, no comprende la actitud de Inuyasha.

Esta carta no es de Naraku, es de ese imbecil Akitoki.- lo dice un furioso ojidorado, esperando a una explicación de Kagome, al arrugar la carta entre sus manos.

¿akitoki?.- lo pregunta sin comprende que sucede.

Yo que creí que no tenias nada que ver con ese imbecil, solo me tomaste el maldito pelo¿te he causado risa toda estas maldita semana?.- se lo comienza a decir un ojidorado furioso arrugando la carta de tal manera que desaparece dentro de sus puños.

No entiendo.- lo murmura Kagome dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

¡por Kami Kagome eres mas hipócrita que tu padre!.- se lo grita Inuyasha sin preocuparse que alguien pueda escucharlo.

¡no me compares!.- se lo grita, al sentir un pequeño dolor en su corazón, no es igual a su padre, no lo es.

No podría compararte con él…- se lo hace saber un Inuyasha burlón como si despreciara de nuevo aquella mujer- solo eres su viva imagen.- lo termina sin repararse que esas simples palabras han causado un daño total en el corazón de Kagome.

Sus ojos chocolates comienzan a llenarse de agua salada, pero no plena dejar que ese baka la vea llorando, no le daría esa satisfacción.

Se gira y se encamina hacia la salida de la habitación, preguntándose ¿Qué habrá dicho esa carta que puso tan furioso a Inuyasha?.

Estaré con mi amante.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver a su esposa en la puerta, un momento logra ver como su cuerpo esta apunto de caer y aquello le llega como una puñalada en su corazón, pero después llega a salir del lugar, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada.

Abre su mano para observar aquel pedazo de papel, cerrando los ojos para recordar esas palabras.

_Querida Kagome, lamento que tengas que saber de mi por medio de esta carta, pero iré la otra semana cerca del lugar donde esta el rancho y quisiera verte como en los viejos tiempo._

_Con todo mi amor de Akitoki Hoyo._

Solo fuera la burla de Kagome y ese Akitoki, avienta el papel hacia donde esta la cama, para tomar de nuevo su chamarra y salir de su habitación.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!...**

**¡****Konichiwa****¿Qué puedo decirles?... me dan ganas de mandarle una bomba a Naraku, se que como todo mundo dice que se han cansado de que el sea el personaje malévolo, pero creo que todo mundo se baja mucho en los personajes del anime en Inuyasha, ver quien es el malo y lo ponen.**

**Como siempre si tienen algunas palabras que dar ante la historia, pues son bienvenidas, por que a mi en lo personal se me acabaron las ideas xD.**

**Pues solo me queda decirles que nos vemos el jueves ¿les parece?, si esto funciona para que me sigan dejando sus lindos mensajes, les pondré cada capitulo mas seguido, eso puedo hacerlo antes de entrar al colegio de nuevo T.T, todo es cuestión de ustedes chicas.**

**Me despido.**

**Fesabi**


	7. Conviviendo

**Capitulo VII.- Conviviendo.**

Abre sus ojos lentamente enfocando su mirada en el lugar reconociendo su habitación, esperando ver en su cama a Inuyasha pero parece ser que no la necesito n esa noche.

_estaré con mi amante._

Con esas palabras de nuevo vuelve a derraman unas cuantas lagrimas, después de todo lo que han pasado él solo decide de un momento a otro irse a refugiar con esa mujer, dejándola a ella sola.

Con el dorso de su mano retira esas lagrimas de su rostro, aunque se derrumbe por dentro no le dará el gusto a Inuyasha de disfrutar de ello, por lo menos estará su hermana y nana con ella ya no se sentirá sola, e Inuyasha puede irse con las amantes que quiera ya no lo necesita.

Las lagrimas vuelven a sus mejillas¿a quien quiere engañar?, desea a Inuyasha… lo ama… ¿lo ama?... se enamorado de Inuyasha Taisho, ante esa sorpresa sus ojos dejan de derramar lagrimas y se mantienen con sorpresa¿¡esta enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho?!.

No, no y no, no puede estar enamorada de un hombre que la ha tratado de esa forma, no, no y no puede ser eso cierto…

Ella no esta enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, no y no.

Con ese pensamiento sale de la cama dispuesta a arreglarse y desmostarle ese Taisho que Kagome Higurashi no es una mujer débil, le mostraría al mundo entero que ella es capaz de poder luchar con su hijo, aquel pequeño que crece en su interior, lo haría por él.

-.-

¿Mi niña has visto a Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki al ver bajar a Kagome

No.- se lo responde, sintiendo como un pequeño dolor se adueña de su corazón, entonces si se fue con su amante.

Que raro, acabo de revisar en u habitación y no durmió ahí, y no esta en ninguna parte del rancho¿a donde habrá ido?.- se pregunta Tsubaki pensando en algún lugar de Inuyasha sin percatarse que sus palabras comienzan a dañar a Kagome, mostrando sus ojos opacos.

No lo se, iré a ver a Yasei.- lo responde Kagome, al caminar hacia la salida, desea salir de ese lugar no quiere ver cuando Inuyasha llegue después de haber estado con su amante.

Algo esta pasando, y es muy raro que Inuyasha no aya dormido en su habitación, pensó que se había quedado en a habitación de Kagome pero parece que no sabe¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese chiquillo?.

Respira profundo, no desea volver a llorar, pero le duele tanto el enterarse de que en verdad Inuyasha va a buscar a su amante.

_Eres pésima teniendo sexo_

Otra vez esas palabras, pensó que después de lo que han compartido ambos, Inuyasha no se iría con esa mujer experimentada.

Pero parece ser que aunque trate de complacerlo, nunca podrá estar a la altura de esa mujer, ella solo es la oferta barata que compro el señor Taisho y en cambio esa mujer será la amante de Inuyasha.

Con un pequeño sollozo que se deja escapar de sus labios entra a los establos, esperando que por lo menos con Yasei se pueda tranquilizar, no es bueno que Kaede y Rin que acaban de llegar la vean de ese ánimo.

Hola pequeño.- lo murmura Kagome abrazando a su caballo, teniendo el calor de que por lo menos a alguien le importan de verdad sus sentimientos.

_Prométeme Kagome que cuidaras de tu hermana pase lo que pase._

Y desde que se lo prometió a su mamá en el lecho de muerte lo ha cumplido, ella ha sido la que ha recibido los golpes que a Rin le deberían de dar, los regaños y los desprecios.

_Te quiero mucho mi pequeña, no lo olvides._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre al tener sus manos con las suyas, y después de ello murió, murió su madre en sus brazos, cuando apenas Rin tenía dos horas de nacida y todo por culpa de Naraku, por que él no quiso que mamá se aliviara en un hospital.

Un fuerte sollozo se hace presente en el establo para dejar desatar un llanto, abrazando fuertemente a Yasei, queriendo aliviar aquel dolor de su alma, pero es tan inmenso que le llega doler el corazón.

La puerta de los establos se abre cuidadosamente dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de traje tal vez muy formal para estar en un rancho, puede escuchar aquel llanto es como si en verdad la persona que llora desatara un dolor muy profundo.

Sigue caminando para cercarse y ver una falda color violeta al igual que esa suave blusa puesta en una mujer de cabellos azabache, la misma mujer que se tropezó con él.

_Aléjate de mi esposa lobo._

Las palabras de su adora primo al verlo de nuevo, ese mismo día y ahora parece que su esposa esta destrozada¿donde esta esa bestia para consolarla?

Posa una de sus manos en la espalda de esa mujer, escuchando como el llanto comienza a cesar.

Soy Kouga Taisho, pero ahora no me enorgullece ser pariente de esa bestia.- lo dice Kouga al ver el hermoso perfil de Kagome.

Kagome se mantiene con sus ojos muy abiertos, tratando de mantener la clama, recordaba a ese hombre, es el mismo con el que se tropezó hace unos días atrás.

No se que te habrá eso esa bestia, pero si deseas puedo mandarlo al hospital unos días.- lo sugiere Kouga, tratando de mantener humor, nunca le gusto ver una mujer llorar, tal vez por que no soportaba que su mamá llorara y desde aquel momento se había propuesto que nunca haría llorar a ninguna mujer.

Kagome sonríe ante la idea, pero tampoco desea que Inuyasha se vaya al hospital, se da la vuelta lentamente para ver aquel hombre, casi tan alto como Inuyasha tan vez solo unos cinco centímetros abajo, cabello negro como la misma oscuridad, ojos azules muy brillantes y piel bronceada como si hubiera sido blanco pero al estar en esos lugares su piel se ha bronceado de manera atractiva y sin contar el músculo que se ve debajo de aquel traje.

¿entonces aceptas mi propuesta?.- lo pregunta Kouga sonriendo al ver que efectivamente esa mujer s tan hermosa como recordaba.

Gracias, pero no creo que sea lo mejor.- lo murmura Kagome suavemente.

Lo se, tal vez si lo mando al hospital tendré que encargarme del rancho.- se lo hace saber causando una pequeña risa en Kagome la cual Kouga no deja de ver, efectivamente esa mujer es muy hermosa y mas hermosa cuando ríe y mantiene ese brillo en sus ojos entre marrones y azul oscuro.

Veo que Yasei se ha acoplado a tus encantos, aunque no puedo culparlo como cualquier hombre caería encantado con una belleza como tu.- la halaga el mismo Kouga al ver el caballo detrás de Kagome que relincha como si aceptara las palabras de Kouga.

Kagome por su parte solo se sonroja por aquel halago.

Vine a ver unos asuntos de la empresa con mi primo¿deseas acompañarme a tomar un poco de té mientras lo espero?.- lo pregunta Kouga ofreciendo su mano para escoltar a Kagome afuera del lugar.

Me encantaría.- responde amablemente al tomar la mano de Kouga.

¿así que eres Kagome?.- se lo pregunta como si temiera que se hubiera equivocado de información.

Kagome Higurashi.- responde tiernamente la misma pelinegra, al caminar fuera del lugar una vez que ya le ha dejado a Yasei comida y agua.

Un hermoso nombre, supongo que tu madre pensaba que ibas hacer una linda gaviota que volara libremente.- se lo dice al ver como sus palabras han causado otro sonrojo en esas mejillas, pero a diferencia sus ojos se muestran algo tristes.

No puede comprender como una mujer tan hermosa pueda tener un dolor tan profundo dentro de su alma, es como si en el fondo de su corazón estuviera un dolor tan irreparable, una herida que no ha sanado.

¿Qué es lo que te duele Kagome?.- lo pregunta curioso Kouga, al seguir caminando hacia la casa.

¿Qué es lo que le duele?, le duele todo, le duele el haber pedido a su mamá, el que su padre no la quiera, el que siempre tiene que mostrar alguien quien no es, eso le duele.

Anda tomaremos algo de té mientras platicamos acerca de mi vida y tu vida, eres parte de la familia y mereces conocernos a cada uno.- se lo dice Kouga al entrar a la casa.

-.-

¿Dónde diablos te has metido?.- lo pregunta y reclama Tsubaki al ver entrar a Inuyasha a esas horas del día.

¡feh! Salí.- se lo contesta simplemente.

¿desde ayer?.- se lo pregunta como si no se tragara nada de lo que dice.

Con todo respeto nana, ese es mi asunto.- responde Inuyasha al querer subir las escaleras y tumbarse en su cama.

Pero antes de que pueda dar un pie al primer escalón la puerta del estudio se abre dejando ver a un Kouga con Kagome en brazos.

¿Qué haces con mi mujer?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo como su primo mantiene a Kagome en bazos que parece haberse quedado dormida.

Lo que tú no haces bien, bestia buena para nada.- responde Kouga desafiando a su primo.

¿Qué se supone que no hago bien?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha furioso.

Cuando llegue esta mujer estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, algo me dice que la bestia de la familia tiene la culpa, no entiendo como mi tía no ha venido a ponerte en tu lugar bestia.- se lo hace saber Kouga.

El lobo ahora viene y trata de enseñarme modales.- lo dice Inuyasha sarcásticamente.

Tal vez para ti sea un lobo, pero para mi y todos aquí presentes eres una bestia sin corazón, ya desearía ver que dice mi tía cuando venga a ver como tratas a esa pobre mujer.- lo dice Kouga sin intimidarse, viendo como Tsubaki trata de parar a Inuyasha para que no se desate una pelea.

Esa mujer merece todo y mucho mas, solo es una pequeña zorra que compre en una jugosa oferta.- se lo dice Inuyasha, cerrando sus puños guardando todo su coraje para no golpear a su primo.

¿Y por que no la convertiste solo en tu amante?.- lo pregunta aquel primo enojado por la actitud infantil de Inuyasha.

Su padre no me dejo, me obligo a casarme.- lo informa el mismo Inuyasha sin importarle que Kagome pueda deserta y escuchar todo.

Por lo menos su padre valora eso.- lo dice al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos, una mujer inocente, lo sabe, si fuera como dice su primo no estaría llorando de esa forma cuando la encontró, una cosa es un llanto fingido y otra un llanto que llega desde el alma.

¡ja!, su padre tiene una opinión tan baja de su hija.- lo suelta el ojidorado, viendo como su nana trata de parar todo aquello pero es inútil

¡basta!.- lo grita tsubaki viendo a ambos primos.

Iré a dejarla a su habitación.- lo anuncia Kouga al pasar a lado de su primo- si en verdad tu esposa fuera la mujer que tu relatas, no hubiera llorado como solía hacerlo la abuela cuando murió el abuelo, ese llanto que te llega al fondo de tu alma, ese mismo llanto que ambos tratamos de consolar infinidades de veces.- lo concluye Kouga al desaparecer del lugar.

_¿Por qué lloras abuela?.-__ lo pregunta un pequeño al entrar a la habitación._

_Extraño a tu abuelo.-__ se los hace saber sin rodeos._

_Mamá dijo que estará en un lugar hermoso cuidando de nosotros.-__ lo dice otro pequeñito de ojos azules._

_Lo se, pero a veces quisiera que estuviera con nosotros un poco mas de tiempo.-__ lo informa la abuela._

_Ya no llores abue, veras que el abuelo esta en un lugar hermoso.-__ lo dice el pequeño de ojos dorados._

_Tratare…-__ lo murmura aquella anciana al estar acostada en la cama, viendo a sus dos nietos._

Se da la vuelta ignorando a su nana, todavía podía escuchar a su abuela llorar y eso de pequeño le había destrozado el corazón, al igual que cada uno de los nietos, tratar de consolar a la abuela hasta que a los pocos días también se reunió con él abuelo.

-.-

Hasta que por fin despierta mi niña.- lo dice Kaede al estar de pie a lado de la cama.

¿es temprano?.- lo pregunta al querer incorporarse pero se siente un poco débil.

Tranquila, has dormido todo el día de ayer y la noche es normal que estés algo mareada, te he preparado un rico desayuno, voy por él.- lo anuncia Kaede al salir del lugar.

Lo último que recordaba fue haber estado abrazada de Kouga, mientras este le brindaba consuelo y quedo dormida en sus brazos.

_No llores, yo creo que a tu madre no le gustaría que seas infeliz, a veces las personas que amamos se van de este mundo físico, pero su espíritu sigo con nosotros._

Gracias a esas palabras pudo tranquilizar un poco a su corazón, cuando empezó hablar Kouga de su madre y algunos momentos felices que tuvieron, le vivieron a ella las imágenes de su mamá y de inmediato sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos.

Suelta un pesado suspiro cerrando sus ojos, queriendo tranquilizarse y volver a estallar en llanto, no comprende por que llora con facilidad si antes podía retener todos esos sentimientos.

Me dijo tu nana que acabas de despertar.- lo menciona una voz masculina desde la puerta.

El corazón de Kagome se detiene al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

En unos momentos Totosai vendrá a ver como sigues.- se lo comienza a decir, buscando las palabras para abrir una conversación- debes de comer para que el bebé pueda crecer sano y fuerte.- se lo hace saber, sintiéndose incomodo, por que Kagome no lo ve.

Lo se…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome abriendo sus ojos pero sin querer enfocar con su mirada a Inuyasha.

Creo que eso es todo, me iré unos días de viaje a Tokio, si veo a tu padre le mandare saludos.- lo informa Inuyasha para salir del lugar.

¿saludos?, ella no desea mandar ni un saludo a ese ser que dice ser padre de ella, prefiere creer que es huérfana y lo único que le queda es Rin y Kaede.

Escucha como la puerta se cierra girando su rostro al saber que Inuyasha se ha ido, tal vez sea lo mejor, el que él se vaya.

-.-

¡vamos a pasear Kagome!.- lo grita con entusiasmo la pequeñita que corre por el lugar.

Rin, la niña Kagome debe de estar con tranquilidad, esta esperando un bebé.- lo dice Tsubaki al ver como la pequeña corre en el lugar.

¿un bebé?.- lo pregunta Rin al sonreír.

Si un bebé.- lo contesta ahora Kaede al ayudar a Tsubaki en la cocina, mientras que Kagome esta sentada en el ante comedor.

¿podré jugar con él?.- lo pregunta inocentemente la pequeña, haciendo que Kagome ría ante eso.

Ya creo que si, pero cuando crezca.- lo dice Kaede al ver el entusiasmo de la pequeña y pensar que apenas hace unos días que el señor Taisho se fue del rancho y no ha vuelvo, por lo menos según Tsubaki es lo que le hacía falta a ese hombre alejarse y pensar y parece que su niña esta mas tranquila aunque sigue un poco triste.

¿Cuándo nacerá?.- lo pregunta Rin, viendo a esas tres mujeres.

En verano tal vez.- lo responde Kagome sonrojada preguntándose si las cuentas no le han fallado.

¡falta mucho!.- lo reprocha Rin, al cruzas sus brazos para hacer una cara de enojo que ocasiona la risa de las tres mujeres.

Se escucha como un carro se estaciona afuera de la casa, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres, preguntándose quien las vista.

Iré a ver quien es.- lo responde Tsubaki dejando a Kaede con las dos hermanas.

Oye Rin por que no vas a darle de comer algo a Yasei.- lo sugiere Kagome, al comprobar hace unos días tras que su hermana le había tomado a Yasei dejaba que ella lo alimentara, no podía a veces estar de pie por que se marea constantemente.

¡si!.- lo responde con entusiasmo, para salir corriendo.

¿Ahora si mi niña, dime que te tiene tan achicopalada estos días?.- lo pregunta Kaede sin dejar de cortar las zanahorias y papas.

Supongo que por que se acerca navidad.- lo responde Kagome sin estar segura, hay tantas cosas juntas que la tienen así.

¡oh si navidad!.- lo exclama con entusiasmo Kaede- ¿ya sabes que le vas a regalar a Rin?.- se lo pregunta curiosa.

No lo se¿tu que sugieres nana?.- lo pregunta al tomar una manzana de la cesta y llevársela a la boca.

Tal vez algo de ropa, yo te voy a regalar eso.- se lo dice Kaede sonriendo

¡yo no ocupo ropa!.- reprocha la misma Kagome.

Como no, al paso de los meses la ropa de ahora no te quedara.- se lo dice Kaede.

Recuerdo como estaba mamá cuando estaba embarazada de Rin.- se lo dice, recordando como su madre lucia hermosa en ese estado.

Tu madre fue una mujer muy hermosa y tú heredaste tu misma forma, hermosa y bondadosa.- lo dice Kaede, al ver a su niña, tal igual que su niña Sukiomi.

Gracias nana.- lo murmura para seguir comiendo.

-.-

¿eres Inuyasha verdad?.- lo pregunta inocentemente Rin al ver el hombre que esta entrando a las caballerizas.

Si y tú eres la hermana de Kagome.- lo responde Inuyasha al ver a la pequeña, tan parecida a su hermana aunque a diferencia de Kagome ella tiene alguna semejanza con Naraku.

Asiente con las cabezas mientras le da de comer a Yasei que no deja de tomar cada zanahoria que le ofrecen.

¿Por qué te fuiste?.- lo pregunta tiernamente.

Unos asuntos de negocios, pero me encontré con tu padre.- lo concluye al ver como el mismo nombre de padre hace que Rin pierda su brillo.

No le hables a Kagome de papá, no quiero que se ponga triste.- lo dice Rin al ver a Inuyasha.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- lo pregunta sintiendo curiosidad.

Papá no ha sido muy bueno con nosotras.- lo comienza a decir Rin a pesar de sus casi once años, se da cuenta de cosas que Kagome quiere ocultarle.

Todos los papás son buenos con sus hijas, pero cuando se portan mal merecen un castigo.- lo dice Inuyasha al tomar una de las manitas de Rin.

¡Kagome no merece ninguno!.- lo exclama Rin enfada.

¿Me explicaras por que dices eso?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver a la pequeña.

Papá no nos quiere, algunas veces cuando yo hacia desorden en la sala.- comienza a relatar la pequeña Rin cerrando sus ojos- papá se ponía furioso dispuesto a pegarme por ello, pero Kagome siempre te interponía entre ambos y a ella le pegaban e insultaban.- se lo hace saber al ver como Inuyasha se queda sin habla – no le digas a Kagome que te he contado, pero a veces en las noches llora, no quiere que yo me de cuenta de eso, por que le prometió a mamá que cuidaría de mi, eso siempre me lo dice para que me sienta bien.- lo termina diciendo aquella pequeña.

¿¡kami será verdad eso!?

Lo bueno es que ya no estamos con papá y Kagome no tendrá que recibir ningún golpe e insulto… ¿tu quieres mucho a mi hermana verdad?.- lo termina preguntando al ver a ese hombre en cuclillas de su misma altura.

¡kami…!

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!**

**¡konichiwa!, bueno chicas aquí esta el capitulo, no tengo palabras que puedan decir, así que se las dejo a ustedes, me he quedado helada, quería continuar con algo de Inu pero no se que escribir.**

**Espero sus mensajes y como siempre mil gracias por darme estos 110 mensajes en Fanfiction, y los demás mensajes en Inufics e Inuniverso, mil gracias.**

**nos veremos el sábado en la noche si me dejan muchos comentarios -...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	8. Hermanos Taisho

**Capitulo VIII.- Hermanos Taisho.**

Escucha como el agua cae lentamente parece ser que ese día la lluvia quiso hacer su aparición, puede ver desde la ventana de su habitación algunos hombres con impermeables puestos cargar grandes cantidades de heno, mover la tierra al igual que los animales para llevarlos dentro de los graneros.

Puede ver a su esposo estar con aquel impermeable azul oscuro y esas botas ya llenas de lodo, ordenando a cada uno de los empleados que se muevan antes de que la lluvia siga azotando, mientras él se encarga de ayudar a llevar todo a dentro.

Y ella que se había levantado con la esperanza de pasear por el rancho pero la lluvia le estropeo todo sus planes.

Deja de nuevo que la cortina cubra el ventanal de su habitación dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha y arreglarse, pero antes pasa por aquel espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene en su habitación para fijarse que debajo de aquel camisón blanco se puede apreciar ya su estomago abultado de tan solo tres meses.

Lleva una mano a su vientre sonriendo ante la idea de ser madre, su padre no le ha hablado y no espera alguna llamada de atención, pero parece ser que lo que le haya dicho a Inuyasha cuando este estuvo la semana pasada en Tokio, ha vuelto a cambiarlo, se muestra distante, no le habla y solo la ignora como si ella no estuviera con él.

Le parte aquello el corazón, por que Rin recibe mas atenciones de Inuyasha que ella que se supone que es su esposa, parece ser que la amante de Inuyasha lo tiene tan entretenido que se ha olvidado de la tonta de Kagome.

Una pequeña lagrima se escurre por su mejilla apartándola con una de sus manos, no… no y no, no iba a llorar por ese tonto, iba a ser fuerte ella misma lo había prometido por su hijo.

No importa si Inuyasha llega a ignorarla, ella saldría a adelante.

-.-

¿has mandado a todos a descansar temprano?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki al servirle una taza de café caliente a Inuyasha.

Si, no podemos hacer mucho con esta lluvia, parece ser que el clima no esta muy a favor.- lo dice al darle un sorbo al café casero.

Es una lastima, Kagome deseaba pasear un poco, ya sabes Totosai receto que caminara un poco.- se lo dice al ver como el rostro de Inuyasha cambia radicalmente a estar tenso al solo escuchar el nombre de Kagome.

Hijo, ¿en verdad no hay algo que quieras contarme?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki al dejar lo que hace en la cocina para sentarse enfrente de Inuyasha.

La verdad nada si.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver a aquella anciana, la misma que solía escucharlo cuando hacía una travesura o tenia algún problema.

Dime que pasa.- dice Tsubaki tomar una de las galletas de la mesa.

Me fui a Tokio con el pretexto de ir a asuntos de negocios, pero como sabes tu que de eso se encarga Miroku.- lo comienza a explicar sabiendo bien que su nana sabe aquello a la perfección- me fui por que no quería estar con Kagome.- lo confiesa de una vez por todas.

¿puedo saber por que?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki, aunque eso ya se lo suponía.

No soporto estar en la misma habitación que ella, poder hablarle o verla.- lo confiesa sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta que el objeto de su conversación se encuentra escondida detrás de esa pared, escuchando las palabras de Inuyasha, como si cada una fuera un golpe certero a su corazón.

¿así que Inuyasha no soporta su presencia?, entonces le ahorraría verla, evitaría cueste lo que cueste que Inuyasha Taisho este a su lado.

Un pequeño sollozo quiere escapar de sus labios pero sus manos cubren su boca, evitando que algún ruido pueda delatarla, pero parece ser que sus ojos no desean ser callados al estar derramando lagrimas, lo mejor es regresar a su habitación y así sale de aquel lugar corriendo para alcanzar por lo menos el refugio de su recamara.

¿y puedo saber por que?.- se lo pregunta Tsubaki de nuevo, ella solo desea escuchar a su niño como solía hacerlo cuando era un pequeño.

Me siento tan culpable nana.- lo suelta de una vez por todas, se siente tan culpable que no puede ser capaz de ver a Kagome a los ojos.

No soy quien para decirte que es hacer lo correcto mi niño, pero deberías de hablar con esa mujer, no puedo repetir lo que me ha confesado Kaede pero esa niña ha sufrido demasiado que un poco de cariño te lo agradecería.- lo dice Tsubaki al ver Inuyasha tan atormentado por todo lo que ha sucedido.

Es que… ni siquiera se como puedo hablarle sin lastimarla, cada una de mis palabras la han lastimado y no se que hacer.- lo dice aquel pelinegro, con pesar en esas palabras.

Podrías empezar con un hola y expresarle lo que sientes.- se lo dice, pero bien sabe que ese chico no hará lo que le pide

¿y darle la satisfacción de que se burle de mi?, ¡por favor Tsubaki ya aprendí mi lección hace años y no volveré a confiar en ninguna mujer jamás!.- lo concluye Inuyasha al levantarse y salir de la cocina dejando a su nana sentada.

¿Qué hará con ese hombre?, la confianza en un matrimonio es esencial y parece que Inuyasha y Kagome han empezado con el pie izquierdo.

-.-

¡demonios! Si mañana sigue lloviendo no quedara otro remedio que suspender las actividades y solo cuidar de los animales.- lo dice un ojidorado molesto al estar desayunando en la cocina.

¿puedo ayudar a cuidar de los animales?.- lo pregunta Rin al estar sentada en la mesa compartiendo el desayuno con Inuyasha.

Claro, le diré a Mioga que te enseñe.- lo contesta tiernamente Inuyasha.

Le diré a Kagome que puede acompañarnos.- lo dice con entusiasmo Rin si percatarse el cambio de expresión de su cuñado.

No creo que sea buena idea Rin, tu hermana ha amanecido con dolores, creo que el embarazo comienza a dar sus problemas.- lo informa Kaede al seguir ayudando a Tsubaki en el aseo.

¡que lastima!.- lo exclama Rin con tristeza al saber que su hermana no podrá acompañarlos.

¿ya le avisaron a Totosai?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin querer mostrarse tan preocupado.

Si y ha venido muy temprano a pesar de la lluvia, esta con Kagome en estos momentos.- lo informa Tsubaki.

Iré a trabajar.- lo anuncia Inuyasha al levantarse y salir del lugar, con Rin a su lado.

¿crees que se arreglen las cosas?.- lo pregunta Kaede esperanzada de que su niña Kagome deje de sufrir.

No lo se, Inuyasha es muy terco y testarudo, a veces prefiere hacer que nada pasa y seguir con lo demás.- lo informa Tsubaki con pesar.

Espero que cuando se de cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.- lo murmura Kaede.

-.-

¿segura señora que no quiere que su esposo lo sepa?.- lo pregunta Totosai preocupado.

Segura, por favor tampoco se lo diga a mi nana y mucho menos a Tsubaki, que sea un secreto.- lo suplica Kagome a estar acostada.

Pero…

Doctor quiero a este niño y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para tenerlo.- lo dice firmemente Kagome.

Pero debe de prometer que hablara con Inuyasha, para que cuando se acerque el alumbramiento pueda darlo en la clínica.- lo dice Tosía al dejarle algunos medicamentos en la mesa

Lo haré.- lo miente.

Esa es mi chica, y ahora recuerde nada de disgustos que puedan alterarla y mucho menos hacer ejercicio, vendré a visitarla cada semana para ver como esta su estado.- se lo informa Totosai al terminar todo.

Gracias.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

-.-

¿Cómo esta mi niña, doctor?.- lo pregunta Kaede al ver que Totosai baja las escaleras.

Perfectamente.- lo miente con esa sonrisa, no esta muy seguro de ello, le había explicado que hay un grado de aborto pero Kagome parece ser que desea seguir con el embarazo.

Cuanto me alegro.- lo dice Kaede al escoltar al doctor afuera.

Procure que no tenga ningún disgusto, no es bueno para la criatura.- lo termina de decir Totosai al subir a su carro.

Lo haré.- responde Kaede al ver partir a Totosai.

Siente como un pequeño se ha ido de encima suyo, Kagome no sufriría lo mismo que paso con Sukiomi su madre, no estaría en riesgo de ningún aborto y tampoco estaría ella en riesgo de perder la vida, no su Kagome es fuerte y sana, ahora puede estar mas tranquila que nunca.

-.-

¡Arg!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al entrar de nuevo a la casa

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Tsubaki al trapear el lugar.

¡mis hermanos llegan dentro de unas horas y no se le ocurrió avisar!, ¿puedes preguntar donde los vamos a instalar?.- lo exclama Inuyasha enojado, apunto de golpear cualquier cosa.

¿Dónde los vamos a instalar?.- se lo pregunta como su niño lo había dicho.

¡en el suelo!.- lo grita.

Pero hay habitaciones.- lo dice Tsubaki.

¿así cuales?.- se lo pregunta.

Oh kami…- lo murmura al entender el problema.

¡ves!... ¿ahora que hacemos?.-

Podríamos hacer que Kaede duerma con Rin y Kagome contigo no vendría nada de malo así quedarían dos habitaciones para tus dos hermanos.- lo responde prácticamente Tsubaki al pensar en todo.

¡¿dormir con Kagome, estas demente?!.- lo pregunta y grita dejando en claro en toda la casa que no desea dormir con Kagome.

¡compórtate muchito!, ¿ahora me vas a decir que el bebé vino por medio de una cigüeña?.- lo termina pregunta Tsubaki furiosa.

¡feh! Ya dormiré con ella.- lo murmura con derrota el mismo Inuyasha pero demasiado tarde una mujer de melena azabache ha presenciado esas palabras, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de su habitación con pesar.

-.-

¡hermano!.- lo cierta cierto hombre al entrar a la casa siendo acompañada por una mujer de cabello castaño y detrás de ellos viene un hombre mucho mas alto ojos dorados, similar a Inuyasha con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos entre verdes y azules.

¿no iban a llegar mas tarde?.- lo pregunta y reprocha Inuyasha al ver a sus hermanos en la casa.

¿no estas corriendo Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta esa voz seria que pertenece a Sesshomaru.

Claro que no, es solo que sus habitaciones todavía no están preparadas.- se los explica, ¿Cómo si pudiera correr a su familia?.

Eso no hay problema, sabes que las habitaciones las necesitaremos hasta en la noche.- lo dice Miroku al abrazar a su esposa por la cintura dejando que se sonroje por la intención de sus palabras.

¿Por qué no traen a mi sobrino?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver hacia su hermano mayor.

Lo dejamos en casa de los padres de Kagura, decidimos tomar una segunda luna de miel.- lo anuncia el mismo Sesshomaru dejando que Kagura siga a su lado, algo sonrojada a sus palabras.

Vaya… vaya… creo que no somos los únicos Sanguito por esa idea.- lo anuncia Miroku al quitarse de la pena, es el menor de los Taisho.

¡Miroku compórtate!.- lo exclama Sango sonrojada a no mas poder.

Nunca cambiaras pervertido.- lo dice Sesshomaru al pasar a lado de su hermano con su esposa para dirigirse hacia el estudio.

¡por favor Sesshomaru no seas injusto conmigo!.- se lo dice Miroku al seguir a su hermano dejando a Inuyasha de pie, recordando aquellas mismas reuniones familiares siempre han empezando de esa forma.

¿y tú esposa Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Sango al ver a su cuñado.

Esta descansando, parece ser que el embarazo la mantiene dormida todo el tiempo.- lo responde como si aquello no le importara.

Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada, los primeros tres meses me la pasaba en la cama durmiendo y solo me levantaba cuando era necesario para vomitar, ir al baño o comer.- lo informa Kagura al sentarse a lado de su esposo.

Sanguito decidió esperar para tener bebés, parece ser que quiere disfrutar de mi.- lo bromea Miroku, al ver a sus hermanos mayores ambos vestidos de vaqueros y ropa que puede usarse en el rancho para trabajar, en cambio el viene vestido de forma cómoda.

¿podemos ir a verla?.- lo pregunta Kagura.

Por supuesto esta en la primera puerta a la derecha.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, sintiendo un peso menos, fue una idea excelente cambiar a Kagome desde aquella mañana a su habitación, mientras se encontraba dormida, si sigue como esos días pasados solo encerrada en la habitación sería muy difícil que ese día no fuera la excepción.

No tardamos.- lo anuncian ambas chicas para salir del lugar.

¿duermes con ella?.- lo pregunta Miroku, con asombro

¿Por qué no debería de dormir con ella?.- lo pregunta como si esa pregunta fuera tonta.

Bueno si cuentas las condiciones que te obligaron a casarte con ella diría que estas haciendo un matrimonio normal.- lo dice Miroku viendo como su hermano toma asiento en uno de los sillones.

Este matrimonio nunca será normal, compre a esa mujer, y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me antoje.- lo dice Inuyasha sin importarle lo que piensen sus hermanos.

Hey tranquilo vaquero.- se lo dice Miroku tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano- pero por lo que se a veces las palabras que estas diciendo pueden dañar los sentimientos de tu esposa, si no te darás cuenta baka tienes una mujer a tu lado y las mujeres son muy sensibles y mas en el estado en que se encuentra, si no pregúntale a Sesshomaru.- lo concluye.

No quisiera darle la razón a Miroku para que no se sienta importante, pero creo que se la doy solo en esta ocasión, a mi me toco padecer como Kagura se ponía a llorar por cualquier cosa.- lo dice el propio Sesshomaru al recordar esa pesadilla, una Kagura que llora por cualquier palabra suya incorrecta o bien por que llegaba solo uno o diez minutos tarde a casa, incriminándolo que lo la quiere.

¡soy genial!.- lo exclama con burla y carisma Miroku, haciendo reír a su hermano mayor, asombrándose de los cambios que ha causado que Sesshomaru tenga su propia familia.

¡feh! No me interesa en lo mas mínimo los cambios que pueda tener Kagome.- se los dice Inuyasha al levantarse y caminar hacia el escritorio donde se encuentran unos documentos queriendo cambiar de tema.

A mi me parece que te interesan y mas de la cuenta.- lo opina Miroku al ver a su hermano.

Omite tus comentarios y dejemos de hablar cosas que no nos interesa, vamos a ver como van las finanzas del rancho.- lo informa Inuyasha al ver a sus hermano para tomar los documentos en su escritorio y llevárselos.

-.-

¿Quiénes son?.- lo pregunta Kagome al estar sentada en la cama apoyada su espalda en las almohadas para tomar su desayuno.

Somos tus cuñadas.- lo responden al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

¿cuñadas?.- se los pregunta sin comprender.

Bueno cuñadas directas no, pero somos las esposas de los hermanos de Inuyasha.- lo explica Sango al sentarse en la horilla de la cama

Soy Kagura, ¿y tu debes de ser Kagome verdad?.- lo termina preguntando la chica de ojos verdes.

Si…- lo murmura suavemente al ver a esas dos mujeres con ropa muy bonita.

No mordemos, solo queremos conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.- se lo hace saber Sango.

Kagome por su parte asiente un si para ver a ambas mujeres, la que dice ser Kagura no la reconoce, pero a la otra chica la reconoce, ella asistió a su boda con su esposo.

Pero que despistada soy, me llamo Sango.- se presenta la chica de ojos cafés.

Veo que el embarazo no te esta sentando muy bien.- lo dice Kagura al estar a lado de su cuñada Sango.

Es nuevo para mi.- lo murmura Kagome sonrojada.

No te preocupes te entiendo, solía estar así de abatida y sentimental cuando estaba embarazada de Saito.- lo informa Kagura al ver a Kagome.

¿entonces es normal?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Por supuesto, algunas veces lloraras sin saber por que.- lo informa recordando sus estados de ánimos.

¿ya tienes ropita para el bebé?.- lo pregunta Sango entusiasmada.

Solo tengo un pequeño conjunto que mi madre me dejo.- lo explica, recordando esa ropita color blanca que su madre le dio cuando era tan solo una niña.

_Espero que sea lo primero que se pruebe tu bebé cuando nazca Kagome._

Y piensa cumplir aquello.

¿y ropa de maternidad?.- lo pregunta Kagura al ver en la silla una ropa poco apropiada para el estado de Kagome.

No creo que sea todavía necesaria, apenas estoy de tres meses.- lo informa la pelinegra.

¡todo es necesario y mas para una futura madre!.- lo exclama Kagura.

Eso quiere decir que ¡ir de compras!.- lo termina gritando Sango contenta.

Pero… 

Aparte tendemos que hacer las compras de navidad es dentro de unos tres días y no tenemos nada.- lo comienza a decir Kagura al no atender a Kagome.

Cierto.- la apoya Sango.

Pero…

Tendremos que ir a avisarle a los chicos que iremos de compras.- lo comienza a decir la misma Sango.

No creo que sea problema, podemos llevar a Tsubaki e ir puras mujeres.- se lo dice Kagura.

Pero…

Puedes ayudar a vestir a Kagome, mientras le aviso a Tsubaki.- lo dice Kagura al levantarse de la cama e ir hacia la puerta.

Esta bien.- lo responde Sango, al ver a su nueva cuñada.

Pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana y nana solas.- lo anuncia Kagome al ver a Sango.

Entonces las llevaremos con nosotras, será un día de compras de mujeres.- se lo hace saber al quitarle la bandeja del desayuno a Kagome.

¿había alguna posibilidad de rehusarse?, parece que no, aunque tiene ganas de salir a buscar un lindo regalo para Kaede, Rin, Tsubaki… e Inuyasha.

-.-

Si que esta agotada.- lo murmura Sango al ver como Kagome duerme dentro de la amplia camioneta.

Debimos de hacer las compras en dos días, no es bueno para una mujer embarazada esos largos recorridos.- lo menciona Kagura.

Espero que Inuyasha no nos arme algún alboroto por esto.- lo dice Sango a ver a su cuñada, y a su vez dar una vista a la cajuela de la camioneta para ver la infinidad de réglalos.

Llegando al rancho le preparare una sopa caliente, y dejaremos descansar a Kagome, ¿de acuerdo chicas?.- lo termina pregunto Tsubaki, conociendo a sus niñas, sabían la energía que tenían y parece ser que Kagome no esta acostumbrada a ello.

Claro Tsubaki.- lo responden ambas.

¿arreglaremos la casa de navidad?.- lo pregunta Rin al estar sentada a lado de su hermana, que tiene la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kaede.

¡oh si!.- lo exclama Sango entusiasmada.

Por ello compramos muchas cosas, incluyendo el árbol, ¿nos ayudaras verdad?.- lo pregunta Kagura al ver a la hermana de Kagome.

¡si!.- lo grita extasiada Rin, ocasionando que Kagome se despierta un poco.

Ya llegamos.- lo anuncia el conductor.

Parece que compraron toda la tienda.- lo menciona Miroku al ver la cantidad de bolsas que comienzan a bajar de la camioneta.

Algo así cariño.- responde Sango al besar los labios de Miroku y pasar a su lado.

¿e Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagura al bajar y ver que solo dos de los tres hombres las reciben.

Esta viendo el trabajo del rancho, ¿algún problema?.- lo informa y termina preguntando Sesshomaru.

Si, que Kagome esta cansada y no podemos sacarla en brazos nosotras de la camioneta.- se lo explica Kagura.

Puedo hacerlo yo.- lo menciona Sesshomaru al acercarse hacia la camioneta donde esta su cuñada dormida en el asiento trasero.

¿seguro cariño?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Kagura.

¿me consideras débil?.- lo pregunta algo irritado Sesshomaru.

No claro que no.- se lo dice sonriendo para entrar a casa.

Sesshomaru toma entre sus brazos a Kagome, escuchando la risa burlona de Miroku.

Sigue riendo y cuando me desocupe te tumbare esos dientes.- lo amenaza Sesshomaru.

Vamos hermanito, yo solo disfruto del agradable día.- lo miente al sonreír.

¡ja!, si claro.- lo murmura aquel ojidorado para subir las escaleras con su cuñada.

Inuyasha…- lo murmura Kagome entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, haciendo que el mismo ojidorado sonría, así que su cuñada esta enamorada de ese baka que tiene como hermano, interesante.

¿Dónde llevas a Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

A la habitación.- responde Sesshomaru como su eso fuera lógico.

¿Qué habitación?.- lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha sin fiarse de su hermano.

¿estas insinuando que puedo seducir a tu esposa?.- lo pregunta el mismo Sesshomaru con una amplia sonrisa al descubrir que ese baka esta celoso.

No responde ante esa pregunta, al maldecirse por dentro.

Para tu mayor informe pedazo de baka, tengo esposa y un hijo, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu esposa.- se lo dice- pero creo que lo mas conveniente es que platiques con ella de tus "celos excesivos"- lo concluye para subir las escaleras.

La llevare yo.- se lo dice Inuyasha al caminar hacia donde esta su hermano mayor.

Perfecto.- responde al entregarle a Kagome a su hermano.

¡déjeme pasar!.- lo grita una voz masculina y los gritos de Tsubaki como si no le permitiera la entrada pero demasiado tarde por que aquel individuo esta entrando a la estancia.

¡joven!.- lo reprocha Tsubaki al estar caminado detrás de él.

Déjalo nana.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver aquel hombre hasta el final de las escaleras.

Pero…

¿Quién eres?.- lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha, al sostener a Kagome en sus brazos, que esta solo busca el calor de su esposo.

Akitoki Hoyo y vengo por lo que me pertenece.- lo anuncia sonriendo al encontrar por fin a su rival, aquel ser que carga a Kagome ese Taisho.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Qué les parece este capitulo?, algunas me preguntaban por Akitoki, y pues aquí lo tienen, en vivo y en directo desde la casa de los Taisho, ahora la pregunta: ¿Qué pasara?.**

**Espero todos sus comentarios y gracias por dejar los anteriores.**

**Nos vemos el lunes chicas… **

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Navidades

**Capitulo IX.- Navidades.**

Akitoki Hoyo y vengo por lo que me pertenece.- lo anuncia sonriendo al encontrar por fin a su rival, aquel ser que carga a Kagome ese Taisho.

¡buf!, creo que llegamos justo a tiempo, la lluvia esta cayendo de nuevo.- lo informa Kagura a entrar con bolsas en sus manos, parándose por completo por ver aquel hombre en la estancia y su esposo con cuñado en las escaleras- ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?.- lo pregunta a la señora que esta observando la escena al igual que ella.

Este joven entro y reclama que algo es suyo.- se lo explica rápidamente, al saber que la tensión sigue en el aire.

Kagura mira de forma rara aquel hombre de cabello castaño, ojos cafés muy comunes, una altura muy similar a la suya, con ese traje de ejecutivo.

¿y que es lo que te pertenece?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha de manera burlona, ¡¿Qué puede reclamarle a él ese baka?!.

Kagome Higurashi.- responde abiertamente al ver a la mujer en brazos de ese hombre.

Kagome es mía.- se lo responde al presionar ligeramente a su esposa hacia su cuerpo.

Dije que venía por lo que me pertenece y no me iré sin Kagome.- lo dice aquel hombre, mostrándole a esos Taisho's de lo que es capaz.

Una fuerte carcajada sale de los labios de Inuyasha al ver a ese individuo, ¿Qué Kagome le pertenece?... jajajaja… Kagome le pertenece a Inuyasha Taisho, solamente a él.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, dando unas tres parpadeadas para enfocar bien su vista al tallarse un ojo.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta inocentemente Kagome al encontrarse entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

Pasa que este… joven.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha al ver aquel "joven"- dice que le perteneces.- lo concluye

¿pertenecerle?.- lo pregunta Kagome confundida al girar su mirada y encontrar a Akitoki Hoyo, una reacción automática se pega al cuerpo de Inuyasha y sus manos se agarran fuertemente de la chamarra de cuero de su esposo.

Siente la reacción de su esposa, como si tuviera miedo de aquel hombre, ¿le habrá hecho ese hombre algo a Kagome que él no sepa?.

Kagome dile a ese… hombre que te vienes conmigo.- lo declara el mismo Akitoki para dar un paso hacia enfrente.

Si da un paso mas señor Akitoki, me obligara a echarlo de mi casa a patadas.- lo amenaza el propio Inuyasha al depositar a su esposa de pie en uno de los escalones, pero parece que esta no desea que la deje sola.

Sesshomaru al igual que la demás parte de la familia solo observan el espectáculo presentado por Inuyasha y Akitoki

Será la única forma que logre sacarme de esta casa.- lo menciona Akitoki al seguir desafiando a Inuyasha

Si eso quiere.- lo menciona Inuyasha al soltar un poco a su esposa.

He venido de forma pacifica señor Taisho, solo deseo llevarme lo que me pertenece y es esa mujer.- se lo informa al señalar a Kagome.

Ja-ja-ja esta mujer es mía y se lo planeo comprobar ahora mismo.- lo dice Inuyasha al girarse y ver a su esposa, separándose lo suficiente para ver su rostro, observando sus ojos cristalinos.

Akitoki por su parte al igual que cada miembro de la familia presente observa como Inuyasha toma el rostro de Kagome y se inclina a besar sus labios, envolviéndolos en un beso abrasador donde la misma Kagome se pega un poco mas al cuerpo de su esposo exigiendo todo lo que se puede dar por aquel dulce beso de posesión.

Ve a su rival como posa sus manos en la cintura de Kagome pero una se adhiere a la espalda de la chica para traerla hacia él, gruñe ante aquel espectáculo, Kagome es suya… es suya y de nadie mas.

¡suéltala Taisho!.- lo grita el mismo Akitoki, demostrarle a todos que es capaz de matar a Inuyasha si es necesario.

Pero parece que Inuyasha no hace el menor caso, por que continúa besando a su esposa, sonriendo ante el cambio de beso sabiendo bien que acaba de ganar todo.

Te enseñare que esa mujer es mía.- lo dice Akitoki al caminar hacia las escaleras y aquello ocasiona que Inuyasha se separe de su esposa para comenzar a bajar las escaleras y encontrarse frente a frente con aquel hombre.

Y yo te enseñare que Kagome es mi esposa, pedazo de animal.- se lo dice Inuyasha al prepararse para pelear con aquel hombre si es necesario.

Kagome se sienta en las escaleras viendo a su esposo y aquel hombre, ¿Cómo pudo Akitoki encontrarla?.

No se hace esperar que el primer golpe sale del puño de Akitoki para dar en la mandíbula de Inuyasha, Tsubaki grita mientras Inuyasha contesta y deja que Akitoki caiga escaleras abajo, viéndolo de una manera que demuestra que él superior a aquel ser.

¡maldito!.- lo grita Akitoki para limpiarse la sangre que corre por su labio.

Lárgate de mi casa.- lo dice un ojidorado con aquella voz de odio profundo.

¡Lo haré cuando me lleve a Kagome!.- lo anuncia al levantarse de nuevo para desafiar aquel hombre.

Entonces prepárate para la paliza de tu vida.- lo menciona Inuyasha al mostrar esos ojos dorados llenos de fuego, como si fuera capaz de destrozar cualquier cosa.

Ven Kagome.- se lo dice Sesshomaru al tratar de incorporar a su cuñada, en su estado no es bueno que presencie eso y mas con esa cara tan pálida que tiene.

¿e Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome preocupada viendo a su cuñado para después ver a su esposo.

No te preocupes por él.- se lo dice al tomarla entre sus brazos- Inuyasha estuvo en un colegio militar, sabe como defenderse.- lo informa para ver a Akitoki ese hombre si le da pena, no sabe con que ser se metió.

Pero…

Veras que en unos minutos lo tendías a tu lado gritando como loco degenerado.- se lo dice el mismo Sesshomaru arrancando una suave sonrisa de Kagome.

Eso espera, ve como Akitoki se lanza hacia Inuyasha y este lo evade tan fácil como si fuera una pelota que le acaban de lanzar, Akitoki grita y se vuelve a lanzar hacia Inuyasha pero esta vez en lugar que lo esquive atrapar aquel hombre con un puñetazo en el estomago para que se hinque a sus pies, mostrándole a todos esa sonrisa victoriosa.

Largo de mi casa.- lo dice Inuyasha con aquella voz profunda, al ver a Akitoki de rodillas envolviendo con sus brazos el estomago.

Inuyasha no espera a que aquel ser ponga de pie solo lo toma como si fuera una maleta de la chamarra para arrastrarlo hacia la salida donde Kaede, Tsubaki, Kagura, Sango, Miroku y la pequeña Rin ven como Inuyasha avienta a Akitoki al suelo lodoso, gracias a la lluvia que azota en esos momentos.

Bájeme por favor.- lo dice Kagome al querer ir a ver a Inuyasha.

No bajes las escaleras rápidamente, en tu estado no deberías de agitarte.- se lo recomienda el mayor de los Taisho.

Asiente un si mientras el mismo Sesshomaru deja a su cuñada en el escalón para bajar con ella y ver como su hermano de lejos esta dándole otra paliza a Akitoki dejándole todo aquel fino traje lleno de lodo.

¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto Taisho!.- se lo grita Hoyo para ver a aquel ser intacto solo que mojado a causa de la lluvia a diferencia de él.

Lárgate de mis terrenos Akitoki, o veras de lo que es capaz un Taisho.- lo amenaza para darse la vuelta y dejarlo en aquel lugar, ve a Kagome de pie junto con toda la familia, Miroku mostrándole esa sonrisa de orgullo, sus cuñadas asombradas y el mismo Sesshomaru viéndolo como siempre a diferencia de que Tsubaki y Kaede desaprueban con la mirada su actitud.

Rin que se encuentra a lado de su hermana lo ve con ojos como si él fuera un héroe de los que sale en la televisión haciéndolo sentir incomodo, mientras que su Kagome, esa mujer por la cual acaba de dar ese espectáculo se encuentra viéndolo con esos ojos entre marrones y azules y ese rostro tan pálido que le un pequeño de miedo, caminando mas rápido hacia ella.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Sango al ver como su cuñada cierra sus ojos al murmurar el nombre de Inuyasha y comienza a caer inconciente al suelo, donde rápidamente los dos hombres Taisho la sostienen antes de darse un fuerte golpe.

Parece ser que muchas emociones en el día le han afectado.- lo dice Tsubaki al estar a lado de Kagome.

Hay que llevarla a descansar.- lo menciona Kaede al ver como Inuyasha llega a su lado tomo empapado.

La llevare.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha, antes de que uno de sus dos hermanos lo haga.

¡Pretendes enfermarla!.- lo exclama al reclamarle Tsubaki- no señor, usted ira a la ducha mientras Miroku o Sesshomaru la dejan en la habitación.- lo concluye la misma nana para ordenar todo con la mirada y ser el mismo Sesshomaru quien toma de nuevo a su cuñada.

¡feh!.- es la única respuesta de Inuyasha para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la casa y subir las escaleras a lado de su hermano mayor, mientras todos los demás se preparan para decorar su casa de navidad.

¿tienes algún regalo para tú esposa?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru al caminar dentro de la habitación de Inuyasha.

No.- responde simplemente al quitarse la chamarra y la playera mojadas.

¿no le regalaras nada en navidad?.- se lo pregunta al depositar a Kagome en la cama.

¿Qué podría regalarle?.- se lo pregunta al retirar aquel sombrero de su cabeza.

Es tú esposa no la mía.- se lo responde simplemente como si ya fuera suficiente en el regalo de Kagura, para ahora pensar el de su cuñada.

Odio cuando haces eso.- lo murmura Inuyasha al ver como su hermano comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

¿hacer que?.- se lo pregunta inocentemente

El hacerme decidir por cosas que no tengo ni la más remota idea.- reprocha el mismo ojidorado.

Es lo que suele hacer un hermano mayor.- responde para salir de la habitación cerrándola.

¡feh!, ¿ahora que podría regalarle a esa mujer?.

-.-

Mas le vale mantener alejado de mis terrenos a ese individuo.- escucha como Inuyasha lo amenaza, sin querer abrir los ojos, pero le da la impresión que esta discutiendo con alguien por teléfono.

Compre a su hija Señor Higurashi y mas le vale respetar el trato.- sigue escuchando la platica, pero ahora abre sus ojos para ver a su esposo sentado en la cama de espaldas, mientras con una de sus manos sostiene el teléfono y la otra seca su cabello.

No me importa si fue su amante, novio, prometido… lo que sea, su hija me pertenece por todos los medios, pague por ella y como comprador deseo que mi mercancía no sea reclamada por nadie.- aquellas palabras le llegan peor que las anteriores sintiendo como su corazón se oprime al sentir una pulsada de dolor.

Se mueve en la cama para darse una vuelta, solo para que Inuyasha no se percate que ella ha escuchado todo, más bien lo esencial.

Inuyasha siente el movimiento de Kagome y se da la vuelta para verla pero parece ser que solo se ha acomodado y sigue dormida.

Espero que solucione esto y rápido, mi paciencia tiene sus limites.- lo concluye para colgar el teléfono.

Ese Naraku Higurashi no sabe que se trae entre manos pero siente que no es de toda su confianza y menos cuando recuerda las últimas palabras que Rin le contó.

_Papá siempre ha querido sacar ventaja de Kagome, trato de que un señor quisiera comprarla pero Kagome no se dejo y por ello le pego hasta dejarla escondida en la habitación por días._

Debía de averiguar si cada una de las palabras que le ha dicho Rin es verdad, tendría que contratar a un investigador privado, y eso debió de haberlo hecho antes de casarse con Kagome, no puede poner remedio al pasado pero puede solucionar el presente.

Deja la toalla en la silla para que se seque, ahora debe de preocuparse por hacer otras cosas, da una mirada hacia donde esta Kagome y parece ser que esta muy agotada y preferible dejarla descansar por ello se encamina a salir de la habitación.

Escucha como la puerta de la recamara se abre y se cierra, ahora puede dar rienda suelta a sus lagrimas y cuenta con ello por que solo toma la almohada que pertenece a su esposo y comienza a llorar, dejando que su corazón destrozado trate de ser reparado.

_Pague por ella y como comprador deseo que mi mercancía no sea reclamada por nadie_

Es lo único que es para Inuyasha, una mercancía como todo lo que tiene a su alrededor algo que adorna la casa.

-.-

Hasta que despierta la futura mamá.- lo dice Miroku al ver entrar a su cuñada a la sala para tomar algo de cenar.

Kagome ríe ante las palabras de su cuñado, es tan simpático aquel hombre llamado Miroku.

Déjate de tonterías.- lo exclama Sango al estar a lado de su esposo, acomodando el árbol que esta en el lugar.

Pero Sanguito…

Pero nada baka, Kagome debe de estar tranquila y en paz, con tus tonterías terminaras que Inuyasha te quiera estrangular y no quiero quedarme viuda cuando ni siquiera has hecho un buen trabajo como esposo.- se lo informa y recuerda ocasionando que Miroku se enoje al captar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Sesshomaru es el que se ataca de risa al escuchar a su cuñada, y pensar que su hermano menor presume de ser bueno en la cama.

¡Callate!.- lo grita Miroku enojado para lanzarle una esfera de plástico a su hermano.

Kagome por su parte ve a ambos hermanos seguir peleando, mientras las esposas siguen con las decoraciones, Rin ayuda a decorar con un adorno las escaleras al igual que Kaede y Tsubaki.

¿quieres ayudar mi niña?.- lo pregunta Kaede al ver a su Kagome de pie fascinada por las decoraciones.

Me gustaría poder tomar algo de leche y galletas, pero me encantaría ayudar.- lo concluye al ver a su nana.

En un momento.- se lo dice Kaede al salir hacia la cocina.

Apenas recordaba cuando fue la última vez que celebro las navidades, tal vez tiene que ver casi con la edad de Rin, la ultima navidad con su mamá.

_Te extraño tanto mamá._

-.-

No la despiertes, recuerda que como futura mamá necesita dormir todo lo que sea necesario.- se lo recuerda y termina volvérselo a informar la misma Tsubaki al ver como Inuyasha llega con un par de regalos.

¿ya se fueron a dormir los demás?.- lo pregunta al dejar los regalos debajo del árbol.

Si, Sango y Miroku en la habitación que era de Kaede, mientras que Sesshomaru esta en la habitación de Kagome con Kagura.- lo explica al haberlo acomodado ella de esa forma.

En ese caso iré a descansar.- se lo dice al subir las escaleras y darle las buenas noches a su nana.

Se encamina hacía su habitación, observando que toda la casa esta decorada para navidad, parece ser que sus hermanos y cuñadas han hecho ese trabajo a la perfección con ayuda de las nanas y la pequeña Rin.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y ve de nuevo a Kagome dormida pero ahora con ese camisón blanco, donde la mitad de su cuerpo esta siendo tapado por las cobijas.

Comienza a desnudarse dejando toda su ropa tira, se queda en ropa interior, no desea poder ponerse algo, algunas veces duerme desnudo pero solo por que esta con Kagome dormirá en calzoncillos.

Destiende la cama, para entrar debajo de las cobijas, escuchando como Kagome suspira para acercarse un poco hacia su cuerpo como si fura consiente del calor de él.

Envuelve a Kagome entre sus brazos, escuchando como suspira, por lo menos dormida Kagome desea estar con él.

-.-

_Navidad._

¡si regalos!.- lo exclama entusiasmada Rin para comenzar a correr hacia el árbol.

¡Alto ahí!.- lo grita Miroku al poner su mano enfrente de el extendida para parar aquella niña.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Rin confundida.

Los regalos se abrirán hasta que sea la hora de la cena.- lo informa el menor de los Taisho.

¡no!.- lo exclama con un grito aterrado Rin, ocasionando que toda la familia acuda a ver que sucede.

¿Rin?.- lo pregunta Kaede.

Ese hombre feo no me deja abrir mis regalos.- lo murmura Rin causando cierta ternura a todos presentes.

¿hombre ve he?.- lo pregunta burlonamente Sesshomaru al ver a su hermano menor.

¡oye!.- lo grita Miroku.

¡se puede saber Taisho por que tortura así a una niña inocente!.- lo reclama Sango al poner sus manos en jarras alrededor de la cadera para esperar una explicación de su esposo.

Pero Sango…

Pero nada, si no dejas que la pequeña abra un regalo ahora, esta noche duermes en las caballerizas.- lo dice como ultimátum la misma Sango para hacer que su esposo vea a Rin con esa mira de _"es tu culpa"._

Anda ve abrir el regalo con el moño morado y el estampado de rosa.- lo dice Sango al ver a Miroku.

¡si!.- lo grita Rin para correr al árbol y tomar el regalo que Sango le dijo.

Sesshomaru por su parte se sigue burlando de su hermano por el hecho de que fue vencido por mujeres.

Por su parte Miroku comienza a murmurar algunas maldiciones y él que hacía algo de buena fe.

-.-

Ahora si, a desenvolver los regalos.- lo menciona el propio Miroku antes de darle una mirada acusadora a Rin pero esta no le hace caso por andar jugando con la muñeca que te obtuvo en la mañana.

Yo primero.- lo menciona Sango al tomar los regaos que le corresponde, y entregárselos a casa una de los presentes.

Inuyasha sentad a lado de Kagome rasga su regalo al igual que su esposa y los demás, viendo que es un pequeño porta retratos con la fotos de Kagome dentro, extrañándose por aquel raro regalo no es que reproche que no lo agradece pero ¿donde habrá sacado esa foto Sango?

Por su parte Kagome recibe un peluche que tiene gravado en una mantita _"mi primer navidad con los Taisho"._

Ahora sigo.- lo menciona Kagura al seguir repartiendo sus regalos, observando como su esposo encuentra muy interesante el reloj que Kagura le acaba de regalar con sus nombres grabados.

Me toca.- lo menciona Miroku, al seguir entregando sus paquetes, para ver como su nana exclama de emoción al recibir un chaleco, uno casi idéntico al que tenía hace años antes del que el mismo Miroku cuando era un crió lo quemara por accidente.

¡es mi turno!.- lo exclaman al mismo tiempo amabas nanas haciendo reír a todos, pero parece ser que ambas deciden entrar los regalos juntos, viendo el asombro de todos antes esos dulces regalos hechos con amor, en especial Kagome que empieza a sollozar por ver la ropita hecha a mano para su bebé.

Y pensar que pasaran meses y será mas sentimental.- lo menciona Kagura al ver a su cuñada.

Ahora yo.- lo dice Sesshomru, al querer la expresión de su esposa por regalarle aquel collar de rubís que tanto había insistido antes y su mente ha acertado al verla tan emocionada y tirándosele encima.

Me toca.- lo murmura Kagome para levantarse y caminar a tomar sus regalos y darle a cada miembro de la familia, dándole un suave beso a Rin al entregarle su paquete y concluye con Inuyasha el cual se encuentra algo sorprendido por ello.

Gracias…- lo murmura al tomarlo.

Kagome observa como Inuyasha comienza ha abrir su regalo y se encuentra con la caja para comenzar a abrirla, observando el contenido de esta, una chamarra pero no cualquier chamarra si no una de esas que utilizaban los vaqueros antiguamente como en los años noventa.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea Inuyasha sin saber que decir.

Vamos dale un beso a tu esposa.- lo anima Miroku al ver a su hermano.

Creo que es lo menos que se merece.- ahora lo anima Sesshomaru al sonreír.

Ve a Kagome y deja su chamarra en la mesa de enfrenta para tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besarla suavemente causando que la misma Kagome comience a sentir una sensación tan calida dentro de su ser, al corresponde ese beso.

Se separa suavemente de los labios de Kagome, al abrir sus ojos dorados ve el rostro tan relajado de su esposa.

Creo que soy el último.- lo dice sintiéndose incomodo por la forma de aquel beso, y desea cambiar de tema.

Inuyasha entrega cada uno de los obsequios para, terminar con kagome y esperar que le guste el regalo como a él le gusto el suyo, todavía no entiende como pudo conseguir una chamarra de los años noventa cuando el mismo ha hecho el intento y no consiguió nada.

Comienza ha abrir el regalo que le dio Inuyasha, primero observar un pequeño conjunto de bebé, el mas hermoso que aya visto, de color azul cielo y la chamarrita tiene bordado _"hijo de Kagome e Inuyasha"._

Sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos al tomar aquella chamarra y ver al hombre que la dio.

Esta apunto de dejar de nuevo el chamarrita en la caja pero ve que hay otro regalo dentro, lo cual lo toma y comienza ha abrirlo.

Ve como los ojos de su esposa se agrandan, y dejan caer aquel objeto de sus manos, para verlo a él con esos ojos cristalinos ya derramando lágrimas.

_¡oh kami he hecho una tontería!._

Ve como Kagome se hecha a llorar, Sango no comprende que sucede al igual que los demás, pero parece ser que Inuyasha y Kagome si, por que este termina por abrazarla en sus brazos y arrullarla sin que esta deje de murmurar _"mi mamá… mi mamá"._

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, bueno aquí esta la continuación, parece ser que el regalo de Inuyasha ha causado una fuerte impresión en Kagome.**

**No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que decirles, que solo mil gracias por sus comentarios y nos veremos el miércoles en la noche.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	10. Izayo

**Capitulo X.- Izayo.**

¿de donde obtuvo esa fotografía?.-lo pregunta la señora de edad que se encuentra de pie observando la imagen que esta en aquel portarretratos.

Pensé que Kagome quería una foto de su madre, así que fue la única que puede encontrar.- lo explica el propio Inuyasha viendo su esposa dormir, después de llorar entre sus bazos la llevo a la habitación para que pudiera descansar.

Pero todas las fotografías de la señora Sukiomi las eliminaron, el propio Naraku se encargo de ello.- lo dice Kaede al no entender que hace esa fotografía, su niña vestida del blanco el mismo traje de novia que utilizo Kagome sonriendo y dejar de ver lo enamorada que esta del hombre a su lado.

Lo se, pero pude encontrar al fotógrafo que se encargo de la boda de ambos, aunque se me hace raro que en esa fotografía Naraku sonría.- se lo hace saber al ver la fotografía en las manos de Kaede.

La madre de Kagome tan parecida a su hija, casi el mismo retrato Kagome, sonriendo para mostrarle a todo el mundo que es la mujer mas enamorada del mundo de aquel ser de estura alta y sonrisa perfecta, algo muy raro en Naraku el estar enamorado de su mujer, si estuvo enamorado de la madre de Kagome, ¿por que trata así a su hija?.

¿le pregunto algo el fotógrafo?.- lo pregunta Kaede al preocupada.

Solo me pregunto si la señora Higurashi seguía vivía.- se lo contesta, sin comprender que sucede.

Prométame señor Taisho que no le dirá a mi niña donde saco la fotografía, no quiero que reciba un golpe muy fuerte.- se lo dice Kaede al depositar la imagen en el buró.

Pero…

Prométamelo señor Taisho, se lo ruego, no quiero que mi niña pierda al niño, por favor prométalo.- lo suplica.

No entiendo las cosas, pero lo prometo.- responde Inuyasha al dejar que la nana de Kagome salga de la habitación.

Algo muy raro esta sucediendo y Kaede parece ser que tiene las respuestas a todo, pero un oscuro secreto se encuentra en la familia Higurashi, acaso su investigador será capaz de revelarle ese misterio.

-.-

¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- lo dice Kagome al ver como su esposo se encuentra desnudándose en la habitación.

¿de que se trata?.- se lo pregunta al quedarse solo en calzoncillos, al ver a su mujer en la cama con aquel camisón de maternidad que parece ser que sus cuñadas le compraron.

¿Dónde conseguiste esa imagen?.- se lo pregunta de una vez por todas Kagome, había esperado hasta que ambos tuvieran de nuevo en la habitación, después de despertarse Inuyasha la llevo a seguir celebrando la navidad y apenas a esas horas de la madrugada todos decidieron irse a la cama a descansar.

Sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso.- responde Inuyasha al caminar hacia la cama, no puede romper la promesa de Kaede y muchos menos poner en riesgo alguna impresión fuerte para que Kagome pierda a su bebé.

¿y bien?.- se lo pregunta, queriendo saber la verdad, recordaba que después de la muerte de su madre su padre había destruido toda evidencia de fotos en cualquier lado que recordaran a Sukiomi Higurashi.

No te conformarías con un _"no se deben de decir donde se consiguen las cosas que se regalan"_ ¿verdad?.- lo termina preguntando el ojidorado al meterse debajo de las cobijas.

Kagome niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver a su esposo.

No puedo decírtelo.- responde simplemente dejando que su esposa se sorprenda por la respuesta dada.

¿Por qué no?.- 

Por que no deseo que salgas en busca de esa persona y pongas en riesgo a nuestro bebé.- se lo hace hacer, creyendo que esa explicación es la más sensata

Pero…- lo susurra suavemente sintiendo como su labio inferior comienza a temblar.

Prometo decírtelo una vez que te alivies.- lo dice, y en ese tiempo tendrá toda la información.

¿prometido?.- lo pregunta no muy convencida en el asunto.

Solo confía en mi Kagome.- se lo hace saber al descansar sobre el colchón sintiendo como Kagome se acorruca cerca de él.

Si…- lo murmura débilmente, su corazón confía plenamente en Inuyasha, en eso no le cabe la menor duda, aunque pusiera resistencia en su mente no podría evadir la verdad por mucho tiempo, esta _enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho_.

-.-

¡¿Adivinen quien llego?!.- lo pregunta y exclama Tsubaki para toda la familia sentada en la mesa.

Nana, déjate de juegos y danos de comer, atiendes primero a Kagome.- lo reprocha el mismo Miroku viendo que su cuñada es la única que esta desayunando.

No seas llorón Miroku, Kagome esta embarazada y en su estado debe de comer por dos.- lo dice Tsubaki regañado a Miroku, que bien sus dos hermanos comienzan a reírse.

¿de nuevo me harán abuela joven?.- lo pregunta con algo de reproche esa voz al aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Pero si es…

¡mama!.- lo termina de decir Miroku al interrumpir a su hermano mayor.

¿nadie planea darme la bienvenida como es debido?.- lo pregunta la madre de aquellos tres hombres al extender sus brazos.

Y como si aquello fuera una orden, los tres Taisho's se levantan para ir a abrazar a su mamá dejando que sus esposas sigan en sus lugares, junto con las nanas y la hermana de Kagome.

¡les traigo a cada uno regalos!.- exclama su madre al abrazar al ultimo de sus hijos.

Espero que sea una chica.- lo dice Miroku al separarse de su madre.

¡Miroku!.- lo grita Sango al ponerse de pie.

Veo que todavía no has aprendido a callar esa bocota.- se lo dice su madre al comprender que al rato Sango se encarga de castigarlo.

Sesshomaru suelta otras carcajadas.

¿y mi nieto?.- lo pregunta su hijo mayor, el responsable de haberla hecho abuela joven.

Lo dejamos en casa de mis suegros, iremos hoy por él.- lo informa al saber que todos ya están informados que hoy parten Kagura y el, así que su madre llego justo a tiempo para ocupar su habitación.

Ya Tsubaki como siempre es la que me informa de todo, ustedes mis hijos no pueden tomar el teléfono y darme una llamada para decirme en que andan metidos.- se los reprocha al sentarse en la mesa del lado contrario a Inuyasha que esta situado en el lugar principal.

Mamá…

Nada de mamá, ahora me presento aquí y con que me encuentro uno de mis hijos, casado y a punto de ser padre mientras que los otros cómodamente no me han avisado de nada.- lo reclama al interrumpir a su hijo menor, solo al ver a su nueva nuera.

Tu querida no tienes la culpa de nada, se que mi hijo es el culpable de todo esto.- se lo dice la misma Izayo al ver como su nueva nuera baja la mirada como si ella fuera la culpable, pero no lo es.

Mamá.- lo dice el mismo Inuyasha en tono amenazador.

Nada de amenazas muchachito, ahora iré a platicar con mis nueras después de que terminen de desayunar, antes de que mi otro desconsiderado hijo se lleve a mi nuera.- lo hace saber al ponerse de pie, sintiéndose enojada con esos hombres, ¿Por qué no pudo tener una bella niña que la cuidara?.

Tsubaki sonríe con victoria, al ver como los tres Taisho's acaban de recibir una pequeña regañada y con esa sonrisa comienza a servir el desayuno.

-.-

Regresaremos en la época de cría.- lo anuncia Sesshomaru al estar en la puerta principal con las maletas.

No molestes ahora Sesshomaru, no quiero ni pensar en esas fechas.- lo dice Miroku al saber que esos días es un caos total en la compañía y rancho.

Cuando lleguen a recoger a mi nieto, háblenme quiero saludarlo.- se lo dice a su hijo que ambos están abordando su carro.

Sabes que si mamá.- contesta el mayor de los Taisho, viendo a su esposa ya acomoda en el interior del carro- por cierto hermanito.- lo dice al ver a Inuyasha y llamar su atención- habla con mi cuñadita que creo que debes de corregir esos celos.- lo termina con una burla, y pensar que Inuyasha era el mas equilibrado en el amor, hasta ahora claro esta.

¿celos?.- lo pregunta con burla su hermano menor.

¡feh! Cállate.- responde para salir del lugar.

¿y mi nueva nuera?.- lo pregunta Izayo al ver que Kagome no los acompaño en la despedida.

Esta descansando.- responde Sango al lado de su suegra.

Ya recuerdo yo cuando estuve embarazada de estos tres malagradecidos.- lo último lo dice al ver a su hijo menor el que esta a su lado.

¡no soy el único hijo!.- exclama al sentirse que sobra en aquel lugar y mas le vale marcharse o si no su madre lo hace papilla.

Vamos a platicar a dentro Sango y me contaras como te trata mi hijo.- lo dice Izayo al dejar a tras a su niño.

Miroku por su parte tan solo da una patada en el piso, preguntándose ¿por que kami le manda ese castigo ahora?.

-.-

_¿así que tu eres mi nueva nuera?._

Se lo había preguntando Izayo al momento de estar las cuatro mujeres de los Taisho's reunidas.

_Mi nombre es Izayo Ikeda, pero como sabes el apellido de soltera pasa a segundo termino cuando uno se casa, así que solo dime Izayo._

Se había presentado con ella de esa forma calida, es como si le recordara a su mamá.

_Eres muy bonita, al principio me senti muy ofendida por que mi propio hijo no me invitara a la boda, pero ahora que te conozco entiendo por que Inuyasha apresuro los planes._

Pareciera que Izayo no sabía la verdad de su matrimonio ella piensa que Inuyasha esta enamorada de ella, ¡ja!, si eso fuera cierto habría algo de cariño en su relación y no todo sería fingido hacia los demás, aparte Inuyasha no la trataría como una mercancía.

_Pague por ella y como comprador deseo que mi mercancía no sea reclamada por nadie_

Todavía esas palabras le llegan a doler, pero conforme pasa el tiempo su corazón hecho trisas comienza ha volverse a recuperar, gracias al cariño de u hermana y nana, y algo le dice que Izayo es una pequeña muy bondadosa.

Se concentra en el libro que tiene en sus manos, lo había encontrado junto con otros que la misma Izayo le ofrecí de la biblioteca, en si del despacho donde Inuyasha trabajo, lleno de libros las repisas situadas en la pared.

Escucha como la puerta se abre obligándola a retirar la vida del libro.

No se que demonios le pasa a mi hijo, cuando le mencione que te trajera algún aperitivo me respondió que lo hiciera yo, ya verá por eso lo voy a castigar, aunque sea un hombrecito y este casado eso no le da derecho ha hablarme así y tratarte de esa forma.- lo explica Izayo al entrar con la bandeja de galletas y un pastel con un vaso de leche para su nuera.

Kagome sonríe a pesar de que su corazón vuelve a sentir un dolor en el corazón.

Ya verá la sorpresa que le tengo preparada a mi hijo.- se lo hace saber al sonreír de forma maliciosa.

A pesar de su suegra es de cabello negro, se podría decir que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sacaron eso de su madre a diferencia de Miroku, y los ojos de Izayo son iguales a su hijo menor a lo contrario de los dos mayores, pero la piel blanca suave es igual a los tres hijos, a pesar de que su estatura es diferente a los dos primeros que la sobre pasan por una cabeza y media.

¿te gusta vivir en el rancho querida?.- lo pregunta Izayo al retirar el libro del regazo de Kagome ponerle la bandeja para que pueda comer algo.

Si.- es su única respuesta se siente un poco incomoda por esas atenciones.

Te traigo algo después de la merienda, se que una mujer embarazada necesita alimentarse correctamente y créeme lo se por experiencia he traído a tres bakas que solo me ignoran.- lo termina reprochando Izayo, al ver como su nuera come ago de galletas.

No comprende a Izayo, se nota que adora a sus hijos pero a veces les reprocha cosas como si ella fuera en lugar de la madre la hija.

Es solo broma, se me olvida que eres nueva cielo, pero así suelo llevarme con mis hijos, mis nueras ya me conocen y espero que tu también llegues a conocerme.- se lo explica al captar la confusión de Kagome.

No logra entender mucho y la familia de Inuyasha es algo rara, no esta acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto y se le hace algo muy extraño.

-.-

Se siente tan cansado, que lo único que desea es meterse a la cama y dormir con su esposa, gracias a que su familia sigue ocupando las habitaciones Kagome tiene la obligación de dormir con él.

¿A dónde vas?.- lo pregunta la voz femenina que puede reconocer en cualquier situación… su madre.

A mi habitación.- responde secamente, desde que llego su mamá en la mañana no hace otra cosa que acusarlo de no ser buen marido, de no atender a Kagome y un sin fin de cosas y aunque sea su madre se esta hartando de la situación.

No dormirás con Kagome.- lo declara como ultimátum la señora Taisho.

¿y quien demonios me lo impide?.- se lo pregunta al darse la vuelta y encarar a su madre.

¡yo!.- lo exclama como respuesta.

¡ja! Eso veremos.- responde cínicamente ¿Qué se cree esa mujer?.

Posa su mano derecha encima de la perrilla para dar la vuelta y querer entrar a la habitación, pero parece ser que esta cerrada con llave.

¡DEMONIOS!.- lo grita al jalonear la puerta para abrirla.

Te dije que ibas a pagar por lo que has hecho señor Taisho.- lo dice Izayo al ver a su hijo desesperado.

¡es mi esposa!.- lo grita al ver a su madre.

A la esposa no se le trata así, Kouga me hablo de lo que sucede entre ustedes dos, ¡acaso no te enseñe a respetar a las mujeres!.- lo termina gritando muy molesta Izayo.

¡arg!.- gruñe al darse la vuelta, no puede decir nada a su favor.

¿Qué pretendía ese niño?, ¿Qué iba a dejar que el hiciera de las suyas?, pues llego su madre para ponerlo a raya.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, moviéndose dentro de las colchas y notar que Inuyasha no esta a su lado, ¿se habrá ido tan temprano?.

Alza un poco la cabeza para revisar la habitación y se le hace raro no ver la topa que uso ayer Inuyasha en el suelo, ¿Dónde abra dormido?, ¿se abra ido con su amante?.

Se levanta de la cama, pero parece ser que son las dos de la madrugada, no podría irse o ¿sí?.

Abre la puerta de su habitación escuchando como algo en la cerradura lo abre como si hubiera estado cerrada, algo raro por que no recordaba haber cerrado con seguro.

Todo se encuentra a oscuras, comienza a bajar las escaleras lentamente, necesita un vaso de leche y no le hará daño ir a la cocina por el.

Siente el frió azulejo en sus pies desnudos, no fue muy buena idea bajar descalza, pero bueno su nana esta dormida y también la mama de Inuyasha, así que no hay nadie que la regañe por eso.

Cruza con cuidado la sala y trata de no pegarse gracias a que las luces del árbol de navidad que iluminan un poco la sala.

Entra a la cocina y abre el refrigerador para sacar el cartón de leche y llenar en el vaso que acaba de sacar del mueble.

Toma un trago de leche, para fijar sus ojos marrones alrededor de la cocina haber si puede encontrar algo de comer, desea algo de comer y ahora, ve un pan dulce como si Kaede hubiera pensado que tendría hambre en la noche.

Camina hacia donde esta el pan dulce siendo cubierto por un toper de plástico, con la mano mueve la tapa para tomar el pan y llevárselo a la boca.

¡que haces aquí!.- lo exclama una voz masculina en la muerta de la cocina ocasionando que Kagome suelte el vaso de vidrio que tiene en su mano izquierda y de un brinco.

¡no te muevas!.- lo grita Inuyasha al ver que su esposa esta descalza.

Y Kagome solo se queda quita pasando el trozo de pan por su garganta.

¡¿cuatas veces te he dicho que no andes descalza?!.- lo pegunta y reclama Inuyasha yendo hacia donde esta su mujer.

Kagome no contesta solo siente como Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos y la lleve con el hacia su despacho.

¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado al depositar a Kagome en el sofá cama.

Muestra el pan que esta en su mano derecha como si eso explicara todo.

Debí de haberlo supuesto.- lo murmura para ver como su esposa comer algo del pan.

Se levanto al escuchar que alguien estaba en la cocina hasta había tomado el revolver que tiene en su despacho para atrapar al individuo sospechoso, pero resulto ser Kagome.

Tenía hambre.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome.

Lo se, pero si hubiera estado a tu lado yo hubiera ido por la comida.- se lo hace saber y es verdad.

Pero tú no estabas.- se lo dice al ver a Inuyasha, esos ojos dorados que tanto adora.

Lo se, mi madre no me dejo dormir contigo.- lo explica lo mas breve posible.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta al no entender.

Por que se cree muy lista.- responde sin querer decirle la verdadera razón.

Oh.- es la única respuesta, pero desea algo de leche.

Iré por algo de leche, pan dulce y unas cobijas, no te muevas.- lo informa Inuyasha al salir del despacho, ¿así que Inuyasha estaba durmiendo en ese lugar?, no se fue con su amante y eso le hace sonreír de alegría.

Ve como Inuyasha llega de nuevo al salón con todas las cosas que le dijo, deja la las cobijas a su lado y la charola enfrente en la mesita pequeña.

Anda come.- se lo dice al ver como Kagome toma algo de leche y comienza a comer pan, entiende que a veces las mujeres embarazadas tienen antojos cualquier hora del día y parece que las dos de la madruga no es excepción.

De todos modos apenas ha dormido algo.

Observa como su esposa da un largo bostezo que cubre con su mano, pero parece ser que ya tiene algo de sueño.

Duerme.- se lo dice al tomar del vaso de leche que ha dejado un poco.

Asiente un si, para levantarse cosa que Inuyasha le impide el paso.

Iré a dormir.- se lo dice.

¿Dónde vas?.- lo pregunta

A la cama.- 

Estas muy cansada no dejare que te arriesgues a caer por las escaleras, anda acuéstate en el sofá cama, es una matrimonia y no habrá problema.- se lo dice para ver como Kagome hace lo que le se ordeno, acostándose en aquel lugar.

Toma las colchas que trajo y comienza a extenderlas encima de Kagome por lo menos tres mas incluida la que estaba.

Apaga la lámpara del despacho que prendió hace unos minutos atrás, para irse al otro lado y meterse debajo de las cobijas.

¿tienes frió?.- lo pregunta por el hecho de que esta nevando esas horas.

Un poco.- lo murmura, no debió de haber salido de la recamara ahí hay calefacción.

Ven acércate y te dale calor.- lo dice al dejar que sus brazos se abran y de forma automática Kagome acude a ellos, abrazándolo para que él mismo la abrace y puedan darse calor.

Duerme.- lo murmura para que cierre los ojos Kagome.

-.-

¿Por qué me desobedeces Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Izayo al estar en la estancia.

Madre ya basta, si en verdad quieres armonía no te metas en mi matrimonio.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha al soportar esos días, no lo ha dejado dormir con Kagome, pero en la madrugada Kagome comienza a tener hambre y baja por algo de comida es ahí cuando la lleva con él a dormir.

¡no te reconozco Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo exclama la misma Izayo al ponerse de pie enfrente de su hijo.

¡Yo te voy a decir que sucede madre!.- lo dice Inuyasha al estar ya furioso por las intervenciones en esos días de su madre, esta harto de ello- ¡¡compre a esa mujer con mi dinero, su padre me la vendió como si fuera un objeto y lo es, pero mas te vale que esto lo comprendas es mi objeto, es mi mercancía y te prohíbo que te metas con ella!!.- lo concluye furioso.

Inu…

¡¡Estoy arto que me estés diciendo de el amor que hubo entre mi padre y tu, no estoy enamorado de esa mujer!! ¡¿lo comprendes?¡.- continua con aquellos gritos de furia- ¡¡solo la utilizo para lo que se me plazca y eso es el sexo y mas…

No continúa por que recibe una fuerte cachetada por parte de su madre.

¡Eres un demonio Inuyasha Taisho!.- grita Izayo al ver la cara de su hijo al recibir ese golpe.

Se da la vuelta queriendo alejarse de su hijo, esas palabras la habían dañado en el corazón, pero se detiene al ver como su nuera esta de pie en las escaleras con el rostro pálido, como s hubiera escuchado toda la discusión.

¡oh kami Kagome!.- lo exclama Izayo al ver a su nuera en el lugar.

Inuyasha fija su mirada en las escaleras y ve a su esposa, tan pálida sosteniéndose del barandal para no caer.

**Continuaraaaa!!!!**

**¡konichiwa!, si se que merezco la muerte por traerlo hasta ahora, pero como estuve explicado por MSN tuve problemas todo el día en mi casa vino y se iba la luz y a veces tardaba dos horas en regresar y en una de esas que estaba escribiendo el capitulo, que se me borra una gran parte del capitulo y tuve que volver a escribirlo todo, por ello hasta esta hora lo pongo, si quieren demandar a alguien háganlo a la compañía de luz.**

**No se que decir respecto al capitulo, me he quedado sin palabras.**

**Si ustedes tienen alguna son bienvenidas como siempre.**

**¡gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	11. Pedazos

**Capituló XI.- Pedazos.**

No puede sentir su respiración es como si todo a su alrededor hubiera parado sin previo aviso.

¡Kami Kagome!.- lo exclama de nuevo Izayo al ver a su nueva mientras camina hacia ella

Comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza como si algo comprimiera su cerebro ocasionando que sus ojos poco a poco comiencen a cerrarse, balanceándose en aquel lugar, sin que su mano deje de agarrarse del barandal, no puede… no ahora.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Izayo al ver a su nuera como comienza a desvanecerse, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente para atraparla entre sus brazos.

¡eres un monstruo Inuyasha!.- lo grita Izayo al tener a su nuera en aquel estado, sentada ella en las escaleras mientras Kagome esta recostada.

¿importa eso ahora madre?.- se lo pregunta al caminar hacia el lugar- ahora lo importante es que la llevemos a la habitación y hablemos a Totosai.- lo responde al subir los dos primeros escalones.

¡no te acerques a ella bestia!.- lo grita cierta voz al venir por la puerta principal, llamando la atención de ambas personas.

¿Quién te crees para ordenarme, lobo?.- se lo pregunta un furioso Inuyasha al darse la vuelta para ver a su primo.

Alguien que desea proteger a Kagome de ti.- responde simplemente al ver a su tía con la chica.

Es mi esposa.- se lo responde al desafiar a su primo.

No parece, si fuera tu esposa la tratarías mejor.- se lo reclama, dejando a su primo furioso.

Haré lo que me plazca.- contesta al darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde esta Kagome.

¡no te acerques Taisho o te golpeare!.- lo grita Kouga al saber que esas son las palabras que deseaba escuchar Inuyasha para pelear como solían ser chiquillos, solo que ahora ambos son adultos y han cambiado.

Jajajaja no me hagas reír¿vas a vencerme?.- se lo dice con burla al ver a su primo de nuevo.

Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré.- responde al comenzar a desbrochar el saco que tiene para quitárselo y aventarlo hacia donde esta una mesita pequeña.

Inuyasha hace lo mismo con su chamarra de cuero, para quitarse el sombrero que lleva, expresando en sus ojos el deseo que tiene por darle una paliza a su primo.

Comienza lobo.- se lo dice al ponerse en el mismo nivel, ambos de frente preparados para cualquier golpe que surja.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Izayo para llamar la atención de su hijo, pero no puede dejar a su nuera si se llega a mover Kagome podría caer por las escaleras y perder al niño.

¿Qué sucede mamá?.- lo pregunta Miroku al estar arriba de las escaleras viendo la escena, pero ante su ultima palabra Kouga lanza un golpe a su primo y se desata la pelea.

¡Miroku has algo, detén a tu hermano!.- lo grita la misma Izayo al llamar la atención de su segunda nuera y su hijo.

¿Qué los detuviera¿esta loca su madre?, él único que es capaz de detenerlos es Sesshomaru y el no esta en casa, siempre en las peleas de eso dos, Sesshomaru les sentaba a cada uno un golpe para tumbarlos y que se estuvieran en paz, él no podía hacer eso, él no es capaz.

Hay que dejar a Kagome en la habitación madre, después nos preocuparemos por esos bakas.- responde Miroku al bajar las escaleras y tomar con cuidado a su nuera, sin importarle que los golpes secos se escuchen por toda la casa, y aquellos gruñidos.

Pero…

Pero nada Sango, mi hermano y Kouga son muy fuertes, ya después se cansaran, no puedo meterme no soy capaz de detenerlos y no deseo pasar el tiempo en cama a consecuencia de la paliza que me darán.- se lo informa al ver a los dos hombre seguir golpeándose, Inuyasha inserta un golpe en el estomago de Kouga pero este lo derriba con un movimiento de su pie.

¿Tu Izayo?.- lo pregunta Sango al ver a su suegra.

¡kami!, Miroku tiene razón nadie es capaz de detenerlos, las peleas infantiles las resolvían así y algunas veces cuando comenzaron a crecer Sesshomaru los paraba a los dos, pero también había otro hombre capaz de hacer el trabajo de Sesshomaru… ¡Mioga!.

¡Sango cuida de Kagome!.- lo exclama Izayo al bajar las escaleras para ver como su hijo es lanzado hacia la pechera donde todos las sacos le caen encima.

¿te rindes bestia?.- pregunta Kouga al limpiarse la sangre que sale de su boca, jadeando un poco por el ejercicio ya toda su ropa esta arrugada y manchada de sangre al igual que su primo.

¡Nunca!.- lo grita con enojo el mismo ojidorado para levantarse y lanzarse hacia su primo llevándolo consigo para estrellarlo hacia la pared.

La pelea continúa, Inuyasha sigue acertando varios golpes y otros los logra esquivar Kouga teniendo la oportunidad de golpear a su primo.

Ambos puños de los hombres chocan entre si lanzándolos unos pasos hacia atrás, lo suficiente para verse a los ojos y ver como el uno y el otro se encuentran jadeando por el ejercicio hecho.

¡no te metas en mi matrimonio!.- se lo exclama al estar furioso por la interrupción de su primo.

¡Lo haré hasta que aprendas a respetar Taisho!.- se lo dice de la misma forma.

No responde solo se lanza para seguir con la pelea, dándole un puñetazo a Kouga en la mandíbula lo suficiente para sacar mas sangre de aquellos labios, pero Kouga aprovecha para golpear el hombro de Inuyasha logrando tirarlo al piso, pero no cuenta que el mismo ojidorado con una patada lo lanza hacia el tuvo de las escaleras recibiendo el impacto en la espalda.

Inuyasha se levanta y ve a su primo en aquel estado parece que la espalda esta lastima o es el hombre, sonriendo al saber que es el ganador, se acerca hacia donde este Kouga, pero parece que este lo sorprende un una patada doble donde lo lanza hacia la pesa de madera que esta en el recibidor rompiéndose por el impacto y el espejo que esta arriba cae encima de Inuyasha haciéndose pedazos.

para que aprendas bestia.- lo murmura al ver a su primo y después caer inconciente, al igual que Inuyasha.

La casa esta en silencio, solo que unos pasos se escuchan dejando ver a Izayo con Mioga a un lado, viendo a ambos hombres.

¡kami que ha pasado!.- lo exclama al ver a su hijo y sobrino en ese estado.

Será mejor que los llevemos a las habitaciones.- sugiere Mioga.

Inuyasha se ira a la habitación donde esta Sango y Miroku, mientras Kouga se va a la mía.- lo ordena, no dejara que su hijo este en la misma habitación que su nuera.

Iré por unos hombres.- lo anuncia para salir del lugar.

No entiende a Inuyasha, nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma, ella no lo había educado para menospreciar a las mujeres, hasta él mismo ha defendido a las mujeres del lugar¿Qué demonios le sucede?.

-.-

Abre lentamente sus ojos dorados, sintiéndose tan apaleado, ese lobo si que sabe golpear.

Hasta que despiertas.- lo menciona una voz femenina obligando al ojidorado a voltear.

¿Qué quieres madre?.- pregunta al ver a su madre a su lado.

Ahora mismo me escucharas jovencito.- se lo dice Izayo al ver a su hijo en aquel lugar ya vendado y limpiado en las zonas afectadas.

No tengo nada que escuchar.- responde con un quejido al sentir un dolor en su costado.

Lo harás o tendrás que irte del rancho.- lo concluye con ese ultimátum.

¿Qué demonios?.- lo pregunta y exclama al empezar a enfurecerse.

Lo que has escuchado si no acatas mis ordenes, te vas del rancho, sabes muy bien que mientras yo viva las cosas que son de tu padre me siguen perteneciendo y si deseo te quito el rancho.- lo termina de informar Izayo manteniendo esa pose dura.

¡No puedes hacerme esto!.- lo exclama.

Ya verás que si.- se lo hace saber.

Pero soy tu hijo.- se lo dice al ver a su madre tan decidida nunca antes la había visto de esa forma.

Mi hijo nunca maltrataría ninguna mujer, así que por tus acciones no eres mi hijo, y si es necesario te desheredare no mi importa las consecuencias y si vives en la miseria espero que eso te enseñe a tener valores.- se lo hace saber al ver a su hijo trasformando cualquier muestra de afecto hacia él en sus ojos.

Pero…

Nada de peros, estoy harta de tu comportamiento jovencito y ya no eres un niño que se pueda castigar fácilmente, te di oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y la rechazaste, tu mismo has hecho que yo llegara a esto, así que decides ahora Inuyasha¿te comportas o te vas de la casa?.- lo termina preguntando.

No dice ninguna palabra solo ve a su madre, nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando Miroku destrozo la vajilla de la bisabuela que era una reliquia, algo que su madre adoraba.

Primero te pondré mis condiciones para que permanezcas en la casa, después escuchare tus razones y espero que seas honesto y me importa lo que opine los demás de esto.- lo concluye al ver su hijo.

Solo asiente un si sin ser capaz de revelarse.

Te iras de viaje y pensaras la actitud que has estado demostrando.- se lo hace saber al ver como su hijo esta apuesto de protestar- dejaras el rancho un mes, Kouga se hará cargo de ello y me importa lo que pienses.- lo sigue al seguir viendo como Inuyasha intenta protestar- después de ese mes regresaras a casa y podrás tener tu habitación pero Kagome dormirá aparte, de ello veremos de lo que eres capaz.- lo concluye al seguir viendo a su hijo, parece ser que lo ultimo no lo reprocha.

-.-

¿e Inuyasha?.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome al abrir sus ojos.

Se ha ido cariño, no volverá hasta dentro de un mes.- responde suavemente Izayo al tomar la mano de Kagome.

Oh…- lo murmura al cerrar sus ojos y tratando de respirar muy profundo para no soltar un pequeño sollozo¿así que no soporto mas su presencia y tuvo que irse?.

No te preocupes, Kouga estará con nostras.- se lo informa al ver a su nuera, Totosai le había informado que Kagome necesitaba descansar por lo menos un mes de las tenciones, por ello tomo esa decisión de mandar fuera a Inuyasha, por ese hijo desconsiderado no podría en riesgo la salud de su nieto o nuera, ellos que no tienen la culpa de lo que sucede, su corazón de madre lo sabe.

En lo que puedas contar conmigo querida estoy dispuesta.- se lo hace saber al ver a esa mujer como un pequeño animalito indefenso, si lo que dice Tsubaki es verdad ese pequeño ser ha sufrido demasiado para que por culpa de su hijo siga de esa forma.

_Se señora que no me corresponde decirle esto pero, proteja a Kagome._

Lo había empezado a decir Tsubaki cuando termino soltándole toda la historia de la chiquilla al igual que la de la hermana, no entiende como puede existir un ser tan despreciable como el padre de las criaturas.

Peo ahora que ambas criaturas llegaron a su lado ella misma se encargaría de protegerlas y darles todo el amor de una madre que tanto le hicieron falta.

Dejare que descanses mi niña…- lo murmura al inclinarse a besar la frente de Kagome, donde aquellas ultimas palabras _mi niña,_ hacen que la misma Kagome rompa a llorar, esas palabras las decía su madre antes de acostarla.

Izayo por su parte se sienta en la cama y toma a Kagome entre sus brazos, dejándola que se acomode en su regazo para que llore, mientras le susurra palabras que una madre diría en aquella situación, cuando ella misma consolaba a sus pequeños.

Acaricia el cabello de Kagome, dejando que el llanto libere su alma, es lo menos que puede hacer por esa criatura indefensa.

_Tienes razón madre, me iré._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Inuyasha al levantarse de la cama con algo de dolor que no lo demostró como suele hacerlo y salir del lugar para decirle a Tsubaki que hiciera su maleta.

Solo espera y puede tener la esperanza que en ese viaje Inuyasha se de cuenta que en verdad él esta enamorado de Kagome y pueda cambiar, que pueda demostrarle todo ese amor a Kagome que le hace tanta falta, un amor que Inuyasha es capaz de llenar por completo en el corazón de su nuera.

-.-

_Piénsalo bien hijo¿la amas?, sigue negándote la realidad y cuando te des cuenta de ello será demasiado tarde para enmendar tus errores, el corazón de una mujer se rompe muchas veces y el de tu esposa ya ha pasado el limite, si no piensas las cosas lo único que ocasionaras es perderla para siempre._

Cierra sus ojos al dejar que su cabeza este descansando en el respaldo del asiento del avión, había previsto viajar a Nueva York, ahí tiene una de las empresas Taisho y podría ocuparse de las cosas mientras esta ahí, mientras piensa.

¿desea algo señor?.- lo pregunta la mujer con el uniforme de la aerolínea.

Un whisky.- responde simplemente por lo menos el alcohol podrí abrirle al mente y es lo que necesita.

Es lo mejor, dejar a Kagome en el rancho, separarse ya le ha hecho mucho daño y podría hacerle más si se queda en el lugar, la pelea de Kouga le abierta un poco los ojos, él antes estaba en el lugar de Kouga defendiendo a las mujeres y ahora se ha convertido en lo que mas detesta, así que lo mejor es alejarse

Aquí tiene.- lo hace saber la señorita al darle la copa.

Gracias.- responde al tomarla y volver a cerrar su ojos para descansar y pensar.

Suspira al tomar un trago de whisky sintiendo como este baja por su garganta quemándola para caer por su pecho y dejar que sus pulmones se abran ante cualquier olor.

_Kagome…_

-.-

¡te veo muy cambiada mi niña!.- lo exclama Kaede al ver bajar a Kagome.

Gracias nana.- lo dice sonriendo.

Rin esta jugando con los hijos de los peones, le vino muy bien salir de la mansión.- lo informa refiriéndose al encierro que tenían con su padre.

Lo se nana.-

Mi niña, la señora Izayo te espera en el vivero.- se lo anuncia.

Solo agradece a su nana y se encamina hacia donde esta el vivero hace unos cuatro días que Inuyasha se fue, Kouga parece mas recuperado y se alegra, en cambio la señora Izayo al igual que los demás hacen todo lo necesario para que ella no se sienta triste, pero aunque quiera negarlo extraña mucho a Inuyasha.

_Esa bestia no se merece una joven tan linda como tu y mucho menos que lo ames tanto._

Tal vez Kouga tiene razón no se merece, pero Inuyasha no era así, hubo una temporada que descubrió al verdadero Inuyasha, tierno y atento, el mismo que podía hacerla sentir tan segura y amada entre sus brazos, a ese Inuyasha es al que extraña y ama.

-.-

_Deseo cultivar flores._

Se lo había contestado Kagome después deque ella le preguntaría que desea hacer esos días, sabe que no puede hacer mucho ejercicio así que no sugirió nada que no se pudiera hacer, aparte el vivero no esta muy arreglado desde que ella se fue las cosas en el vivero han empeorado pero con Kagome esta segura que mejoraran.

No ha querido hablar con Inuyasha por teléfono, desea que en verdad piense y tome las cosas como hombre no un chiquillo encaprichado.

_¿Enserio crees que Inuyasha cambiara?_

No es que cambiara, mas bien se va a reencontrar a si mismo, eso le había contestado a Tsubaki, el Inuyasha que se caso con Kagome no es su Inuyasha, ese es otro ahora después del viaje esta segura que su Inuyasha regresara.

-.-

¡señor Taisho me dijeron se que caso!.- lo anuncia un hombre con traje.

Así es.- responde, tomando una copa de vino

¿su señora?.- pregunta aquel hombre.

En el rancho, tuve que dejarla por que esta embarazada.- miente al dar un trago del vino.

¡mucha felicidades!.- menciona al estrecharle la mano

No ha tenido contacto con la familia, bueno solo con Miroku que le anuncio que ya no esta en el rancho si no que ahora anda en una de las empresas en Paris.

Según lo que sabe Kouga esta sustituyendo su lugar en el rancho, y eso que apenas partió hace una semana y media, ese lobo.

Si no tuviera mucho trabajo en la empresa podría ir de compras y traer recuerdos para la familia ese hacía antes¿Por qué había cambiado su vida?.

_Naraku… Kagome._

Esa es la respuesta, cuando Naraku Higurashi entro a su vida al proponerle esa _"oferta"_, su mundo cambio ciento ochenta grados hasta el punto de convertirse otra persona, una persona que él mismo detesta.

_Te quiero demasiado hijo, pero si no vuelves hacer tú ni se te ocurra volver._

Las ultimas palabras de su madre eran ciertas por mas que le pesaran en el alma, debe de cambiar y volver a ser Inuyasha Taisho, ahora esta casado y afrontaría con responsabilidad aquello.

_Volvería a ser Inuyasha Taisho._

-.-

Cada vez te pones más bonita Kagome.- lo menciona Kouga al ver a su cuñada prima se podría decir.

Gracias.- lo murmura sonrojándose.

A los cuatro meses es importante que un hombre haga esos cumplidos, por que las pre-mamás son muy sensibles.- lo informa Izayo al terminar de poner tierra en una maceta con planta.

En ese caso nunca me alcanzaran con los halagos.- se lo dice Kouga con una sonrisa, viendo a Kagome vestida con un lindo vestido de pre-mamá amarillo, luciendo sus lindas piernas.

Kagome sigue con su tarea del invernadero, mientras su hermana juega con los demás niños, ahora se siente feliz, y según Totosai ya esta recuperando fuerzas y el bebé esta mejor que nunca, dentro de poco tiempo podrían saber que va hacer, si niña o niño, aunque algo cree que será niño, el sueño de su padre un hombre que desde que se caso no ha vuelto a saber nada de él.

¿les ayudo en algo a las hermosas damiselas?.- lo pregunta cómicamente Kouga al inclinarse hacia delante cono en los siglos diez y siete y diez y ocho, haciendo reir a ambas mujeres.

Esta algo preocupada por su hijo, hace tres semana que no sabe nada de él y la mención del mes esa por llegar, debe de llegar la próxima semana, sabe que Kagome cuenta con ello y no desea que se aflija.

Cuando le pregunto que si extrañaba a Inuyasha los ojos de Kagome volvieron a expresar ese dolor.

Como decía su difunto esposo que Kami lo tenga en la gloria, _el tiempo cura todo, a veces el mismo nos sorprende son hermosas sorpresas._

Y sus palabras son ciertas.

¿no se te dificultan las tareas Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome interesada sobre el tema

Para nada Kag, aunque si estoy algo cansado, pero como dicen _nada mejor que el ejercicio_.- lo termina diciendo con una sonrisa.

¿quieres venir mañana con nosotras Kouga?.- lo pregunta Izayo hacia su sobrino.

¿Dónde tía?.- pregunta

Al centro comercial, iremos a una consulta con Totosai y después de compras para él bebe y Kag.- lo termina informando.

Me encantaría si no estorbo, claro esta.- responde al ver a Kagome, es tan hermosa y es una lastima que esa bestia despreciable la tenga, si él la hubiera visto primero le hubiera pedido él matrimonio en lugar de aquel baka.

-.-

Ve a su nuera estar pendiente de la ventana y puerta, sentada en la silla de inuyasha que esta situada en su despacho, viendo con pesar la lluvia que azota afuera, hipnotizada por las gotas del agua y como los rayos cae todo su enojo.

Desde hace dos días mantiene esa actitud ve hacia la entrada del rancho, presiente que espera a Inuyasha, pudo ver la decepción en su rostro cuando se cumplió el mes hace exactamente tres días.

Ese baka de Inuyasha como puede hacer esperar a su esposa embarazada, sigue siendo un desconsiderado como cuando era pequeño, siempre que se iba a jugar por una parte del rancho sin avisar y cuando quedaba una hora no llegaba, dejaba a todo mundo preocupados por un buen tiempo.

Y ahora hace lo mismo con Kagome y lo peor es que hace unos cinco días atrás estaban viendo las noticias informando que un avión se estrello y solo hubieron un par de sobrevivientes, eso preocupo mas a Kagome.

¿deseas algo querida?.- lo pregunta desde la puerta.

No, iré a dormir.- contesta al levantarse del lugar mostrando su pancita de cinco meses, todo una pre-mamá tan hermosa.

Estaré en la cocina por si me necesitas, Rin esta en Kaede y Tsubaki preparando galletas al rato ira a tu habitación a presumirlas.- lo termina riendo al conocer a la pequeña y ve como Kagome ríe igual.

Ve como Izayo desaparece el lugar y aquello la obliga a irse, cerrando las cortinas para encaminarse hacia la salida del despacho, con pasos lentos va hacia las escaleras, pero a mitad de distancia la puerta principal se abre y deja ver a un hombre alto con imperdible y sombrero, reconociéndolo al instante.

Se quita el sombrero, para dejar que escurra toda el agua y no manchar la casa al igual que abre el impermeable dejándolos afuera tirados, con la mano libre camina adentro con la maleta que se llevo, pero se detiene al sentir que alguien esta observándolo ocasionando que sus ojos se fijen enfrente, abriéndose al comprobar quien es… _su Kagome._

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!!!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero como me voy de viaje este fin de semana tendré que traerles la continuación hasta el martes me parece, así que espero verlas después dejen sus mensajes mientras no estoy jujujuju….**

**Mil gracias por los ya dejados y llegamos a los ¡¡¡¡200¡¡¡Mil gracias!!!**

**Nos veremos y con una continuación mucho mas larga!.**

**¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana¡no me extrañen!... solo bromeo.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	12. Sueños Reales

**Capitulo XII.- Sueños reales.**

_Su Kagome…_

Sus ojos dorados recorren a su esposa de pies a cabeza, se fija en las sandalias color crema que lleva, sube su vista a las piernas de Kagome y a la rodilla puede apreciar el vestido de pre-mamá que lleva consigo del mismo color que las sandalias mostrándole que esta embarazada con aquella panza de cinco meses si no mal recuerda.

Ve como su Kagome lo observa como si… si… no lo esperaba en aquel momento.

Puede ver a Inuyasha dar dos pasos hacia delante para dejar la maleta a su lado, es tan guapo como acodaba, sus ojos dorados que tanto adora ver, su cuerpo cubierto por un traje de ejecutivo que lo hace lucir tan apetecible haciendo que su cuerpo reaccione ante esos pensamientos.

¿Qué puede decir?, ninguna palabra es capaz de salir de sus labios es como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin ideas que puedan ser expresadas lo único que se le viene a la cabeza es abrazarla.

Ve como Inuyasha abre sus brazos y la invita sin palabras a correr hacia él, lo cual toma la palabra al caminar hacia su Inuyasha.

Estrecha a Kagome entre sus brazos, respirando el aroma a jazmín al sentir como los brazos de Kagome rodean su cuerpo de la misma forma que él lo hace.

Un par de minutos se encuentran en la misma posición reencontrándose el uno a los otros.

Siente como Inuyasha se separa un poco de sus brazos obligándola a lanzar su rostro para ver los ojos dorados de su esposo.

Se inclina para capturar los labios de Kagome, disfrutando de las sensaciones que tanto le agradan un deseo que comienza a nacer por todo su pecho ocasionando que estreche mas a su Kagome entre sus brazos, abre sus labios lentamente entregándose a las sensaciones el cosquilleo en las boca del estomago y aquella sensación que recorre toda tu espina dorsal es como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por tu cuerpo, aforrándose a Inuyasha de esa manera.

Se separa poco a poco de los labios de Kagome respirando con una exhalada el aroma dulce que lo envuelve.

Vamos arriba cariño.- lo murmura al inclinarse y tomarla entre sus brazos, dejando que Kagome se aferre con sus brazos a su cuello y así comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Suelta un suave suspiro al recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y dejar que este la conduzca arriba, no le importa nada ahora solo desea estar en los brazos de Inuyasha es lo que necesita su corazón.

Abre su habitación y se da cuenta que todas las cosas de Kagome siguen en el lugar al igual que las suyas, este mes Kagome vivió en aquel lugar, con ayuda de su pie cierra la puerta detrás suyo para llevar a su esposa a la cama.

-.-

Ahora si podremos hablar con calma.- lo murmura Inuyasha al separarse de los labios de Kagome.

No comprende mucho de lo que sucede todavía se encuentra en el paraíso al estar de esa forma tan intima con Inuyasha, abrazados de esa manera mientras el le hace caricias en su vientre abultado.

Ni siquiera se como comenzar, pero me gustaría pedirte perdón.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha al tomar la posición de mantenerse en costado y su codo al igual que mano sostengan su cabeza.

¿he?.- la única respuesta de Kagome al fijar sus ojos marrones en el rostro de Inuyasha

Estuve pensando todos estos días y me he portado como una persona que yo mismo detesto, te he maltratado sin razón, por ello te pido perdón.- se lo hace saber de manera suave, observando los ojos de Kagome como si no comprendiera que es lo que pasa- se que nuestro matrimonio empezó por el lado equivocado pero me gustaría que intentáramos tener un matrimonio normal.- lo concluye para ver la reacción de su Kagome demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras.

Pero…

Ssshhh déjame hablar.- se lo dice al posar un dedo sobre sus labios al interrumpirla- nos conocemos muy poco cariño, y ahora es el momento apropiado para conocernos por lo menos lo esencial.- lo concluye al retirar el dedo de los labios de Kagome.

Yo… yo…

Dime que aceptas o no.- lo dice al tratar de tener una respuesta.

¿Qué puede decir?.

Bésame.- murmura Kagome al ver como Inuyasha sonríe y se inclina a besar de nuevo sus labios devorando primero el labio inferior para continuar con el superior haciendo movimientos sensuales con sus manos sobre su piel desnuda.

Kami eres una droga.- lo susurra para si mismo al separar sus labios, sin atreverse abrir sus ojos tratando de controlar de nuevo aquel deseo que renace.

Ríe ante el comentario de Inuyasha obligándolo abrir sus ojos dorados para deleitarse con aquella visión.

¿Dime cariño cuando cumples años?.- lo pregunta al volver a su posición anterior.

Vente y cinco de junio¿y tu?.- se lo dice simplemente.

Vente y ocho de marzo.- responde sin dejar de ver a su esposa.

Siete días después de primavera.- se lo dice Kagome al hacer sus cálculos, como si aquello fuera algo sorprendente.

y tu cerca de verano.- se lo hace saber al inclinarse de nuevo a capturar sus labios.

Mmmmjmmm…- lo murmura Kagome entre el beso.

¿Qué… color te… gusta cariño?.- pregunta al seguir besando esos labios sin importarle que la pregunta sea un poco larga por el beso.

Rosa…- contesta entre beso

Me da muchas ideas ese rosa.- se lo dice con voz ronca al separarse de los labios de Kagome, mostrándole el fuego de deseo que corre por sus ojos.

¿Y tu color favorito?.- se lo pregunta al sentir como sus mejillas se encienden de nuevo

¿Qué me das si te digo cual es mi color favorito?.- lo pregunta sensualmente Inuyasha cercando hacia su cuerpo aquella mujer, sintiendo todas las cuervas, incluyendo el vientre abultado.

mmmm… ¿Qué deseas?.- pregunta coquetamente Kagome, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida tan seductora como cualquier otra mujer.

Un día entero con su servidor.- da por respuesta al devorar con sus ojos a una Kagome que esta debajo de las cobijas con él.

Acepto.- contesta al sonreír ampliamente mientras posa sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha

El café.- se lo hace saber como si fuera un secreto al inclinarse hacia una de las orejas de Kagome y murmurarlo ocasionando una risita por parte de su esposa.

Ve a su esposa debajo de su cuerpo sin aplastarla por tener cuidado del bebé, de eso es consiente y muchas cosas mas, pero por lo menos podría pasarse el día entero entre los brazos de Kagome y ella en los suyos, revelando cada secreto entre ellos, eso podría ser un comienzo, aunque deben de descansar, bien sabe que las embarazadas comen y duermen mucho, al igual que no puede tenerla haciendo tanto ejercicio como lo es hacer el amor aunque él mismo se muera de sed por su hermosa pelinegra.

Dormiremos un poco y en la mañana seguiremos platicando¿te parece cariño?.- lo informa y termina pregunta el mismo ojidorado, viendo como su pelinegra se encuentra sonriendo de una manera que llena de gozo todo su corazón y ser.

Pero antes bésame ¿si?.- lo termina preguntando Kagome con aquella voz de niña chiquita como si deseara un dulce, y quiere que sea complacida su petición.

Un placer.- lo murmura al inclinarse de nuevo a los labios de Kagome disfrutando de nuevo de aquel sabor que tanto es su elixir.

Kagome, querida traigo algo de ce….- no continua la frase por la escena que se encuentra viendo, su nuera con su hijo ambos besándose como si el mundo no tuviera fin y si fuera poco ese hombre esta en la cama con su nuera.

Se escucha el sonido de cómo el beso se rompe para dejar que ambas personas se fijen en el tercer individuo en la habitación.

¿mamá no te enseñaron a tocar?.- lo reprocha Inuyasha al estirar un poco mas arriba la colcha.

¿¡que haces aquí!?.- lo pregunta y exclama la señora Izayo al dejar la bandeja en el mueble.

Aquí vivo.- responde como si esa pregunta fuera tonta, de la misma manera que la respuesta.

Tonto¿Qué haces aquí en la casa, no estabas de viaje?.- lo pregunta Izayo algo enojada.

Como lo has dicho madre… estaba, ahora estoy de regreso para retomar mi vida.- lo informa y concluye al ver a su esposa entre sus brazos, y si que iba a retomar todo.

¿Qué haces en esta habitación?.- lo pregunta Izayo.

Es necesario responder esa pregunta.- se lo hace saber al ver a su madre.

Si me sales con una babosada te sacare a patadas de este lugar.- se lo hace saber con una advertencia- te dije claramente Inuyasha que dormirías muy separado de esta criatura.- lo termina recordándole "esa" conversación.

Dormiré en otra habitación si Kagome me lo pide.- responde simplemente al ver a su esposa para esperar una respuesta, de la misma manera que lo hace su madre.

Kagome vea cada uno, primero a Inuyasha, después a Izayo y regresa a ver a Inuyasha, desea quedarse a dormir con Inuyasha, lo desea… pero no quiere que Izayo se enoje con ella… ¡kyaaaa¿Qué puede hacer?.

Si tanto deseas quedarte con Kagome, podrás hacerlo, pero la primera que hagas, escúchame bien Taisho, la primera que hagas dormirás con los demás peones.- lo termina advirtiendo la misma Izayo hacia su hijo.

Lo…

Otra cosa tendrás que aplicarle la crema a Kagome en la espalda y piernas para darle masajes, recuerda que esta embarazada y necesita ser consentida.- lo concluye la misma madre para darse la vuelta, no podía obligar que Kagome escogiera la aprecia como una hija y no la pondría en ese dilema- buenas noches.- se despide al salir del lugar.

Veo que mi madre nunca se da por vencida.- lo dice al saber que esta en lo cierto- pero ahora a cenar y dar eso masajes.- lo concluye al ver a su esposa sonrojada hasta la punta de la raíz de su cabello.

-.-

Abre sus ojos parpadeando para sentir como la luz del sol entra a la habitación, estirándose con pereza, para acorrucarse a lado de la cama donde debe de estar Inuyasha, pero siente que su esposo no esta en la cama despertándola por completo obligándola a sentarse al mismo tiempo que tapa su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana.

¿Dónde estará ese hombre?, apenas tiene cuatro días en el rancho, no se queja por que la trata de mil maravillas, se derrite al tacto de Inuyasha o a sus palabras dulces con esas atenciones, pero ayer en la mañana se despertó al igual que los tres días atrás con Inuyasha a su lado y ahora él no esta¿Dónde esta?.

Se mueve con algo de dificultad hacia la horilla de la cama, cada vez se siente un poco mas pesada, pero dentro de unos días tiene consulta con Totosai y quiere estar en perfectas condiciones, aparte de que quiere ver a Inuyasha.

Se levanta de la cama para caminar hacia donde esta los cajones y sacar lo necesario para vestirse ese día y caminar hacia el baño para darse una ducha, aunque prefiere hacerlo con Inuyasha hay lugares donde no alcanza y no puede bañarse bien.

_¡mou!... ¡quiere a Inuyasha!._

Abre con cuidado las llaves de la regadera, preguntándose si mejor llama a Kaede, Tsubaki o Izayo, ellas podrían ayudarle.

Entra con mucho cuidado dejando que el agua caiga con delicia sobre su piel desnuda, sintiéndose como nueva en aquellos momentos.

-.-

Abre la habitación llevando consigo una bandeja de desayuno colocándola en el mueble continuo de la cama.

¿Dónde estará esa mujer?.

Escucha la regadera¿se abra metido sin él?.

Camina hacia donde esta la puerta para poner su mano en la manija y comenzar a dar vuelta.

¿Kag estas aquí?.- lo pregunta al ver el vapor por todo el baño.

¡oh kami Inuyasha, ayúdame!.- lo grita Kagome como si algo grave le pasara provocando que el mismo ojidorado entre a todo prisa y vea a su esposa de pie en medio de la regadera empapada, temblando y con ambas manos sosteniendo su vientre.

¿¡que te sucede cariño?!.- lo pregunta y exclama angustiado Inuyasha entrando a la regadera sin importarle que comience a mojarse de pies a cabeza, para tomar a su mujer entre brazos y sacarla del baño.

¡me duele!.- lo grita al tocarse la parte inferior del vientre.

¡kami Kagome espera llamare a Totosai!.- lo dice muy preocupado al dejar a su esposa en la cama y taparla, para salir de la habitación y gritar a su madre, Kaede o Tsubaki quien sea.

Kagome sigue con aquel dolor, es como si algo atravesara todo su vientre, un dolor demasiado agudo, uno el cual teme por su bebé… ocasionando que las lágrimas broten de sus ojos.

¡on kami ni niña!.- lo exclama Kaede al entrar y ver a su Kagome.

¡llame a Totosai, localícelo dígale que es urgente!.- lo grita el propio Inuyasha angustiado.

Enseguida.- lo dice Kaede al tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar el número.

Tranquila cariño, tranquila…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al tomar la mano de Kagome.

¡me duele!.- lo murmura al seguir sollozando.

Iré por una pastilla que la haga dormir, mientras sécala y ponle su pijama.- lo rodena Kaede al salir del lugar a toda prisa.

_¡kami que no le pase nada a su Kagome y menos a su bebé!..._

-.-

Seguirá dormida hasta en la tarde, dale estas pastillas cada dos veces al día y procure que no haya ejercicio.- lo indica Totosai hacia Inuyasha que esta a lado de Kagome.

¿Qué sucedió?.- se lo pregunta al ver a su esposa profundamente dormida debajo de las cobijas y ser cubierta por ese comisión que él mismo se dedico a ponerle.

Parece que toda la tensión se ha acomunado y puede que aya explotado este momento, hay que tener cuidado con Kagome, procurar que no reciba ninguna mala noticia, pondría en riesgo el embarazo.- se lo informa al ver el rostro de Inuyasha.

Lo entiendo.- lo murmura.

Y si desea algo la señora, bañarse o alguna actividad que la tome con tiempo y acompañada de alguien.- lo concluye para caminar hacia la puerta de la alcoba.

_¡cuidara de Kagome… de eso esta seguro!._

Ve a su joven esposa dormir pacíficamente, dejando notar la pancita de cinco meses y una semana, como aquel pequeñito crece en el cuerpo de su madre, una madre que comienza hacer parte de su vida tan necesaria.

-.-

¿Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome al estar viendo la televisión con Inuyasha a su lado.

¡feh! Ese lobo se fue a los dos días, pero como estabas descansando no quiso molestarte.- responde al tener a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Se porto muy amable conmigo Inuyasha.- se lo comenta al ver a su esposa, parece algo disgustado, pero es la verdad de no haber sido por Kouga lo mas seguro es que estuviera deprimida todo el tiempo que Inuyasha estuvo fuera.

¡feh! No me importa.- lo murmura entre dientes al tratar de concentrarse en la película¿pero a quien quiere engañar¡claro que le importa y mucho!, ese lobo acercándose a su Kagome, aprovechando el tiempo en que no esta para intentar cortejarla.

¿entonces no te molesta que él me aya acompañado a consulta?.- lo pregunta inocentemente Kagome, causando una ataque de celos que él mismo ojidorado tarta de controlar.

¿a… con-con-sul-ta?.- lo balbucea mientras traga las ganas de torturarlo.

Si, tengo el video del ultrasonido ¿quieres verlo?.- lo afirma y pregunta para tratar de levantarse pero Inuyasha no la deja.

Sabes que no puede hacer esfuerzos, así que dime donde esta.- se lo hace saber, una excusa para levantarse y tratar de desahogar aquellos celos que hierven su sangre.

En el cajón de la ropa interior.- responde alegre Kagome, deseaba mostrárselo hace días, pero Inuyasha no dejaba de estar muy preocupado desde el día que tuvo esos dolores.

Aquí esta.- lo dice al encontrar el estuche del video e ir a colocarlo a la casetera para reproducirlo, donde pone pausa con el control y va hacia donde esta Kagome.

Ahora velo.- lo murmura la misma pelinegra para dejar que Inuyasha la abrace.

Besa suavemente la cabeza de Kagome para poner play y comenzar a ver el video, todo a blanco y negro un ultrasonido donde su ve su pequeño o pequeña dentro de su madre.

¡es un piecito!.- lo exclama Kagome emocionada al ver el video, sigue a continuación el bracito y la cabecita, mientras el bebé se mueve en el interior de Kagome, como si se diera a notar que él o ella esta en ese lugar y pronto alegrara su vida.

¡kami, Kag ves lo que veo!.- lo exclama entusiasmando Inuyasha al apretar la mano de Kagome entre la suya.

¡si!.- se lo contesta de la misma manera…

¡es niño!.- lo anuncia al ver la parte que diferencia de ambos sexos en su hijo.

Oh si…- lo murmura una Kagome entre lágrimas.

¡oh mi niña!...- lo susurra con alegría al tomar el rostro de Kagome y limpiar las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

Inu…

¡creamos algo hermoso!.- lo exclama al besar los labios de Kagome con ternura.

Y ambos padre siguen viendo aquel video, un video que Kagome se alegra de haberlo visto con Inuyasha la primera vez, solo pedirle a Totosai que lo grabara para disfrutar con su esposo.

-.-

¡¿puedo estar un tiempo con mi hermana?!.- lo pregunta y exclama Rin, al ver a su cuñado.

Por supuesto, pero debes de cuidarla y no dejar que se levante.- se lo termina diciendo al saber que Rin es la mejor medicina para que Kagome no se levante de la cama y desobedezca las ordenes del doctor.

¡lo prometo!.- lo termina gritando entusiasmada Rin para salir hacia donde esta su hermana pegando de brincos de alegría.

A veces se pregunta que pasara cuando su bebé empiece a caminar hacer travesuras o bien hacer lo que Kagome suele hacer sacarlo de quicio pero sin que él mismo trate de expresar su enojo con ella, esa mujer es un caso, algunas veces sale del dormitorio para ir a la cocina pero no entiende que debe de estar en reposo¿Qué hará su bebé cuando este caminando y corriendo por el lugar?.

O bien cuando su pequeño comience a correr por el lugar y él mismo este persiguiendo sin parar es como si en verdad fuera a terminar en una pesadilla, bueno una dulce pesadilla que podrá compartir con esa mujer que lo vuelve loco.

Solo espera que Kami le de la suficiente fuerza para que él mismo pueda tener y soportar todo tipo de capricho de sus dos corazones, su Kagome esa mujer que poco a poco se gana su corazón de una manera que a veces hasta él mismo le asusta pero parece ser que algo dentro de él reconoce la especial conexión con esa mujer, y el otro lado la criatura que comienza a crecer en el vientre de Kagome.

Ahora sabe que su pequeña esta al cuidado de Rin, así que le queda mas remedio que ir a trabajar y disfrutar del rancho mientras que en unos años mas pueda mantenerse intranquilo a causa de que su bebé querrá ir a montar, correr sin parar por los lugares como él mismo solía hacerlo y bien preocuparlo hasta la muerte misma.

_¡kami por favor dame paciencia para mi familia!..._

-.-

Se siente tan cansada que a duras penas es capaz de moverse, si Inuyasha no la hubiera dejado de esa manera estaría en dificultades, por lo menos Rin estuvo acompañándola pero la canso mas de la cuenta por estar hable y hable con ella, sobre lo feliz que esta en el rancho y lo que su vida ha cambiado mucho desde que ambas Higurashi's están el rancho, por lo menos la vida les esta sonriendo.

También Rin le contó sobre la escuela, si ha entrado a la escuela apenas y esta emocionada por los nuevos compañeros que esta conociendo, de eso esta emocionada por su hermana, y se alegra de todo, sus tareas y poder ayudarle como solía hacerlo su mamá con ella.

Extraña a Inuyasha mucho, apenas es capaz de concentrarse en las imágenes que están mostrándole la televisión una entrevista con una de las modelos famosas, cosa sin importancia solo por que a esas horas de la noche no hay nada que ver interesante preferiría estar en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Se acorruca en la cama, descansando del día agotado que ha tenido por lo menos Inuyasha fue capaz de dejarle a su alrededor almohadas que pudieran protegerla y hacerla sentir segura como cuando esta entre sus brazos.

Cierra sus ojos sin importarle lo que mencionan la reportera y contesta esa modelo, entrando poco a poco al mundo de Kami, a sus bazos para quedar profundamente dormida.

Las imágenes siguen en la televisión dejando que Kagome duerma con el sonido de ello, viendo como la reportera se encuentra sentada enfrente de aquella modelo.

_Dígame señorita Ikehata¿todavía hay un romance con el señor Taisho?._

Se lo pregunta la reportera vestida de ese uniforme azul marino y con la insignia de la televisora que representa, hacia la mujer de piel blanca y con un vestido costoso a su frente.

_Por supuesto, solo nos distanciamos estos meses para que pudiera realizar mi carrera con comodidad y el señor Taisho se hiciera cargo de sus negocios._

Lo explica con esa sonrisa pintada de rojo pasión y el cabello negro y liso caer por sus hombros y espalda.

_¿entonces se escuchan campanas de bodas para el soltero de los Tasiho's?_

Lo termina pregunta la reportera intrigada al igual que los televidentes.

_Los invitare a la boda, será la primera televisora en invitarlos, como saben Inglaterra tendrá la exclusiva._

Lo anuncia hacia todo el público con esa sonrisa.

El programa llega a su termino, dejado que la reportera misma de su anuncio hacia los televidentes _"pronto tendremos la exclusiva de la boda del señor Inuyasha Taisho con la señorita Kikio Ikehata"; _y así dar comienzo hacia el otro programa, con una Kagome ya dormida hace mas de un par de minutos lo suficiente para que no escucha esa conversación

-.-

¡quiero salir!.- lo exclama Kagome con un reproche por que Inuyasha no la deja salir de la habitación.

¡por supuesto que no señorita!.- se lo contesta de un tono amenazador ocasionado que los ojos de Kagome se vuelvan cristalinos.

Pero…

No cariño, nada de lloriqueos.- lo murmura al acercarse hacia donde esta su esposa en la cama.

Pero…

¿Si te acompaño a dar un paseo solo vente minutos me dejaras trabajar en paz?.- lo pregunta al ceder por lo menos un poco.

Si…- lo murmura ilusionándose por salir de aquella prisión.

Entonces te ayudare a vestirte.- lo dice al tomara su esposa entre brazos, tendrá mucho tiempo para vestirla.

-.-

¿segura que no quieres quedarte en la cama?.- lo pregunta un preocupado Inuyasha al bajar con Kagome por las escaleras paso a paso, demostrándole al mundo que su esposa esta embarazada de seis meses.

Si, segura…- se lo hace saber extasiada al salir de la casa.

Si deseas volver, volvemos.- se lo dice al bajar el ultimo escalón

No gracias…- se lo dice, ese baka solo quiere hacerla regresar.

Bueno pero antes merezco un premio.- lo murmura al atrapar a Kagome entre sus brazos.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta aunque sabe bien de que e trata.

Un beso.- responde al sonreírle con esa seductora sonrisa.

Con gusto…- lo murmura al dejar que Inuyasha se incline a besar sus labios.

¡no es bienvenida aquí!.- lo grita enfurecida Tsubaki.

No me importa anciana.- responde la voz femenina al pasar por su lado y caminar hacia donde esta Inuyasha con una mujer y embarazada

¡INUYASHA!.- lo grita esa mujer femenina, obligando separar a la pareja.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!! **

**Siento haber tardado tanto… lo siento mucho!!!, pero la verdad tuve muchos problemas, el primero que me fui de vacaciones y regrese muy cansada, después que me llevaron para comprar las cosas de la escuela como entro el viernes y ahora hoy en la madrugada ¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaa!!!! Perdí mas de cinco hojas del capitulo, y tuve que volver a empezar de nuevo todo!!!!... y ahora estoy acabando T.T**

**¡¡¡mil gracias por sus mensajes!!!**

**Y espero los que siguen, como digo lo siento.**

**Y no se cuando les traiga el otro capitulo como ya empiezo la escuela necesito tiempo para organizar todo, paciencia por favor…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	13. ¿Dudas?

**Capitulo XIII.- ¿Dudas?.**

¡INUYASHA!.- lo grita esa mujer femenina, obligando separar a la pareja.

_¡oh kami!..._

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado al seguir con su esposa entre sus brazos, la cual no comprende mucho.

¿¡que crees que hago?!.- lo pregunta y grita la misma chica

Sal de mi casa.- lo demanda Inuyasha al dar un paso hacia delante.

¿Qué hace esa aquí?.- lo pregunta con despreció al ver a esa mujer embarazada en los brazos de Inuyasha… _¡su Inuyasha!._

Esta mujer es mi esposa.- lo suelta de una vez por todas abrazando a su Kagome, no dejaría que esa mujer le hiciera daño a Kagome como a él se lo hizo.

Kikio…- lo murmura apenas aludidle la misma Kagome.

¿la conoces pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido de que su esposa sepa quien es.

¿Cómo no va a conocerme mi querida prima?.- lo anuncia Kikio al ver a _esa_ mujer en los brazos de su Inuyasha.

¿prima?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado confundido, ¿Kagome es prima de esa mujer?.

¿acaso no lo sabías querido?... Kagome es mi prima por su lado materno, claro que como te lo va a decir si mi queridísima tía murió.- se lo informa con burla.

¡basta Kikio!.- lo gruta débilmente Kagome llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas, ¿Por qué siempre Kikio se burla de ella recordándole a su madre de ese modo?

¿basta que querida prima?, solo estoy informándole al querido Inuyasha lo que nos hace parientes.- lo dice de nuevo con esa forma burlona.

Hace que su Kagome se gire en sus brazos para abrazarla y brindarle consuelo, esa mujer es una arpía, ¿Cómo es capaz de decir esas palabras?, ¿Cómo burlarse del dolor de su prima?; aunque son primas son tan distintas como lo es el día y la noche, un ángel y un demonio…

¡sal de mi casa Kikio!.- lo ordena Inuyasha ahora demasiado furioso al tener a su esposa entre sus brazos.

¿y perderme la reunión familiar?.- se lo hace saber al burlarse.

¡sal ahora o te saco a la fuerza!.- se lo amenaza.

Querido Inuyasha tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza, siempre ha sido así ¿no?, nuestra relación a la fuerza, el sexo a la fuerza y tan salvaje.- lo escupe con veneno la misma Kikio al saber que esas palabras dañaran a su despreciable prima, no importa que las una la sangre ella odia a Kagome por una cosa el arrebatarle el cariño de su padre y ahora se suma el quitarle a su hombre.

¿sexo?.- lo murmura Kagome al tratar de comprender esas cuatro letras… ¿sexo?, ¿Inuyasha se ha acostado con su prima?.

¿no lo sabías queridita primita?, he estado gozando de la cama de Inuyasha.- lo sonríe al terminar de lanzar todo ese veneno.

¡ya basta!.- lo grita de nuevo un furioso ojidorado, eso no es un tema del cual Kagome debe de enterarse.

¡oh kami!.. ¡oh kami!...- lo susurra apenas aludidle Kagome al inclinarse para colocar ambas manos debajo de su vientre.

¡¿que sucede cariño?!.- lo pregunta exaltado Inuyasha al ver a su esposa de esa forma.

¡me duele!... ¡me duele!.- se lo grita Kagome al cerrar sus ojos mientras que derrama lagrimas de dolor.

¡kami… kami… aguanta cariño!... ¡¡Tsubaki!!.- termina gritando el propio Inuyasha al llevar a Kagome para subir as escaleras.

¡yo que hago!.- lo chilla la propia Kikio al ver que no le prestan atención.

¡irte!.- responde el mismo ojidorado para seguir con su Kagome quejándose del dolor, y nadie llega a ayudarle.

¡no me iré hasta que hayamos hablado!.- lo demanda al ver a Inuyasha subir las escaleras con una Kagome quejándose, como si eso le importara.

¡si no te largas ahora Kikio juro que acabo con toda tu carrera de modelo!.- amenaza Inuyasha furioso al darle esa mirada dura desde en medio de las escaleras.

Pero….

Medita las palabras de Inuyasha sabe bien que él es capaz de destruir su carrera a cualquier costo aunque el nombre de él también salga algo manchado, pero podría limpiarlo con ayuda de sus hermanos y ¿ella con la ayuda de quien?.

¡te daré tres días para hablarme Inuyasha o seré yo la que acuda a las revistas!.- lo grita Kikio al ver desaparecer al mimo hombre con su prima en brazos.

_¡Esa mocosa!_

Pero esta muy equivocada si ella será la que se quede con Inuyasha, lo dejo hace cuatro años atrás por tonta, pero ahora lo recuperara cueste lo que le cueste.

-.-

Tranquila cariño, en un momento viene Totosai.- lo dice como consuelo el propio Inuyasha al estar a lado de su esposa tomándole de la mano mientras que la otra deja el teléfono en la mesita.

¡me duele!.- lo exclama con aquel grito aterrador que preocupa cada vez a Inuyasha.

Tranquila pequeña… estoy a tu lado…- murmura dulcemente Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar la sien de la chica.

Inu….

Ssshhh… tranquila pequeña, anda trata de relajarte no es bueno para ambos.- se lo susurra al tomar asiento a lado de ella para abrazarla, dejando que poco a poco comiencen a cesar los dolores y aquello lo percibe al notar como el vientre de su pequeña ya no se mueve tanto todo indica que su bebé esta tranquilizándose poco a poco, al igual que Kagome.

Inu….- murmura de una forma tierna la misma Kagome al ver a su esposo.

¿dime?.- lo pregunta de la misma forma dulce.

¿me besas?.- lo pregunta como si en verdad lo anhelara tanto que no desea que ese deseo se le impida.

Será un placer pequeña…- se lo dice de manera suave ocasionando que el corazón de Kagome comience a tranquilizarse y esos dolores cesen por completo al sentir los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos haciendo magia, lentamente como si aquel beso fuera capaz de durar todo el tiempo del mundo.

-.-

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta un preocupado pelinegro.

Tres cosas hijo, la primera y la mas importante de todas reposo.- se lo comienza a decir Totosai al ver a su paciente dormida pacíficamente en esa cama- la segunda es nada de disgustos o alteraciones en su estado de animo y la ultima nada absolutamente nada de ejercicio, ¿comprendes?.- lo termina concluyendo con esa pregunta al fijar ahora su vista en Inuyasha.

¿tiene algo malo?.- lo pregunta por fin Inuyasha, no es normal esos dolores en su Kagome, algo no anda bien en el embarazo y lo puede sentir.

Nada de lo que debamos de preocuparnos por ahora.- lo miente el mismo doctor, no puede decirle la verdad a Inuyasha sin que Kagome este de acuerdo, no puede violar la privacidad del paciente con el doctor, aunque le preocupa mucho el embarazo de la chica y debe de investigar mas sobre ello.

¿tendrá que tomar algo?.- se lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado, al tal grado que lo primero es Kagome, nada mas su pequeña, no le importa el bebé si es necesario decidir la vida entre ambos, podrían tener mas hijos, pero una Kagome, _su Kagome_ solo hay una; adora a su pequeño, al bebé un ser de ambos, pero si es necesario decidir entre ambos sería su pequeña.

Con unas vitaminas y tomar mucho agua, al igual que no deje de comer, será suficiente para que pueda tener un final de embarazo perfecto.- se lo informa para dejar todo anotado en una receta medica, como el nombre de las pastillas que se le deben de comprar a Kagome, para que así no le haga daño al bebé ni a ella.

Mandare a alguien para que compre las vitaminas.- lo ordena Inuyasha al recibir la receta, mandara alguno de sus empleados, mientras que Tsubaki que encarga de preparar la comida para Kagome, su madre al igual que la nana y hermana de Kagome están de compras, así que volverán después, mientras que él mismo aprovecha que su esposa esta dormida para hablar con Kikio, por teléfono sería una conversación esencial, ya después terminaran con es platica en persona.

¿Por qué Kikio habrá vuelto a su vida?

_Cuatro años… cuatro años…_

-.-

Me entere que vino Kikio, ¿es cierto?.- lo pregunta la señora Taisho al entrar al despacho de Inuyasha.

Si es cierto.- responde al estar sentado en la silla de atrás de su escritorio.

¿Qué piensas hacer?.- se lo pegunta al acercarse hacia el escritorio sin antes cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué puedo hacer?.- lo responde con esa pegunta, como si su madre fuera a darle la respuesta a ese problema.

Hablar con esa… mujer.- lo dice pero tarda en decir la ultima palabra es como si _esa_ no mereciera la palabra _mujer._

Eso he estado pensando, si no le hablo será capaz de armar algún escándalo ante el espectáculo y ahora no es bueno su Kagome reciba todo este ajetreo.- lo explica con pesar, es la única solución que ha encontrado al respecto.

Esa víbora… no puedo creer el descaro que tiene al presentarse aquí después de lo que te hizo.- lo explota Izayo al tomar asiento enfrente de su hijo furiosa.

Ya lo he olvidado.- contesta el mismo ojidorado al saber que ahora ya no le importa, hay otra mujer en su vida que acapara todo lo que Kikio no pudo.

Me parece perfecto, ahora tienes una mujer que es millones de veces mejor que _esa_, y no quiero que la destruyas por si sientes o queda algo hacia Kikio.- se lo hace saber Izayo hacia su hijo.

¡mamá!.- lo exclama ofendido el mismo ojidorado.

No te ofendas querido, el salir con _esa _ha sido una de las peores ideas que has tenido, claro desde que decidiste que querías probar dormir al campo libre, pero eso no cuenta por que tenías apenas unos diez años.- se lo recuerda con una sonrisa.

Por favor madre no tengo ganas de recordarlo.- lo menciona al saber que realmente no desea recordar como demonios se llego a lidiar con esa mujer.

Bien, te dejare solo iré a ver a la nuera que siempre quise tener por tu parte.- lo informa con una sonrisa como si diera a entender que esta feliz de tener a Kagome en la familia.

Suspira al ver como su made desaparece de su despacho, fijando su vista en aquel sofá cama, el cual estuvo durmiendo una temporada con Kagome, esa temporada de la cual su madre los mantuvo alejados, pero, ¡ja! Como si aquello le hubiera impedido separarse de su esposa.

si se hubiera casado con Kikio hace cuatro años atrás ahora se da cuenta que su matrimonio hubiera sido un fracaso, una fiesta los unió y eso mismo los iba a separar, el mundo de Kikio, el glamour, eventos sociales, las luces, el medio es todo para esa mujer mientras que él es tan diferente, prefiere pasarse el día entero en ranchos, solo cuando se es necesario y el compromiso es enserio asiste a fiestas, pero, prefiere quedarse en casa y mantener una vida tranquila, alejado de todo el medio de espectáculos, por ello, prefirió quedarse a cargo del rancho mientras que sus hermanos se hacen cargo de las oficinas que corresponden a los Taisho.

Ahora debe de pensar en que va hacer con esa modelo, por que Kikio es modelo y seguirá siendo una modelo hasta que la belleza se le agote.

Observa la fotografía que se encuentra en uno de los porta retratos.

_Es para que recuerde a mi niña._

Se lo había dicho la nana de Kagome al entregarle ese pequeño obsequio el día de navidad, un retrato con Kagome vestida de novia, tan dulce y tan inocente como él mismo la recuerda a todas horas.

_Mi Kagome…_

Deberá de dejarla descansar todo lo que sea necesario y después hacer que Kikio desaparezca de sus vidas para siempre.

_¿eres Inuyasha Taisho?_

Fue la primer pregunta que Kikio le hizo al acercarse hacía él, cuando estaban en la fiesta él mismo había asistido por que era cerrar algún contrato, tan deslumbrante que lo cautivo en el primer momento con esa coquetería y porte tan sensual, claro él mismo siendo tan iluso de unos veinte cinco años, una edad perfecta para él mismo querer casarse, todos sus hermanos acaban de casarse, bueno Sesshomaru tenía tiempo y la boda de Miroku se acaba de celebrar así que estaba tan ilusionado por conseguir a la pareja perfecta que no pensó que Kikio solo quería divertirse con él y su fortuna.

_¡Qué iluso!_

Eso mismo se había reprochado él, al pensar proponerle matrimonio a Kikio, pero gracias a Kami no tuvo que hacer ese ridículo, ella misma lo había botado de una manera tan cínica que ahora se da cuenta que él que salió herido fue su orgullo no su corazón como lo había pensado.

_Lo siento cariño pero lo nuestro solo es atracción, no siento nada por ti que no me ate y quiero conocer hombres que puedan darme mas cosas y gozar con ellos._

¡ARG!... ¡fui tan tonto!

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, queriendo enfocar alguna luz que se muestre en la habitación pero parece ser que no hay ninguna que sea artificial, trata de moverse pero aquello también le es algo inútil, sus ojos están en el techo color azul y algo con mucha fuerza la rodea.

Se siente tan relajada, que no es capaz de sentir alguna señal del dolor.

¿te sientes mal?.- escucha que lo pregunta una voz masculina que reconoce a su lado.

_Inuyasha…_

No…- responde suavemente al mirar sus ojos hacia su lado donde esta Inuyasha, dormido, bueno solo esta semi-dormido por que puede presenciar sus movimientos al tratar de mantenerla cómoda en la cama.

Si necesitas algo, despiértame cariño.- lo murmura el mismo ojidorado al mantenerse algo dormido, aunque en verdad no ha podido descansar bien solo esta dormitando y cualquier movimiento de Kagome en la cama despierta sus cinco sentidos.

Abrázame…- murmura suavemente Kagome al colocar su cabecita en el pecho de Inuyasha al mantenerse boca arriba en la cama como no hay otra forma de dormir al estar embarazada es la única posición que la acomoda.

Duerme cariño…- se lo hace saber dulcemente Inuyasha al besar la sien de Kagome como si con aquello hiciera que durmiera.

Aunque parece ser que Kagome tiene otros planes como tratar de pensar un poco, si lo que sucedió en la tarde fue real.

_Nuestra relación a la fuerza, el sexo a la fuerza y tan salvaje._

¿acaso Inuyasha tuvo algún romance con su prima?, ¿Qué tan profundo habrá sido su romance?, ¿Inuyasha amaba a Kikio?.

¡kami quiero respuestas!, ¡desea respuestas!.

No puede soportar como su corazón se rompe poco a poco ante esas preguntas, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta que ama a Inuyasha, pero estos días estaba sintiendo que él mismo comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, no se tal vez algo de amor, su forma de tratarla y mimarla le gustaba tanto, sigue así pero después de la mañana no se siente como si fuera lo mismo, no se siente como si estuviera remplazando a su prima en aquel matrimonio, se siente una intrusa, una impostora… una usurpadora.

Trata de relajarse pero su mente se mantiene en caos y su corazón tan molido que apenas es capaz de reponerse si no se encuentra en esos brazos que a la vez la consuelan y la reconfortan como la destruyen en mil pedazos.

-.-

¡que demonios quieres!.- escucha como lo gruñe la voz masculina al contestar unos segundos después el teléfono del cuarto.

Le toma unos minutos para abrir sus ojos, para parpadear un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que se filtra por las ventanas.

¡ya te dije que no!.- escucha como lo grita furioso Inuyasha como si estuviera a punto de destrozar algo.

¿con quien estará hablando?.

¡vete al diablo Kikio!.- lo responde furioso al colgar el teléfono al soltar un bufido, esa mujer esta loca si planea decirle que él tiene que divorciarse de Kagome, el divorcio no esta en sus planes y mucho menos divorciarse con Kagome esta dentro de ellos.

¡esta loca Kikio!, ¡definitivamente!.

¿Por qué esta tan molesto Inuyasha?, ¿Qué le habrá dicho su prima?.

Ve como Inuyasha comienza a darse la vuelta haciendo como inconciente fingir estar dormida al cerrar sus ojos, no quiere que su esposo se de cuenta que escucho parte de su conversación con su prima.

Puede sentir como Inuyasha toma asiento o acostarse en la cama, a su lado y poder abrazarla sin que ella misma pueda resistirse.

Divorciarse…- lo murmura suavemente con pesar Inuyasha al estar abrazando a Kagome, sin saber que una mujer pelinegra ha escuchado su palabra tan clara que esa misma es capaz de perforar su corazón.

¿planea Inuyasha divorciarse de ella?... entonces si esta enamorado de Kikio, ¡Inuyasha ama a su prima!.

¿Qué hará ahora ella?... ¿podrá vivir sin él?.

_¡Kami!._

-.-

_Dos días…_

Hace dos días que recibieron la visita de Kikio, no puede creer lo que ha pasado, la madre de Inuyasha esta algo molesta por la visita de su prima, Tsubaki no habla de nada pero piensa que esta muy ofendida que su prima aya entrado al rancho, su nana no dice nada, bien sabe que la relación entre ambas es tan fuera de lo común entre familiares y bueno Rin ella solo se concentra en disfrutar de una vida de felicidad, pensando que su padre ya no esta, no hay nadie que las dañe, en especial que la dañe a ella, a su pequeña hermanita.

_¡¿crees que algún día podrás compararte conmigo?!._

Por que esas palabras que Kikio le había dicho cuando tenía diez y siete años no se han borrado de su mente, tenía dos años aproximadamente de que su madre se había ido y el amor de Kaede y su pequeña Herminia que comenzaba a criar con ayuda de Kaede era lo único que tenían, bueno aunque el amor también de su tío era algo, de lo cual Kikio siempre estuvo celosa, su prima siempre ha sido el tipo de mujer que desea ser la atención de todo y no soporta compartirla.

_Pobre rimita se ha quedado sin su mami_

Cierra sus ojos al respirar profundo, esas palabras todavía singuen en su mente rezumbando como si todo fuera tan real, es como, si aquel día hubiera perdido a su madre y Kikio en el mismo funeral le ha repetido esas duras palabras, ¿Por qué goza en torturarla de esa forma?.

A esas horas el día sigue descansando en la cama por ordenes del doctor, desea salir y poder ver a Yasei hace semanas que no lo ve y lo esta extrañando, pero nadie quiere que salga de la casa… ¡arg! Eso comienza a desesperarle, Inuyasha llega muy tarde de trabajar se baña y se acuesta a dormir sin antes no besarla de una forma que hace que todos sus sentidos se droguen de aquel aroma viril y su cabeza se pierda en aquellas sensaciones; en la mañana es diferente no suele despertarla cuando se va a bañar, solo cuando termina de arreglarse se despide de ella aunque aun este dormida de un beso en sus labios y le susurra que cualquier cosa esta en el rancho, ocasionando que sus palabras y esa muestra dulce vuelvan arrullarla para dormir.

Tal vez ahora a su llegado puede decirle a Inuyasha que desea salir, no puede mantenerla encerrada en la casa para siempre y mucho menos en la habitación donde lo único que hace es leer uno de los libros que le traen del estudio de Inuyasha, ver televisión, algunos programas o películas para matar el día donde ni siquiera la dejan bajar a desayunar, comer o cenar.

El teléfono comienza a sonar en su habitación como en el vestíbulo, abajo y en la cocina, una casa donde la mayoría de las habitaciones o lugares esta la línea conectada en diferentes aparatos; parece ser que nadie se encuentra dentro de la casa, a esas horas del día Rin esta en la escuela y dentro de unos minutos saldrá así que Kaede e Izayo fueron por ella solo por que de ahí se van hacer algunas compras, Tsubaki debe de estar cocinando si es que no esta dándole de comer afuera a los peones e Inuyasha esta trabajando así que la única que debe de contestar y esta en la casa es ella.

Estira su mano para tomar el teléfono que se encuentra a lado de la cama, por comodidad al que algunas veces suelen hablar en la noche los hermanos de Inuyasha o bien algunas personas que desean adquirir ganado o inversiones sobre lo que maneja los Taisho's.

Casa de la familia Taisho, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?.- lo pregunta Kagome al contestar el teléfono.

¿así que mi querida prima se dedica también a contestar el teléfono?.- lo pregunta cínicamente una persona al otro lado de la línea.

¡¿que quieres?!.- lo pregunta y exclama Kagome al tener un poco de paciencia.

Qué mas que hablar con Inuyasha.- se lo hace saber simplemente Kikio del otro lado de la línea, sabiendo bien que sus palabras dañaran a su prima y con aquello sonríe.

No tienes por que hablar con **mi marido**.- lo dice Kagome al terminar de pronunciar las ultimas dos palabras con énfasis.

Querida Kagome, no me importa si Inuyasha se caso contigo, aunque creo que fue por un error ese matrimonio, pero créeme yo le ayudare a enmendarlo.- escucha como su prima se lo hace saber como si estuviera tan segura de ello.

Aléjate de nosotros Kikio.- se lo dice con el valor suficiente, no permitirá que Kikio destruya lo que tiene con Inuyasha, lo que comienza a tener.

no lo creo, planeo luchar por algo que tu me arrebataste, no parare hasta destruirte querida prima.- lo concluye Kikio al soltar una risa malévola y colgar el teléfono, como si con esas palabras dejara sentado que una guerra acaba de comenzar.

Escucha como el teléfono suena al que ha colgado su prima, observándolo con sus ojos marrones, sintiendo una pulsada de angustia en su corazón, es como si ahora si temiera perder a la única familia verdadera que ha tenido, es como si ahora puede ver la posibilidad de perder a Inuyasha.

¿será capaz de pelear esa guerra?... ¿podrá luchar contra su prima aunque en el proceso su vida pueda acabarse?.

_Algunas veces Kagome para conseguir lo que deseas debes de pelear por ello con toda la pasión y vida que tengas._

Tal vez su madre tenga razón, ahora esa lucha no puede dejarla y no lo hará… luchara por Inuyasha, luchara por que este la quiera tanto como ella lo quiere… luchara por el _amor de su esposo._

Si Kikio desea una guerra, pues la tendrá.

-.-

¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al darse la vuelta y ver a su esposa de pie, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que uno de los trabajadores le hicieron señas.

Quería salir.- se lo informal al dar un paso hacia delante, costándole un poco por el peso extra que lleva en su cuerpo.

Deberías de estar en la cama.- se lo recuerda Inuyasha al limpiarse un poco las manos llenas de tierra por estar cargando la comida de los caballos de un lugar a otro por lo menos desde el camión para llevarlos con la maquinaría pesada y ahora esta en los establos dándole de comer a las vacas, las cuales están en la época de apareamiento y algunas otras comienzan a estar apuesto de dar a luz.

Lo se… pero…- lo comienza a mormurar al juntar sus manos en signo de nerviosismo.

Mamá y Kaede se fueron por Rin, pero Tsubaki parece ser que se le olvido comprar algo y fue a alcanzarlas.- se lo informa- estaba apunto de ira tu lado pero acaba de nacer un becerro y apenas he acabado el trabajo.- lo concluye al explicarle el por que la ha dejado un poco de tiempo sola.

¿becerro?.- se lo pregunta Kagome a Inuyasha al iluminarse sus ojos.

¿quieres verlo?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha al tenderle una mano a su esposa.

Me encantaría.- responde al tomarle la mano a Inuyasha para que él mismo la guié hacia donde debe de ser.

Caminan un poco para llegar hacia donde esta el lugar donde se mantienen las vacas premiadas y las que acaban de dar a luz.

Buenas tardes señora.- lo dice uno de los empleados al verla cruzar el lugar, donde Kagome responde con amabilidad y una sonrisa al estar a lado de su esposo.

Mira aquí esta.- se lo hace saber el propio Inuyasha al indicarle el lugar donde esta la baca y debajo de ella el pequeño becerro que se mantiene tomando leche de su madre.

¡es hermoso!.- lo exclama Kagome extasiada por lo que comienza a ver.

Me pone a pensar como será nuestro pequeño.- lo murmura tiernamente Inuyasha al abrazar a su esposa, no tiene ningún caso que la trate de que no se ensucie, el tenerla tan cerca es como una droga que le gusta tomar a cada segundo de su existencia, podría bañarla ahora que vuelan a casa y esa idea le agrada demasiado.

Pienso que será muy guapo.- lo contesta Kagome al girarse entre los brazos de Inuyasha aunque bueno por su volumen las manos de Inuyasha solo tocan sus costados.

Todos los Taisho's somos irresistibles.- lo murmura Inuyasha al mostrarle esa sonrisa seductora a su esposa para inclinarse a rozar sus labios.

Y ya lo cree Kagome, ella misma ha comprobado que tan irresistible es Inuyasha para ella.

Todos los trabajadores tan solo sonríe al ver a su jefe estar de esa forma con su esposa, parece ser que desde que la mujer del señor Inuyasha ha comenzado a notársele el embarazo el señor ha cambiado de una forma la cual a todos le agrada.

-.-

_Tomate tu tiempo en vestirte, hable con Totosai y puedes salir solo un rato así que me acompañaras al campo, claro que iremos en jeep._

Esas fueron las palabras de Inuyasha al despertarla esa mañana, y así trato de vestirse lo mas rápido posible, aunque le hubiera gustado tomar la ducha con Inuyasha pero parece que su esposo tenía que ver el Jeep para que no aya ningún problema, la protege demasiado.

Se encuentra vestida por un conjunto ligero de maternidad color azul cielo, ese mismo conjunto que le trajo su suegra el día de que fue al centro comercial con su nana y hermana.

_Te quedara de maravilla cariño, así que lúcelo._

Y planea seguir las instrucciones de su suegra, por ello se lo puso aparte de que están apunto de acercarse la primavera y el calor comienza ha hacerse muy presente.

Baja las escaleras con cuidado sosteniéndose del barandal, a veces su peso le llega a desequilibrar de una manera muy rápida, es como si algunas veces se sintiera tan ligera pero otras tan pesada.

Baja hasta el último escalón, tomándose un respiro, Inuyasha debe de estar esperándola afuera, así que debe de apurarse.

¡largo de mi casa!.- escucha aquel grito masculino llamándole la atención al pararse enfrente del estudio que esta cerrado, se acerca a la puerta para abrirla con cuidado.

¿Por qué no corres a _esa_?.- escucha que lo pregunta una voz femenina reconociéndola al instante para que su corazón y la sangre se le congelen.

¡es mi esposa!.- escucha como su esposo se lo hace saber como si aquella pregunta fuera estupida.

¡podrías divorciarte!.- lo chilla Kikio, sin que ambos se percaten de que Kagome ha abierto un poco la puerta del estudio.

¿y hacer después que?.- se lo pregunta cínicamente el mismo ojidorado, al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

¿esta Inuyasha considerando la posibilidad de divorciarse?.

Casarte conmigo.- se lo responde Kikio simplemente, al ver a Inuyasha.

Esas dos palabras bastan para congelar todo el cuerpo de Kagome….

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!!, si se que merezco la muerte, las he dejado abandonadas… pero aquí me tienen de nuevo y con once capítulos, lamente que el capitulo anterior aya tenido una serie de problemas T.T… estaba en la laptop de mi hermano y bueno es difícil publicar ahí mas con cada censor que si solo le pasas el dedo te mueve todo , y ya vieron lo que ocasiones puros errores y babosada y media…**

**Así que ya publicare en mi computadora, prefiero usar solo la laptop para escribir cuando sea necesario, es mas fiel mi compu….**

**Pues que me queda decirles que muchas gracias por sus mensajes, y nos veremos el Sábado!!!!!**

**Dejen sus mensajes respecto a esto ultimo, ¿Inuyasha aceptara la propuesta de Kikio?... eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo en el mismo canal!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	14. ¿Divorcio?

**Capitulo XIV.- ¿Divorcio?.**

Se escucha una fuerte carcajada por todo el estudio, ocasionando que la misma Kikio se quede paralizada al igual que su prima escuchando detrás de la puerta.

¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?!.- lo pregunta y grita una Kikio furiosa, ¿acaso se esta riendo de ella?.

Tú.- se lo responde simplemente al seguir riendo, demostrándole que ella le causa gracia.

No entiende… ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Inuyasha?, ¿Cómo puede burlarse de esa manera de Kikio?, ¿acaso no la ama?... ¿Qué pasa?.

Ahora si eres tan amable de irte de mi casa.- lo dice el propio pelinegro sin dejar desaparecer esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

¿y dejarte con esa?.- se lo pegunta histeria la propia Kikio.

Es mi esposa y comienza a comprenderlo.- se lo hace saber algo ya molesto, como puede aparecer después de cuatro años y decirle simplemente que ya quiere casarse con él, esa mujer esta loca, ahora que tiene prestigio decide retomar de nuevo su relación, pero ahora se equivoca Kikio… se ha dado cuenta en ese tiempo que una pequeña pelinegra se ha encargado de llenar una parte muy importante de su vida y corazón, algo que puede comenzar ya a definirlo como _amor._

¡divórciate de ella!.- lo grita furiosa Kikio perdiendo los estribos.

No lo haré.- se lo responde con esa voz seca.

¡tienes que hacerlo!.- lo grita de nuevo Kikio, como si eso fuera tan importante.

Lárgate o te sacare a la fuerza y créeme no querrás caer en el barro.- se lo hace saber secamente el mismo Inuyasha con esa cara de pocos amigos ya terminaron los chistes y debe de deshacerse de esa mujer antes de que su Kagome baje.

¡no serás capaz!.- se lo chilla Kikio, como si no creyera que Inuyasha es capaz de ello.

Por kami que si, así que desaparece.- se lo responde simplemente al dar un paso el cual Kikio retrocede.

Me-me iré… pe-pero seguiremos es-esto en otra ocasión.- se lo hace saber la misma Kikio a Inuyasha balbuceando un poco al retroceder lo necesario para pegarse con la puerta.

Estas perdiendo tu tiempo.- escucha las palabras graves de su esposo acercarse hacia la puerta alo cual debe de pensar o actuar rápido para que no sepa que los ha estado espiando, así que decide subir las escaleras, para quedarse a la mitad, al abrirse la puerta y girarse al fingir que apenas va bajando.

Vaya… vaya… si es mi adora prima.- lo dice cínicamente Kikio al salir del despacho y ver a Kagome, con aquel porte, llevando consigo al heredero de la fortuna de los Taisho y Higurashi.

¿Qué ha…

Ya te vas Kikio.- lo interrumpe Inuyasha al caminar en dirección donde esta Kagome para esperarla debajo de las escaleras, observando como esta baja con cuidado, debido al peso de su bebé.

Pero…

Adiós.- interrumpe Inuyasha, al tomar la mano de su esposa, puede ver a ambas tan parecidas pero tan diferente, tal vez ahora se da cuenta que algo en el culpaba a Kagome por la perdida de Kikio, por ese parecido de primas que ambas tienen, pero ahora que Kikio volvió se ha dado cuenta que todo fue una ilusión, que ahora su corazón realmente esta cautivado y no su orgullo.

Ve como su prima da un golpe en el suelo con sus tacones, como si con ello fuera a tener la atención de nuevo de Inuyasha, pero ahora este esta en claro que la esta atendiendo a ella y omite a su prima.

Inuyasha…

Lo siento Kikio, pero mi esposa y yo tenemos que salir.- lo anuncia al caminar hacia la puerta con una Kagome a su lado tan radiante, dejando atrás a su prima furiosa- anda cariño nos espera el jeep.- se lo informa para tomar una gabardina del lugar donde se colocan esta, tal vez volverían algo tarde y parece ser que se hará el aire algo fresco.

Comienzan a bajar las escaleras del lugar para dirigirse al jeep, con una Kikio siguiéndolos al mormurar palabras ofensivas como si con ello arreglara todo.

¡tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación Inuyasha!.- lo grita furiosa Kikio al tomar la atención de ambos.

No hay nada que seguir discutiendo.- lo dice simplemente Inuyasha al abrir la puerta del jeep para ayudar a subir a Kagome, cosa que con algo de dificultad lo logra- estas cómoda cariño?.- pregunta tiernamente Inuyasha al ignorar cualquier reclamación de esa prima.

Asiente un si con la cabeza, no puede hablar al sentirse así en el paraíso, Inuyasha la ha escogido por encima de su prima y eso le causa tanta felicidad que desea besar a su esposa, pero no se atreve solo enfoca su vista a los sensuales labios de Inuyasha.

Ve los ojos de Kagome brillar de esa forma censal, haciéndolo sonreír al saber que desea su esposa, desde que la conoce sus ojos marrones expresan lo que realmente siente en esos momentos y puede adivinarlo que es _besarlo_.

Se escucha un chillido, llamando la atención de algunos de los trabajadores a sus alrededores para ver a la señorita vestida, de un vestido rojo sensual, para seguir enfocando su vista en la pareja de enfrente, su patrón con la patrona, ambos unidos en un dulce beso, donde la señora esta situada encima del jeep, para irse a los pastizales mas hacia el norte del rancho, pero el señor sin ninguna dificultad logra besarla en ese estado.

Suelta un sonoro suspira al separarse de los labios de su esposo sin atreverse abrir sus ojos, sintiéndose una chiquilla en la plena adolescencia como si Inuyasha fuera su primer amor, o mas bien lo es.

Anda cariño tenemos que ir, Tsubaki ya nos dejo algo para el almuerzo.- se lo hace saber al caminar a darle la vuelta al jeep verde y fijar su vista en la canasta que hay en la parte trasera.

¿¡que voy hacer?!.- lo grita y reprocha la misma Kikio con aire furioso.

¡desaparecer!.- lo responde triunfante Inuyasha al encender el jeep e irse del lugar.

Apenas es capaz de creer lo que le ha hecho Inuyasha a ella… a _¡Kikio Higurashi!_, ella que fue una gran conquista para ese hombre, ¿Cómo puede despreciarla de esa manera?.

Ya vera, esto no se queda así, no pensaba acudir a eso… pero así será y se las pagara Inuyasha por humillarla de esa forma y su prima por robarle a ese hombre.

_Inuyasha Taisho te divorciaras de mi prima…_

Con ese pensamiento sube a su convertible rojo para salir del lugar, pero a su vez saca el celular del mismo tono para marcar algunos números y con una sonrisa malévola decir un:

_Bueno, ¿tío Naraku?..._

-.-

Se siente tan agotada en esos momentos que ha dejado que Inuyasha la mime todo el tiempo, la acaba de sacar de bañar, por estar tan pesada la había dejado un rato en el jacuzzi mientras él mismo salía por su pijama y la cena, la el camisón él mismo se lo puso, para combarla en la cama y ahora dándole de comer la cena que ha prepara Kaede.

¿te siente bien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al darle un trozo de pan dulce.

Asiente un si levemente tratando de controlar esas ganas de quedarse dormida, pero le es tan imposible el baño la ha relajado hasta terminar por querer dormite en la cama suave y a lado de Inuyasha.

Ve como su esposa comienza a dormitar un poco al tomar el vaso de leche, y retira con cuidado todo para dejarlo en la mesita de alado, y acomodar a Kagome cómodamente en la cama, al susurrarle un _buenas noches_ y besarla en la frente.

Cierra sus ojos para perderse en el mundo de los sueños, dejando que su esposo comience a observarla.

¿podría sobrevivir sin esa mujer?.

La respuesta es _no_.

No puede ver su futuro sin ella, ahora es cuando se da cuenta que Kagome es muy importante para su vida y Kikio pertenece a un pasado donde solo su orgullo era el que regia toda sus acciones.

Por lo menos Kagome se día lo gozo, se la paso en el jeep vigilando las reces y los borregos a su alrededor, algunos que corren por ser primavera y desean el poder tener la mejor porción de pasto nutritivo.

Toda recuerda la sonrisa y risa de su pequeña en aquel lugar, tuvieron que quedarse a comer ahí debajo de uno de los grandes árboles del racho pero lo disfruto tanto que era tan capaz de hacerle el amor en esos momento a la luz de todos los animales, aunque todavía lo desea, pero tal vez cuando su pequeño aya nacido llevaría a Kagome a un paseo nocturno, donde le podría hacer el amor hasta saciarse debajo de las estrellas.

Con su mano retira un mechón del cabello azabache de Kagome re su rostro, para dejarlo en la almohada donde todo lo demás esta esparcido haciéndola lucir como una de esas diosas que decían las culturas antiguas.

Inuyasha…- lo suspira Kagome entre sueños.

Mi pequeña Kagome…- lo susurra suavemente el mismo ojidorado al inclinarse a besar suavemente sus labios, solo rozarlos para recordar su textura que tanto adora, una misma droga para él Inuyasha Taisho.

Ahora debe de llevar todo para poder acostarse con esa mujer, ya dentro de unos días, tal vez en él día de su cumpleaños que esta próximo podría decirle a Kagome que se ha enamorado de ella.

Y el mejor regalo que podría tener ese día es que su mujer le corresponda con el mismo amor que siente él ahora.

-.-

Se mueve un poco, todavía se siente algo cansada, pero algo la mantiene rodeaba haciéndola sentir segura, no puede ser Inuyasha él debe de encontrarse trabajando en el rancho a esas horas de la mañana, y puede saberlo por que la luz del sol penetra fuertemente en la habitación.

¿Cómo has dormido?.- lo pregunta una voz masculina como si apenas estuviera vocalizando sus cuerdas vocales.

Mueve su rostro hacia el otro lado, solo para descubrir la persona a su lado y es… _Inuyasha._

¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo pregunta una Kagome todavía algo dormida.

Es mi habitación.- se lo responde algo confuso el propio pelinegro.

Lo se… pero… ¿no debes de estar trabajando?.- lo concluye pregunta Kagome al sentirse confusa, raras veces se despierta con un ojidorado a su lado, la mayoría de las veces es sola, mas bien todas las veces desde hace meses, ¿Por qué ahora se queda con ella?.

¿ya tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mi?.- lo pregunta en un tono complemente fingido Inuyasha, al seguir abrazando a su esposa.

No… claro que no.- responde sin llegar a pensar su respuesta, solo la recapacita cuando ya puede ver la sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha, haciéndola sentir tan vulnerable.

Perfecto…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha al mover una de sus manos por todo el vientre de su mujer, sintiendo unas pequeñas pulsadas en el lugar maravillándose por las reacciones de su pequeño.

Se esta haciendo notar.- lo dice dulcemente Kagome al sentir como el bebé de ambos reacciona ante las caricias de su padre.

¿crees que tenga tus ojos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al acomodarse sobre su codo y seguir recorriendo con la mano libre el vientre hinchado de Kagome.

¿Qué si iba a tener sus ojos?, ¡bah!... esta mas segura que su bebé se parecerá a Inuyasha.

¿Por qué no?.- se lo pregunta al ver negar a su esposa con la cabeza.

Dicen que los varones se parecen mas al padre.- informa con una sonrisa al sentir dos golpecitos juntos.

Entonces tendremos que tener una niña mas adelante.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa Inuyasha al fijar sus ojos en los ojos de Kagome, como si con ello quisiera darle entender algo.

¿niña.- lo murmura preguntando algo sorprendida, ¿quiere Inuyasha una niña?.

Podría ser el primero de los Taisho que tiene una nena.- se lo hace saber con esa sonrisa al seguir acariciando el cuerpo de su esposa, dejando el vientre para dar círculos en los voluminosos senos.

¿no te molestaría?.- pregunta al no estar tan conciente ya de la conversación, al sentir esas caricias en sus pechos estos comienzan a ponerse duros e inflamados al igual que su cuerpo.

En absoluto.- se lo dice a Kagome, al brillar sus ojos ala saber que ocasionan sus caricias en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Ah….- ese quejido sale de los labios de Kagome al cerrar sus ojos y poder arquear su cuerpo para seguir sintiendo los dedos de Inuyasha deslizarse por todo su cuerpo.

Disfruta de las reacciones del cuerpo de Kagome, desea tanto desnudarla e introducirse a ella que su cuerpo ya comienza a reaccionar de una manera tan calurosa que lo asfixia.

Inu….- lo gime al sentir como la mano entera de Inuyasha se posa encima de su seno.

¡kami! si no la tiene ahora podrí explotar o tenía que tomarse una ducha de agua en hielos.

Dime…- lo hace saber con aquella voz tan ronca y profunda que ocasiona que la sangre de Kagome comience a recorrer todo su cuerpo de una manera tan calurosa.

Yo…yo… bésame.- lo concluye con esa voz que apenas se escucha, al seguir un gemido salir de sus labios.

¡kami esa mujer lo vuelvo loco!.

Siente como Kagome ladea su cabeza para buscar sus labios lo cual el mismo permite que sus labios se junten, pero primero atrapa con sus dientes el labio superior de Kagome jugando con el de una manera tan sensual que loca que su mismo sexo se levante hasta el punto de querer explotar y liberarse de esa tensión, pero lo hará cuando este dentro de Kagome.

Suspira al mismo tiempo que un gemido sale de sus labios, es como si los labios de Inuyasha estuvieran tan exigentes tan sensuales que todo su cuerpo arde y su sexo se encuentra tan dilatado que puede sentir como el liquido sale de el, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Inuyasha desabrochan los unos tres botones de su camisón.

¡kami!...- escucha a los lejos la voz ronca de Inuyasha, atan sensual al tiempo que las manos de su esposo se posan en sus costados donde la cintura esta perdida.

Kagome… tengo… que… hacerte… mía.- lo jadea Inuyasha al inclinarse a seguir besando sus labios, ¡kami! Esa es su droga.

Su respuesta no la da en palabras más bien en acciones al separar sus piernas y dejar que poco a poco Inuyasha suba en ella para quitarse los pantalones.

Tratare de ser amable…- lo susurra la voz ronca de Inuyasha al estar arriba de Kagome al soportar su peso con sus brazos estirados para no hacerle daño a Kagome.

Asiente un si con sus pupilas tan dilatadas de ese calor que la recorre, que es capaz de desear con toda la lujuria del mundo a su marido.

Los labios de Inuyasha se inclinan a capturar esos pezones oscuros, _¡tan deliciosos!, _que apenas es capaz de sentir como sus brazos consiguen flexionarse solo un poco para degustar aquel sabor, si su hijo tendrá que mamar más a delante sería capaz de dejar el trabajo para ver el placer de hacer aquello.

Apenas es capaz de sentir como Inuyasha la toma en sus brazos, lográndola incorporar para quitarle el camisón y dejarlo en el suelo junto con sus pantaletas, avergonzándose un poco por su apariencia, pero parece ser que a Inuyasha aquello no llega a importarle por que vuelve a recostarla para seguir lamiendo su cuello y continuar con sus pechos.

¡Kami es testigo como deseo esperar pero no puedo!.- lo dice jadeando y gimiendo el mismo Inuyasha al sentir las suaves manos de Kagome sobre su pecho, _¡kami!..._

No esperes…- lo gime Kagome al saber que también ella desea estar unida de esa forma con Inuyasha.

Se escucha un fuerte gruñido, para saber que Inuyasha ya se encuentra dentro de Kagome, sintiendo como las paredes de Kagome lo acogen en ese lugar, tal vez él lugar donde esta su hijo sea el impedimento para que él mismo desate toda esa pasión y la imaginación sexual, pero esta claro que cuando Kagome se recupere podrá hacer que esa imaginación vuele hasta el mismo cielo…

Mueve sus caderas conforme a la aceleración de Inuyasha abrazándola por lo menos para juntar sus cuerpos, apenas es consiente de que su mente se encuentra en otro lado ya que se encuentra ahora vacía, y su alma tan unida a Inuyasha que le duele.

_¡Kami!…_

Los movimientos siguen con ambos, gime profundamente al sentir como las auñas de su esposa se clavan en su espalda convirtiendo eso en un deseo sexual tan solicitado, deja que ella misma lo muerda… _¡¿kami que le esta pasando?!_

Explota dentro de Kagome atrapando entre sus brazos el cuerpo convulsionado de su esposa, para por fin sentir como ambos se relajan hasta el punto de perder la conciencia, cayendo el mismo a lado de su esposa al separarse.

Da un suspiro para tratar de mantener tranquila su espiración, pero aquello le es inútil se siente tan tembloroso que es incapaz de ponerse de pie sin caerse.

Por su parte Kagome siente lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos para dejar ver esa sonrisa, las anteriores veces no había sentido eso, tanto deseo sexual y tanta ternura, tal vez por que no había reconocido antes que ama a Inuyasha, y por ello ahora fue diferente.

Envuelve con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kagome dejando que comience a acorrucarse a su lado como un gatito mimado.

Inuyasha…- lo susurra apenas audible Kagome, suspirando para quedarse dormida, plenamente en los brazos de su esposo.

¿esto es lo que se siente al estar enamorado?, un deseo de paz infinito…

Eso quiere decir que ama a Kagome… la _ama._

-.-

Se estira perezosamente en la cama, manteniendo esa sonrisa en sus labios sin querer abrir sus ojos, pero algo le hace sentir tan feliz, algo en su mismo ser que no es capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

Comienza a oler un rico aroma en la habitación, como jugo de naranja, beicon y algo de pan tostado, haciendo que su estomago cruja ante ello.

Se incorpora al abrir sus ojos, observando en la habitación que se encuentra sola, ¿Inuyasha?, se pregunta, ¿acaso la abra dejado sola?.

Fija su vista en su cuerpo y lo nota desnudo, rojo e hinchado como expresadote lo que acaba de sucederle horas atrás, para sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

se sienta en la cama para contemplar el desayuno que esta situado en la mesita de noche, se ve tan delicioso que su cuerpo exige que lo pruebe pero antes desea vestirse o por lo menos ponerse algo, y podría ser algo de su esposo ¿Por qué no?.

Así que se encamina desnuda hacia los cajones de Inuyasha tomando una de las camisetas para cubrirse la parte de arriba con su vientre, para abrir los cajones donde esta uno de los pantalones que usa de deporte, los cuales le quedan perfectamente gracias a su vientre abultado.

¿así que ya despertaste?.- pregunta una voz masculina a la entrada de la habitación, ocasionando que Kagome se gire y se le iluminen esos ojos marrones al ver al hombre de sus sueños.

Asiente un si con la cabeza sonrojándose al verlo por completo, debidamente vestido con lo de siempre unos vaqueros una camisa de cuatros, las botas, esa chamarra de cuero y el sombrero que ahora comienza a quitárselo para lanzarlo hacia donde esta la silla.

¿veo que estas cómoda?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha devorando a su esposa con la mira.

¿no te importa verdad?.- se lo pregunta algo insegura Kagome al ver su vestimenta.

Por supuesto que no…- se lo hace saber con esa voz ronca, sintiéndose enteramente sexual con esa mujer, con su ropa se ve tan exquisita que desea volver a devorarla.

Voy a desayunar, ¿quieres un poco?.- se lo informa y termina preguntando Kagome al caminar hacia donde esta su bandeja de comida.

Come tú, yo ya he desayunado.- lo informa al caminar hacia donde esta su esposa y ver como toma del vaso del jugo de naranja.

¿te sucede algo?.- se lo pregunta Kagome a Inuyasha al verlo tan serio y solo le mantiene la mirada en ella.

¿Qué si le sucede algo?.

_¡kami sabe que si!._

Y eso es por que desea todavía a esa mujer, desea fundirse en ella de nuevo, desea hacerle el amor hasta agotarla y dejarla inconciente entre sus brazos, pero sabe que eso no es posible por que Totosai se lo acaba de prohibir.

_Mugre Totosai_.

_Tu deseo carnal en estos momentos debe pasar a segundo grado, si haces el amor con ella debe de ser una vez por día, no puedes agotarla a ella y al niño._

Malditas palabras para Totosai.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome al llevarse un trozo de beicon a su boca.

Mueve la cabeza como si sus pensamientos fueran tan pervertidos que desea alejarlos, pero ¿Cómo alejarlos cuando tiene a la mujer mas sexy delante suyo?.

¡¡es una tortura!!.

Iré a recorrer el rancho, tu hermana viene conmigo al igual que Kaede y Tsubaki, mi madre no tarda en subir a hacerte compaña.-se lo informa Inuyasha al ver el opaco color en los ojos de Kagome de decepción por que ella misma desea recorrer el rancho con él.

Te llevaría con gusto, pero no puedo son ordenes de Totosai…- se lo hace saber al tomar la barbilla de Kagome entre sus dedos para obligarla a mirarlo- te… te cuídate demasiado cariño, por ello necesito estar al pendiente de ti en todo.- lo dice al inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome, resistiéndose a la tentación de tumbarla y saciarse por completo de ella aunque cree que eso sería imposible.

Se deja llevar por los labios de Inuyasha, sabiendo bien que su corazón y mente solo desean gritar una cosa: _Te amo…_

-.-

¡así que esa arpía ha estado en la casa de nuevo!.- lo exclama furiosa Izayo al estar sentada en la cama con su nuera- hay querida lo siento, se que es tu pariente, pero no es bien recibida en esta casa lo siento.- se disculpa Izayo al ver a Kagome, apenas se ha enterado de ello, ¿Cómo dos primas pueden ser tan iguales físicamente como hermanas cuando interiormente son tan diferentes?.

No se preocupe.- se lo hace saber Kagome, algo avergonzada de saber que Kikio es su prima.

Tú no tienes la culpa cariño, es esa mujer, la detesto por lo que le hizo a mi Inuyasha.- se lo informa sin darse a parar que Kagome no sabe la verdad.

¿por eso no quiere que Kikio aparezca por aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome, como haciéndose la que sabe de todo lo que paso.

¿Qué madre es capaz de perdonar a la mujer, que estaba apunto de casarse con su hijo, cuando lo dejaron plantando el día que se iba a anunciar el compromiso?.- se lo pregunta con toda esa información, como si realmente ninguna madre es capaz de perdonar a esa mujer.

El corazón de Kagome se detiene al escuchar… _anunciar el compromiso_, ¿Inuyasha se iba a casar antes con su prima?.

Bueno, la verdad es que Kikio estaba interesada en que Inuyasha le pidiera matrimonio e iba hacerlo, claro que a mi no me agrado la idea desde que conocí a esa mujer no me gusto en absoluto.- comienza a decirlo distraídamente Izayo- pero la noche que se celebra el aniversario del rancho, Inuyasha tenía todo preparado para darle la sorpresa a _esa_, pero resulta que _esa_ deja plantado a mi hijo como pareja solo por que encontró a otro hombre con mas dinero, ¿puedes creerlo?.- se lo pregunta como si aquello fuera tan imposible- y lo peor es que fuimos el hazme reír de toda la sociedad, por que esa arpía dejo a mi Inuyasha por otro hombre, esa noche estuve apunto de matarla.- se lo termina concluyendo la misma Izayo furiosa el simple hecho de recordarlo.

Oh…- es la única respuesta de Kagome, ¿Qué puede decir?, todo la tiene impresionada…

Ahora me alegro que mi hijo encontrara a una esposa como tu.- se lo hace saber la misma Izayo al ver a su nueva embarazada de su segunda nieto.

Gracias…- lo murmura, y ella esta agradecida de que su padre la aya vendido a Inuyasha y no ha otro.

Solo espero que esa arpía no se le ocurra volver, o seré yo la que tome cartas en el asunto.- lo amenaza Izayo al ver a su nuera, ambas están tejiendo algo para el bebé.

De que conoce a su prima, sabe que ella es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que realmente desea y lo que desea es Inuyasha, su esposo…

¿de que será capaz Kikio?.

-.-

El teléfono comienza a soñar… lo cual parece que nadie puede contestarlo, apenas logra escuchar la regadera, parece ser que Inuyasha se esta dando un baño, ella se había quedado dormida poco después de que Rin fue a verla, platicandole de cosas agradables.

_¿Se mueve ya?_

La primera pregunta de Rin al posarle su manita e el vientre y como respuesta fue un si que su hermana grito de emoción.

Le da tanta pereza moverse, que el teléfono es tan molesto que debe de contestar, alargando su mano al escuchar como la ducha se acaba en el baño.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta soñolienta Kagome.

Me alegro que contestes tu… hija…- lo concluye una voz masculina bastante familiar.

¿Papá?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al abrir sus ojos enormemente.

Claro que si, ¿Quién mas podría ser?.- se lo hace saber el hombre para preguntarlo como si esa pregunta fuera estupida.

Nadie…- lo balbucea débilmente para sentirse sin fuerzas.

Te hablo para pedirte algo.- se lo comienza a decir Naraku al soltar de una vez por todas por que hizo esa maldita llamada.

No tengo nada de valor.- responde automáticamente Kagome.

Tu no, pero Inuyasha si.- se lo hace saber simplemente.

¡no!.- lo grita una Kagome angustiada, conoce a su padre y bien sabe que desea dinero, ¿acaso no le bastaron el millón de yens que pido por ella?.

Nada de no Kagome, solo deseo algo de dinero, hice una mala inversión y no tenga nada.- lo explica el mismo Naraku.

No puedo…- lo murmura débilmente Kagome.

Si puedes, se que puedes, ese Taisho esta enamorado de ti, solo debes de pedírselo.- se lo hace saber sin escrúpulos.

_¿Enamorado?, _ ya quisiera que Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de ella.

No puedo…- lo murmura débilmente como si las lagrimas fueran a salirse.

Tendrás que hacerlo, o bien puedo decirle a Akitoki que vaya aya pero en lugar de pelear con tu esposo cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿te parece una arma?.- la amenaza su propio padre.

¡no te atrevas!.- lo grita agitadamente Kagome, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comienza a volverse tan pesado.

Lo haré si no me dan el dinero, solo ocupo medio millón de yens.- se lo concluye al soltarle la cifra.

No… por…

Apenas siente como Inuyasha le arrebata el teléfono, mostrándose tan molesto que es capaz de partirle la cara a alguien.

¡no se atreva a volver a llamar!.- escucha como Inuyasha grita furioso, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Voltea a ver a su esposa pálida sentada en la cama respirando con dificultad, apenas lleva los pantalones puestos, por ello se retrazo, ese imbecil de Naraku…

Tranquila cariño, nada a pasado… nada…- lo susurra tiernamente Inuyasha al abrazar a Kagome que suelta en sus brazos a llorar.

Ese maldito de Naraku ya vera que tendrá que hacer para que legalmente ese ser despreciable se aleje de Kagome.

-.-

¿Dónde esta Inuyasha nana?.- lo pregunta Kagome hacia Kaede la cual esta sentada en la cocina.

En su despacho.- responde al seguir cortando las papas para comer.

Bien…- se lo dice sonriente al inclinarse y besar la mejilla de su nana y salir del lugar.

Se dirige hacia el despachote Inuyasha, con entusiasmo hoy deben de ir a ver a Totosai para que sigan con el ultrasonido y desea ver a su pequeño como ha progresado.

¡ya te dije que si!.- escucha como su esposo grita algo furioso.

Pero s no hay nadie, no escucha la voz de nadie, ¿estará hablando por teléfono?.

Ya relájate Kikio, ya te dije que si… después de que nazca mi hijo me divorciare de Kagome.- lo dice ahora más calmado, haber si con esa mentira puede ganar tiempo antes de que Kikio le revele a Kagome la verdad de su nacimiento y en estos momentos no es lo prudente, según Totosai ya mucha impresión es demasiada para su salud.

Perfecto, entonces hasta dentro de dos meses cariño.- se lo dice Kikio melosamente por el otro lado de la línea.

¡feh! Esa mujer esta loca, por nada del mundo dejara a su esposa, ya cuando llegue el momento le destrozara sus ilusiones.

¿Inuyasha se va a divorciar de ella?...

No… no… no puede ser…

Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas, su vista tan borrosa que apenas ve las manchas cafés de la puerta, ¡Inuyasha se divorcia de ella!...

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!**

**¡konichiwa chicas!!, ya se me tarde mucho pero de recompensa aquí están 13 paginas de la historia…**

**Por cierto este capitulo se lo dedico a una chica que vive en Veracruz y que mañana cumple años, disfrútalo chica.**

**¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE!!!... ¿bien sabes quien eres heee!!!?.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes, y nos vemos en la semana que tenga tiempo después del colegio, si no hasta el otro fin…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	15. Fiesta

**Capitulo XV.- Fiesta.**

¿Qué va hacer con esa mujer?, no tiene ni idea de lo que haya investigado, aunque según Kikio es algo que puede hacer que su prima tenga una fuerte impresión sobre su origen, aunque no lo logra entender ¿Qué origen?.

¡bah! Por el momento su deber es proteger a la mujer que ama, sonríe al admitirlo, hace tiempo que debió de haber aceptado y ahora lo tiene esa paz en su alma al reconocer lo que siempre supo, ¡feh! Es todo tan confuso y suena tonta sus palabras pero ¡así es el amor!.

Bueno ahora debe de ir por su mujer hacia la vista con Totosai, después de ahí si Totosai le llega a dar permiso caminaran un rato por las plazas.

Abre la puerta del despacho para encontrar a Kagome de pie, algo pálida, cosa que le preocupa.

¿te duele algo?.- lo pregunta con voz preocupante, al acercarse hacia su esposa.

No…- lo susurra débilmente Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la guié a sentarse al sillón dentro del despacho.

¡kami! Kagome, llamare a Totosai recuéstate.- se lo informa desesperado, lo cual su esposa solo se aferra a él sin dejarla- cariño…

¡no!, ¡no me dejes!.- lo exclama aferrándose con sus manos a la antebrazos de su esposo.

Tranquila… tranquila cariño.- lo dice tiernamente al abrazar a su esposa, tratando de consolarla, pero no entiende que esta sucediendo… ¿Qué ha pasado?.

Se mantiene consolando a su pequeña mujer, ¿Qué estará pasando?, dejando que sus brazos puedan protegerla de cualquier cosa, siente húmeda su camisa pero aquello no le es importante, con tal de que Kagome se desahogue de todo lo que lleva acumulado, todo lo demás queda en segundo termino.

No sabe exactamente canto tiempo ha pasado, tal vez uno, dos o hasta un par de minutos los cuales realmente le es sin importancia, aunque la cita con Totosai todavía sigue pendiente y sería bueno llevar a la futura madre a revisión.

Cariño…- comienza a decirlo tiernamente Inuyasha- ¿crees que podamos ir con Totosai, o prefieres quedarte en casa?.- se lo pregunta suavemente al seguir abrazando a su esposa aunque el vientre le es algo estorboso, pero tan asombroso sentir a su pequeño también pegado a su cuerpo.

¿Por qué se esta comportando tan amable Inuyasha, si apenas hace unos minutos esta diciéndole a Kikio que se piensa divorciar de ella?.

¿cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al separarse un poco de Kagome para tomar su mentón y alzar ese rostro bañado de lagrimas.

¿cariño?... se ha acostumbrado tanto que le diga así, que apenas se ha dado cuenta que Inuyasha siempre pronuncia eso con una sonrisa tierna.

¿estarás a mi lado?.- lo pregunta débilmente Kagome, temiendo que la respuesta sea negativa.

Nunca me separaría de ti.- responde simplemente Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar esos labios y es la verdad, la única verdad, no podría separarse de esa mujer cuando acaba de aceptar que la necesita tanto como respirar.

Se entrega suavemente a aquel beso, todo haciéndolo a compás suave como si el mundo solo girada alrededor de ellos, desapareciendo cualquier sonido de la casa, como el agua corriendo de el lavaplatos, las risas de Rin, Kaede e Izayo y los gritos de Tsubaki al saber que el viejo Mioga acaba de mancha la cocina con las botas.

Tenemos que ir con Totosai…- lo susurra de forma tierna Inuyasha al separarse solo unos dos centímetros de los labios de su esposa.

No comprende las palabras de Inuyasha se encuentra tan perdida en aquellas sensaciones que solo suspira y deja que Inuyasha la tome en sus brazos recargando escondiendo s cabeza en el cuello de Inuyasha al cerrar sus ojos y poder relajarse.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a su pequeña?, podría ser el embarazo según su madre el mismo embarazo te pone muy sensible al estar expuesta al cambio de hormonas.

Tiene que comenzar a pensar que hará para mantener a Kikio lejos de su esposa que importa que amabas sean primas, lo que sabe es que ninguna de las dos tiene cariño familiar en común, así que si toma medidas extremas con Kikio no podría afectarle a Kagome.

Naraku… ese hombre es otra historia, desde la ultima llamada pidiéndole dinero a Kagome no ha vuelto ha hablar, parece que ha desaparecido pero tiene algún presentimiento raro en el pecho, como si el mismo Naraku estuviera planeando algo, no comprende por que de ese pensamiento pero lo tienen en mente.

-.-

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha como suele hacerlo en otras ocasiones, se preocupa demasiado por Kagome, la cual se encuentra tendida sobre la cama de hospital para poder ver a su bebé por el ultrasonido que Totosai esta preparando.

Podrías dejar de ser tan desesperado Inuyasha.- se lo amonesta el mismo doctor al encender el televisor.

Totosai….- comienza a decirlo con tono amenazador pero se calla al sentir como Kagome aprieta su mano obligándolo a verla.

Ve como Kagome niega un no con la cabeza, como si quisiera decirle que deje esa pelea para otro momento.

Esta un poco frió, pero es solo un momento.- lo explica Totosai hacia su paciente para colocar el aparato con la pomada encima de aquel vientre abultado.

Ve como su Kagome hace un gesto y aprieta su mano, como si con ello diera a entender que si pudo sentir el frió del aparato.

Aquí tenemos al futuro Tashio Higurashi.- lo dice Totosai para señalar la pantalla donde se puede apreciar un pequeño cuerpecito ya bien formado, con sus bracitos, piecitos y esa espalda que muestra, claro que se mueve mucho como si sintiera a aquel intruso encima de él.

¡es hermoso!.- lo exclama Kagome con los ojos cristalinos viendo a la pantalla donde se aprecia su bebé.

¿desean una copia?.- lo pregunta el doctor para ver como Kagome asiente un si con esos ojos llorosos.

Apenas puede creer que dentro de dos meses tendrán a ese pequeño entre sus brazos… y aquello por primera vez le da gozo… un gozo que no sabe como describirlo, tal solo puede ver a su pequeña llorando de alegría, queriéndola estrechar entre sus brazos y aquello hace al ver que Totosai le retira el sensor.

-.-

¿Qué tal les fue?.- lo pregunta Izayo al estar sentada en la mesa de la sala con Rin, Kaede y Tsubaki, cuatro mujeres tomando los alimentos.

Bien.- lo contesta Inuyasha al caminar a lado de Kagome sosteniéndola de la mano por si llega a caerse, según Totosai es normal que la pre-mamá pierda el equilibrio en algunas ocasiones.

He preparado algo delicioso para la comida, siéntense y les sirvo.- lo termina ordenando Tsubaki para salir a la cocina.

Inuyasha lleva a Kagome hacia la mesa y la acomoda en la silla a su lado, para sentarse luego él, el estar al pendiente de su esposa.

¿Cuándo nace?.- lo pregunta entusiasmada Rin al comer sus verduras.

Dentro de dos meses o menos.- lo anuncia Inuyasha feliz, eso mismo se lo había dicho Totosai, que como no saben la fecha exacta en que fue concebido y los análisis solo muestran un aproximado que puede nacer entre primavera e inicios de verano.

¡si!.- lo exclama Rin con alegría, al ver a su hermana a su lado, queriendo ya jugar con el pequeño.

Hijo mañana habrá una reunión familiar, y algunos amigos vienen, recuerda que es tu cumpleaños.- lo dice Izayo al ver a su hijo menos y pensar que hace veinte y nueve años atrás lo tenía en sus brazos.

¿cumpleaños?, ¡kami cierto!, se le había olvidado con la llamada de Kikio, su estado de animo y la visita a Totosai, claro que los mimos de Inuyasha han hecho lo suyo.

¿vendrán mis hermanos?.- lo pregunta algo sorprendido Inuyasha, normalmente vienen por estas fechas por que deben de reunirse todos los Taisho's para tener unas dos semanas agitadas por la recopilación del ambos ranchos.

Llegaran hoy en la noche con mi nieto, hemos preparado algunas habitaciones de la cabaña.- lo informa Izayo, al recordarles la cabaña que se encuentra cerca del lago, casi del otro lado de la casa, alguna propiedad privada de los Taisho's- también vine Kouga.- se lo hace saber, comprendiendo las rivalidades de ambos desde la ultima vez que se vieron la pelea que ocasiono que Inuyasha se fuera dejando a cargo a su sobrino.

Ese lobo.- lo murmura con desprecio, aunque sean familia, él siempre mantiene esa rivalidad con Kouga ya que ambos desean lo mismo, solo que ahora el ha ganado a Kagome dejando a Kouga sin oportunidad de cortejarla, eso lo llena e orgullo.

De una vez te lo advierto muchachito… nada de peleas con tu primo.- lo amenaza Inuyasha como si hablara con un crió de diez años.

Pero mamá…-

Pero nada.- lo interrumpe ante aquel reproche.

Sonríe al ver como su esposo discute con su madre, algo tan cómico, ¿Cómo puede Izayo controlar a sus hijos todavía a esa edad?, ella no es capaz de controlar a Inuyasha, tan solo con una mirada de él, palabra o caricia pierde cualquier voluntad propia, como si Inuyasha fuera capaz de controlarla como a un títere.

¿puede comer sola?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado hacía Kagome que le ponen un plato de sopa enfrente con pan, mientras el guisado esta siendo preparado.

Solo asiente un si, queriendo decir que no y dejarse consentir, se siente tan amada de esa forma y así no piensa al respecto sobre lo que escucho en el despacho de Inuyasha, que él desea divorciarse de ella.

Entonces iré a supervisar como están las cosas en el rancho.- se los informa Inuyasha al levantarse para darle un beso en la frente de su esposa y retirarse de lugar al tomar de nuevo su sombrero y chaqueta.

Te comparamos un lindo conjunto que puedes usarlo para mañana en la fiesta.- lo menciona Izayo al ver a su nuera comer con cuidado la sopa- puedes ir a descansar ya si deseas algo mas estaremos al pendiente.- lo termina de decir la misma mujer para seguir platicando de algunas cosas que Kagome solo asiente un si, al estar tan absorta a sus pensamientos.

¿será posible que Inuyasha le pida el divorcio?, lo escucho tan seguro en la mañana diciéndole esas palabras a su prima.

_Ya relájate Kikio, ya te dije que si… después de que nazca mi hijo me divorciare de Kagome._

Inuyasha quería que Kikio se relajara, ¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico?.

¿sucede algo?.- lo pregunta Izayo al ver como su nuera hace un gesto raro como si estuviera enojada.

¿he?.- responde Kagome al perderse de la pregunta de un suegra.

¿te ha hecho algo mi hijo?.- lo pregunta Izayo al ver a Kagome.

¿Qué si le ha hecho algo Inuyasha?, ¡¡por supuesto que si!!... le ha roto el corazón, él mismo va a pedirle divorcio cuando nazca su bebé, eso le ha hecho Inuyasha.

No se que te habrá hecho mi hijo, pero creo que hablarlo es la única manera de solucionarlo.- lo aconseja Izayo para seguir con los alimentos y la conversación, no es fácil ser esposa, ella misma padeció algunas peleas y fuertes con el padre de sus tres hijos, Inu-Tashio siempre fue muy inflexible y orgulloso, e Inuyasha es la viva imagen que su padre en todo aspecto.

-.-

¿y Kagome?.- lo pregunta una voz familiar que pertenece a cierto hombre de ojos azules.

Descansando.- responde secamente aquel ojidorado, mirando de forma amenazadora a su primo.

¿enojado todavía por la paliza?.- pregunta burlonamente Kouga, hacia su primo de la misma estatura.

¡feh!.- única respuesta de Inuyasha al estar sentado en la mesa, tomando la cena, con toda la familia, sus hermanos a lado de sus respectivas mujeres y su único sobrino haciendo un batidero.

Venimos a una fiesta familiar, por favor no lo estropeen con sus peleas infantiles.- lo hace saber Sesshomaru el cual esta batido de pasta gracias a que su hijo esta sentad en sus piernas intentando comer solo, a esa edad según lo que había mencionado su madre es cuando los pequeños quieren hacer algunas cosas por ellos mismos.

Entonces díselo a ese lobo que em…

Inuyasha…- lo susurra una voz femenina interrumpiendo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos.

¡Kagome!.- lo dice exaltado el propio ojidorado para levantarse e ir con su esposa que camina con poco de dificultad.

¿te sientes mal cariño?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres que le llamemos a Totosai?, ¿deseas recostarte?, ¿sentarte?.- comienza a preguntar sin parar Inuyasha al estar tan preocupado, se encuentra Kagome algo pálida.

Niega con la cabeza todo, al sostenerse entre los brazos de Inuyasha colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

Inuyasha, hijo, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar con Kagome?, ya mañana temprano los levanto.- sugiere Izayo, recuerda cuando estaba en el ultimo trimestre comenzaba a sentir pavores de cualquier cosa y su esposo estaba a su lado, brindándole cariño, por ello se le hace normal que Kagome busque demasiado a Inuyasha, su instinto le dice que Inuyasha siempre la protegerá.

¿no les molesta?.- pregunta un pelinegro algo confundido.

¡consiente a mi linda cuñadita!.- lo grita burlonamente Miroku para terminar de recibir un codazo en el estomago de parte de Sango.

¡que no tienes consideración por Kagome, baka!.- lo grita furiosa Sango para comenzar una pelea con su esposo.

Sesshomaru solo mueve la cabeza, como si aquellas peleas fueran tan normales en ambos, y claro que Sango tiene razón en regañar a su hermano.

Nos vemos en la mañana, y cuídala, en esta etapa una mujer es mas sensible.- se lo informa Kagura al recordar que apenas hace unos peses pasados estuvo en el mismo estado que Kagome.

Mi bella gaviota, espero que duerma bien y que este baka.- lo comienza a decir Kouga al levantarse de la silla con es sonrisa para acercarse hacia donde esta Kagome con Inuyasha- no la moleste.- lo concluye para tomarle una mano y besársela, ocasionado la risa de Miroku que bien sabe que su hermano esta celoso.

¡déjala en paz!.- lo gruñe Inuyasha para darse la vuelta y conducir a Kagome por las escaleras, aunque esta algo sonrojada por las palabras de Kouga.

Escucha las risas de los familiares, y aquello lo hace ponerse mas furioso, ¿Cómo pueden burlarse de esa forma de él?.

Entra a la habitación con Kagome, para cerrarla con ayuda de su pie, y así llevar a su esposa a la cama la cual tiene la bata puesta haciéndola lucir muy adorable, algo que su corazón se hincha al verla de esa forma.

Me daré un baño, ¿me esperas?.- lo informa y termina preguntando Inuyasha.

Asiente un si con la cabeza, aunque quisiera bañarse con Inuyasha, pero sabe que con su aspecto no podría obligarlo a verla, se siente como una gran ballena fea y con ese pensamiento sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y un pequeño sollozo se escapa de sus labios.

¿Qué tienes?.- pregunta tiernamente Inuyasha a tomar con su mano derecha la barbilla de Kagome y alzar sus rostro.

Es que… es que…- balbucea Kagome al dejar que sus lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

¿es que… que?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

Soy una ballena…- murmura al dejar salir otro sollozo.

¿ballena?.- pregunta sin entender.

Si… estoy hecha una ballena fea.- lo murmura al explicarlo para que sus ánimos estén por los suelos.

¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?.- se lo pregunta el propio pelinegro.

Etto…

¿Kagome?.- pregunta al no tener respuesta.

El… espejo.- susurra débilmente Kagome, sin atreverse a ver los ojos ámbar de su esposo.

_Tonta_… quisiera decirlo en voz alta, pero si Kagome es tan sensible podrí echarse a llorar a lagrima viva y no es la mejor forma de solucionar eso.

No eres ninguna ballena fea… eres una hermosa ballena.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha, sin comprende por que Kagome sigue llorando.

¡son ballena!.- lo exclama con un sollozo.

_¡¡tonto no debiste de haberle dicho ballena!!_, se lo reprocha su conciencia, buena ahora de hablarle.

¡feh!... ¿Qué puede hacer?.

¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo y vemos algunos puntos.- lo sugiere Inuyasha al conducir a Kagome con él al baño.

Pero…

Pero nada cariño.- se lo dice al interrumpirla.

-.-

Apenas es conciente de que Kagome se acaba de quedar dormida, se le había olvidado que precisamente mañana es su cumpleaños, con la llamada de Kikio se le movió todo su mundo.

Después de aquel baño, Kagome quedo rendida ente sus brazos, solo que ahora se pone a pensar ¿Qué pasara cuando nazca su pequeño?, sabe ahora que un varoncito, pero ahora esta en juego el rancho de su padre, lo prometió antes de que muriera este, que lo recuperaría, pero si recuperarlo significa la perdida de Kagome, no podría soportarlo.

Si acepta el racho, quedaría en claro que sus sentimientos por Kagome no han cambiado, es como si todavía le recordara que la compro por medio de ello, pero ahora no desea recordarlo, se ha dado cuenta que la ama demasiado para hacerle aquello.

Tendría que pensar algo y rápido, tal vez mañana en la cena podría decirle a Kagome sus sentimientos, al llevarla afuera para que nada sea un chismoso, conoce a sus hermanos y estarían pendientes de ello, pero a su vez le da cosa que Kagome lo rechace y con justa razón, por haberla tratado tan mal los primeros meses.

Solo le ruega a Kami que todo salga muy bien.

Y con ese pensamiento cae al mundo de los sueños, abrazando a una Kagome acorrucada entre sus brazos.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente volviéndolos a cerrar por la intensa luz que entra por las cortinas, ¡demonios que hora es!.

Se mueve un poco en la cama, sintiendo todavía a su esposa a su lado, pero desea seguir durmiendo, al cabo es su cumpleaños ¿no?.

¿estas despierto?.- lo pregunta una voz femenina apenas entonando sus primeras cuerdas vocales, dejando en claro que se acaba de despertar.

Mmmmjmmm….- es su única respuesta sin querer abrir sus ojos.

¡feliz cumpleaños!.- se lo dice entusiasmada la pelinegra, al besar suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

Solo sonríe al sentir ese gesto, para estrecharla entre sus brazos al atrapar los labios de Kagome, sin importarle que la puerta de la habitación comience a abrirse para dar paso a unas burlas que bien conoce.

Abre sus labios para hacer lo mismo con los de Kagome y poder recorrer esa boca, dejando que el deseo fluya por sus venas, como desea a esa mujer y embarazada se ve tan apetecible y tan frágil a la vez.

¡no te comas a mi cuñada, todavía no nos muestra a nuestro sobrino!.- lo dice una voz burlona al ver como su hermano sigue besando a su esposa, sin importarle los demás.

¡déjalos en paz Miroku!.- lo dice una voz femenina a lado de ese hombre, que bien es su esposa.

Un pequeño gruñido sale de la garganta de cierto ojidorado al separarse de los labios de Kagome, para moverse y ver a sus dos hermanos y cuñadas en la habitación.

¡¡demonios que no hay momentos de privacidad!.- lo gruñe Inuyasha enfadado.

Claro que si hermanito, ¿Cómo crees que dio fruto ese bebe?.- se lo contesta Miroku al hacerse el simpático con su respuesta.

Kagome se sonroja al esconder su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras escucha como Inuyasha comienza a maldecir y gritar que salgan de la habitación a los cuatro, y terminar de escuchar como la puerta se cierra.

_¡por que no lo dejan en paz!..._

-.-

Apenas al bajar las escaleras a eso muy entrada la tarde, lo cual Kaede y Tsubaki les mandaron el desayuno y comida en la habitación, diciéndoles que no hay prisa por que bajen, así que ambos decidieron quedarse a disfrutar un poco del uno al otro.

Apenas acaba de terminar ambos de salir de bañar, esta ayudando a Kagome a colocarse el vestido que su madre le mando, que es un conjunto de pre-mamá color rosado pálido haciendo lucir la piel de Kagome y esos ojos que tanto adora, mientras el lleva unos vaqueros formales y esa camiseta sin estar abrochada de cuatros azules oscuro.

¿te vas a maquillar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al abrocharse la camisa, para ver a su esposa, se ve tan linda con aquel conjunto y el cabello azabache seco, lo cual él mismo se encargo de secarlo con la secadora.

¿me veo fea?.- pregunta Kagome, al opacarse sus ojos marrones.

Oh no… claro que no, te ves linda, la pre-mamá mas linda que pueda existir.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar esos labios, sintiendo como Kagome sonríe.

Y que Kami le parta un rayo si esas palabras son una mentira.

-.-

El salón de la casa esta lleno de cientos de invitados, amigos de trabajo, peones y cualquier persona que estime a Inuyasha Taisho que va entrando al salón con su esposa a lado, recibiendo felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y que próximamente será padre.

Inuyasha presenta a Kagome con unas dos parejas, informándole que con ellos suele hacer la venta de ganado, pero también los felicitan por el bebé en camino.

Sango y Kagura se encuentran sentadas a lado de sus esposos los cuales platican con hombres de negocios, Kouga esta en compañía de una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes muy bonita y se alegra por ello.

Se siente algo cansada, el estar tiempo de pie ya no es bueno para ella le puede comenzar a doler la columna por el peso que lleva consigo.

¿deseas sentarte cariño?.- pregunta Inuyasha al estar ambos de pie platicando con parejas que comienzan a acudir para felicitar a ambos.

Lleve a su esposa a sentarse señor Taisho, todavía recuerdo cuando mi Megumi, tenía que estar sentada en las últimas semanas de su embarazo.- se lo dice un hombre de edad al estar con ellos y a su lado aquella mujer.

Gracias, con su permiso señores.- lo dice Inuyasha para llevar a Kagome hacia los sillones.

¿deseas algo de tomar?.- pregunta Inuyasha al dejar a Kagome sentada, la cual hace un si con la cabeza- ahora vuelvo.- lo se hace saber para desaparecer e ir por lo que le pidieron.

No detesta estar embarazada, goza esperar el bebé de Inuyasha es una experiencia nueva que mas adelante le gustaría volver a tener, pero comienza atener miedo, en el baño pudo notar un poco de sangrado en su pantaleta y no quiso alarmar a Inuyasha, pero esta preocupada, por su bebé, por ello ahora debe de seguir las instrucciones de Totosai.

_Reposo… mucho reposo._

¿así que a mi querida prima la acaban de dejar solita?.- lo pregunta una voz femenina enfrente de Kagome, obligándola a alzar la vista.

Las facciones de Kagome se endurecen a reconocer esa mujer… _Kikio._

Me das tanta pena.- comienza a decirlo Kikio al estar en ese lugar vestida con un vestido de seda rojo intenso- yo que tu disfrutaba de mi querido esposo.- se lo hace saber al ver a su prima de esa forma.

¿Qué dices?.- pregunta Kagome, tratando de que sus miedos no sean ciertos.

¿no te lo ha dicho Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kikio fingiendo preocupación, pero burla a su vez.

¿decirme que?.- se lo pregunta.

Que piensa divorciarse de ti cuando des a luz de ese mocoso.- se lo suelta de una vez por todas con todo el veneno que una víbora es capaz de echar hacia su victima

¿entonces es cierto?...

Sus ojos están apunto de volverse cristalinos, pero no le va a dar la satisfacción a su prima de verla de esa forma, ya no… nunca mas.

¿enserio?.- pregunta Kagome cínicamente, aunque sus ojos deseen llorar.

Lamento romper tus ilusiones querida prima.- se lo dice Kikio.

Mas bien yo lamento romper tus ilusiones querida Kikio.- se lo comienza a decir al embozar una sonrisa cínica, si Kikio puede ser así, ella también- Inuyasha me acaba de pedir que renovemos nuestros votos después de que Sekai nazca.- se lo miente, aunque kami es testigo que quisiera que fuera verdad.

No es cierto.- lo chilla Kikio, al ponerse pálida.

Tan cierto como me acaba de decir que me ama.- termina mintiendo, pero a su vez su corazón se rompe siendo consiente que solo son fantasías suyas.

Pero… pero…- balbucea Kikio, al dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

No miento, podrías írselo a preguntar, o mejor ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la segunda boda?.- termina preguntando de forma mordaz Kagome.

¡no puedes quedarte con él!.- lo vuelve a chillar desesperada Kikio.

Admítelo querida prima acabas de perder.- responde con una sonrisa Kagome, sin ponerse de pie, si lo hace es conciente que sus piernas fallaran.

Kikio no dice nada, solo se da la vuelta y sale de lugar, dejando que Kagome suspira para ponerse de pe y salir a la poca prisa que puede del lugar, desea llorar y que nadie se de cuenta de ello.

Abre la puerta de la cocina y se dirige al columpio que esta sujeto a la rama de aquel árbol, para tomar asiento y dar rienda suelta a su llanto, ¡maldita Kikio!, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que torturarla de esa forma?.

_Tu madre acaba de morir que lastima._

¿Por qué no puede tenerle un poco de cariño?, ¿Qué le ha hecho ella?.

_Mi tío Naraku nunca te querrá, por que eres una bastarda._

Recordándole siempre que su padre nunca sentirá el mínimo cariño por ella.

_Te mereces todo el sufrimiento y más, nunca estarás a mi altura primita._

¿Por qué no puede ser feliz?, cuando esta apunto de alcanzar la felicidad alguien tiene que estropeárselo, si no es su padres es Kikio… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué crimen o pecado cometió?.

Solo puede llorar, tratando de desahogar algo de su alma atormentada…

-.-

¿Dónde se abra metido Kagome?, si la dejo en ese lugar, si no hubiera sido que algunos lo detuvieron a su paso hubiera llegado antes, ahora no sabe donde demonios se metió esa mujer.

¿no has visto a Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha hacia Kaede que va pasando con aperitivos.

Salio a tomar algo de aire fresco, creo que estar rodeada de gente no le hace bien.- responde tranquilamente Kaede.

No responde, solo se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia la salida para buscar a su mujer, siente que algo anda mal.

Cruza el pequeño patio para ver una figura femenina estar sentada en el columpio que una vez su padre construyo cuando eran pequeños con su ayuda.

Se acerca hacia el lugar para ver a Kagome con su vista perdida en las sombras de los árboles, y esos ojos llorosos que no paran de derramar lágrimas.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta suavemente Inuyasha al posarse a lado de Kagome.

Se asusta al sentir en aquel momento la presencia de Inuyasha, obligándola a verlo, lo a meditado ella pedirá el divorcio, no será la burla de Inuyasha y Kikio.

¿Qué pasa, Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al posarse enfrente de su esposa y ponerse de cuclillas, para verla a los ojos.

Quiero el divorcio…- lo suelta de una vez por todas Kagome, ocasionando que su mismo corazón se pare al igual que Inuyasha.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!!!, siento traérselos hasta ahora, lo siento, pero en verdad duras penas con la escuela tengo tiempo y si le pones la flojera que a veces tengo y el sueño, no es buena combinación T.T….**

**¡¡mil gracias por sus mensajes y de nuevo perdón!!!... pero la escuela, es la culpable de todo…**

**Espero verlas en el próximo capitulo que quiero publicar en la semana si es que me dejan verdad, lo que me falta es tiempo T.T... si no nos vemos el otro fin de semana….**

**Me los traigo 12 hojas!!!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	16. Empresa

**Capitulo XVI.- Empresa.**

Quiero el divorcio…- lo suelta de una vez por todas Kagome, ocasionando que su mismo corazón se pare al igual que Inuyasha.

Inuyasha solo abre sus ojos enormemente como si no pudiera creer esas palabras, al ver fijamente a su esposa la cual esta sentada en el columpio.

¡que…que demonios!.- lo exclama impactado.

Quiero el divorcio.- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha hincado enfrente de ella y ahora comienza a levantarse mostrándole esa mirada fría.

No lo tendrás.- responde fríamente Inuyasha al ver a su esposa sentada.

¿Por qué no?.- pregunta Kagome al acumularse de nuevo las lagrimas en sus ojos, ¿Por qué la hace sufrir de esa manera?.

No hay divorcio en nuestro matrimonio, eso fue parte del trato.- se lo recuerda, si Kagome desea jugar con fuego, pues lo tendrá.

Pero…pero….- balbucea Kagome, al levantarse del columpio.

Pero nada.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al ver a la pelinegra.

¡tu le dijiste eso a Kikio, te vas a divorciar de mi!.- lo grita Kagome, dejando que sus lagrimas corran por sus mejillas, enfrentando a su esposo.

¡¿Dónde demonios escuchaste tal tontería?!.- se lo pregunta furioso el propio Inuyasha

¡¡te escuche en tu despacho ayer!!.- se lo dice de la misma manera que el propio Inuyasha le contesto.

¿me estas espiando?.- pregunta sin poder dar crédito a que su mujer lo espié.

¡Por supuesto que no!, solo lo escuche por casualidad.- se lo informa.

¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme?.- pregunta Inuyasha bajando la voz, para no perder los estribos.

No…- lo murmura débilmente al bajar la vista.

¡kami Kagome!, le dije eso a Kikio para que me dejara en paz un tiempo, se lo dije para que tu tuvieras un poco de tranquilidad al acabar tu embarazo.- se lo explica, al ver a su esposa de esa forma, dándole sus razones por esa mentira.

¿es mentira?.- pregunta al alzar su rostro y ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Claro que si, no me voy a divorciar de ti, te lo dije antes de casarnos este matrimonio es para siempre.- se lo vuelve a recordar.

Pero…

De ahora en adelante tendrás tu propio espacio, te dejare mí habitación, podrás estar cómoda, yo dormiré con los peones o hasta en mi propio despacho, si deseas un divorcio es lo único que podrás tener de divorcio en este matrimonio.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al seguir viendo a su esposa de manera fría, y el pensaba que Kagome lo amaba, ¡feh! Que ingenuo.

¡no!... es que yo…

Espero que tus deseos sean hechos realidad, nuestro matrimonio será como los demás en nuestra sociedad, tu así lo deseas y yo lo respeto, buenas noches Kagome.- termina Inuyasha al darse la vuelta y salir hacia la casa, para seguir vendo a sus invitados.

¿Qué ha hecho?... acaba de destruir lo poco que había de su matrimonio y todo por no preguntar…

_Espero que tus deseos sean hechos realidad_

¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no!, esos no son sus deseos, sus deseos son que Inuyasha este a su lado mimándola como la ha mimado todos estos meses y que él la ame como ella lo ama a él y ahora lo ha estropeado todo.

_De ahora en adelante tendrás tu propio espacio_

¡no quiere ningún espacio!, desea estar con Inuyasha, desea que él mismo la estreche en sus brazos y le susurre _cariño_, y ahora no lo ha hecho.

_Buenas noches Kagome_

Lagrimas y lagrimas siguen corriendo en sus ojos, para saber que apenas es capaz de ver las luces de la casa, caminando a paso corto para querer entrar por la puerta trasera e irse a descansar, su corazón se encuentra destrozado y no ahora persona que pueda consolarla para pegárselo y si la hay es el mismo que se lo destrozo.

Se limpia las lágrimas antes de entrar al salón para subir las escaleras e ir su habitación, manteniendo la imagen de estar cansada por el embarazo y todos lo comprenden dejándola pasar y dándole las felicitaciones por el bebé.

Una vez dentro de su habitación y haber cerrado la puerta estallan sus lagrimas de nuevo para irse a acostar en la cama y abrazar la almohada de su esposo respirando su aroma, ¡¡que tonta ha sido!!.

_¿Por qué cometió esa tontería y ahora?., he destruido mi matrimonio…_

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente al comenzar a escuchar el canto de las aves y el mismo gallo que tienen en los corrales que anuncia el amanecer, se mueve un poco y puede sentir una cobija encima suya pero no recuerda habérsela puesto, ve a su alrededor y no hay señales de que Inuyasha aya pasado la noche en aquel lugar.

_¿habrá cumplido lo prometido?_

Se levanta lentamente de la cama para percatarse que ahora lleva su camisón, pero tampoco recuerda habérselo puesto, tan solo toma la bata para ponérsela y salir de la habitación, viendo a su concuña Sango.

Que bueno que despertaste.- lo menciona Sango, al estar vestida de forma primaveral- desayunaremos en la cocina, los hombres se fueron a la empresa desde temprano, así que lo más probable es que lleguen hasta en la noche.- se lo informa al saber las decisiones de cada uno de los Taisho.

Oh…- es la única respuesta de Kagome.

Ven anda vamos a ayudarte a cambiar y después a desayunar, debes de contarnos muchas cosas.- se lo dice Sango al acompañar a su concuña hacia

-.-

En estos dos días después del cumpleaños de Inuyasha no lo ha visto, se va tan temprano a la empresa y regresa tan tarde que apenas es capaz de espéralo antes de quedarse dormida, desea hablar con él y explicarle las cosas, decirle que todo es una confusión, que fue una tonta al malinterpretar las palabras que escucho, desea aclararlo, desea tener a Inuyasha de nuevo a su lado, durmiendo con ella, abrazándola y despertar con un beso en sus labios.

¡¡Muo!!

Lo extraña tanto…

Y puede saber que ahora en la mañana Inuyasha ya se ha ido, a veces Izayo viene y le explica que esta temporada los Taisho's se la pasan en la empresa pasando los datos del ganado para tener un control de natalidad, exportaciones e importaciones, algo que hacen las empresas para poder controlar su dinero y así poder invertir en otras cosas sin arriesgarse.

Pero aun así bien sabe que Inuyasha podría quedarse un poco si quiera a verla y darle esos buenos días que tanto extraña y mas las buenas noches que solía darle.

Tal vez de ahora en adelante podría ahorrarle a Inuyasha verla, se quedaría en la habitación, no le podría afectar a nadie y los que quisieran visitarla que acudieran a ella, total Totosai le exigió que se quedara en cama ya el ultimo mes y que hablara con Inuyasha sobre el dar a luz en la clínica para hospitalizarla, pero ¿como hablar con él, cuándo este la evita a toda costa?.

-.-

¡es demasiado trabajo!.- se queja un hombre de cabello negro y coletita pequeña en la parte trasera de s cabeza.

Siempre te quejas Miroku.- se lo manifiesta el propio Kouga sentado en una de las sillas situadas alrededor de aquella mesa gigante pero desaparece al apreciarse todos los papeles esparcidos.

Deberíamos de contratar personas.- se los dice al quejarse del trabajo estando los cuatro Taisho's.

Esto es confidencial, ¿Quién podría ayudarnos?.- lo pregunta un serio Sesshomaru.

Si es tan confidencial, podrían ayudarnos nuestras esposas, de todos modos con esto las mantenemos ¿no?.- se lo explica Miroku cansado de no ver a su mujer en una semana, hasta algunas noches se quedan hasta tarde llenando y llenando información a mano y metiéndola a computadora.

No es tan mala idea.- lo reconoce Sesshomaru, solo que tiene el problema de que aparte de Kagura tiene a Aoshi, y este da las travesuras normales de un pequeño.

No debería de dar mi opinión ya que soy soltero, pero creo que no nos vendrían nada mal un par de manos mas.- se los hace saber Kouga al ver a sus primos.

¡soy un genios!.- lo exclama con humor Miroku haciendo reír a los otros individuos solo que su hermano Inuyasha esta como perdido en otro planeta, hace unos días le hizo un comentario al respecto y en lugar de ganarse una contestación se gano un golpe bien dado, así que prefiere guardar silencio.

Eso queda decir que iremos por ellas mañana ¿no?.- pregunta Miroku al ver a su hermanos, que ambos asienten.

No quiero dormir nunca más en esos sillones incómodos.- se los dice el propio Kouga, al recordar que esos días debido al trabajo se quedan los cuatro a dormir en los sillones.

Yo opino lo mismo.- se los dice Sesshomaru, al sostener unos papeles.

Yo igual.- responde Miroku al dar su opinión, viendo a su hermano Inuyasha haber si desea opinar algo.

Ahora los últimos dos Tashio's observan a aquel ojidorado, tan pensativo que no se percata de nada.

¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?.- pregunta Sesshomaru, al sacar a su propio hermano de aquellos pensamientos.

¿he?.- responde al ver a sus hermanos y primo.

¿tienes problemas con Kagome?.- pregunta Kouga, algo sabe, apenas ha visto a Kagome, pro cuando llega a verla puede ver que su brillo en sus ojos ha desaparecido de la misma forma que el de su primo.

No les incumbe.- responde secamente Inuyasha al seguir concentrándose en las hojas de su manos, ignorando a los demás.

¡que carácter ya cásate!.- lo exclama Miroku, haciendo reír a Sesshomaru y Kouga.

Estoy casado.- se lo contesta de una forma que bien diría _"cállate imbecil"._

Vale, vale… ya capte el mensaje.- responde Miroku al tratar de mostrar su bandera blanca.

¿Qué les puede interesar a ellos su relación con Kagome?, es su problema y solo de él.

-.-

Se encuentra viendo un programa no mucho que dar, apenas puede resistir el sueño pero como otras noches anteriores espera a Inuyasha pero este no llega, así que no cree que esta sea la excepción.

Comienza a acorrucarse en la cama, para dejar que la televisión sea programada para apagarse dentro de media hora, por lo menos ese tiempo podría quedarse así dormida.

_Debes de descansar Kagome, y por favor insístele a Inuyasha que te lleve para qué estés internada en la clínica, tu embarazo me preocupa._

Y no solo a él doctor le preocupa su estado, también a ella misma, teme por el niño que lleva en su vientre, lo siente al que él le de algunas patadas y se mueva para acomodarse, pero aun así eso le preocupa.

_Si me dices que tu madre murió al dar a luz a tu hermana, por que sufrió hemorragia y al no cantar con equipos para transferencia y una sangre compatible, debes de tener en cuenta que algunas cosas se heredan, no se con exactitud que es lo que te sucede, pero el embarazo no anda bien como los que suelen haber en mujeres de tu edad._

Se lo había explicado Totosai, y ella misma no lo comprende, tampoco sabían que sucedía con su madre cuando estaba embarazada de Rin, pero si su madre pudo tenerla a ella en el embarazo sin perderla ¿Por qué ella no puede pasarle lo mismo?.

_No puedo romper el pacto paciente a medico, pero si no me haces caso antes de una semana a dar a luz Kagome, yo mismo me encargare de decirle la gravedad del asunto a Inuyasha, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo y no tolerare perderla solo por que no desea que el joven se preocupe._

Fueron las ultimas palabras de sentencia que tuvo de Totosai, ¿Por qué no la deja a ella misma preocuparse por el estado de su bebé?, ella nunca lo pondría en riesgo, no podría, el bebé que lleva en su vientre es su vida, y si es necesario daría la suya a cambio por la de él.

-.-

Abre la puerta de la habitación, para ver como todo esta a oscuras, esa noche la había pasado en su despacho, después de llegar de la empresa cada uno se fue por su lado, pero él mismo prefirió descansar en su despacho.

Pero ahora a esas horas de la mañana, entro a la habitación para despertar a Kagome, en algo tenía razón Miroku _entre mas manos nos ayuden acabaremos con tiempo de sobra,_ y no ve nada de malo que Kagome los ayude, total deben solo de llenar formatos y estar sentado eso si puede hacerlo.

_La has extrañado admítelo_.

Lo dice una vocecita que bien podría ser su subconsciente, y él mismo esta de pie enfrente de su esposa que esta dormida, moviéndose de un lado por que no se acomoda y vuelve a quedarse dormida.

_La amas, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?._

¡es cierto!, ¡kami sabe que es cierto!, pero trato de decírselo el día de su cumpleaños, pero en lugar de ser el día mas feliz de su vida, fue el día mas triste de todos, Kagome le había pedido el divorcio.

_¿Qué piensas hacer?.-__ se lo había preguntado Sesshomaru al ambos estar disfrutando de un whisky en el despacho._

_No lo se.-__ se lo había mormurado, al ver su vaso._

_Yo mismo podría decirte que Kagome te ama, pero si en verdad desea separarse de ti, debes de dejarla libre, un matrimonio no se basa con lo que el tuyo empezó, se basa con la confianza, el amor y el respeto mutro__.- se lo había informado Sesshomaru, al saber ya toda la verdad de su matrimonio, que él mismo le había contado._

_Lo se…-__ susurra._

_¿entonces?.-__ pregunta._

_Si desea todavía el divorcio cuando nazca Sekai, se lo daré… no podré hacer nada, pero la dejare libre, se lo merece.- __lo dijo una vez que había pensado las cosas, dejara a Kagome libre._

Tal vez aquello sea lo mejor, dejar libre a Kagome, que ella misma alance la felicidad que nunca podrá tener a su lado, con otra persona si es necesario, aunque su corazón se parta en aquel progreso.

Ve como su esposa comienza ha abrir sus ojos con un poco de pesar, para que la única visión que tiene en aquel momento es de él.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta suavemente Kagome.

Si.- responde simplemente.

¿Qué…que haces aquí?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

Vengo a pedirte…que… que nos ayudes.- se lo informa de una vez por todas, aunque bien hubiera querido decirle _"vengo a pedirte que me ames como yo te amo",_ pero sabe que aquello es imposible así que lo mejor es guardar silencio.

¿en que?.- pregunta Kagome, teniendo el presentimiento que aquello no era todo lo que Inuyasha quería decirle.

En la empresa, necesitamos que nos ayuden a terminar todos los papeleos, Kagura y Sango ayudaran y no se si tu lo deseas.- informa Inuyasha para ver a su mujer incorporándose lentamente y tomar asiento.

Me encantaría.- responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa, le alegra tanto que Inuyasha necesite de ella aunque sea solo para ayudar en la empresa pero así podría estar con él.

Entonces iré a decirle que te esperen, mientras tanto cámbiate.- se lo dice para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, dejando que el corazón de Kagome vuelve a despedazarse.

¿Por qué esta tan frió con ella?

Su labio comienza a temblar, pero respira profundo para controlar las ganas de llorar, debe de ser fuerte, le demostraría a ese Taisho que Kagome Higurashi puede explicarle todo sin llorar, y ya lo vería suplicándole, como ella lo ha hecho.

-.-

¿no estas cansada?.- pregunta Sango a Kagome la cual esta llenado los formatos a mano.

No claro que no.- responde con una sonrisa, para continuar con su labor

Podría ir por un vaso de agua y algo de bocadillos.- se lo sugiere Sango al ver a su concuña.

Si deseas.- responde simplemente Kagome.

En un momento regreso.- se lo anuncia, como ambas están en una habitación llenando los papeles y en la otra Kagura y Miroku pasando la información a computadora, mientras que Kouga checa los balances de ese año con ayuda de Izayo, al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sacan la información de los archiveros, en estos dos días han avanzado demasiado que lo que hubieran hecho los demás, en esos días.

Se siente contenta por que puede ayudar a Inuyasha, pero apenas tienen tiempo para estar a solas y poder platicar del accidente, Inuyasha se la pasa en otros lados de la empresa evitándola y cuando llegan a casa se encierra en el despacho y sale hasta el día siguiente para continuar con la labor y aquello le parte el corazón.

Cada vez se encuentra más nerviosa por que esta apunto de dar a luz, se acerca los días y no deben de tardarle como unas dos semanas, y tiene que hablar con Inuyasha.

Termina de escribir los papeles, y tiene que ir a dejarlos con Sango y Miroku se encamina y la que le habré la puerta es Kagura que se los recibe para darle un _gracias._

Ahora e encamina hacía donde están Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, abriendo la puerta pero apenas ambos se percatan de su presencia.

¿Por qué no le pones un hasta aquí a esa modelo?.- pregunta Sesshomaru hacia su hermano.

Ya trate de hacerlo con mi mentira y lo único que ocasiono es que Kagome me pidiera el divorcio, prefiero no hace nada mas.- se lo hace saber.

¿dejaras que te llegue a seducir?.- se lo pregunta.

¡ja!, mi deseo por ella acabo hace años.- confiesa el propio Inuyasha.

¿puedo pasar?.- pregunta débilmente Kagome al estar de pie en la puerta.

Inuyasha se da la vuelta al igual que Sesshomaru, para ver a Kagome.

¿estabas espiando verdad?.- reclama Inuyasha al ver a su esposa.

No claro que no.- responde Kagome al ver a su esposo.

¡no me mientas!.- exclama Inuyasha algo furioso.

Vamos Inuyasha, no ves que esta embarazada, aparte es tu esposa deberías de tener confianza en ella ¿no?.- termina pregunta Sesshomaru para tranquilizar a su hermano.

¿Cómo puedes tenerle confianza a alguien, que ella tampoco te la da?.- pregunta irónicamente el propio Inuyasha al ver a su esposa.

Los dejare para que arreglen sus indiferencias, y no te preocupes Kagome es todo por hoy, ya en tres días terminaremos con todo esto, muchas gracias por la ayuda.- se lo dice Sesshomaru, para salir del lugar al cerrar la puerta, dejando a ambos solos.

¿y bien?.- pregunta Inuyasha al tomar los últimos papeles que hacen falta transcribir y pasar a la computadora.

Te debo una disculpa…- lo comienza a murmurar Kagome

¿así?.- pregunta sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

No debí haber escuchado eso, pero fue un accidente y también debería de habértelo dicho.- se lo comienza a explicar arrepentida Kagome- siento haber reaccionado así.- lo concluye al dar un paso hacia enfrente pero como ve que Inuyasha da uno hacia tras se mantiene ya quieta en aquel lugar.

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente en la habitación.

También es mi culpa.- comienza a decirlo Inuyasha al romper ese silencio- debí de haberte comentado lo que tenía planeado, desde de que te dejara, Kikio se acerco y me reclamo algunas cosas, que te había comentado sobre el divorcio y que tu le dijiste algunas cosas.- se lo explica a recordar las palabras de Kikio.

Lo siento…- murmura Kagome al recordar lo que ella dijo.

Lo siento yo, debí de haber explicado todo, debí de haberte pedido perdón, pero estaba tan molesto conmigo, contigo y Kikio que no medí todo.- termina explicando todo, no la gran parte de sus sentimientos pero algo es algo.

¿ya no estas enojado?.- pregunta débilmente Kagome.

No, no ya no lo estoy.- se lo responde para dejar que sus brazos se abran y Kagome camine hacia el para abrazarlo y ambos permanecer así.

_Te extrañe tanto cariño…_

Lo piensa Inuyasha para cerrar sus ojos y abrazar de esa forma protectora y necesaria a Kagome.

-.-

No se puede quejar del todo, Inuyasha casi volvió hacer el mismo, solo que en algunas ocasiones la trata deferente, como cariñoso y otra tan distante, no logra comprenderlo, apenas va a cumplir una semana para que le falta dar a luz, y ese mismo día amaneció algo mareada y con dolores de espalda, así que prefiero quedarse en cama a descansar, aparte de que se siente tan pesada que le es tan difícil moverse.

El trabajo de la empresa lo terminaron medio día antes de lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho, así que los demás días, Sango y Miroku descansaron en la cabaña y partieron dos días después al mismo tiempo que Kagura, Sesshomaru, el pequeño y Kouga, Izayo estaba en unas reuniones que las invitaron del pueblo con Rin y Tsubaki, mientras que su nana se quedaba al pendiente ya que Inuyasha esta trabajando en el rancho.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente y vuelve a quedarse dormida, aunque algunos malestares comienzan a tener efecto en su vientre, pero algo insignificante que se pasan.

-.-

¡Kami mi niña!, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.- pregunta desesperada Kaede, que él mismo escucha esa preocupación aterrada.

No pensé que fuera tan grave.- responde Kagome nerviosa.

¡tu madre murió por eso!.- lo exclama Kaede.

Pero no murió al tenerme.- se lo hace saber Kagome.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?, se pregunta al estar detrás de la puerta iba a ir con Kagome por que escuchaba gritos y tenía que saber que pasaba.

¡por que tu padre la sometió a tratamientos y cuidados especiales, y nunca la dejo dar a luz en la casa!.- lo grita desesperada Kaede.

Todavía puedo ir a una clínica.- se lo responde Kaede.

¡lo harás!, no dejare que otra criatura nazca sin su madre.- se lo hace saber furiosa y preocupada Kaede.

No puede entender mucho, pero lo que logra captar es que Kagome esta en peligro obligándolo abrir la puerta de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres sorprendidas.

Explícame ahora mismo Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha al fijar su vista en su mujer sentada en la cama.

Yo…yo…yo…- balbucea Kagome.

Se lo explicare yo joven.- lo dice Kaede, al ver a Inuyasha, sin importarle que su niña se enoje- mi niña tiene lo mismo que tuvo mi señora cuando se embarazo en riesgo de muerte o aborto si es el caso, pero la muy tonta me lo mantuvo oculto, mas bien no los mantuvo oculto a todos y pretende dar a luz en ¡la casa!.- termina de decirlo gritando al dejar que las lagrimas salgan de sus ojos.

¿Qué?.- susurra débilmente Inuyasha al ponerse pálido, Kagome esta en peligro.

Debemos de llevarla al hospital, por favor, libere a mi niña de ese acuerdo, su vida esta en riesgo.- lo suplica Kaede al saber que ese es lo que hace que Kagome este en ese lugar, el contrato.

¡kami, para mi no vale ese acuerdo!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al ver a su esposa.

Kaede solo solloza para murmurar unas _gracias_.

¡por Kami Kagome por que demonios no me lo dijiste!.- lo grita Inuyasha furioso, es la única manera de descargar toda esa preocupación.

Es que yo…- susurra débilmente al comenzar a ponerse pálida.

No me importa ese estupido acuerdo, tu vida es primero y así aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras al hospital.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha para tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar el número de Totosai.

Apenas es capaz de escuchar las últimas palabras de Inuyasha, por que un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre se hace presente haciéndola dar un fuerte grito y retorcerse de dolor para llevarse las manos a su vientre.

¿¡que pasa!?.- pregunta Inuyasha asustado.

¡kami se le ha roto a fuente!.- exclama aterrorizada Kaede- ¡va a tener el bebé ahora!.- lo concluye Kaede al ver a su niña gritando de dolor para que la sangre comience a fluir junto con el liquido de la fuente.

Inuyasha se pone pálido como una hoja de papel soltando el teléfono para que se caiga al suelo, apenas viendo como Kagome grita de dolor y Kaede comienza a acomodarla y traer toallas limpias, gritándole a Tsubaki y su madre que llegan y comienzan a arreglar todo para el nacimiento.

¡hijo!, ¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Izayo al ver a su hijo en aquel lugar estático- ¡por amor a Kami llama a Totosai!.- lo termina gritando para salir del lugar e ir por unos trastes con agua y mantas limpias.

Puede reaccionar al grito de Kagome llamándolo, para tomar el teléfono y marcarle a Totosai explicándolo lo que sucede y decirle que viene hacia acá, que ya no hay posibilidades de trasladar a Kagome a un hospital.

Respira y exhala.- lo dice Tsubaki para tratar de controlar a Kagome que comienza a hacerle caso y desminuir el dolor del parto.

Inu…ya…sha…- murmura débilmente Kagome, viéndolo.

Tranquila cariño, veras que todo saldrá bien.- se lo dice al tomarle la mano e hincarse a su lado, acariciando con la otra la cabeza de esta para darle ánimos y tranquilidad, aunque el mismo se encuentre aterrado.

Si… no me dejes- lo susurra Kagome al brindarle una sonrisa.

No, nunca lo haré, tu tampoco lo hagas.- se lo dice Inuyasha para apretar su mano fuertemente.

Apenas es capaz de contar los segundos que están pasando son tan eternos que desea que todo acabe de una vez por todas…

Ve a su madre tirar y tirar al piso toallas llenas de sangre y su propia nana estar limpiando la zona donde nacerá el bebe, mientras el sostiene la mano de Kagome y le habla cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que con una toalla húmeda seca la frente de esta.

¡por que tarda tanto Totosai!.- lo grita desesperado Inuyasha al ver como Kagome sufre ante el dolor de las contracciones.

¡oh kami veo la cabeza!.- lo exclama Kaede al estar en medio de la piernas de Kagome abiertas, en posición de parto.

¡no podemos esperar a Totosai tendremos que actuar nostras!.- lo dice Izayo al ver a su nuera- empuja Kagome.- se lo dice su suegra para ver como Kagome la obedece, al apretar la mano de su hijo y dar aquel grito para empujar y comenzar que el bebé salga.

Apenas es capaz de escuchar como su madre sigue diciendo _así vas cariño, sigue empujando,_ esta tan preocupado por Kagome, cada esfuerzo que da se pone mas pálida y mas débil, y ese brillo en sus ojos comienza a desaparecer.

Inuyasha…- murmura débilmente Kagome, antes de dar el último empujón- te amo…- lo susurra al dar un grito y dar aquel empuje para que él bebé salga y de ese llanto tan característico que anuncia su llegada al mundo, dejando a una Kagome exhausta.

Tenemos un bebé… oh cariño…- lo murmura Inuyasha feliz aunque algunas lagrimas se resbalan de sus ojos al ver a su esposa, no le quito el ojo en todo el proceso.

Cui…da…lo…- lo susurra débilmente Kagome sonriendo, al mirar su esposo con esos ojos marrones.

¿Qué cosas dices?.- pregunta Inuyasha- verás que lo cuidaremos ambos.- se lo hace saber al seguir sosteniendo su mano.

No… te amo…- lo murmura para comenzar a cerrar sus ojos.

¡kami, Kagome, abre los ojos!... ¡¡ábrelos!.- lo grita desesperadamente Inuyasha y como si aquello fuera un aliento para ella los trata de dejar abiertos- no puedes dejarme ahora, no ahora cuando te amo… ¡¡no me dejes!!.- se lo grita desesperadamente al ver la sonrisa de Kagome y como poco a poco cae inconciente.

**Continuaraaaa!!!!...**

**¡¡buaaaaaaaa!!!! T.T…. **

**¿Qué he hecho?... T.T….**

**No tengo palabras, no se que decir, solo que este es el penúltimo capitulo, y así nuestra historia esta llegando a nuestro fin…**

**Si desean dejar algún comentario es bien recibido y mil gracias por sus comentarios a lo largo de la semana…**

**Lamento haberlo traído tan tarde pero estaba tan casada que me levante el sábado alas tres de la tarde y después salí con mis padres T.T… así que hasta horita lo tengo, hecho.**

**Las veré pronto con el ultimo capitulo… dejen sus mensajes**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	17. Verdades a la Luz

**Capitulo XVII.- Verdades a la Luz.**

Tendremos que esperar cuarenta ocho horas para saber el diagnostico y si hay esperanzas de vida.- se los hace saber Totosai al ya haber revisado a Kagome, limpiarla como es adecuado y ahora descansando con un nuevo camisón limpio y en su antigua habitación ya que la cama debe de ser limpiada por la sangre.

¿vivirá verdad?.- pregunta Inuyasha sentado en una silla situada a lado de Kagome, enlazada una de sus manos con la mano de Kagome, mientras la otra sostiene a su pequeño que esta dormidito.

No puedo asegurarlo, tendremos que esperar cuarenta ocho horas.- se los vuelve a repetir- todavía es una suerte que la señora Izayo tenga el mismo tipo de sangre, ni siquiera Rin que su hermana mantienen el mismo tipo, ya con la trasfusión hay mas posibilidades de vida.- lo concluye para cerrar su maletín.

Gracias doctor.- lo menciona Tsubaki para caminar a lado de aquel hombre.

Recuerde darle juego de naranja a la señora Izayo, para que su cuerpo se estabilice y por favor cada vez que se acabe el suero cámbielo con cuidado, Kagome debe de permanecer con ese alimento mientras este en ese estado.- se los termina informando Totosai para dar el ultimo vistazo

¿ahora que puede hacer?, ¿esperar?...

Mira al bebé que tiene en brazos, es tan lindo y se parece tanto a Kagome, ¡kami!, no puede perderla ahora, no ahora que sabe que Kagome lo ama de la misma manera que él la ama a ella.

Cuarenta ocho horas para él mismo le serán una eternidad, apenas es capaz de esperar diez minutos, y eso es lo que ha durado la revisión que Totosai le hizo superficial a Kagome, y ¿esperan que espere mas horas?.

Podría morir de la angustia, todavía puede escuchar en su cerebro como Kagome se despide de él… _cuídalo…_

¿Cómo puede decirle eso en ese momento?, en el momento donde su corazón, alma y cuerpo de desgarro en mil pedazos.

_¡oh Kagome!..._

Tiene tanto que disculparse, tanto que decirle, tanto que rogarle que le perdone… tanto… _¡tanto!._

Me llevare al niño.- murmura Kaede al estar viendo a su niña dormida, sin querer despertarse, es como si fuera una de esas princesas que se ha dormido por culpa de algún hechizo y va a ser despertada por su príncipe azul.

No…- lo susurra lentamente Inuyasha sin mirar a la nana de Kagome, sosteniendo a su hijo en su brazo y la mano de su mujer con la otra mano.

Entiendo…- murmura Kaede, ¿puede culpar al hombre?, no, no puede, es comprensible que desee quedarse toda la noche con Kagome y su bebé, podría dejarle las cosas del niño en la habitación para que cualquier cosa el pueda hacerse fácilmente cargo de bebé.

Escucha como se cierra la puerta, dejándolo solo a él y su bebé, cuidando de Kagome que yace en la cama.

Debes de vivir, Kag, no nos puedes dejar, no nos puedes hacer eso…- lo murmura Inuyasha sentado a lado de Kagome, acariciando con u mano los dedos de la chica.

Kagome no podía dejarlo, no podía… simplemente no podía.

-.-

Sekai se encuentra siendo tratado por la abuela y mimado, claro que la leche que le es dada es la que en el mismo hospital se consigue cuando las madres no pueden darles de comer los primeros días y de ello se encarga las tres mujeres adultas de la casa, mientras él no se separa de Kagome ningún momento.

Apenas van a pasar veinticuatro horas, y los síntomas de Kagome no han cambiado mucho, sigue igual, su respiración tranquila y serena, no se ha movido nada, ni siquiera ha susurrado su nombre.

Si llega a pasar tiempo con su hijo es a lado de Kagome, se lo pone a su lado, observando a sus dos grandes tesoros juntos, ambos dormidos.

Cada momento que pasa se siente más desesperado, anhela tanto que Kagome despierte que sigue hablando con ella.

Nuestro pequeño es precioso, deberías de verlo.- se lo murmura al estar acostado a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos, para poder sentirla de esa forma tan intima, tan… tan necesaria para él.

_La madre de mi niña murió cuando dio a luz de Rin._

¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho?, ¿Por qué nadie se tomo la molestia en decirle que la enfermedad es hereditaria?.

Lo que ahora se recrimina es que mando a investigar a Kagome, todo su historial, y por descubrir otra cosa importante, se olvido de aquel simple detalle, solo había leído en la carta: _Sukiomi Higurashi muerta la misma fecha que nació su segunda hija._

_¡maldición!_

¿Cómo no pudo informarse mas al respecto de eso?...

La respuesta es: _deseaba que Kagome le hablara de ello…_

Pero con todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, solo fueron peleas y reconsilaciones…

_Sígueme abrazando Inuyasha, me gusta mucho._

Esas dulces palabras Kagome, se las había dicho una mañana cuando habían terminado de hacer el amor, él mismo acariciando con sus manos dulcemente el cuerpo de Kagome y ese vientre abultado, mientras la tenía en sus brazos ambos disfrutando del uno al otro.

-.-

Ha pasado la crisis, parece ser que se recuperara, pero debo de advertirles en especial al ti Inuyasha nada de cansar a la futura madre, debe de tener descanso, poco a poco retomar su vida.- lo menciona Totosai.

_¡gracias kami!..._

Le habían quitado un gran peso de su alma, un peso de que perder a Kagome era el final de su vida.

¿Cuándo despertara?.- pregunta impaciente, al no tener alguna reacción competa de su Kagome.

Tal vez dentro de este día o dos.- se los informa, como si fuera natural aquello.

¿tanto?.- pregunta el pelinegro.

Casi entro en coma, debe de descansar, no se puede forzar el que despierte de un día a otro, tal vez se despierte por minutos o segundos y se vuelva a quedar dormida.- se lo explica- si en cambio hubiera entrado completamente en coma, no despertaría hasta después de días, semanas o meses dependería de ella.- lo concluye.

¿eso quiere decir, que estuvo apunto de perder a Kagome?, su Kagome.

_¡oh Kami!..._

Creo que con todo esto y las indicaciones de atenderla será suficiente para que la futura madre vuelva a recuperarse poco a poco.- lo menciona Totosai para dejar una hoja de papel tamaño carta y salir de la habitación acompañado por las dos nanas.

_Coma… en coma… unos días, semanas o meses en despertar._

Si eso hubiera sucedido, podría él haberse muerto con Kagome, no lo soportaría, no podría, la ama demasiado… la ama... _la ama._

Fija su vista en su mujer que esta dormida en la cama, esperando a que se despierte de su bello sueño.

-.-

Sus ojos comienzan ha abrirse lentamente, parpadea dos veces, para enfocar su mirada a las imágenes que tiene enfrente, que sería el techo blanco y las sombras que se proyectan gracias a los rayos solares que entran a la habitación, trata de moverse, pero no tiene fuerzas para ello, lo cual comienza a sentir como su garganta esta muy seca y sus labios, sin tener posibilidades de poder mencionar alguna palabra.

Trata de hacer algún sonido con ayuda de su garganta y apenas puede salir un quejido débil, pero tal vez lo suficiente fuerte para que alguien dentro de la habitación la escuche, a penar de que mueve lentamente sus dedos, siendo consiente que alguien esta a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

¡Kagome!... ¡oh kami!.- escucha una voz angustiante, llena de alivio, preocupación y felicidad, una voz profunda y grave, tan sensual que la recordaba en todo ese tiempo que estuvo dormida.

_Te amo…_

Inu…ya…sha… mi… hijo.- lo susurra débilmente Kagome, enfocando sus ojos hacia donde esta su esposo.

Aquí esta cariño.- lo menciona Inuyasha al separar su mano de la de Kagome para, tomando a su pequeño en sus brazos y poder dárselo a su esposa, por lo menos que lo observe al ponerlo en su pecho.

Es hermoso.- lo murmura Kagome, al verlo, tan parecido a Inuyasha, tan dormidito como un pedazo de angelito, hermoso.

Se parece a ti.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver a su esposa, aliviado profundamente de que este despierta, tres días de angustia, tres días de no saber que demonios iba a pasar, tres días apunto de él mismo derrumbarse…

Tan solo sonríe débilmente, aunque ella misma piense que su bebé se parece tanto a Inuyasha, puede que tenga algo de ella, pero es la viva imagen de su esposo.

¿quieres algo cariño?.- pregunta Inuyasha al poner a Sekai a lado de su madre, al encontrarse en medio de unas almohadas y una Kagome agotada, aunque el bebe ya tenga cuatro días de nacido, apenas ella ha despertado y se siente tan aliviado y deseoso de poder decirle que la ama.

Agua…- lo susurra débilmente, al ver a su pequeño a su lado y después a su esposo.

Toma la garra que tiene en el burro y el vaso para llenarlo, y así ir de nuevo con Kagome, primero lo deja en el mueble continuo, para tomar a su Kagome en sus brazos por lo menos incorporarla al sentarse a su lado y después tomar el vaso para dárselo en sus labios, así poco a poco comience a beber de el.

_¡gracias Kami, gracias!._

No podía agradecer aquel milagro, ¡tan solo pensar en estar solo sin Kagome, se moría!.

Gracias…- lo murmura débilmente Kagome al terminarse el agua y acorrucarse entre los brazos de Inuyasha para volver a cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

No desea moverse, los últimos rayos solares hacen su última aparición en la habitación, descargando después de días de angustia algo de paz en aquel rancho, parece que de ahora en adelante todo surgirá como el destino lo tiene planeado, se acomoda a lado de Kagome, para poder descansar con su familia en aquel lugar, ha prometido que si Kagome volvía en si y se quedaba a su lado, la hará feliz como ninguna mujer en la faz de la tierra.

Recordando esa promesa se queda dormido con Kagome en sus brazos.

-.-

Debes de recuperar todas las fuerzas posibles, Inuyasha ordeno que no te dejáramos salir de la cama.- se lo informa Kaede al ver a su niña querer salir un poco.

¿así?, pero él no esta aquí.- responde desafiante Kagome, lleva una semana en la cama, no es que se queje de que la mimen un poco, pero desea poder salir, al menos caminar y llevar a Sekai a pasear, alcabo Totosai ya la vino a revisar y le ha dicho que es sorprendente su recuperación.

Bien sabes mi niña, que el joven Inuyasha tuve que atender algo urgente en el rancho, y estos días no se ha separado de ti, así que por favor quédate en cama.- se lo recuerda Kaede, al saber que sus palabras son ciertas, Inuyasha no se ha separado de ella desde que despertó, esa a su lado en cualquier momento, hasta el bañarse él se ocupa de ello, la mima tanto que apenas puede creer que ese sea el Inuyasha con que se caso, su Inuyasha.

_No puedes dejarme ahora, no ahora cuando te amo_

Esas palabras vienen a su mente precisamente esos días, pero no puede saber si fueron un dulce sueño o realidad, apenas es capaz de mantener su mente algo coherente mientras estaba en el parto, algunas cosas son confusas, como el escuchar a Inuyasha entre sueños hablarle, murmurarle palabras.

_Nuestro bebé es hermosa, Kag._

Esas palabras la hacían regresar, anhelar volver a la vida, abrir sus ojos y poder disfrutar de esos momentos, y lo logro, después de caminar en un túnel oscuro sin salida, pudo encontrar la luz que la volvió a la vida.

Debedse descansar mi niña, Sekai necesita todo el tiempo de sus padres y ahora que estas amantándolo, extrae algo de tus fuerzas, por ello estoy de acuerdo que Inuyasha este al pendiente de ti y te cuide.- lo dice Kaede al sacar a su niña de aquellos pensamientos.

¿tengo opción?.- pregunta Kagome con resignación, como si le fuera fácil oponerse hacia su nana y en especial hacia Inuyasha.

No, no la tienes.- responde simplemente Kaede al tomar la bandeja de alimento que llevo en el desayuno y en la comida.

De acuerdo, estaré en cama hasta que el doctor Inuyasha mede de alta.- lo dice sarcásticamente Kagome, al acunar a su bebé a su lado, por lo menos si no puede salir, puede dormir un poco mas, aunque ahora sabe que Inuyasha tiene razón.

No se pero algo la hace sentir, como si de ahora en adelante su vida va hacer muy feliz, algo se lo dice, es como un sentimiento de extensa felicidad, a lado de su familia… _una verdadera familia._

-.-

¡exijo ver a mi nieto!.- lo grita una voz masculina furiosa, despertándola de su sienta en la tarde, siendo consiente de que Sekai esta agitándose por los gritos del vestíbulo.

Se incorpora en la cama, siendo consiente que se encuentra con una de las camisas de Inuyasha, este se la puso al bañarla después de que ella misma terminara de darle de comer a Sekai y después la arropo para dejarla descansar un poco mientras él mismo iba a darse una vuelta por el rancho.

¡exijo ver a mi nieto!.- lo grita de nuevo esa voz masculina, pero ahora mas cerca de la habitación, reconociéndola al instante… _su padre._

¡Kagome y el bebé están descansando, debe e comprender!.- lo grita Izayo hacia su padre, pero conociéndolo bien le importa quien este que haciendo, primero es él y hasta el ultimo es él.

¡no me importa!, ¡como si esa me importara, por ello la vendí ¿no?, ahora que mi nieto nació exijo ¡verlo!.- lo termina gritando su padre, como si fuera el dueño del todos y ellos deben de acatar sus ordenes.

¡¡Es usted… un… un monstruo!!.- lo grita Izayo.

Es mi segundo nombre.- contesta en tono burlón su padre.

No me importa que sea el padre de mi nuera, si no se va en estos momentos mandare a llamar a los peones para que lo saquen.- lo amenaza Izayo.

Ya que así están las cosas, entonces no me queda otra que entrar a esa habitación y llevarme a mi nieto.- se lo contraataca amenazando a las tres mujeres que tiene enfrente.

Esas palabras logran paralizar todo su cuerpo, incluyendo poner su sangre helada, ¡¡llevarse a su bebé!!...

Sería secuestro.- lo dice Izayo.

¿y?, es mi nieto.- responde tranquilamente Naraku.

No puede, se lo prohíbo.- se lo dice Izayo, al no dejarlo pasar.

Nadie puede prohibirme nada.- se los hace saber Naraku al hacer a un lado a las tres mujeres, perdiendo la paciencia.

_¡donde esta Inuyasha!..._

Toma a Senkai entre sus brazos y corre hacia el baño, podría pasarse hacia la otra habitación, y aquello es lo que hace cerrando con cuidado todo, para que nadie sospeche, solo escucha los gritos de Kaede, Tsubaki e Izayo, impidiéndole entrar.

Cierra la puerta con seguro, y dejando a Senkai acostado en la cama de la habitación de Inuyasha, para ponerlo en medio de unas almohadas y así correr a cerrar la otra puerta con llave, por lo menos estará segura un par de minutos antes de que comiencen a buscarla.

Sigue escuchando todo el alboroto, como se azota la puerta de su habitación, por lo menos en la habitación de Inuyasha tiene su ropa, según el mismo ojidorado la han dormido en la otra habitación por que es algo cómoda para ella y el bebé.

¡no esta aquí!.- lo grita su padre furioso.

Estaba aquí cuando a dejamos.- lo dice Kaede, hacia su padre.

No esta aquí.- lo vuelve a repetir, al escuchar como la voz se acerca hacia el cuarto de baño.

¿Qué hay en esa puerta?.- pregunta Naraku

El baño, solo es baño.- responde Izayo hacia el hombre.

Eso veremos.- responde desafiante

¡hay una puerta!.- lo grita furioso de nuevo Naraku- ¡ahí esta verdad!... ¡Kagome abre la maldita puerta!.- lo grita enojado su padre al golpear la madera.

Senkai comienza a llorar, por los fuertes golpes, delatándola, pero aun así se mantiene alejada de la puerta, tomando a Senkai en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo.

Ahora golpean la otra puerta, pero suavemente.

¡Kagome con un demonio sal de ahí!.- lo grita su padre.

Observa la puerta que da hacia el baño, que poco a poco comienza a moverse, como si fuera capaz de tumbarla, pero ahora sus sentidos ponen atención hacia la otra puerta, la cual la manija comienza a moverse, para ella misma sentarse en la cama y aferrar a Senkai a su cuerpo, donde a entender a cualquiera que si desean lastimar a su bebé tendrían que pasar por su cadáver.

Ve como se abre la puerta y su primera reacción es gritar y aventar algo del burro.

¡hey pequeña!.- responde una voz masculina familiar.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita con alivio Kagome, dejando escapar un sollozo, al bajar de la cama con Senkai en brazos y correr hacia donde esta su esposo.

Ya está todo bien…- lo susurra Inuyasha al abrazar a su familia, daba gracias a Kami que Rin fue avisarle lo que pasaba, si no todavía estaría en los alrededores.

Llora de alivio, pensó que su padre sería capaz de arrebatarle a Sekai si no estuviera Inuyasha con ella, pero ahora todo será diferente, lo sabe.

Sigue escuchando los gritos de su padre, hasta el punto de que la misma puerta se vence y por fin se abre de tonto golpe, dejando entrar a esas cuatro personas.

Ve a Naraku entrar a la habitación y enfocarlos, ¡ja!, pensaba que podría hacerle daño ahora a Kagome, pues esta muy equivocado por que el simple hecho de haberla tomado él como su mujer, le da derecho y obligación de protegerla.

¡aquí estas pequeña ingrata!.- lo grita furioso Naraku al ver a su hija en los brazos de su esposo, con su nieto.

Señor Higurashi, le prohíbo insultar a mi esposa, o tendré que sacarlo de mi propiedad.- amenaza fríamente Inuyasha.

¡ja!, no puede hacerlo, Kagome es mi hija.- se lo responde de la misma manera, pero burlándose

En eso se equivoca, conozco la verdad, Kagome no es su hija, si no su sobrina.- lo escupe de una vez por todas Inuyasha, siendo consiente que aquel sería un golpe fuerte para su mujer, pero al sostenerla y mantenerla de esa forma es como si la protegiera.

¡que tontería esta diciendo!.- lo grita Naraku al ponerse algo pálido.

No es ninguna tontería señor, es la verdad, mis investigadores lo descubrieron.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa fría, gozando lo que esta provocando en ese hombre.

¿Qué no es hija de Naraku?... _¡kami!..._

Apenas es capaz de sostenerse, si Inuyasha no la estuviera sosteniendo a ella y a Sekai ahora ambos estarían en el suelo.

¡yo crié a esa niña!.- se los dice Naraku.

Pero no lo hice, como lo hubiera hecho Onigumo, el padre de Kagome.- se lo reclama, al saber todo lo que sufrió su pequeña a lado de ese ser desagradable.

¡mi hermano!, maldigo el día en que Sukiomi se fijo en él, Sukiomi era para mi, ella tenía que casarse conmigo, no con ¡mi hermano gemelo!.- lo termina gritando desesperado el propio Naraku.

Pero no paso eso, la madre de Kagome se caso con Onigumo y por lo que se, te encaprichaste con ella, algo de un gemelo haría con la mujer de su hermano.- se lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, tratando de escoger sus palabras y no dañar a su pequeña- solo que tú no contabas que Sukiomi iba a tener a Kagome, y a los pocos meses de que ellos regresaran de nuevo al Japón, si por que Kagome nació en Inglaterra donde sus padres pasaron dos maravillosos años de matrimonio, Onigumo sufrió un accidente automovilístico y murió dejando a su esposa sola con una criatura de un año.- se lo recuerda.

Nadie en la habitación dice alguna palabra, así que continua Inuyasha.

Sukiomi estuvo afligida por la muerte de su único amor, por lo cual tu aprovechaste para obligarla a que se casara contigo, la chantajeaste le prometiste que ellas dos tendrían un hogar y que las tratarías como tu familia, pero todo fue mentira por que despreciaste a Kagome, simplemente por que Sukiomi la tuvo con tu hermano.- se lo dice, al sostener a su esposa, que cada vez pierde las fuerzas.

¡yo oculte todo eso, pague por que lo ocultaran!.- lo grita desesperado Naraku.

Como tu tenias tu dinero en ese tiempo, yo tengo el mió, y parece que mi nombre abre puertas en todos lados, tu te encargaste de ocultar que tu hermano alguna vez existió, por eso pensaban que Kagome era hija tuya, pero ahora ya no lo es, Kagome no es tu hija, así que aléjate de mi mujer.- lo termina amenazando el propio Inuyasha.

¡tenemos un trato!.- lo grita como ultimo recurso Naraku.

Teníamos, ya que Kikio se encargo de vender la propiedad de mi padre con tu permiso, ese no fue el trato, yo mismo compre esa propiedad, claro con otro nombre, pero la compre, así que el trato está desecho.- lo concluye Inuyasha, triunfante.

¡te arrepentirás Inuyasha Taisho!.- lo grita furioso Naraku al pasar a su lado y salir del lugar.

Ayúdenme con Senkai, Kagome esta desmayándose.- lo menciona Inuyasha al ver como una de las tres mujeres, su madre se acerca y toma a su nieto para dejar que su hijo, tome a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Fue demasiado para la pobre.- lo dice Tsubaki a ver como su niño posa a su esposa en la cama, inconciente.

Voy por alcohol.- lo anuncia Kaede al entrar al baño.

¿Cómo sabías todo eso hijo?.- pregunta Izayo al estar alado de Inuyasha arrullando a su nieto.

Lo investigue, la foto que le regale a Kagome de la boda de su madre con su padre, es donde esta Onigumo con Sukiomi… sus verdaderos padres.- se lo informa al acariciar el rostro de su esposa.

¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?.- lo pregunta Kaede al entregarle el algodón con alcohol.

Por el estado de Kagome, si se lo decía al estar embarazada, no podía perderla.- se los hace saber.

mmmm…- comienza a quejarse Kagome, al mover su cabeza.

¿podrían hacerse cargo de Rin y Sekai?.- pregunta suavemente Inuyasha hacia las tres mujeres que solo asiente un si- estaré explicándole todo a Kagome, es hora de que mi matrimonio se aclare y seamos felices.- lo concluye para ver a su mujer abrir los ojos lentamente.

Las tres mujeres, incluyendo al pequeño Taisho, salen de la habitación dejando a la pareja solos.

¡oh Inuyasha!.- lo gime de dolor Kagome, para dejar que lagrimas salgan de sus ojos.

Tranquila cariño, ya todo esta bien.- murmura Inuyasha al subirse a la cama y abrazar a su mujer.

¡mi padre!.- lo solloza, enterrando su rostro en el peco de Inuyasha.

Tranquiliza a su Kagome con palabras dulces, siendo susurradas por sus labios, para observar como toda la habitación se encuentra a oscuras, como el sol acaba de ocultarse, la puerta del baño cerrada, parece ser que solo hecho a perder el seguro de la perrilla, pero lo demás funciona y la puerta principal igual cerrada, dándoles intimidad.

Escucha como los sollozos comienzan a desvanecerse.

Inu…- lo murmura Kagome, al sentir como las manos de su esposo comienzan a darle masajes por su espalda, pero debajo de su camisa y bien sabe que debajo de ella no tiene rompa interior.

Haremos el amor primero, después vendrá la platica, quiero relajarte… te amo.- lo termina confesando de nuevo Inuyasha, ahora sabe que Kagome esta conciente… ahora no la esta perdiendo.

De nuevo los ojos de Kagome se llenan de lágrimas pero ahora son de felicidad.

No llores.- lo murmura Inuyasha, al retirarle dos lagrimas.

Yo… te amo…- lo susurra ahora Kagome, sonriendo.

Se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, moviéndolos suavemente, siento como se pega a su cuerpo, ¡kami solo sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado deseándola desde que ella dio a luz a su pequeño!.

Poco a poco comienza a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa que usa su Kagome, _¡oh kami, la desea!_, desprende sus labios de los de Kagome, para bajarlos hacia su cuello, mordisqueándolo, succionándolo y lamerlo de forma provocativa, de una forma exquisita del cual escucha como los gemidos de su esposa comienzan a penetrar sus oídos como dulces melodías.

¡oh….!.- lo expresa Kagome, al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha se encuentran situados encima de uno de sus pechos, succionando, de una manera exquisita.

Me gusta verte darle pecho a Sekai…- lo murmura jadeando Inuyasha, al besar ambos pechos, hinchados, los cuales contienen leche para el crecimiento de su pequeño.

¡Kami!...

Escucha los gemidos de su mujer, al posar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella recorriendo cada centímetro de aquella exquisita y suave piel, succionando lo que encuentra a su paso con sus labios, dejando en claro que pretende dejarla con todo el cuerpo rojo e hinchado.

Apenas es conciente como Inuyasha le retira sus pantalones, para dejarla solo con las pantaletas.

Se posa encima de Kagome, encajando perfectamente con su cuerpo, como dos piezas de rompecabezas perfectamente instruidas, posa las manos de Kagome en su pecho al tiempo que ve los ojos dilatados de su mujer, que sonríe al saber que se encuentra de una exquisita debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo al saber que dentro de poco será suya, solo suya.

Se inclina a besar suavemente los labios de su mujer, mientras que las manos de ella están desabrochando poco a poco la camisa para dejarlo desnudo, gimiendo al sentir que Kagome comienza a deslizarlas por todo su pecho, brindándole dulces caricias, que lo único que provocan es que cierta parte de su cuerpo comience a inflamarse de manera que no podrá soportar mucho sin querer poseerla.

_¡kami!..._ no puede esperar mas, no… pero después podría recompensarla… si eso hará.

Siente como Inuyasha se separa de ella, dejándola tendida en la cama, sintiendo el frió de la noche calar por su piel desnuda.

Puede verlo con sus ojos marrones, el levantarse, quistarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos demostrándole su virilidad ya lista para entrar con ella, ocasionándole un gemido de excitación, sigue observando como Inuyasha se coloca a su lado mirándola con deseo que lo único que es conciente es cuando las manos de él se posan en sus caderas y retirar la ultima prenda en su cuerpo.

Los labios de Inuyasha se posan sobre los suyos, succionándolos sensualmente que es conciente de los pequeños gemidos y jadeos que salen de su garganta.

¡eres una droga!.- lo exclama jadeante Inuyasha al separarse de su mujer, y así alargar su mano para tomar algo que esta dentro del cajoncillo del mueble continuo a la cama.

Escucha como Inuyasha rompe un sobrecillo y se coloca algo pero a causa de que sus sentidos no están funcionando como es normalmente apenas es consiente de algunas cosas a su alrededor que no sean las caricias de Inuyasha por su cuerpo.

No permitiré volver a perderte…- lo murmura con voz ronca Inuyasha al posarse encima de ella y penetrarla de manera excitante, tanto que Kagome grita al sentirlo moviéndose dentro de ella.

No volverá a perder a su Kagome, no… ya después le darán otro hermanito o hermanita a Sekai, pero en ese tiempo el estará al pendiente de Kagome, y será solo para el…

Los movimientos de ambos se vuelven tan frenéticos que ninguno de los dos es conciente del tiempo que trascurre solo se besa, caricias y mueven juntos jadeando y gimiendo, es como si ambos quisieran alcanzar el cielo al mismo tiempo, ser uno solo, expresar lo que hace mucho tiempo descubrieron… _amor._

Dos gritos devastadores que se torna después silencioso, hasta unos pequeños jadeos por parte de ambos, tumbándose el ojidorado a lado de su mujer y traerla consigo, abrazándola para ser conciente de que la luna llena esta iluminando la habitación.

Tal vez descansar un poco no les vendría mal, después de todo se lo merecen…

Solo se acorruca entre los brazos de Inuyasha suspirando por el salvaje encuentro, ya después podrán hacerlo con lentitud… pero mucho mas adelante…. _Mucho más…_ y con ello cierra sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.

-.-

eres tan deliciosa….- lo murmura Inuyasha todavía besando los hombros de su esposa desnudos.

Tú eres tan… tan irresistible.- lo murmura Kagome, dejándose mimar de esa forma tan intima.

Lo se… pero ahora tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablaremos pequeña.- lo dice Inuyasha, al separarse de su mujer que esta debajo de él, tan dulce y sensual.

¿me amas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sacándolo de balance al propio Inuyasha.

Con toda mi vida.- responde simplemente Inuyasha, con una suave sonrisa.

Pero…

Se que no me porte como era debido, se que te trate tan mal, pero… te amo, te amo tanto que cuando me entere del peligro de tu embarazo me dieron ganas de darme un tiro.- se lo confiesa Inuyasha, con una voz angustiante, demostrándole todo lo que vivió en esos momentos.

Yo no quería preocuparte.- responde suavemente Kagome, sintiéndose tan vulnerable.

Pero lo hiciste pequeña, si te hubiera perdido, no se que sería de mi vida ahora.- se lo responde, al inclinarse a darle un largo beso.

Te amo.- lo murmura Kagome, al separarse de esos labios.

¿Cuánto te diste cuenta de eso Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al darle suaves caricias a su mujer en todo el cuerpo disfrutando de esa intimidad.

Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez.- responde simplemente Kagome, dándole caricias en su pecho desnudo.

¡arg!...- lo gruñe Inuyasha, ocasionando que Kagome lo vea a los ojos, preguntándose que sucede.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Kagome.

¡he sido un canalla!.- lo gruñe de nuevo Inuyasha, al tumbarse a lado de Kagome, dejando que ella se incorpore y se acomode encima de él desnuda.

Te perdono.- se lo dice Kagome al besar el cuello de su esposo.

No es perdonarme simplemente Kagome, es que… ¡kami!, si no hubiera escuchado nunca a tu padre…- lo confiesa, para cerrar sus ojos, arrepintiéndose de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

¿mi padre?.- lo pregunta algo sorprendida a Kagome.

No tu padre, si no ese Naraku, tu tío.- algo confuso ante todo lo que pasó en la tarde- te explicare todo Kagome, pero no me interrumpas.- se lo dice Inuyasha para dejar que ella se acomode hacia su cuerpo desnudo y puedan ambos tener algo de intimidad.

Solo asiente un "si" por su parte, para escuchar todo lo que tiene que decirle su marido.

Antes de casarnos, tuve una "pequeña" platica con Naraku, me enveneno contra ti, al principio no creí todo lo que me decía, pero en nuestra boda, ¡oh kami!, solo vi como Akitoki y algunos mas te miraban y me puse tan celoso que no pude medirme.- se lo comienza a confesar- cuando llegamos al rancho me desquite contigo, de la misma forma que pensaba castigarte al hacer el amor contigo, pero mi conciencia termino siendo castigada al averiguar que eras virgen.- se lo dice, recordando como se sintió en esos momentos- y todo empeoro cuando llego el imbecil de mi primo Kouga, me arrepiento tanto de esas palabras.- lo termina gimiendo de dolor el propio Inuyasha, para ver a su esposa.

No tienes…

Si Kagome, te dije eso por que estaba celoso, celoso de que otro pudiera interesarte, de que por que nuestro matrimonio era arreglado pudieras enamorarte de otro, de mi primo, estaba celoso… y lo pague contigo.- se lo confiesa- y cuando comencé a ser tan pendiente de tus movimientos, a sentirme atrapado por ti, trate de luchar contra ello, me recordaba a mi mismo que nuestro matrimonio era arreglado, que no podías sentir nada por mi; por ello dije todas esas palabras, y Kouga me dio una paliza que ahora se lo agradezco, me hizo reflexionar todo al estar lejos de ti y darme cuenta que te amo desesperadamente.- se lo termina confesando con una sonrisa.

Yo…

Ssshhh deja término.- la interrumpe al posar su dedo índice en sus labios- todo era perfecto antes de la llegada de tu prima, en esos momentos me dieron ganas de matarla, por ponerte de esa forma y la intriga que hizo, fue precisamente decirte todo lo de tu verdadero padre y madre, tan solo para verte derrotada y que yo cayera en sus redes de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que te amaba desesperadamente, como el aire que hace falta para vivir.- se lo hace saber al inclinarse a besar sus labios.

Inu…

El día de mi cumpleaños iba a decirte que te amaba, te amo… pero cuando me diste la noticia que querías el divorcio, solo sabe Kami como pude estar de pie, por que en mi interior sentí que todo se derrumbaba.- se lo confiesa al abrazarla y mantenerla cerca de él.

¡oh, no fue…

Lo se, fue Kikio, lo supe después de que ella misma me vino a reclamar todo.- se lo recuerda, como se lo dijo en una ocasión atrás.

Pero…

Tenía que haber hablado contigo, pero me sentía tan humillado que tu supieras que yo te amaba y tu no correspondías mis sentimientos.- se lo hace saber, al interrumpirla

¡oh kami!, yo se lo dije a Kikio, sin pensar que aquello fuera verdad.- lo confiesa Kagome, abrazándose de su esposo, como si aquello dependiera su vida.

Es verdad cariño, eres mía, te amo, te adoro y eres parte de mi.- lo concluye sonriente Inuyasha al inclinarse a capturar esos labios.

Lame lentamente los labios de Kagome, dejando que sus cuerpos comiencen a calentarse, sabiendo bien que esa mujer es su droga, una droga de la cual estará a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe.

Kagome sonríe sintiéndose por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo feliz, simplemente feliz de que Inuyasha la ame a ella, solo a ella.

El llanto de un bebé de apenas un mes, llega a los oídos de sus padres, obligándolos a separarse, con una sonrisa enorme en cada uno de sus rostros, comprendiendo que aquel pequeñín tiene hambre y su madre debe de alimentarlo.

Yo voy…- lo anuncia Inuyasha, para salir de la cama y ponerse los calzoncillos con el pantalón de la pijama.

Sigue sonriendo al ver desaparecer su esposo, ¡kami!, esta tan feliz que apenas es capaz de no derretirse en la cama y mucho menos en los brazos de Inuyasha.

_¡Cuanta felicidad!..._

Aquí traigo al nene consentido de esta casa.- lo anuncia Inuyasha al entrar a la habitación con su pequeño en brazos, agitando sus bracitos y llorando por falta de alimento.

Se sienta en la cama pegando su espalda desnuda a la cabecera, pero se llega a poner una almohada detrás, así estar mas cómoda, al recibir a su pequeño en brazos, el comienza a buscar instintivamente el pezón de su madre y una vez encontrado lo succiona para recibir alimento.

Inuyasha…- lo llama Kagome, al ver como su esposo se queda viendo a ambos.

¿si?.- pregunta al subir su vista a los ojos de su esposa.

Sobre el trato…- menciona con temor a romper toda esa felicidad.

Cancelado.- responde simplemente Inuyasha.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta.

Cuando estuve en Estados Unidos me di cuenta, que para que nuestro matrimonio fuera normal, debía de deshacerme del trato con tu tío, así que comencé a poner a mis abogados en ello, pero nos encontramos que tu tío estaba vendiendo el rancho que prometió dejarle a nuestro pequeño, lo cual se me facilito que mi cuñada Kagura lo comprara.- lo termina informando Inuyasha al subirse a la cama y posarse a lado de su familia.

¿no iba a cumplir el trato?.- lo pregunta asombrada Kagome.

No, cariño, no lo iba hacer…- responde tiernamente, sin importarle ya aquello.

Pero…

Lo se….- la interrumpe al posar su dedo incide en los labios de su esposa- ya todo esta olvidado, a partir de este momento, seremos una verdadera familia, dormirás aquí conmigo por toda la eternidad, criaremos a este angelito y seremos muy felices.- se lo dice Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar primero la cabecita de su bebe alimentándose de su madre y por ultimo besar los labios de su esposa, sabiendo bien que el futuro les depara lo mejor.

-.-

¿Cómo se encuentra mi mujer y el bebé mas hermoso del mundo?.- pregunta sonriente un ojidorado al entrar a la habitación, como suele hacerlo cada una de las tardes que va por lo menos a estar un poco de tiempo con su familia, a la hora de comer.

Lo acabo de dormir.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome al estar con su pequeñín en brazos, arrullándolo para depositarlo con cuidado dentro de la cunita que esta en la habitación que comparte definitivamente con Inuyasha, la misma que el mismo Inuyasha ocupaba, solo que ahora tiene una decoración diferente, mas de un matrimonio.

Es una lastima, por que quería salir a pasear.- lo dice con pesar Inuyasha al tomar asiento a lado de los pies de Kagome.

Sabes que…

Si debe de dormir lo mas que pueda por que es parte de su crecimiento, aunque ese pequeño demonio nos despierta en la madrugada y algunas veces deseo poder pasar mas tiempo con cierta mujer que me tiene loco.- lo termina diciendo Inuyasha con aquella voz llena de deseo, al interrumpir a su esposa, mirándola fijamente con esa camisa desabrochada demostrándole que acaba de terminar de darle de comer a Sekai, ¡kami necesita pasar mas tiempo con esa mujer!... en las noches cuando se van a "dormir", solo que a mitad de ello Sekai tiene la mala suerte de llamarlos y el hecho de tenerlo en la misma habitación en esos tres meses es una ventaja por que solo lo cuidan un rato y vuelven acostarse, pero a veces siente como su Kagome se cansa por darle de comer y cuidar a Sekai y comprende que solo desee ella acorrucarse entre sus brazos y dormir toda la noche, si es que es posible.

Podríamos bajar a estar un rato en la fogata.- lo sugiere Kagome, viendo a Inuyasha sonreír tan abiertamente y aquel fuego en sus ojos, bien sabe lo que esta pensando.

¿Sekai?.- pregunta Inuyasha, no es que la idea no le guste, en si desea aquello, ¿pero y su hijo?.

Bajaríamos el radio, y así estar al pendiente de él.- se lo menciona al mostrarle el pequeño aparato que les regalo Izayo antes de irse a visitar a sus hijos y claro hacer paseos por el mundo.

¿estas segura que es correcto?.- lo pregunta algo preocupado por su pequeño, no desea dejarlo solo y que pueda pasarlo algo a su pequeño.

Si, pero podemos decirle a Kaede, Tsubaki y Rin que estén pendiente de él.- se lo pone como opción, entiende que siente Inuyasha, por que ella misma lo puede sentir, pero a veces es bueno dejar descansar un poco al pequeño de las atenciones de sus padres.

Eso me parece una mejor idea, anda pequeña ve al estudio y yo me are cargo de llamar a las nanas particulares de este futuro hombrecito.- lo termina diciendo Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar los labios de su mujer y así darle una ultima mirada a su bebé.

Solo sonríe para ver como su Inuyasha desaparece por la puerta, dejándola que ella misma apriete el aparato entre sus manos hacia su pequeño, sonriendo al dirigir una mirada de ternura a su bebé.

Y pensar que hace tres meses exactamente sentía que iba a morir, a tener el mismo destino que su madre al nacer Sekai.

_Onigumo, tu padre, te amaba demasiado Kagome, tanto que cuando se entero de las dificultades de tu madre al tenerte, la mantuvo con los mejores cuidados, por ello estaban en Londres, ahí naciste tu, y mi niña fue tan feliz a lado de tu padre, y se que Kami los reunió._

Kaede termino confesándole todo, al igual que Inuyasha, resultando que por segunda vez en su vida sintiéndose tan aliviada de que Naraku solo sea su tío y que su verdadero padre en verdad la quisiera, eso quedaba que Rin es su media hermana, pero no importa, la quiere como s ambas fueran del mismo padre.

_Deteste tanto a tu madre, prefirió a mi hermano que a mi, yo la vi primero y se enamoro de ese imbecil… cuando la tuve en mis brazos, lo llamaba, la odie… la odie… solo que no me arrepiento de haberte vendido, tu eras mi venganza mi venganza… y no me arrepentiré de nada… de nada._

Hasta ahora puede comprender el odio que Naraku le tiene a ella, pero solo puede sentir lastima por aquel hombre que algunas vez pensó que era su padre, tal vez aquel día, después de que Inuyasha lo hecha de la casa, le hablo por que deseaba que ella escuchara esas palabras, sin importarle que se encontraba de la otra línea ahogado en alcohol.

_Le enseñaremos a Sekai Onigumo Taisho Higurashi, que sus abuelos fueron los mejores hombres de honor que pudieran existir en este planeta._

Se lo había dicho Inuyasha, al haberle mencionado que aparte de Sekai quería que llevara el nombre de Onigumo, recordando a los dos grandes hombres, algo que Kagome le lleno de orgullo, agradeciéndolo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sonríe por ultima vez a su pequeño, ante de taparlo con la maya blanca y así dejarlo en la cuna para que pueda dormir, todo lo que le apetece a un bebé de tres meses.

-.-

_Hubiera apostado que esa bestia quedaría enamorado de ti desde que te vio._

Se lo había dicho Kouga con un humor, que ella misma se sonrojo al pensar que ya toda la familia sabía que entre ella e Inuyasha las cosas mejoraban a cada segundo.

_¡seremos una familia!_

Se lo había gritado con entusiasmo su pequeña hermanita, y es la verdad serán una familia.

Aprieta sus rodillas hacia su pecho, dejando que descanse su mentón encima de ellas, suspirando al sentir como el estudio de Inuyasha se llena de aquel calor producido por el fuego que sale de la chimenea.

Escucha como la puerta del estudio se abre, sabiendo bien de que se trata de su Inuyasha, sonriendo sin darse la vuelta para comprobarlo.

¿te dejaron solita querida prima?.- lo pregunta alguien burlonamente, ocasionado que la sangre de Kagome se congele al saber de quien se trata

Sabía que se olvidarían por completo de mi, total ese tonto de mi tío… o querré decir nuestro tío, no hizo mas que quedarse en su casa para pudrirse.- se lo comenta la misma Kikio al seguir caminando y posarse a unos dos metros alado de Kagome.

¿Qué quieres?.- pregunta Kagome al levantarse, y demostrarle a Kikio que se encuentra con la ropa de Inuyasha puesta.

Lo que me pertenece.- responde simplemente.

Aquí no hay nada tuyo.- se lo contesta Kagome, desafiando a su prima si es necesario.

Si, si lo hay…- se lo comienza a decir Kikio- algo que es mió y tú no debes de tenerlo.- concluye al no dar entender que es.

No responde, solo espera que Kikio diga algo.

¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?!.- pregunta una voz masculina demostrándole con ese sonido ronco todo el odio que tiene por aquella mujer.

Inu…- lo murmura débilmente Kagome al verlo de pie en la puerta, observando fijamente con aquella mirada fría a su prima.

Vengo por lo que es mió.- responde simplemente Kikio sin intimidarse.

No hay nada aquí, largo.- se lo hace saber fríamente Inuyasha.

¡claro que si lo hay!.- lo grita Kikio

Inuyasha solo da pasos para llegar hacia donde se encuentra su esposa, posándose a su lado, dejando que e silencio incomodo se haga presente desde que Kikio grito.

Exijo que "esa" me regrese lo que es mió, lo que mi padre no debió de haberle dejado.- se los informa Kikio con esa expresión de odio a ambos, a cambio que Inuyasha sonríe ampliamente.

¿dejo?.- pregunta Kagome sin comprender que pasa.

¿no lo sabías?, que coincidencia, pero el estupido de mi padre, se le ocurrió que para que su sobrina consentida no se quedara desamparada, dejarle una pequeña cantidad de tierra, precisamente el rancho donde crecieron nuestros padres.- lo concluye Kikio.

¿rancho?...- murmura débilmente Kagome sintiendo como las manos de Inuyasha la sostienen de su cintura para recargar todo su peso en el cuerpo de su esposo, ¿otro rancho?.

Es mió, tu obligación es devolverlo.- se lo exige Kikio.

Kagome no devolverá nada, el rancho se lo dejaron a ella, se que a ti tu padre te dejo el dinero y la casa de Tokio.- responde secamente Inuyasha, haciendo ver que él esta enterado de la situación.

¡pero es mió!.- lo grita furiosa Kikio.

También pertenece a Kagome.- responde Inuyasha.

¡no me importa!.- exclama Kikio.

A mi si, y no permitiré que tus garras entren en ese rancho, en el mismo rancho que tú no podrías sacar ni siquiera una cosecha.- se lo hace ver Inuyasha, clasificándola de inútil.

¡lo voy a vender!.- lo grita Kikio, sin importarle que esas palabras sean suficientes para hundirla.

Lo siento "querida", pero ese rancho se queda con nosotros, podrás apelar con abogados, pero perderás tú dinero y tiempo, así como soy Inuyasha Taisho, todo lo que es mió se queda conmigo.- se lo dice simplemente el mismo Inuyasha con esa sonrisa.

¡no puedes…!.- chilla Kikio.

Si, si puedo, y lo haré.- responde simplemente Inuyasha, sabiendo bien que el que desea desafiarlo perderá todo lo que posee.

¡eres… un demonio!.- lo grita Kikio, demostrando toda esa rabia acumulada.

El mismo en persona.- responde Inuyasha burlonamente.

¡te arrepentirás Inuyasha Taisho!.- es lo ultimo que amenaza Kikio al darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Siente como Inuyasha la estrecha entre sus brazos, obligándola a recargar todo su cuerpo en el, sintiéndose segura y protegida en esos brazos.

Inu…

Sshhh… pequeña, se lo que pasa, pero no te preocupes, somos uno mismo, lo tuyo es mió, y lo mió es tuyo.- responde Inuyasha al interrumpirla.

¡oh Inu…

Sshhh…- la interrumpe al posar uno de sus dedos en los labios.

Kagome solo sonríe al saber lo que piensa su esposo, no importa que sea lo que suceda en el futuro, pero ambos estarán juntos, la oferta ha terminado, al igual que los tragos amargos, ellos serán uno solo, un alma dividida en dos cuerpos.

…_La oferta… termino…_

…**¡Fin!...**

**¡O.O!, ¡oh Kami!... he terminado… ¡¡al fin!!, siento no haber traído el final antes, pero la escuela no me lo permitió, todavía me falta, el EPILOGO, por favor no se olviden de el, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir Epílogos, bien saben que es como una tradición de "Fesabi" el hacerlos; así que por ello espero verlas a todas y todos en el epilogo.**

**Espero que no me haya faltado nada, de todos modos deje unos puntos pendientes para el Epilogo.**

**¡mil gracias por todos sus mensajes en la trayectoria de esta historia que a todas las mantuvo, llorando, queriendo matar a Inuyasha, desesperadas y sobretodo en suspenso.**

**Les agradezco a: **

**♥Aome0793♥,12Kagome2006, 3-CiNdY-3, AbrilAries7, Abril-chan, Agatha-chan, Aiorachan, Akane/Kagome, Akari-dark, Alba, Alexandra Shinomori, Alma Angelina, Anbel, Ana pau, Andypandaburbujo, Angelica, Anita-chan, Anset, Any Saotome. Anyt, Aome Love, AomeInuYashaLove4ever , Aome099, Aome19961, Aomehigurashi82, Aomesita, Ayumi18, AyumiYasha, Azukaraven, Betsy, Black Angel, Carol, Christythebest, Clavi.cs, Danesa-19, DarkKittie, Darkgirlotaku, Darkness1617, Debora, DenisseKagome, Diana, Diosamaya021, Erika-chan19991, Erini, Felitine, Gabriela-Andre, GabyC43, Genesis, Golden€ris06, Grachuk-pa093, Gril127, Haniee, Han-Ko, HarLet.BriNa, Hayabusa-sama, HermioneG942, Higurashi02**, **Hitomi, InuAome, Inumechan, InuxKag-titia88**, **Inuyasha 4eee, Isabella**, **JavitaSch, JesKanon, JettyK8g0m3, Jimena-chan, Julieta-chan1, **

**Kaginu, KAGINU ( ANY), KagInu160, Kagome, Kagome Yumika, KagomeSama13, KagomeVicky, KagomeXinuyasha, Kagome1368, Kagome-inuvale, Kagura Ikari, Kaoru-sama, Karlaamor2, Kauro1918, Kikyoatv2710, Kira Christopher, Kisa-chan-sohma, KoTTaru Tashio Asakura, Ladamadeloscuro, Laflor-deceresa, Lain535, Last Morning Star, Laura black, Les-kane, Lily Granger Potter, Lisan, Little Kagome, Lorena, Lucky Potter, M4r14n4, MaharetMekare1994, Maria, Maria-chan, Marikochan2,**

**MaríNa, MaritaShikonGirl, Martpat, MayelaKagome12, Mdc, Meg, Mei, Melinda, Mich-sama, Michumichu93,Miki, Miko kaoru-sama, MikoKagoKik, Mitsuki, MussaInu, MynahDaidouji, Nadja-chan, NaoKa, NaRu, Ninde Black, Nukire, Osmhysakura18, Panangel15, Paulapotter, Pequeña-Tennyo, PiTuFiNa, Puca005, Rn 030, Roxiitaa, Sakura169306, Saky, Samy☺tigre, Saori, Saya, Seishime, Serena tsukino chiba, Serena2000, Serenau8, Sha're, Sharon, Sivis-ink, Suzuki-sama, SwankDaiyanneArlette, TamaruKagome, Tania, The Brain, The Princess Izayoi, Thejazzlivingsoul, Thegirlwhostolethestars, Tlap, Tohru-chan, Tsuki, Uvitas2006, Xauero, Xd11, Xully, Yoko Igurashi, Yuiren31 y Yukino14.**

**Por leer y seguir esta historia… gracias…**

**Y también agradezco a ****Jazz**** que me ayudo en poner toda esta lista de las personas que lo han leído, agradeciéndoles de mil manera sus mensajes y que se tomaran su tiempo en escribirlos; si falta alguna o alguno, por favor de decírmelo…**

**¡¡¡¡un millón de gracias por leer esta historia!!!...**

**¡¡nos vemos en el Epilogo!!, gracias por se pacientes conmigo.**

**Siguiente fic Titulado: ****Water****Drops**

**Se Despide:**

**Fesabi**


	18. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

El día se encuentra tan asoleado que la tentación de salir se hace presente, escucha como la risa infantil sale del baño, girándose para dejar de ver el paraíso que le demuestra aquella ventana.

Una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro, imaginadote lo que esta ocurriendo adentro, tal vez Inuyasha trate de bañar a su pequeño y este siendo tan terco como su padre este dándole problemas, al querer su hijo comenzar a bañarse solo; y eso que tan solo acaba de cumplir un año que Sekai vino al mundo.

Escucha ahora una fuerte maldición y la risa desatada de su hijo, al abrirse la puerta del baño por completo y dejar ver a los dos hombres de su vida, uno empapado de pieza a cabeza, demostrándole la lucha que acaba de tener con el pequeño en sus brazos, siendo envuelto por una toalla.

Ríe ante la imagen que contempla, Inuyasha mojado y algo malhumorado por lo que acaba de sucederle y pensar que en la mañana aun más temprano cuando Sekai estaba dormido, ambos tomaron un largo y delicioso baño y parece ser que la idea de su hijo es tomar también un baño con su padre.

¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- pregunta Inuyasha al depositar a su hijo en la cama, para comenzar a secarlo con la toalla.

Vamos Inuyasha, no puedes estar enojado por ello.- se lo dice al saber que su esposo solo finge el estar en ese estado, acercándose hacia donde están ambos.

¡feh!, como si pudiera.- se lo hace saber al inclinarse a besar los labios de su esposa

Pa…pa…- lo balbucea aquel hombrecito de tan solo un año, haciendo intentos por ponerse de pie, solo que el tener la tolla encima de él no es mucha ayuda y el contar que no puede sostenerse solo.

Kagome se ríe al separarse de los labios de su esposo, para ver a su bebé que hace esfuerzos por levantarse.

Sekai…- lo menciona Inuyasha, al tomarlo entre sus brazos, y comenzar a secarlo.

Deberías dejarlo que siga intentando pararse.- se lo dice, sabiendo bien que desde hace meses atrás Inuyasha no había dejado que Sekai empezara a caminar, ahora no lo deja pararse, comprende el miedo de Inuyasha al que Sekai se lastime, pero debe de dejarlo que haga esas cosas por si mismo.

Es demasiado pequeño, y si se lastima nunca me lo perdonare.- contesta al ponerle el pañal a su hijo, que tan solo ríe al querer jugar con las manos de su padre.

¿puedes creerlo Sekai que tu papá es un exagerado?.- lo pregunta en forma burlona Kagome al ver a su pequeño que tan solo suelta una carcajada- ¿Qué crees que haga cuado tengas a tu hermanito?.- lo concluye preguntando, viendo a su pequeño que agita sus bracitos.

¿estas… estas… oh kami… estas…. Embarazada?.- lo balbucea Inuyasha al ponerse pálido por completo.

Eso quisiera, pero no.- responde Kagome, viendo a su esposo, como este se ha puesto tan blanco como el papel.

¡demonios Kagome!, ¿pretendes darme un susto?.- lo reprocha.

Por supuesto que no, tan solo lo comentaba.- responde, al volver a tocar el tema, solo que en esta ocasión parece ser que Inuyasha si desea discutirlo.

¡no lo comentes!, sabes muy bien que opino de ello.- se lo recuerda, algo furioso.

¡ya ha pasado un año!.- lo exclama, queriendo entrar en razón su esposo.

Podrán pasar un año, dos, tres, hasta diez y mi respuesta seguirá siendo no, no habrá otro bebé en esta casa.- se lo repite como ocasiones atrás, destrozando el corazón de Kagome.

¡eres un egoísta!.- se lo grita, tratando de controlar las lagrimas.

¡oh no Kagome!.- lo exclama al acercarse hasta su mujer, estrechándola entre sus brazos, la situación para él es tan insoportable, pero no correrá el riesgo de perder a su esposa.

Escucha como Kagome comienza a sollozar entre sus brazos, al abrazarlo, dejando que él mismo la consuele.

Desearía tener contigo, todos los hijos que Kami quiera mandarme, pero no puedo arriesgarte Kagome, no quiero perderte, eres lo mas importante en mi vida.- se lo murmura, confesándole en esta ocasión sus miedos, no como en las anteriores ocasiones que solo grita un no y sale de la habitación hecha una furia.

Pero… no hay riesgos si me trato.- lo balbucea, queriendo tener una esperanza

¿y si te pierdo?.- lo pregunta separándose lo suficiente de su Kagome para ver su rostro, pero a pesar seguir abrazándola.

No lo harás.- lo murmura al ver los ojos dorados de su Inuyasha, tan preocupados y llenos de miedo el simple hecho de perderla.

¡Kami Kagome!, si tan solo me aseguraran que no te pasara nada, tendríamos otro bebé, pero no quiero… no deseo, no te perderé.- se lo hace saber, siendo consiente que este tema es una discusión entre ambos.

Pero…

Si sigues insistiendo en el tema podré un remedio permanente.- se lo informa, al ser consiente de las consecuencias de ese remedio, una vasectomía.

¡no!.- lo grita al saber de que se trata- si lo haces Inuyasha quiero el divorcio.- lo amenaza.

¡¿que demonios?!.- pregunta desconcertado al alejarse de su mujer.

¿Qué ha hecho?, no desea divorciarse de Inuyasha, es lo menos que desea en esta vida, pero siempre la pone él al limite que no es conciente de las tonterías que dice.

Inuyasha… yo….- lo murmura avergonzada Kagome, dando un paso hacia su esposo, pero este tan solo le da una mirada fría y sale de la habitación, azotando la puerta, asustando a Sekai el cual comienza a llorar, llamando la atención de su madre.

¿Qué puede hacer?, ahora que se encuentran en el rancho del padre de Inuyasha, Kaede, Rin y Tsubaki no los acompañaron, dejando solos a la familia, pero las extraña tanto como en aquel momento.

Siente como las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, ¿Por qué Inuyasha no la comprende?, ¿Qué le puede costar el volver a tener un bebe?.

Ya una ocasión pasada lo sedujo, pero Inuyasha se mantuvo cuerdo y solo le dio placer a ella, dejándola agotada pero sin llegar a consumarlo todo por completo, para que no quedara embarazada.

Lo ama, más que a su propia vida, tanto que desea poder tener dos hijos más que sean el vivo recuerdo de Inuyasha, una familia, que le fue negada cuando estaba chica, desea eso, pero parece ser que Inuyasha no quiere cumplírselo.

_¡Inuyasha baka!_

-.-

Comienza a desesperarse con esa mujer, hasta el punto de querer algunas ocasiones darle una lección como lo hizo el año pasado, diciéndole de su amante, pero como tal amante en el año pasado no hubo y se lo confeso a Kagome.

_¿me estas diciendo que me mentiste?.- __se lo pregunto asombrada._

_Si.-__ respondió simplemente._

_¿Por qué?.-__ pregunto desconcertada_

_¿pretendías que mostrara mi debilidad?, ¿Qué te dieras cuenta que desde que te vi no podía dejar de pensar en ti, de tenerte entre mis brazos, y cuando te tuve no hacía otra cosa que revivir ese momento una y otra vez, siendo incapaz de mirar a otra mujer?.-__ se lo confiesa, viendo el rostro de sorpresa de su esposa, al estar entre sus brazos._

_Yo…_

_Kagome nuestro matrimonio no empezó como el de los demás, necesitaba marcarte que no era de tu propiedad, que no me podías hacer conmigo lo que te placiera, no darte ese poder.-__ la interrumpe, al hacerla comprender de lo que pasaba._

Ahora no hay lección que pueda darle a su mujer, ¿pero para que darle una lección?, comprende a Kagome, comprende ese anhelo de tener otro bebé, tal vez una niña o un niño igual que Sekai, que pueda jugar y llenar la alegría de ambos.

_No quisiera que Sekai creciera solo, yo viví eso… y no me gusto_

Se lo había dicho al tenerla entre sus brazos, bostezando al terminar de hacer el amor, tal vez una idea algo vaga que había tenido en ese momento; al principio no le desagrado la idea de volver a su esposa embarazada, el acariciar con sus manos su cuerpo desarrollándose y admirarlo como lo hacía en su embarazo con Sekai, pero el pensar también en las consecuencias, el poder pederla en el mismo parto, ¡kami! Le aterra aquello; ¿Por qué Kagome no es capaz de comprender que simplemente tiene miedo?, miedo de perderla.

_¡Feh Mujeres!..._

Abre la puerta con cuidado de la habitación, siendo conciente de que su familia puede estar dormida, es común en Sekai dormir a esas horas tempranas de la noche y tal vez Kagome este dormida por el hecho de que no le hablo en toda la tarde y el prefirió tampoco tocar el tema.

En aquel rancho se deben de hace tantos arreglos, que apenas es capaz de evaluar que es de que cosa, aparte de la nueva adquisición que es el rancho de Kagome, la cadena de los Taisho's ha crecido, y aquello fue decisión de su esposa.

_Quiero que mi rancho sea tuyo._

Aunque se había tratado de negar Kagome simplemente le contesto con

_Todo lo que es tuyo es mió, y lo mió es tuyo, somos una misma alma, un mismo ser en dos cuerpos._

¿Cómo negarse a ello?.

Tiene tantas ganas de golpear algo como hace unas horas atrás al dejar a Kagome en esa habitación, golpeo los costales que estaban en los establos hasta que pudo amortiguar algo de su enojo.

Observa la habitación todo bañado por los rayos solares que comienzan a entrar por la ventana, iluminando la cuna donde Sekai esta durmiendo y su Kagome en la cama abrazando una almohada, escuchando su suspiro con su nombre murmurado, cosa que le da un golpecito en el corazón.

_¡Kami!, ¿Qué voy hacer?._

Trata de pensar en algo, algo que pueda no tener tantas bajas en su matrimonio, puede ver a su esposa dormida con la ropa que utiliza para dormir, un simple camisón de seda blanco que se adhiere a ella como una segunda piel.

Comienza a desabrocharse la camisa, botándola en una silla donde se encuentra la ropa de Kagome, y así mismo con los pantalones a diferencia que las botas y los calcetines están botados en el suelo.

Retira con cuidado la almohada de los brazos de Kagome para acomodarla en su parte de la cama, y así levantar las cobijas para poder estar dentro de ellas.

¿Inu…?.- escucha como lo murmura y pregunta Kagome, al acercarse hacia su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasa cariño?.- pregunta son voz suave recibiendo a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Te quiero… pero también quiero un bebé.- lo murmura soñolienta al enrollar sus piernas, con las de él.

Lo se… lo se…- suspira con esas palabras al acariciar el hombro desnudo de su mujer, tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con Totosai y explicarle como van las cosas.

-.-

Apenas le da tiempo de responder los besos hambrientos de Inuyasha, las manos de este ojidorado la recorren sensualmente, despertando en ella aquellas paciones ocultas, algo nuevo puede percibir en los movimientos de Inuyasha, como comienza a hacer masajes circulatorios exprimiéndole suspiros de placer, con una facilidad y desesperación la lleva a la cama, depositándola en ella, y así comenzar a desabrocharle el camisón, o mas bien tan solo tirar de aquel listón para dejar que la parte de su pecho se abra por completo, inclinándose a chuparlos y lamerlos, y de igual manera succionarlos.

Gime al sentir como su cuerpo esta desnudo, sin comprender ¿como?.

Inuyasha…- lo murmura entre un gemido Kagome, tratando de posar sus manos en el pecho del chico, pero le es inútil por que este las toma y las coloca encima de su cabeza, obligándolo a observarla a los ojos, demostrándole aquel ámbar fundido por el deseo y amor que le ofrece.

Te deseo… te amo…- lo susurra Inuyasha con un gruñido para inclinarse de nuevo a sus labios y hacerla enloquecer, y aquel pensamiento de detenerlo se ha desvanecido de su mente, entregándose por completo a las caricias de este.

Apenas es capaz de mantener su mente en algo coherente, pero aquello le es inútil, se dedica a corresponde aquellos besos, ya que es lo único que puede hacer, Inuyasha mantiene aprisionada sus manos.

Quiero saborearte como la primera vez…- lo susurra Inuyasha al bajar aquellos labios por el cuello de Kagome, escuchando los suspiros de su mujer.

Ella también quiere hacerle el amor, pero parece ser que Inuyasha no la dejara, así que lo mejor es disfrutar.

Ríe ante la urgencia de su esposo al tenerla solo para él, la desesperación y ternura que siente en los besos que el le da en su cuello recorriendo hasta su pechos sin dejarle las manos libres.

No te muevas…- lo murmura roncamente Inuyasha al separarse de su mujer y comenzar a desvestirse ante sus ojos, debitándose como los ojos de Kagome se funde en aquel deseo marrón que los consumen.

Sube de nuevo a la cama, quedándose encima de su mujer, observando las reacciones del cuerpo de ella, apenas de tener más de un año con aquella pelinegra todavía su deseo no disminuye si no al contrario crece de una manera que no puede dejar de pensar en llevarla en la cama y seguir enseñándole maravillosas posiciones.

Eres mía.- se lo hace saber con aquel deseo que recorre todo su cuerpo, el calor que no lo deja estar en paz hasta haberse saciado.

Grita un poco al gemir, mordiéndose su labio inferior al sentir como el miembro de su esposo invade su cuerpo, encendiéndola por completo.

Mueve sus caderas a pesar de que desea prolongar el momento, pero el tener a su mujer en aquel estado comienza a perder la razón queriendo saborear aquel cuerpo con locura, posando sus labios en todo su cuerpo, desde los pechos, mordisqueándolos, succionándolos y lamerlos, hasta donde esta su lengua, para volver a recorrer aquel lugar, sintiendo como su mujer comienza a perder la razón, gimiendo y susurrando su nombre hasta derretirse entre sus labios, llegando aquel orgasmo que marca las uñas de su mujer en sus caderas y se pega a su cuerpo, dejándolo sentir un millón de sensaciones y satisfacción que solo Kagome puede darle.

Baka…- susurra débilmente Kagome al estar debajo de su esposo.

Ríe ante aquel pequeño insulto.

Yo quería participar.- lo reprocha jadeando Kagome, al separarse con una gemido de protesta del cuerpo de su esposo, para acorrucarse a su lado.

Si participaras, no podría concentrarme.- se lo dice simplemente al recorrer con su cuerpo en aquellas caricias íntimas, que dan sus manos.

Mañana me toca…- susurra débilmente Kagome al bostezar y dejar que Morfeo la lleve al mundo de los sueños.

Tal vez… tal vez, pequeña…- lo murmura al besar su frente perlada ante la actividad.

_No veo el problema de tener otro bebé, solo que debes de mantenerla en tratamientos a partir de que Kagome de indicios de estar embarazada y estar internada unas dos semanas antes del alumbramiento…_

Se lo había dicho Totosai, al preguntarle por aquella terquedad que tiene su mujer en tener otro bebé, y parece ser que siguiendo los pasos de Totosai podrán tenerlo sin perder a su mujer.

Ya mas adelante se lo dirá a Kagome… mientras tanto disfrutar de esa deliciosa intimidad.

-.-

Escucha a lo lejos el sonido del teléfono, sin querer contestar en absoluto, pero el gemido de queja de Inuyasha la hace ser conciente de lo que sucede por medio de sus oídos ya que sus ojos siguen en el mismo estado de descanso.

Siente como su esposo se mueve solo un poco para alcanzar tal vez el teléfono, puede escuchar la voz ronca de Inuyasha demostrándole al ser que esta del otro lado que lo acaba de despertar.

¿se encuentra la señora Higurashi?.- pregunta un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

¿para que?.- pregunta Inuyasha abriendo sus ojos, y alarmándose, ante la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Tengo que infórmale, que su padre ha muerto.- lo dice, hacia él hombre.

¿Qué sucedió?.- pregunta al quedarse tenso cosa que Kagome se percata de ello y pregunta con la mirada que pasa.

Parece ser que sufrió un accidente automovilístico, estaba por la carretera cerca del rancho donde vive su hija, pero no se que falla hubo y el carro salio volando por el barranco.- se lo informa.

Yo le informo…- lo dice Inuyasha, prefiere darle él la noticia a su Kagome.

Gracias… ¿tuve el gusto con…?-

Inuyasha Taisho.- responde.

El esposo de la señora Kagome, me alegra de habérselo dicho a usted, espero que puedan venir a recoger su cuerpo, estamos en la estación de policías en Tokio.- lo termina informando

Ve como su esposo pulga el teléfono, mientras suspira.

Cariño tenemos que hablar.- lo dice Inuyasha al deleitase con la figura de Kagome a un lado suyo.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta algo preocupada, dejando que sus piernas se acomoden entre las de Inuyasha.

Tu eres sobrina de Naraku.- comienza a decirlo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas- aunque llegaste a pensar que era tu padre.- se lo dice, dándole vuelta a las cosas.

Dime que sucede.- se lo menciona Kagome, al acercarse hacia su cuerpo besando el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

No me es fácil…- lo confiesa al rodear a su mujer entre sus brazos.

Me estas preocupando Inu…- se lo dice al utilizar aquella abreviatura.

Sonríe al escuchar la pequeña abreviatura que Kagome solamente le dice al estar ambos en la cama tan íntimamente.

Si deseas llorar no te culpare.- lo dice al acariciar la cintura de su mujer.

¿Qué sucede?.- vuelve a preguntar.

Naraku… ha muerto.- suelta de una vez por toda aquella noticia.

¿Qué?.- pregunta apenas audible.

Lo siento, pequeña.- lo mente Inuyasha abrazando a su mujer, olvidándose de el deseo de hacerle el amor a su mujer en la mañana.

Kagome no contesta, solo sus ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, ¿muerto?, ¿Naraku?... ¿Cómo?, tal vez él no se merezca el que llore por el, pero fue la persona que creyó hasta hace un año que era su padre, su familia y siguió siéndolo, se convirtió en su tío, un tío que Inuyasha dijo una vez _"no se merece una sobrina y una hija como Rin";_ pero aun así le duele su muerte.

Abraza a su mujer brindándole consuelo, dejando que se desahogue de todo aquel sentimiento de tristeza.

-.-

¿segura que no deseas conservarla?.- pregunta aquel ojidorado al ver a su mujer vestida de negro al igual que la familia que los acompaña.

Segura.- responde Kagome suavemente al darle aquella última vista a la casa donde vivió por mucho tiempo.

Entonces, de regreso a casa.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver como todas las pertenencias que Kagome deseaba conservar se encuentran en la mudanza y las demás se quedaran en la casa para los siguientes dueños de ella.

_Una casa que quedara en el olvido de las Higurashi's al igual que aquel hombre que las hizo sufrir tanto._

-.-

¿e Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En las caballerizas.- lo contesta Kaede al ver a su niña feliz, mientras ella se encuentra dándole de comer a un caprichoso Sekai.

Necesito hablar con él.- se lo anuncia a amabas mujer, mientras Rin no dice nada solo cuida de su sobrinito.

Ve por él, yo cuidare de Sekai.- se lo dice Rin al ver a su hermana que solo agrace que sale corriendo del lugar.

Ahora si pequeño, tendrás que comer todas tus papillas.- se lo dice Rin al tratar de darle una cucharada pero falla, cosa que Sekai estalla a carcajadas.

Rin en cambio infla los cachetes en signo de enojo cosa que Sekai imita, causando la risa de las dos mujeres mayores.

_Ya decía que ese hombrecito se parece a su Inuyasha cuando estaba pequeño…_

-.-

¡Inuyasha!.- grita Kagome con aquella voz radiante de felicidad, corriendo dentro de las caballerizas.

Se levanta mostrándose manchado de tierra y algo de lodo, observando a su mujer correr hacia él, abalanzándose a sus brazos, para recibirla.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta al mantenerla en el aire, a unos centímetros del suelo.

¡estoy embarazada!.- lo grita feliz, sin dejar de abrazar a su esposo.

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha, había pensado que para embarazarla de nuevo pasaría mas de tres meses, pero parece ser que en el primer intento lo logro.

Completamente.- se lo hace saber al tocar el piso y ponerse de puntitas capturando los labios de Inuyasha, transmitiéndole su felicidad.

Envuelve los labios de su mujer con los suyos, suspirando al sentir como su cuerpo comienza a arder, y pensar que en la mañana le hizo el amor.

Estoy tan feliz…- lo murmura Kagome al abrazarlo, sin importarle que su ropa se ensucie, aquella falda blanca que lleva junto con la playera del mismo color.

Me has dado el mejor regalo.- se lo dice Inuyasha al abrazar a su mujer.

Hace dos meses atrás Naraku había muerto, desapareciendo Kikio, aunque aquello no lo mantenía tranquilo ella había jurado vengarse y no hay ninguna señal de ello.

Su deber es proteger a su esposa y con eso cuenta.

-.-

_Siete meses después…_

¡ya te dije que era una niña!.- lo exclama la voz masculina al estar afuera de la habitación, discutiendo con los demás hombres.

¡yo había jurado que teníamos otro niño en la familia Taisho!.- exclama la voz de el menor de los Taisho.

¿Qué tiene de malo una niña en la familia?.- pregunta la voz masculina, la voz de aquel primo que reconoce, Kouga.

Yo estoy orgulloso de mi nena.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos dorados, al abrir la puerta dando paso a toda la familia, el querer conocer al nuevo miembro de ella.

Kagome ve dormir a sus dos angelitos a su lado, Sekai dormido a un lado de su nuevo bebé, acaba de llegar a la casa después de una semana en el hospital, a pesar de que Inuyasha la interno dos semanas antes del parto contra su voluntad, ya pudo salir de ese lugar y estar en su hogar.

¿Cómo te sientes cariño?.- pregunta Inuyasha al acercarse a la cama.

Un poco cansada.- lo confiesa, al estar acostada, a pesar de haber descansado.

Es normal…- se lo dice al tomarle de las manos, contemplando a su familia.

Kagome sonríe al ver a sus cuñados y cuñadas, al igual que su suegra, nanas, hermana y su amigo Kouga.

Deberíamos dejar de descansar a Kagome.- lo dice Izayo al ver a su nuera apenas recuperándose de un parto no tan difícil como el primero, y pensar que su hijo estuvo loco en los meses que siguieron después de que Kagome le diera la noticia.

Yo opino lo mismo que mi tía, deja descansar a la pobre de Kagome, ya tiene suficiente soportándote.- lo dice Kouga, al ver como Inuyasha comienza a enojarse, ocasionando risa en las demás personas.

¿Qué insinúas?.- pregunta algo molesto Inuyasha

Por favor, no comiencen a pelear.- lo dice Sesshomaru al estar con su familia, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Kagome sonríe ante la escena y pensar que hace dos años atrás no había tenido algún lugar donde pertenecer.

Vamos señores que los libros de cuentas no se hacen solitos.- se los recuerda el mismo Sesshomaru llamando a Miroku, Inuyasha y Kouga para comenzar la pesadilla de cada primavera.

¡no!.- lo exclama Miroku al comprender que siguen noches de desvelos y estar sin Sango.

Kouga ríe, ante la escena y pensar que dentro de unos meses se casa, la familia seguirá aumentando ante su boda y el bebé que espera Sango y su primo.

_La familia Taisho que va en aumento…_

-.-

La luz de la luna ilumina la habitación, observa a la mujer a su lado, su Kagome, a pensar de que hoy estuvo hermosa en la boda de Kouga con Ayame, no dejaba de apartar su vista de su mujer, cargando a su bebita y a un lado con Sekai, su familia.

Escucha el balbucea de su pequeñita Sukiomi, el nombre de la madre de Kagome, acordado por los dos, sonríe ante la hermosa imagen que tiene de ella, el dedo pulgar dentro de su boquita succionándolo, su vista se vuelve en su otro pequeño que tiene la misma postura que su hermanita menor, boca abajo y succionado aquel dedito con entusiasmo.

Ambos están en la misma habitación ya que la familia se encuentra reunida por la boda de Kouga y Ayame, cada uno en la habitación y la cabaña, así se dan cuenta que la familia esta creciendo y seguirá en ese estado.

_¡te odio!, ¡te odio!..._

Se lo había gritado Kikio por el teléfono al enterarse que la habían encerrado en la cárcel por provocar la muerte de su tío Naraku, pensando que si moría aquel hombre ella se iba a quedar con toda la fortuna pero no había contado que la fortuna Higurashi estaba en nombre de su hijo Sekai Onigumo Taisho Higurashi, perdiendo todo el dinero.

Ahora su familia esta en paz, y la pesadillas han acabado tiene a una mujer a su lado que planea envejecer con ella y ver a crecer a sus hijos, al igual que sus sobrinos.

Kagura embarazada de otro Tashio, Sango de igual manera, y su pequeña Sukiomi sigue siendo la única niña Taisho en la familia; esperaba que Kouga trajera una niña dentro de unos meses.

¿no te has dormido?.- pregunta una Kagome soñolienta al abrazarse al cuerpo de su esposo.

Te amo…- lo susurra al abrazarla, agradeciéndole a Kami esa bendición, y a muy a su pesar agradeciéndole a Naraku por haberle ofrecido esa _Oferta_, una _Oferta_ que resulto la mejor joya de todas.

Yo también…- lo murmura Kagome al quedarse de nuevo dormida entre sus brazos.

_El tener a su familia, no se comprara con ninguna otra cosa, la felicidad al igual que el amor no puede comprarse aunque le den a uno la mejor de las ofertas; el amor verdadero se gana…_

_Las ofertas se acabaron…_

_De eso esta seguro Inuyasha Taisho…_

…**¡Fin!...**

**¡por fin!... ¡kami por fin acabe!, estoy tan feliz...**

**después de tanto tiempo chicas, les traigo el epilogo de Oferta, mil gracias por sus mensajes e insistirme con el…**

**¡se los agradezco!...**

**¡feliz año nuevo chicas!...**

**Gracias por acompañarme siempre en mis historias, espero que cada una cumpla con su misión, el distraerlas y llevarlas a un mundo lleno de fantasías.**

**Se despide.**

**Fesabi**


End file.
